Trencant una relació
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: Algú està interessat en trencar la relació entre en Ranma i l'Akane. Però ells estan més units que mai i no els agradarà gens que vulguin separar-les
1. Chapter 1: Trencant una relació

**Hola. Els personatges d aquest fic no em perten no son de la meva propietat, Ni escriu fics amb ànim de lucre.**

* * *

**1º. TRENCANT UNA RELACIÓN. 1º. ******Part:****

**.**

**Capitol: 1º. Trencant una relació.**

**.**

Aquesta tarda el noi va arribar sol al dojo, i no de bon humor, va començar a pujar les escales per anar a la seva habitació.

-Hola en Ranma!, On és l´Akane? -Va saludar la Kasumi- creia que estava amb tu.

-No ho sé. Ni vull saber-ho. Ja no m'importa on sigui. Ella mateixa se l'ha buscat. -va contestar el jove.

La Kasumi el va mirar estranyada. Havien passat dos mesos de l'intentar de casar-los. Les setmanes que van succeir a aquest fet van ser molt dolentes. La relació entre els dos promesos havia caigut en picat, gairebé no es parlaven, els dos temien la reacció de l'altre. Encara que poc a poc van anar recuperant la seva amistat fins i tot es portaven una mica millor que abans.

Però alguna cosa havia de passar entre ells. Semblava que ara tot s'havia ensorrat. En Ranma havia tornat a casa furiós. Tenia la mirada iracunda. I els llavis torts en un gest de ràbia. I al mirar-li als punys, La Kasumi es va espantar. Tenia sang a les mans i ferides en elles. en Ranma va haver de pegar-li amb força a una cosa molt dura, tant que es va fer mal a les mans. La noia es va adonar que havia plorat.

\- Què passa en Ranma? Què li passa a l´Akane? - va dir espantada la Kasumi.

Abans que digués res el noi hi va haver algú que es va avançar.

-No li passa res a la nostra germana. Tan sols l´Akane i en Ranma s'han tornat a barallar-se -va dir la Nabiki.

La Nabiki impedia que el noi pugés a la seva habitació. Volia informació.

\- Nabiki, pel teu be, deixar-me passar-va xiuxiuejar el jove en un to amenaçador. - no estic per bromes. Si vols saber alguna cosa preguntar-li a la teva germana quan torni.

-Tu ets aquí, m'ho pots dir tu ...

\- Nabiki! T'he dit que surtis del medi o et trec jo- va cridar el noi. Les dues noies van sentir un calfred recórrer-les la columna. Mai el noi havia estat insolent amb elles. Ho era només amb l´Akane. El que havia passat era greu si el jove estava tan afectat.

La Nabiki es va apartar espantada i el noi va aprofitar el moment per pujar a la seva habitació i tancar-se en ella.

-Està vegada t'has passat l´Akane. Has estat a punt de condemnar-nos a tots dos. Com t'has deixat prendre el pèl així? No t'ho perdonaré mai. -va comentar el noi.

No volia saber res d'Akane mai més. Sabia que ella era tan víctima com ell ... però això no impedia que ella pensés una mica. Dels dos era la més intel·ligent, no havia d'haver picat en aquest ham com ho va fer. Que ell caigués en aquest tipus de trampes era normal ... però que fos ella no era tan normal.

Però no comprenia que fos ella la que havia provocat que la seva relació esclatés en trossos.

Es va estirar al futo cap per avall. No entenia com aquella nena ximple havia estat a punt de destrossar-li la vida tant a ell com ella mateixa. Però en lloc d'això.

No va poder evitar que unes llàgrimes s'escapessin dels seus ulls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Kasumi i la Nabiki s'estaven mirant. Preguntant-se què havia passat. Quan van sentir que s'obria la porta i tancava d'un cop de porta.

Es van girar i van veure a la seva germana petita. S'estava donant suport a la porta i plorava amb molt dolor, pel seu aspecte havia d'haver plorat durant hores. Tenia el vestit brut. Entre ella i en Ranma va haver de passar alguna cosa terrible.

\- l´Akane! Què us ha passat a tu i a en Ranma?

-Res, no ha passat res-va dir ella-res només que ...

-M'aposto tots els meus estalvis que el teu promès t'ha fet una cosa dolenta.

-Ranma no m'ha fet res -va cridar la jove-i ja no és el meu prom...-prom ... -no va poder seguir, sentia un buit molt gran. No podia dir-les la veritat.

-Akane som els teus germanes explica'ns- la Nabiki no dirà res.

-Pot vendre el vulgui tard o d'hora se sabrà. I amb qui més guanyaria no farà negocis ells ja ho saben, o part d'això. Són els responsables de tot-va dir l´Akane plorant.

\- Què ha passat? -va dir La Kasumi espantada.

-Ho han aconseguit. Al final ho han aconseguit. Ara han d'estar celebrant-ho. -va contestar l´Akane.

-Què han aconseguit? - va preguntar la Nabiki.

-El que sempre han volgut ... separar-nos.

\- Com ...? - van preguntar sorpreses les dues germanes grans.

-Que aquests sis maleïts ... han aconseguit el que volien. Que jo i en Ranma ... -No va poder seguir i es va abraçar a la seva germana gran plorant. - Ens han destrossat completament.

-Així que en Ranma ha fet alguna cosa amb els seus amiguetes- va dir la Nabiki.

-No ha estat en Ranma ... he estat jo- i les seves germanes la van mirar espantades - No he ... he tingut res ... amb cap dels tres nois. No tingueu por no m'han tocat ni un pèl. Però he traït a en Ranma ... i a mi mateixa. He estat a punt de fer alguna cosa terrible. Alguna cosa en contra d´en Ranma i de la mi ... i de vosaltres.

\- Akane !, asserena't i explica'ns que has fet- va dir espantada La Kasumi.

La germana petita les va mirar i va plorar amb més força que mai. No sé s'atrevia a dir la veritat, quedaria com una ximple.

-He estat a punt de vendre'ns a en Ranma i a mi com bestiar als nostres rivals, perquè poguessin fer amb nosaltres el que volguessin ... - no va poder seguir i va sortir corrent a la seva habitació.

Sentia molta vergonya. Les seves germanes la tractarien com a una prostituta, ella pensava que s'ho mereixia. Comprenia que el seu ex-promès la repudiés. No l'hi retrauria retrauria si ho fes.

Com el noi es va posar de cap per avall al llit i com ell va plorar per la seva relació trencada.

-Ranma té raó sóc ximple, m'han pres el pèl com han volgut i ara he de pagar les conseqüències. No vull tornar a veure a cap d'aquests ... i a en Ranma tampoc, avui li fet molt de mal i ell al meu ... però aquest cop m'ho mereixo. He trencat la nostra relació.

* * *

No lluny d'allà cinc joves celebraven el seu triomf. Sabien la ruptura de la parella, els havien seguit i van veure com van trencar. El sisè no estava per res content, pensava que anaven a tenir problemes, ja els havien tingut, en Ranma els va descobrir mentre espiaven i va llançar el seu atac del lleó, els sis tenien ferides. La besàvia d'una d'elles va tenir un calfred, una cosa dolenta planava sobre aquests sis joves. No devien haver desafiat a la parella de dojo Tendo. No sabien que algú s'acostava per donar-los una notícia que no volien sentir.

Havien preparat un joc per a qui havia de quedar-se amb en Ranma, encara que les perdedores no acatarien el resultat. Els nois es jugarien a l´Akane de la mateixa forma.

-De ara en endavant en Ranma serà de qui guanyi en aquest joc. I de tant en tant ens ho tornarem a jugar

I van agafar l'ampolla i la van fer girar quan parés assenyalaria la futura núvia de en Ranma.

Però l'ampolla sempre es parava entre dues d'elles. Sempre en el mateix punt.

\- Sabeu que hi ha a la direcció que apunta l'ampolla? -va dir Cologne i tots la van mirar estranyats. – cap a allà està el dojo Tendo. Em temo que no heu aconseguit res. La futura núvia de en Ranma és i serà l´Akane. I si vosaltres dos-va dir mirant a en Kuno i en Ryoga- ho intenteu per saber qui serà el nuvi d'Akane l'ampolla d'assenyalar en aquesta mateixa direcció. En direcció a on està el dojo Tendo.

Ho van intentar i va sortir com Cologne va predir. I de cop es van espantar. L'ampolla es movia sola.

-No us espanteu en Ranma o l´Akane han d'haver sortit de casa. -va dir Cologne.

Estaven tan extasiats amb l'ampolla que no van veure entrar algú. Es va acostar a la taula, va agafar l'ampolla i la va trencar. Tots van mirar espantats a la visitant.

-Tinc un missatge de part de l´Akane i en Ranma. No us apropeu a ells o patireu les conseqüències. No us rebran amb els braços oberts, sinó amb els punys preparats- va dir la Kasumi i va sortir del Neko Hanten deixant a tots sorpresos.

* * *

Aquesta nit ni en Ranma ni l´Akane van voler baixar a sopar. Tenien por d'enfrontar-se a la família i, però sobretot amb qui havien estat promesos fins a aquest mateix dia. I això es va repetir cada dia.

Els dos nois ni tan sols es parlaven, les poques vegades que coincidien es miraven com si no es coneguessin. El noi la mirava amb desistiment, i ella no podia aguantar aquesta mirada, se sabia culpable. Ni es desafiaven ni barallaven.

En Ranma pensava que havia de marxar, tot s'havia anat a fer punyetes, la seva relació amb l´Akane ja no valia res. I cap a els altres sis nois només tenia sentiments assassins, no anava oblidar aquesta última mala passada, com no oblidava que destrossessin el seu casament ... Però en comentar els seus plans tant als seus pares com a en Soun, aquests es van negar a que el posés en pràctica. Pensaven que els dos nois farien les paus, però els dos joves no eren tan optimistes.

Amb el pas dels dies van arribar al dojo els presumptes pretendents dels dos nois. Les tres noies van fugir espantades, aquest en Ranma no eren qui elles coneixien, les va perseguir amb instints assassins. I els dos pretendents d'Akane ... van anar a cortejar-la, van ser rebuts per la Kasumi, aquesta els va deixar en les mans de en Ranma, que els va manar a l'hospital, en Ranma no els va perdonar la seva col·laboració en els últims fets. En Mousse ni es va acostar, va decidir anar-se'n a la Xina fins que es calmessin els ànims.

Havien passat alguns dies del moment en què l´Akane i en Ranma van trencar i ningú en el dojo, menys els dos implicats, sabien la raó d'aquest trencament. I els grans van voler saber la veritat.

Estaven asseguts els tres pares junts a cada costat tenien una de les filles grans i davant els dos més joves. Aquests dos es van mirar, semblava un judici. I cap dels dos defensaria a l'altre ... però tampoc s´acusarien mútuament.

-Volem saber què ha passat-va dir en Soun- sabem que ha passat alguna cosa entre vosaltres i volem que ens ho digueu.

En Ranma els va mirar i va començar a explicar-ho tot. Mentre l´Akane es va resignar a rebre el càstig que s'havia guanyat i mereixia. Se li van escapar algunes llàgrimes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**TRENCANT UNA RELACCÓN ...**

**Tres setmanes abans.**

El dia va començar com gairebé cada dia. Amb una discussió de l´Akane ... però aquesta vegada va ser diferent, va ser amb el seu pare. Tota la família la mirava fascinada. en Soun havia fet servir una de les faldilles de la seva filla per netejar el terra del dojo i l´Akane va tenir un atac de ràbia. En Ranma no prestava atenció a la baralla ... en teoria. Però gaudia, ell no era un participant. I encara que no ho digués trobava a la seva promesa molt maca quan s'enfadava. No sabia que ell seria arrossegat a la baralla.

Va entrar en Genma amb un drap a la mà, havia netejat amb en Soun el tatami del dojo i llavors en Ranma es va fixar en el "drap" que portava el seu pare a la mà.

-Aquesta és la meva camisa-va dir el jove enfadat-però si estava penjada perquè s'assequés ... juntament amb la faldilla d'Akane i ... i ... -va començar a sospitar alguna cosa i va sortir corrent al jardí, en tornar estava furiós- aquests dos vells amb ressaca, han netejat el dojo amb ... la roba neta.

-És el primer que hem trobat i pensàvem que ... -Llavors va esclatar una discussió de tots contra els dos vells i ...

**.**

**... INTERLUDI ...**

**.**

-Aquesta part ja la coneixem-va dir en Soun-contínua més endavant.

-No voleu recordar com us castiguem-va dir en Ranma amb ressentiment, encara furiós per haver embrutat la roba neta ... -D'acord, continuo.

**.**

**... CONTINUACIÓ ...**

**.**

Els dos nois van fer classe normal i en sortir de l'escola es van separar.

En Ranma es va girar i va veure allunyar-se a la seva promesa i va tenir un calfred, es va quedar parat i va pensar en seguir-la. Però els seus amics se'l van endur en una altra direcció. Quan estava prenent alguna cosa amb ells. Va veure passar als seus rivals, el grup complet i portaven a la seva promesa. I els va sentir comentar alguna cosa, només va entendre unes paraules que van ser "Avui, Acabarem, Trencarem, I l´Akane"

No va poder seguir-los de seguida. I quan els va trobar, l´Akane no s'havia pogut escapar i s'introduïen en la mansió de la família Kuno. No va poder actuar immediatament.

**.**

**... INTERLUDI ...**

**.**

\- Com és que ho comptes en tercera persona, fins i tot quan et refereixes a tu mateix? -va dir la Nabiki- No estar ja amb l´Akane, t'està tornant boig.

-Per què com ho estàs gravant per després escriure-ho. Ho faig en tercera persona perquè no et facis un embolic-va dir en Ranma- Nabiki! Ets bona en nombres i estratègia ... però tots sabem que ets pèssima amb les lletres. I n'hi ha prou d'interrupcions, que ja van dues vegades.

**.**

**.. CONTINUACIÓ ...**

**.**

L´Akane havia anat de compres i després va anar a prendre alguna cosa. Hi havia volgut que el seu promès la acompanyar ... però ell ja havia quedat amb uns amics. I no podia fer-se enrere. Però la noia va veure que ell tenia ganes d'anar amb ella.

-No em vaig a queixar, en Ranma ja ha donat la seva paraula. -es va dir la noia una mica enfadada, estava en un cafè prenent alguna cosa- i per a ell la seva paraula ho és tot.

-L´Akane ja parlar sola, s'ha d'estar tornant boja en veure que en Ranma no li fa ni cas- la Shampoo havia aparegut amb les seves altres dos rivals.

\- I a qui va convidar el dissabte al cinema? No va ser a una de vosaltres. No és la primera vegada que em convida ... ni serà l'última- va contestar l´Akane irònica.

Les altres tres van recordar com el noi la va convidar ... davant d'elles. En Ranma havia guanyat unes entrades per al cinema. I totes es van oferir, van exigir, ser l'acompanyant del jove ... totes menys l´Akane. Ella si volia anar, però no ho va expressar com les altres tres. Però en Ranma la va convidar a ella, per què sabia que ella desitjava anar amb ell al cinema, i per què volia demostrar a les tres boges que per a ell l´Akane era molt important. La noia no va voler anar a principi i ... en Ranma va amenaçar amb trencar les entrades.

"-Si no véns amb mi. Aquestes entrades no serveixen per a res, per què jo tampoc aniré" -havia dit ell. I ella el va dir que aniria amb ell al cinema.

I va aconseguir el que volia. Anar amb l´Akane al cinema.

Totes van mirar a l´Akane amb ràbia.

-Tenim a en Ranma detingut ... si vols tornar a veure-ho segueix-nos.

-No és veritat-va dir la jove una mica espantada.

Sabia que ell havia anat a un cafè proper. Però va decidir acompanyar les tres noies. Van sortir i fora els esperaven els tres rivals de en Ranma.

-Em heu mentit, però ja ho sabia. -Va comentar l´Akane amb molta ironia.

-De tota manera, ens seguiràs. No pots escapar dels sis.

-D'acord. Però necessito comprar alguna cosa. Si no accediu cridaré que em segresten, cosa que és veritat. Ni em toqueu.

Van haver de accedir a la petició de la noia. La veritat és que ella volia passar per davant de en Ranma i Posar-ho en guàrdia. I el pla li va sortir bé ... en part.

La van portar a la mansió dels Kuno. I van anar a una sala.

-Akane. Nosaltres sis hem decidit que la teva relació amb en Ranma s´ha acabat, des d'ara en endavant no teniu cap relació, com a màxim bons amics o si voleu gairebé germans. Però no sou ni sereu promesos. -va dir la Shampoo.

\- Amb que dret heu triat per nosaltres? No teniu cap dret. Som persones lliures no podeu obligar-nos a trencar.

-Si podem! -va cridar la Shampoo-hem votat i la nostra proposta ha guanyat. D'ara en endavant tu has deixat de ser ...

-Aneu a prendre vent. -va dir l´Akane. I es va dirigir cap a la porta de sortida, però va ser detinguda per en Ryoga i en Kuno.

\- Com us atreviu a detenir-me? -va contestar la jove amb ràbia- quan això se sàpiga ...

-No ens passarà res-va dir la Kodachi- però la teva família si patirà.

\- La meva ...? La meva família? -va respondre la noia espantada.

\- La Nabiki es dedica a vendre fotos teves i de la noia pèl-roja, això és pornografia infantil. I a part es dedica al xantatge.

-El teu germà compra les fotos i tu la de en Ranma.

-Demostra això. No trobaran cap foto a casa meva- va dir la Kodachi- Seguim la Kasumi està neta, però podem fer creure que es dedica a vendre el seu cos als homes.

\- Et mataré, mala bruixa! -va amenaçar una enrabiada Akane.

-Calma't l´Akane i ... no sortiràs danyada- va aconsellar l´Ukyo.

-Ukyo aquesta no te la perdono i no només jo seré la danyada-va afirmar l´Akane. - quan això acabi, ningú no us reconeixerà de la pallissa que us endureu.

-Que violenta ets. Ens deixaràs a en Ranma i tindràs per a tu a en Ryoga i en Tatewaki, fins i tot si vols a en Mousse-va dir la Shampoo rient- és un bon canvi.

-No és un bon canvi. A aquests tres te'ls regal per a tu sola, pots fer lo que vulguis amb ells. Jo no els vull per a res. En Ranma val molt més que aquests tres junts

En Ryoga es va sentir com caigut a l'infern, l´Akane havia manifestat que no ho volia.

-El teu pare i el de en Ranma són uns estafadors, no seria difícil trobar víctimes. I la mare d´en Ranma sempre va amb una arma a sobre ...

-I vosaltres tres també-li va respondre l´Akane.- Vosaltres dos sempre porteu a sobre substàncies il·legals, drogues o somnífers- va dir mirant a la Shampoo i la Kodachi. I es va girar i va mirar a l´Ukyo- i tu petits explosius, que els fiques en els teus okonomiyakis.

-Akane Tendo signa ara o d'aquí a deu minuts la teva família serà detinguda- i li va lliurar un document on renunciava a en Ranma, i tant ella com el seu promès adquirien unes obligacions amb els sis joves que no li van ser comunicades. Unes obligacions que empenyerien als dos nois a la ... però això ella ho sabria després de signar.

L´Akane va mirar el document, si no signava ... la seva família seria ... destrossada. No tenia alternativa, en Ranma l'entendria.

No, no ho faria! Sabia que això era mentida, en Ranma no estaria d'acord en signar això. Ell trobaria la solució adequada sense haver de signar aquest document. Però ella no era el seu promès i ara no podia pensar amb claredat.

Va agafar el bolígraf i quan anava a signar ... la porta es va desintegrar. Si en Ryoga hagués utilitzat el seu cop de l'explosió la porta s'hagués trencat a trossets, però amb aquest cop la porta literalment es va desintegrar i va aparèixer en Ranma més furiós que mai.

-Hola Airen!. Has vingut a veure a la Shampoo ... - va dir la xineta intentant llançar-se als braços de en Ranma, però aquest es va apartar i la noia va abraçar sense voler a l´Ukyo.

\- Deixa'm anar que pensaran que som ... - va començar a dir la noia de l'espàtula, però en mirar a en Ranma sé callar espantada. Els mirava a tots amb odi. Mai els havia mirat així. Els tres nois estaven paralitzats i la por sé pintava en els seus rostres. Ells que mai havien temut a en Ranma, ara els atemoria.

\- Akane! Estàs bé? Aquests animals t'han fet mal?

-Una mica de respecte nena. Com se t'ocorre entrar en una reunió sense ser convidat ... -No va poder continuar, en Ranma li va donar un cop de puny a la cara. Un cop de puny fluix, sense aparent força. en Ryoga va posar un somriure simple-No m'has fet mal. T'has tornat de ... bil. -i va caure a terra noquejat.

La Shampoo es va acostar al caigut i el va mirar.

-Està ... està desmaiat-i va mirar a en Ranma amb por. Quan i de qui havia après aquesta tècnica? Ni Cologne la sabia fer.

El nouvingut es va acostar al document i el va llegir i la seva ira va anar en augment.

\- Es pot saber que anaves a signar, l´Akane? Ho has llegit? Saps al que ens condenabas a nosaltres i la nostra família, nena idiota? - la va mirar amb ràbia. Mai l'havia mirat d'aquesta forma.

-Era per salvar la nostra família. Em van amenaçar amb destruir la nostra família.

-Elles van destrossar la casa dels meus pares i segueixen lliures. -va dir en Ranma- Podies haver cremat el document.

No hi fa res tenim més-va dir en Kuno.

\- De veritat? -va dir en Ranma irònic. Va fer l'intent de trencar-lo i va veure com tots es asustaban- Sou idiotes, és l'únic. Anava a destruir-ho... però m'ho quedo.

Tot el van mirar sorpresos.

-Sí, m'ho quedo. Demà començaran les obres de reparació de casa la meva mare. La pagaren la família en Kuno, El Neko Hanten i el Ucchan´s ...

-No és just!-va tallar en Kuno- signareu el document i el signareu ara ...

-La teva germana i les altre dos boges van destrossar casa meva ...

-És cert, la van destrossar-va dir l´Ukyo.

-Van barallar per tu sense importar-nos res-va seguir la Kodachi.

-Era una casa vella. Es va trencar amb els nostres cops-Va acabar la Shampoo.

-Va ser un dany col·lateral sense importància- va dir en Ryoga que havia despertat.

-Si-van dir en Kuno i en Mousse.

-Perfecte, heu confessat-va dir en Ranma traient una gravadora. - Si no repareu casa meva ... us denuncio per destrosses a vosaltres i va mirar als nois- i a vosaltres per complicitat. Vosaltres tres treballareu arreglant la casa si no, us espera la presó.

-No t'atreviràs ...

-I ensenyaré aquest document i la gravació. I us denunciaré per xantatge i altres coses ...

I va agafar a l´Akane de la mà i se la va emportar de la mansió. La noia el seguia com un autòmat. Li havia cridat i ella no li havia contestat. En Ranma la va portar a un parc poc concorregut i la va empènyer a un banc.

\- Saps el que has estat a punt de fer? No has pensat el mal que has estat a punt de fer-nos a nosaltres i la nostra família? -va dir en Ranma molt enfadat.

-Pensava en salvar a la nostra família. -va contestar la noia.

-No podien fer-nos res. La Nabiki sabia com lliurar-se de la seva acusació i tornar-la en contra d'ells. Contra la Kasumi no tenen ni proves ni res. Contra la meva mare no tenen res i amb els dos vells tenen raó ... però no em sacrificaré per ells ... i tu tampoc. No has llegit el document?

En Ranma l'hi va donar i conforme la noia anava llegint la seva cara va anava canviant cap a l'horror. El noi es va girar no volia veure-la, si ho feia no podia fer el que el que havia de fer.

-Ens han seguit-va dir furiós i va llançar el seu cop del lleó més fort en una direcció i es va sentir cridar a sis joves. Els havien seguit i s'havien amagat ... però en Ranma els va descobrir i els va colpejar amb el seu major força. Li va donar igual que la meitat fossin noies, els sis s'ho mereixien.

\- Què he estat a punt de fer? -Va dir l´Akane plorant. Havia llegit les condicions abusives que no li havien dit els seus rivals- Com he pogut deixar-me enganyar per aquests?

-Jo confiava en tu. Et ... et creia més intel·ligent, que no cauries en un parany tan fàcil, en aquest tipus de parany sòl caure jo. Mai vaig pensar que ens traicionarías a tots. Sé que no ho has fet per maldat. Però això no et exculpa de la teva decisió. Et havies d'haver negat a seguir el seu joc. -va dir el noi amb pena. Però de seguida es va enutjar - Això es va acabar, tu i jo ja no està ... estem promesos. No vull seguir sent el teu amic i no sé si un dia et perdonaré.

Ella va caure a terra plorant. El noi la va mirar amb tristesa, havia perdut la seva confiança en ella. Ella no es va queixar ni li va dir res. Sabia que ell tenia raó. La seva equivocació va estar a punt de condemnar-los a tots dos. Va veure com en Ranma donava mitja volta i se n'anava sense mirar-la.

Ella es va quedar de genolls plorant a terra mentre ell s'allunyava. l´Akane pensava que l'havia perdut i que era l'única culpable. Ell també plorava se sentia perdut, s'adonava que la necessitava, però per ara no podia perdonar-la i potser mai ho faria. I van arribar cadascun pel seu costat a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Però, què dimonis posa en aquest document? -va preguntar la Nabiki.

I en Ranma es va treure d'una butxaca uns papers doblegats i els va llançar a la taula. I la Nabiki els va agafar i va llegir en veu alta. En ells es dissolia la promesa de en Ranma i l´Akane. I transformava a la parella pràcticament en els esclaus dels altres sis nois ... per al que ells volguessin.

\- l´Akane! Com vas poder caure en un parany tan barroer? El normal hagués caigut en Ranma. -va dir la Nabiki

-Us vaig voler salvar. Us van amenaçar. -Es va defensar plorant la noia. -Jo no sabia les condicions ...

-No hauries d'haver pensat en fer-ho. Ens hauríem lliurat de les acusacions fàcilment-va dir la Nabiki. -de haver signat haguessis portat deshonor a la nostra família. Tu sèries una prostituta en mans d'aquests nois. I en Ranma un gìgoló en braços d'aquestes tres boges.

-Aquest document vol dir la vostra prostitució i el deshonor per a les famílies Tendo i Saotome. Cal destruir-lo. Heu de tenir cura de no signar res que vingui d'aquests bojos- va dir la Nodoka- Ja veieu al que estan disposats a fer per aconseguir-vos.

-A part ells tampoc són innocents. Van destrossar la casa de la Nodoka i diverses vegades el dojo. En Kuno us assetja a tu i a en Ranma-noia. -va dir la Kasumi- també poden sortir escaldats. I quantes vegades han entrat sense permís, trencant tot al seu pas.

-Ets massa confiada Akane-va dir en Ranma- Sabies que et seguia, com vas poder pensar que no arribaria a temps. Només una vegada vaig estar a punt de no salvar-te ... mai tornarà a passar això- i sota la vista.

L´Akane va veure que el noi encara sentia alguna cosa per ella, encara que ell digués que no volia saber res d'ella.

-Jo, jo no ... -va dir la noia. No va poder seguir, plorava amb amargor. Una amargor que va començar quan el noi li va lliurar el document i havia anat en augment durant els dies que havien passat des de llavors. En Ranma li va fer pena, tenia ganes de consolar ... però no podia fer-ho.

I llavors va parlar en Soun.

-Akane va tenir una ensopegada i ara s'ha d'aixecar i seguir endavant. Jo i Saotome vam decidir que ... tant ella com en Ranma segueixen sent promesos. -per menys d'un segon els dos nois es van al·legar, però de seguida van recuperar el seu aspecte seriós.

\- Què? No estic d'acord. Ens va trair ... - va dir en Ranma.

-Jo tampoc ho estic. No vull tornar a ser la promesa d'algú tan poc ... -va dir ella a vegada que el noi.

\- Calleu tots dos! i aquesta discussió s'ha acabat!-va ordenar la Nodoka amb fúria. -En el moment que se us ha dit que seguiu sent promesos, per un instant us heu al·legat tots dos. Ha estat un segon, o menys, i al moment heu dissimulat. No podeu engáñanos, els dos desitjàveu tornar a ser amics.

Els dos promesos es van mirar amb ràbia. Però la Nodoka tenia raó, els dos nois desitjaven fer les paus i seguir la relació que tenien abans de barallar-se. Però no ho van fer en aquell moment.

Aquesta tarda en Ranma estava a la teulada pensant baixar a demanar disculpes al seu de nou promesa.

\- Puc seure aquí o et molestaré? -va dir una veu amb timidesa. El noi va mirar i veure a l´Akane. Encara que no ho va demostrar, es va alegrar de veure-la

-Fes el que vulguis, és casa teva. Però no me n'aniré a un altre lloc.

-Que antipàtic que ets. -va contestar ella una mica picada- jo que ... -i es va tallar.

-Tu Què? ...

-Jo vull ... demanar ... jo vull ...- i no va poder seguir tenia la cara vermella com un tomàquet.

-Entenc-va contestar ell, sabia que volia demanar-li ella. Ell també estava vermell- i jo ... jo et ...

-Tu Què? ...

-Jo també vull ... també vull ...- tampoc va poder seguir.

-Entenc-va contestar ella.

I van passar algunes hores allà els dos uns al costat de l'altre. No es van dirigir la paraula, no necessitaven parlar per trobar agradable la companyia de l'altre. Ni per demanar-se disculpes.

\- Akane, Ranma! El sopar es a taula -els va cridar la Kasumi. Ells es van mirar i van seguir asseguts unes hores més.

\- On estaran aquests nens? Es retarden, es menjaran el sopar freda.

-Deixeu-los, s'estan reconciliant. Estan a la teulada asseguts sense parlar-se. És una de les formes que tenen ells de reconciliar-se. En unes hores baixaran i tindran el sopar preparat.-va dir la Kasumi.

-Si no arriben ara no els deixarem res, Oi Saotome?

-És cert amic Tendo.

La Kasumi els va mirar i va callar. El sopar per als dos joves ja l'havia separat. Sabia que els dos nois no baixarien encara. I que els dos patriarques no deixarien res ni per en Ranma ni per la seva promesa.

Unes hores després.

-Jo baixo, tu fes el que vulguis- la Kasumi tindrà preparada el sopar per als dos. Però si no baixes de seguida em la menjaré jo tota. -Va dir en Ranma intentant somriure-li, però no li va sortir bé del tot, i va iniciar el camí per baixar.

L´Akane el va mirar. Sabia que ell li mentia, no la deixaria sense sopar. El que passava era que ell no volia sopar sol. Ella tampoc volia sopar sola i sé aixecar.

-Ranma-va dir ella-espera'm ... t'acompanyo.

.

Continuarà...

* * *

Notes de l autor.

Aquest va ser un primers fics que vaig escriure i també que vaig pujar. Aquest capitol tenia mes de cinquanta pàgines de word, per aquesta vegada he tallat el capítol en quatre parts, el que farà que sigui més llarg que l'original, aquest cuatre capitol, formaren la primera part del fic.  
Demano disculpes per les faltes d'ortografia.


	2. Chapter 2: La fugida

**1º. TRENCANT UNA RELACIÓN. 2º. ******Part:****

**.**

**Capitol: ****2ª. La fugida.**

**.**

Havien passat uns dies i en Ranma i l' Akane gairebé havien tornat a ser els mateixos de sempre. Però els dos notaven que a la seva relació li faltava alguna cosa i no sabien el que. Feien broma, es barallaven. Però no era igual que abans ...

La casa de la Nodoka havia estat reparada, gràcies a les donacions de les tres rivals de l'Akane. Els tres rivals d' en Ranma havien treballat com a mà d'obra en la reconstrucció, sense cobrar res. I les ganes de venjança feia els dos promesos van augmentar. Elles odiaven l' Akane i ells a en Ranma.

Els dies passaven i el director va anunciar que es faria un va intercanviar amb una altra escola el següent trimestre. Era una escola femenina amb de fama de rigorosa, tot i que entre l'alumnat tenia molt mala fama. Tots havien sentit històries d'aquesta escola. Els nois estaven contents de no poder anar a aquesta escola. Però les noies tenien por. Però encara faltava poc mes de un mes per saber qui serien les desafortunades que anirien.

Durant dies tot es va tranquil·litzar, però l' Akane va veure alguna cosa sospitosa en el comportament d' en Ranma. Una cosa que no va veure ningú més.

-Kasumi, tia Nodoka. No veieu alguna cosa estranya en el comportament d'en Ranma? -va preguntar a les dues dones una tarda que no estava el noi.

-No, és el mateix Ranma de sempre-va dir la Kasumi.

-No vegis fantasmes on no n'hi ha Akane. A en Ranma no li passa res.

La noia va assentir, però no es va quedar tranquil·la, sinó tot el contrari, la seva intranquil·litat va anar en augment.

I un dia a l'escola, va veure en el comportament d' en Ranma el que es proposava fer. I que ho faria aviat.

Aquesta nit mentre en el dojo Tendo tots dormien. Hi havia algú que es mantenia despert i es preparava per anar-se'n d'ell ... amb tota possibilitat per sempre.

Va saltar la tanca i es va allunyar. Es va parar i va mirar al dojo. Es portava totes les seves coses a la motxilla i un bossell de records.

Li feia pena separar-se de la seva mare. Després d'haver estat tant de temps separats i recuperar-la, ara no li agradava deixar-la sola.

Sabia que la Kasumi es entristiria, l'havia arribat a apreciar. No era com la resta de la família, la seva calma i innocència la feia única. Que la noia estigués envoltada de tants bojos li feia pena.

La Nabiki es quedaria sense negoci. Ja no podia vendre fotos seves, com a noi a la Kodachi i com a noia a en Kuno.

Dels dos vells ... li era igual separar-se. Hi havia els dos bojos. En Soun era un simple i ja era hora que fes fora al seu pare al carrer, encara que en el fons era tan pocavergonya i covard com en Genma. I el seu pare era un vividor, un pèssim pare i un pitjor exemple. Era un voltor que vivia a costa d' en Soun i si visqués a casa viuria a costa de la seva pròpia dona.

I ... l' Akane ... l' Akane ... era de la qui més li costava separar-se. La anava a trobar molt a faltar. Li divertia barallar-se amb ella, i sabia que a ella també li agradava això. La apreciava molt, havia estat una bona amiga, la seva millor amiga. Sempre estava al seu costat, en els mals moments i en els bons. Però anar-se'n-era el millor.

-Adeu Akane, espero que siguis feliç, no sé si no tornarem a veure'ns i tampoc sé si entendràs que he de marxar. Però és el millor per a tu. -va dir el noi amb pena.

\- Per a qui és el millor? Fuges com un lladre sense acomiadar-te? - va sentir una veu darrere seu, i el noi es va girar.

\- Aka ... Akane! Com ...? Què fas ...? -la noia estava vestida i amb una motxilla com si s'anés de viatge.

-Ja em vols abandonar. Em vols deixar sola amb aquests sis bojos.

\- Com has sabut ... que em ...?

-No ho sé. -va dir ella _estranyada_\- Ho he sabut i ja està ... tu també sàvies que et seguiria. I tampoc saps com ho sàvies -era veritat, Ranma estava segur que ella sabia el que planejava i que el seguiria.

-Si, és com dius ... en el fons sabia que em seguiries i no vull que ho facis, si no sóc aquí no et molestaren. -es va defensar el noi.

-No m'ho crec. Saben que jo em puc imaginar on et pots amagar. I ... avui he comentat amb les amigues que et veia estrany, i l' Ukyo m'ha sentit. Demà quan no apareguis, jo seré la principal sospitosa d'ocultar informació. I no vull que em molestin aquests sis simples, segur que vindrà a buscar-me.

El noi se la va quedar mirant no podia portar-la-, però tampoc deixar-la.

-No vull que em segueixis. Pots anar on vulguis, però no em segueixis-va dir el noi.

-No et segueixo, vaig en la mateixa direcció que tu-va contestar ella i van començar a caminar en la mateixa direcció, barallant-se per portar el mateix camí. Però cap dels dos podia ni tampoc volia deixar sol a l'altre ... i van desaparèixer de Nerima ... durant un temps.

Al dia següent.

La Kasumi va pujar a despertar als dos joves, arribarien tard a l'escola, i es va trobar les dues habitacions buides i en cadascuna va trobar una carta.

\- Ranma i Akane s'han anat de casa! -va dir Kasumi a la seva família.

-S'han fugat per amor -va dir plorant en Soun.

-Crec que no. En Ranma s'ha fugat. L' Akane va endevinar les seves intencions i l'ha seguit-va dir la Nodoka.

-L' Akane va ser l'única que es va adonar que en Ranma estava estrany. És qui millor el coneix-va dir la Kasumi-però llegim les cartes -i va obrir la d' en Ranma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Benvolguda família

He descobert que sóc un perill per a vosaltres, pels meus rivals i per les meves tres presumptes promeses. Em veig obligat a allunyar-me del dojo per temps indefinit. No em seguiu. I això va sobretot pel meu pare i per l' Akane, que sé que intentarà seguir-me. No li deixeu seguir-me, aquests sis bojos em perseguiran i la podran en perill. No sé si tornaré. Us trobaré a faltar ... alguns de vosaltres. Si no ens tornem a veure ser feliços. Akane cuida't. Kasumi crema aquesta carta, que la Nabiki no faci negoci amb ella.

atentament:

Ranma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que atent, s'acomiada només de l'Akane-va dir irònica la Nabiki.

-El meu fill és tot un home vol allunyar el perill de nosaltres-va comentar la Nodoka- No com el seu pare que s'amagaria.

-I ha segrestat la meva filla-va dir en Soun plorat.

-Llegim la carta de l'Akane. -va dir la Kasumi. No havia llegit en alt la petició que li va posar en Ranma, demanant-li que cremés la carta. Ni tampoc va dir res de la carta d'en Ranma que va trobar adreçada a l' Akane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Benvolguda família

Si llegiu aquesta carta és que m'he anat de casa. En Ranma està planejant fugar-se per allunyar el perill de nosaltres. Jo aniré darrere d'ell per portar-lo amb mi de tornada a casa. No penso tornar fins que ell torni, tardi el que tardi. Sé que em comporto com una mala filla i germana ... però és el meu prome ... el meu millor amic i no el deixaré sol. No sé quan tornaré. Però no ho faré sola ... vull dir que aniré amb en Ranma. Cures i no patiu per nosaltres. Kasumi crema la carta que deixi en Ranma i la meva. Que la Nabiki no faci negoci amb elles.

atentament:

Akane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquesta és de l'Akane, ho sé per què conec la seva lletra. Ha hagut de seguir a en Ranma. Va saber des del primer moment que ell se n'aniria. Va veure alguna cosa estranya en el comportament del seu promès, cosa que no vam veure els altres. -tampoc va llegir en veu alta la petició de l'Akane, idèntica a la del noi.

-Sí, l' Akane ha de conèixer bé al meu fill per donar-se compte d'un petit canvi en el seu comportament i saber el que significa.

-El coneix millor que ningú, de la mateixa manera que qui millor coneix a l' Akane és en Ranma. Els dos saben com reaccionaria l'altre en certes situacions. -va contestar la Kasumi.

-Kasumi donar-me les cartes-demanar la Nabiki.

La Kasumi va mirar a la seva germana i va somriure. La Nabiki en això era previsible, els dos promesos havien previst això, ella també ho hagués endevinat. Miró les cartes i les va trencar en trossos i les va cremar.

\- Per què? -gairebé va plorar la Nabiki.

-Per què m'ho van demanar en Ranma i l'Akane, perquè tu no fessis negocis. Et coneixen bé. Si m'assabento que fas negoci amb la fugida d'aquests dos, et quedaràs sense menjar durant una setmana. Pots dir que s'han anat d'entrenament, però no vendre-ho.

La Nabiki va mirar a la seva germana espantada. Li faria cas, però sabia que els sis rivals anirien a ella. I llavors ...

Aquest dia al Furinkan es va saber que els dos nois havien desaparegut. Molts van acudir a la Nabiki que va dir la veritat ... gratis. Per a ella va ser una pena, hagués aconseguit bons beneficis. Però com ella va pensar els sis que van provocar la fugida d'en Ranma i l'Akane van anar a veure-la. Després de parlar amb ella van sortir a buscar els dos nois, van estar una setmana fora ... però no els van trobar.

* * *

L' Akane i en Ranma eren a les muntanyes. Cap dels dos havia estat allà mai, en Ranma havia estat en una altra zona d'aquestes muntanyes. Era com si aquestes muntanyes els atraguessin. Semblaven que coneixien el camí a un prat al qual mai havien estat. I al que només tornarien en el futur quan volguessin escapar dels seus perseguidors. Allà es van sentir fora de perill de les seves penalitats.

Durant els primers dies de la fugida anaven d'una banda a l'altra, no estaven dos dies en un lloc. Es sabien i sentien perseguits i es van convertir en dos fugitius. Però en arribar a aquest prat alguna cosa els motiu a quedar-se.

Ranma va muntar les tendes de campanya, es sentia el soroll d'un riu proper. Ja havia acceptat a l' Akane com a acompanyant i s'alegrava de tenir-la amb ell. No s'avorria tant i no havia de parlar-li al vent.

-Sembla ser un lloc molt agradable i tranquil-va dir el noi- un bon lloc per entrenar o descansar. -Va mirar al seu voltant estranyat- és curiós, he estat alguna vegada per la zona i mai havia arribat fins aquí.

-Hi estic d'acord amb tu. És el millor lloc per descansar. No em ve de gust entrenar. Si no, gaudir de la tranquil·litat que es respira aquí.

-Doncs això farem, descansar. Que després del rebombori que ens van ficar aquests sis ens ho mereixem.

-Em vaig a banyar al riu. No em espies mentre em poso el banyador.

\- Qui et vol veure com et canvies? -va dir el noi. Ella es va enfadar i es dirigia a ell per donar-li un cop ... però- No saps la sort que tens. Et pots banyar i posar-te un banyador o un bikini ... jo en canvi cada vegada que em vull banyar m'he de posar un banyador de noia ... i hi ha gent que és encara pitjor. Però el que els passi a aquests no m'importa, ells mateixos s'ho han buscat.

-No et preocupis per això i anem a banyar-nos. Tu sempre seràs en Ranma, no importa l'aspecte que tinguis. -va dir ella i li va allargar la mà, perquè es aixecar-se. Ell la va acceptar i es va aixecar i cada un va anar a la seva tenda a canviar-se.

En sortir de les tendes, Akane es va sorprendre, Ranma va sortir amb un banyador de noi.

-Però Ranma!. Si et banyes amb això, a l'convertir-te en noia ...

-No passarà res. Estem només tu i jo. O et escandalitzaràs de veure el pit a una noia? No és la primera vegada que m'ho veus.

-Tens raó. Però tens tan poc pudor femení.

-Potser sigui per què sóc realment ... un home! -va dir ell rient.

I els dos van anar al riu i es van ficar a l'aigua, van gaudir d'ella. En cert moment, en Ranma es va submergir en l'aigua i l'Akane va començar a buscar-espantada, es temia una broma del seu promès.

\- Ranma! No t'amaguis, si plau ... No m'espantis ... ja saps que no sé nedar ...

En aquest instant, el noi va aparèixer per la seva esquena, la va agafar per la cintura i la va ficar sota l'aigua. Ella va aconseguir separar-se d'ell i va començar a perseguir-sota l'aigua. No es van adonar d'una cosa molt estrany. Una cosa que havia de passar-li al noi quan es va ficar a l'aigua ... i no li va passar i que ella va fer alguna cosa que realment era incapaç de fer.

Van sortir a la superfície i ella va córrer darrere seu. No estava enfadada, havia acceptat la broma d'ell. Van arribar a la riba i es van perseguir fins a un bosquet proper. I allí van seguir jugant, corrent i amagant-se entre els arbres.

Però en lloc d'agafar-lo-, va ser ell qui la va agafar. Ella s'estava donant suport a un arbre. Ell la va mirar i va apartar un floc de la cara i va deixar aquesta mà a la cara de la noia, acariciant-la. Ella va baixar una mica el cap i va tancar una mica els ulls i el va mirar temptadora. Ell li va somriure, la va agafar per la cintura i la va atreure cap a ell. Ella va passar els braços pel coll del noi.

I llavors es van besar. Era una cosa que no van poder reprimir, cosa que els va demanar el cos i l'ànima, una cosa que volien fer des de molt temps enrere. Es van besar amb passió i com si volguessin devorar l'altre, o com si fos la fi del món, Jugant amb les seves llengües i quan van separar els seus llavis es van mirar i es van somriure.

Ell la va agafar en braços, ella li va tornar a passar els braços pel coll, i es van tornar a besar. Quan es van separar, els dos es van mirar sorpresos com si s'acabessin de despertar. Van tancar i obrir els ulls i ...

\- Com és que em tens agafada en braços? Quan m'has agafat? -va dir ella amb timidesa.

-No ho sé Akane ... No aconsegueixo recordar quan t'he agafat. L'últim que recordo és que jugàvem a enxampar acostant-nos a aquest bosquet ... i res més.

-Igual que jo-va contestar ella. Desviant la mirada sonrojada- Em pots deixar a terra?

-Si ... si. -va contestar ell, encara que es va adonar que no volia fer-ho.

La va deixar en contra de la seva voluntat. I es van apartar els dos amb les cares vermelles. Es van mirar amb timidesa. Els dos esperaven que l'altre s'enfadés, però això no va passar.

-Anem ... a preparar el menjar? -va dir ell.

-Si ... si ... d'acord- va contestar ella. I van començar a caminar cap a les seves tendes de campanya.

* * *

No es van adonar que els observaven dos éssers estranys.

\- Per què li has esborrat de la memòria de quan s'han fet un petó? -va dir l'ens femení.

-Era necessari, no han de descobrir fins al final la possibilitat.

\- No seria bo explicar tot?

-No. Si ho saben es llançaran de ple a buscar-lo i no ho farien de veritat, amb això no aconseguiran res. Han d'arribar a això quan l'hi demani el cor i no el cap. Ho han de fer com ha passat ara.

-Cal proposar-los el tracte. No ho rebutgessin, ningú ho ha fet fins ara.

-Són diferents als altres. Els altres volien progressar com a lluitadors. Aquests dos joves volen sobretot tenir una vida més tranquil·la de la que han tingut. I això és una cosa que no podem donar-los.

\- Insinues que no acceptaran la nostra proposta? -va dir ella. -Són especials i dignes, si no ho fossin, no havien entrat en aquesta vall sagrat.

-No ho sé. Són molt diferents als altres. Sobretot, als dos últims. Ell era un faldiller pervertit, et va assetjar fins i tot a tu. I ella era molt dominant i manipuladora, em va assetjar a mi.

-Ara estan preparat el menjar. Quan ja hagin menjat ens farem presents, i els parlarem. M'aposto un barril de vi que accepten la proposta-va dir ella.

-No, els deixarem tranquils uns dies, han vingut a descansar. Deixarem que ho facin. Després ja veurem.

I els dos éssers van desaparèixer, es van esfumar en l'aire com si no haguessin existit.

* * *

Mentre els dos joves gaudien d'un bon dia, allà passarien molt bons moments, ignoraven que dos éssers els observaven i que els seus rivals caminaven molt a prop.

-Han passat per aquí -va dir la Shampoo. -però el seu rastre es perd aquí. -Va dir assenyalant la fi de les empremtes. En Ranma i l' Akane havien passat després que plogués i van deixar les seves petjades en el fang.

-Aquest camí acaba aquí al peu de la muntanya i no porta enlloc. - era cert el camí portava a la paret de la muntanya.

-Mireu les empremtes continuen i ... -tot es van mirar espantats. Hi havia la part del darrere d'una empremta, d'una sabatilla, tallada per la paret de la muntanya. Com si la muntanya hagués caigut després que el posseïdor del calçat hagués passat, deixant oculta mitja empremta.

-Potser hi hagi una entrada secreta-va dir en Ryoga esperançat, salvaria a l' Akane de l'orgullós Ranma.

Però, tot i que van buscar no van trobar res. I al cap d'una estona es van girar i van tornar a Nerima. Havien oblidat per complet que feien o el que buscaven allà. Pensaven que en Ranma i l' Akane eren al dojo i no podien deixar-los sols. Els pares podien intentar casar-los de nou, i no estarien ells per impedir-ho.

* * *

Mentre la parella desapareguda, estava fora de perill dels seus rivals.

Van passar diversos dies, els dos promesos estaven més tranquils i en calma que mai, es reien per res i de tot, feia broma i no es barallaven.

Estaven asseguts menjant. I ella va veure que mirava cap a ella amb un somriure.

Què mires amb tant d'interès? - va preguntar ella.

-Res Akane, res.

-Si no fos per res no posaries aquest somriure pervers.

-De aquí tinc unes estupendes vistes d'un paisatge.

\- Unes bones vistes? -Va preguntar ella i es va girar a mirar darrere d'ella i va tornar a preguntar sorpresa- Jo no veig res? Has de tenir una al·lucinació? Et deu haver donat molt el sol.

-No tinc cap al·lucinació. És que amb aquesta faldilla tan curta que portes, tinc unes bones vistes de les teves calcetes ... -va dir ell rient. - és un bon paisatge.

\- Pervertit !, quan t'agafi, et donaré una pallissa. -ella el va començar a perseguir. Encara que la seva baralla semblava de debò, un somriure va aparèixer a la cara de tots dos.

Quan ella el va atrapar.

-Ara et vaig a castigar per tafaner i pervertit-Va dir ella amb un somriure perversa.

\- Què em faràs pervertida? Ets tu la que portes una faldilla curta i ensenyes tot. -va dir ell divertit.

-Et donaré per tafaner. Ets massa jove per ser un vell verd.

-Però si t'he vist en calces més vegades. I quan portes bikini què? O quan les penges recentment rentades que s'assequin. És com si jo et tirés en cara que em mires els calçotets, cosa que has fet, t'he vist mirant quan em canvi.

-Estàs donant-li la volta a tot per quedar com innocent. Però no et salvaràs- el que havia dit el noi era cert l'havia vist en roba interior, ell no tenia tanta vergonya com ella.

Van seguir així durant una estona, s'estaven divertint.

-Res et salvarà de ... -va començar ella i es va quedar mirant enrere d'ell espantada. El noi es va girar i va veure el que va espantar la noia. Va notar que no rebria cap atac. Encara que semblaven dues persones que ells coneixien, no ho eren, i els dos joves es van adonar d'això a l'instant, tan sols havien copiat el seu apareixia. Els dos éssers que l'espiaven van aparèixer davant seu amb una proposta, que pensaven que els dos nois acceptarien.

Hores després. Els dos joves estaven sopant i ell noi se la va quedar mirant.

-Akane, no m'agrada dir-te això. Però és hora ... de tornar a casa. Hem estat molt bé aquí. Ens hem divertit, hem descansat i no ens hem barallat.

\- Ens podem quedar a viure aquí ... per sempre! -va suplicar ella- Lluny de tot i tots. Sense que ens molestin uns pares ximples, obsessionats amb casar-nos. Uns rivals que només volen allunyar-nos, perquè visquem com ells vulguin. Aquí estic bé ... amb tu. No vull perdre la tranquil·litat que tinc ... que tenim aquí.

-Et entenc i penso el mateix que tu. Però m'he adonat que estem fugint. Nosaltres mai ho hem fet, Akane. -la va agafar per les mans i la va mirar a la cara- M'agrada tan poc com a tu deixar aquest paradís. Hem estat una setmana i hem gaudit de l'estada aquí, però ... això ja s'ha acabat. Tenim obligacions, hem d'estudiar i lluitar pel nostre futur. I no hem de rendir-nos abans els nostres rivals. No hem de cedir res abans ells, mai!

-D'acord, tornarem. Vaig prometre portar-te amb mi de nou a casa i una mica més i em rendeixo, i t'obligo a quedar-te amb mi. Tornarem a casa. Però com tornis a fogar-te ... sense mi, et mato-va amenaçar la noia.

L'endemà els dos nois es van posar en camí de tornada a casa. Mentre s'allunyaven dos éssers el miraven.

-És increïble, són els primers que decideixen anar-se'n per la seva pròpia voluntat de la Vall. I és més són els primers que ...

-T'ho vaig dir són alguna cosa més que especials. Tornaran i en això també seran els primers. I crec que aconseguiran els seus objectius abans de tornar.

-En Ranma i L' Akane! El vent ens ha portat durant molt temps les seves històries. No me les vaig creure, només són humans ! però veig que tot era veritat.

-No els menyspreïs. Em cauen bé, i pocs són els humans que aconsegueixen caure bé.

Els dos éssers es van esvair. Van desaparèixer de la història d'en Ranma i la seva promesa ...

Els dos nois estaven asseguts en els seus respectius seients al tren, un al costat de l'altre. I mirant el paisatge i parlant.

-Ens castigaran per escapar-nos -va dir l' Akane.

-Et fa por? -Va preguntar ell, ella va negar amb el cap.- El càstig no serà greu. No és la primera vegada que ho fan ni serà l'última.

La noia va somriure i el va mirar.

-Hem passat unes bones setmanes sense preocupacions i ara de tornada a la rutina ... -va dir ella- Aquesta és la nostra parada baixem i ...

Ell la va parar.

-No, baixarem a la següent.-va dir ell seriosament. Va assenyalar l'andana i allà estaven els seus rivals i la Cologne.

-No Ranma, cal fer-los front, és el que tu vas dir a la vall. No fugirem.

Una estona després s'encaraven als seus perseguidors. - On amagaves a la bella Akane? ¡Segrestador! -va dir en Kuno.

-En Ranma no em va segrestar, vaig ser jo qui el va seguir i el vaig obligar a portar-me.

La Cologne els mirava estranyada. Estaven estranys com si haguessin tingut contacte amb ... No podia ser, aquells dos éssers havien contactat amb en Ranma i l' Akane. Havia de parlar amb Happosai. I a sobre semblava que ...

-Hola a tots, vam sortir de vacances. No crec que mereixem que ens vingueu a rebre'ns- va dir el noi amb molta ironia.

\- Ranma! Tu no mereixes ... -Va començar en Ryoga, però va callar. Veia als dos nois molt tranquils i relaxats, tant que li espantaven.

\- Shampoo! ¡Mousse! Tornem al Neko Hanten, no em feu perdre el temps. -Si el que pensava era cert, no podia separar en Ranma i l' Akane. En arribar a Nerima li va semblar poc probable fer-ho, ara era una tasca gairebé impossible. I els dos nois havien fet el primer pas per ...

Els dos nois xinesos van haver de seguir a l'anciana.

\- Què li passés a l'anciana? -va preguntar Akane a en Ranma- Ens ha mirat de forma estranya.

-No ho sé Akane, però no m'agrada, ens ha mirat com si estiguéssim ocultant alguna cosa. -va contestar el noi en veu baixa-No tinc ganes de barallar-me amb aquests. Anem cap a casa.

-Si. Sí muntem aquí xivarri n'hi haurà ferits-va dir la noia i dirigint-se als seus rivals – En Ranma i jo estem cansats, deixar-nos passar o cridarem a la seguretat de l'estació i direm que ens assetgeu. Si ens perseguiu us denunciarem a la policia. Encara tinc el document que em vau voler fer signar i l'ensenyaré i us acusaré de xantatge.

\- "No resultarà, és un parany massa fàcil d'esquivar. Tan sol els idiotes caurien" - va pensar el noi.

-D'acord, us deixarem en pau, però només deu minuts.

Els dos promesos es van quedar parats, es van mirar sorpresos i van aprofitar l'ocasió per escapar. Quan van acabar els deu minuts, ja eren al dojo Tendo.

-Va entrem, i suportem la que ens ve a sobre-va dir ell espantat.

\- Ranma! ... i si ens tornem a escapolir encara no s'han adonat que estem aquí-va dir la noia espantada. Volia escapar de la reprimenda que l'esperava.

-Carai¡, Una noia tan poc femenina com tu ... -ella es va començar a enfadar- i un noi tan bocamoll, prepotent i masclista com jo, podem ... podem ... -Va mirar a la noia espantat- **ESCAPAR-NOS!** I tornar quan siguem majors d'edat! Corre abans que s'adonin que som aquí!

I quan anaven a fugir de nou, es va obrir la porta i va aparèixer la Kasumi.

\- Akane, Ranma! Heu tornat, que alegria. Ja veureu quan us vegin el meu pare i els teus Ranma. -va dir la noia abraçant.

-Això és el que volem evitar-van dir els dos nois amb veu baixa.

\- Què heu dit? -va preguntar la noia estranyada.

-Res, res, oi Akane? -va dir ell amb un riure falsa

-Sí, res. -va contestar ella. Rient igual que ell.

* * *

Cinc minuts estaven asseguts davant dels seus pares.

\- Sou uns fills ingrats! Heu portat el deshonor a la família! Us vau escapar de casa, sent un noi i una noia-i els va mirar enfadat. Els dos joves van aguantar la mirada- No sé què li hauràs fet a la meva pobra i innocent filla ...

En Ranma es va enfadar i va esclatar furiós.

-No li he fet res a l' Akane. No sóc com tu o el meu pare, he respectat la teva filla i ella a mi.

\- Què insinues que jo i en Genma ens haguéssim comportat com uns animals?

-I tant que si-va ser tota la família que va contestar.

\- Kasumi! Demà portessis a l' Akane al ginecòleg, si en Ranma li ha fet alguna cosa a la meva filla ... demà a la tarda estarà casat amb ella ... Si sobreviu

-Una altra cosa, tenim llacunes en la memòria ... és a dir, una mica d'amnèsia ... hem de sotmetre'ns a una revisió més exhaustiva que aquesta-va dir l'Akane.

Tots es van espantar. No esperaven això. Els van preguntar pel viatge i ells van explicar tot el que recordaven. Que havien fet, els seus viatges i van descriure l'estrany vall on van creure passar una setmana. Va ser llavors quan es van adonar que per a la gent de Nerima havia passat gairebé quatre setmanes des que van desaparèixer, per a ells només hi havia passat dues setmanes.

L'endemà van anat amb la Kasumi i la Nodoka al metge i van ser sotmesos a un intens examen que no va trobar res estrany. Només que semblaven desconcentrats amb la data, per a ells no havien passat tant de temps com deien els altres.

Un cop a casa.

-No tenen res, només va haver de ser que s'ho van passar tan bé lluny dels problemes que sempre tenen, que no es van adonar que el temps passava més de pressa que s'imaginaven-va dir la Kasumi-I una altra cosa. En Ranma va respectar a la seva promesa. El ginecòleg no va trobar que fessin alguna cosa indegut per a la seva edat. -i va mirar al seu pare enfadat, ella creia en innocència d' en Ranma, el noi podia ser mal educat amb l' Akane. Però mai li faria alguna cosa que ella no volgués, i si ho hagués intentat, ara el noi estaria mort.

-D'acord-va dir en Soun i va mirar als dos joves que estaven enfadats, en Soun i en Genma havien dubtat d'ells, i els dos nois tenien ganes de revenja.

-Sé que esteu enfadats i us demano disculpes. Però esteu castigats per Escapeu, durant una setmana ... no millor dos, estareu castigats sense sortir. Després d'acabar les classes tornareu a casa de forma immediata. Fareu les vostres tasques escolars i després entrenareu i ajudareu en les tasques de la casa.

Va ser aquest el seu càstig, però ells ho van aprofitar per gaudir, lluny dels seus rivals i entrenar-se per ser més forts i venjar-se dels seus rivals i dels seus pares per desconfiar d'ells.

.

Continuarà...


	3. Chapter 3: La venjança de la Shampoo

**1º. TRENCANT UNA RELACIÓN. 3º. ******Part:****

**.**

**Capitol: ****3ª. La venjança de la Shampoo**

**.**

Shampoo estava furiosa, més furiosa que mai. La petita i poca cosa noia japonesa, que vivia a la mateixa casa del seu Airen, havia aconseguit que aquest la convides altra vegada al cinema. No era La primera vegada que a els dos anaven junts algun lloc, no era ni tan sols la tercera vegada. Però aquestes sortides ja s'estaven tornant un mal costum que Calia tallar d' arrel.

Va ver arribar les altres dues promeses. Havien quedat en un parc molt poc concorregut.

-Suposo que sabeu perquè us he dit. L' Akane a tornar a quedar amb Airen, Hem d'acabar d e una vegada amb ella.

•-Hi estic d'acordar amb tu. I així també fastiguegem a Tatewaki. Que va darrere de l'Akane i de l'estúpida noia de la trena, també Ens hem de desfer d'ella. Crec que està molt unida a en Ranma i no la suporto.

Les altres dues és van quedar mirant-la al·lucinades.

-I tan unida, com que són les dues cares d'una moneda, Kodachi. En Ranma ... I la noia de la trena són ... un mena de germans, fes mal a un i l 'altre patirà. -va dir l' Ukyo.

-Doncs el meu germà i jo ens sabotegem a els plans un a l'altre. És típica de germans barallar-se.

-No és de les relacions entre germans del qual hem vingut parlar, sinó que hem d'acabar amb la relació entre en Ranma i l' Akane-va dir la Shampoo.

-Ja ho vam intentar fa un mes, i no va sortir gens bé. I ells dos, encara que al principi és van barallar, és van reconciliar i van fugir, i han tornat fan uns dies més units que mai i estan una mica estranys-va comentar l' Ukyo.

-El tornarem a intentar i està bé sortirà bé, comptarem con els tres nois. Els interessa ajudar-nos. - i li va explicar el pla. Després és van separar. Posarien els seu pla en marxa aquesta mateixa nit, quan a els promesos tornessin a casa i tots al dojo Tendo estiguessin ficats al llit.

.-.-.-

L' Akane i en Ranma, tornaven del cinema ... encara que en realitat van enganyar a tots, havien anat al teatre, a els feia vergonya confessar que van anar a ver una obra de teatre. I a els donava més vergonya confessar que s'ho havien passat bé.

-Estic cansat, al matí a l'escola i a la tarda entrenament-va dir el noi.

-Sí, ha estat un dia esgotador. Però anar a ver aquesta representació ha estat genial. Creia que et dormiries. Tens tan poc aguant veient aquestes coses.

-Jo pensava el mateix de tu. No és una obra molt coneguda al Japó, al seu país d'origen si.

-Veig que estàs molt versat en teatre va dir ella rient.

-Després d'aquella versió tan ... tan ... rara que vam fer de Romeu i Julieta. Em va picar la curiositat i vaig començar a llegir d'amagat novel·les escrites per al teatre ... però no l'hi diguis al meu pare, considera el teatre cursi i per potentats.

-Doncs si vols anar de nou. Em pots convidar-va dir ella.

-No sé, no sé. Preferia convidar a una actriu maca i intel·ligent. Però com que no hi ha amb aquestes qualitats, et convidaré a tu que almenys ets intel·ligent i una mica maca.- i el noi va començar a córrer,

-Seràs ... – va dir ella i el va començar a perseguir. Sabia que ell feia broma, no s' acordava de l'última vegada que és van barallar. I no volia tornar-se a barallar de debò. Recordava amb nostàlgia el temps que van passar a els dos a aquella estranya vall, Volia tornar a estar a sola amb ell.

Arribaven molt tard, se li va escapar el tren i van haver d'esperar molt a següent. En tornar a casa van sopar. Tots estaven ficats al llit, la Kasumi els havia deixat alguna cosa per sopar. Les poques vegades que sortien sempre trobaven alguna cosa per sopar quan tornaven a casa.

-Demà ens tocarà sarau dels pares, per arribar tan tard. -va dir ella.

-Però encara amb aquest càstig, no ens treure el que hem gaudit avui. Ni els nostres parells ni els nostres rivals, no poden treure'ns això.

-Potser haguessis gaudit més amb altres promeses-va dir a ella una mica seriosa. Ella el volia enfadar, per divertir-se.

-Ni ho mencionis, cap de les tres m'hagués deixat ver la representació en pau-va dir ell molt seriosos, la noia el va ver tenir un calfred-només amb pensar en què em podrien fer ... em fa por.

Ella el va mirar. Semblava parlar seriosament.

\- Parles seriosament? Sembla que últimament no ...

\- Les suporto? -va preguntar ell. La noia va fer que sí amb el cap - no sé què em passa, però no m'agrada que em segueixin tot el dia, que és em tirin als braços sense preguntar-me si vull que em abracin. Vosaltres si un noi és passa de valent amb vosaltres, doneu una bona mastegot. Però nosaltres ... no podem quan ens passa el mateix amb una noia. -llavors és va - enfurismar I sobretot no aguanto que ells et segueixin ...

Al moment és va adonar que s'havia anat de la llengua.

\- Què has dit? -va preguntar ella amb la cara vermella.

-Jo ... mira ... no pensi el que no és . ... -No sàvia com seguir. I va maleir la seva pròpia timidesa i inseguretat.

-D'acord, ha veig que no ets capaç dir un compliment ni el que penses. Et falta maduresa. -Sabia que no era això el que li faltava. L'educació que va rebre del seu pare el va fer insegur i molt tímid amb els noies.

-Mira qui va parlar. La que sempre s'enfada quan un altra de les meves promeses, si vols anomenar-les així, em assetgen. No dius el mateix quan a els seus pretendents ...

-Tens gelosia ..., si, tens gelosia, d'aquells i aquelles que es m'acosta.

-I tu també tens gelosia.

-La teva es més gran que a la meva ... -és va quedar callada, al donar-se compte el que van dir a els dos.

Els dos nois és van mirar ruboritzats, havien revelat a la seva respectiva gelosia, en acusar l'altre del mateix. La noia sàvia que ell negaria tal revelació, com ella mateixa faria ... però si ella actuava abans…

I va assenyalar acusadora amb un dit ... per descobrir que el noi feia el mateix.

-Ho has dit!. Has admès que tens gelosia!-van dir a els dos. És van quedar mirant-No pots negar-ho. I no és cert que jo tingui gelosia de ...! - deien la mateixa cosa al mateix moment.

\- Per que jo he de tenyir gelosia d'un...? - va començar ell, però va callar. Ho va pensar i va negar amb el cap- podin negar el que hem dit, oi? És una tonteria fer-ho.

-No, no poden negar-ho. I si, es una tonteria fer-ho.

Els dos és van quedar mirant i a ell se li va escapar una riallada.

\- Què et sembla tan graciós? -va dir ella enfadada. Encara que estava furiosa, i parlaven baix. No volien despertar a la família - Que a els dos ens hàgim ...? -li va donar molta vergonya seguir.

\- Què hàgim revelat que som gelosos? No. Ja que diverses vegades ens hem, posa't gelosos, Tant tu com jo. No em produeix gràcia això. Que tinguem gelosia és dolent, molt dolent, Tant per a tu com per a mi, és molt ... molt perillós. El que em ha fet gràcia és que hàgim fet els mateixos gestos i dit el mateix alhora.

Ella va somriure en recordar això, però de seguida és va posar seriosa.

-Els gelosia són dolents, però per que dius que aquests són Molt dolents, perillosos?

-Si s'assabenten els nostres rivals ens farien la vida més impossible del qual ja ens la fan ara, que ja és massa. D'això no s'ha de assabentar ningú i la nostra família menys. Hem d'oblidar que hem dit que ens sentim gelosos. Com si no hagués passat mai.

Ella el va mirar espantada. És va imaginar que passaria si la Shampoo o la Kodachi descobrissin que a els dos joves sentien alguna cosa, sentir gelosia vol dir que l'altre t'agradava, poc o molt. És va estremir. Ell noi la va mirar i li van donar ganes de abraçar-la. És veia tan indefensa.

-Sí, estic d'acordar. Això no ho podem esmentar mai. Ens posaríem a els dos en perill-va dir ella.

-No et preocupis jo et defensaré. Ningú podrà amb Ranma Saotome, si et atacant- va dir el noi de fent ver molt d' orgull. Però se sentia insegur, no sentia per cap de bestiar la seguretat que intentava aparentar. Des que van tornar de la Xina la seva por per la seguretat de la noia havia augmentat, tenia per que algun rival l'utilitzar-se per atracar-, com van Fer a els de la tribu del Fènix.

Ella el va mirar, es sàvia protegida paper jove. Però no podia tenir-ho sempre a el seu costat protegint-la.

-Anem-nos a dormir Akane, que demà ens s'espera un sarau. -va dir ell traient-li Importància als seus temors.

-Si-va dir ella i li va somriure de la manera que deixava al noi babau. Si ella sabés el fàcil que era vèncer el noi amb aquest somriure, tot aniria millor entre ells.

Van puja a les habitacions. És van parar a la porta de l'habitació d'ella.

-Be Akane me'n vaig a dormir-va dir ell. Però no se separava d'ella. No podia, ni tenia ganes de fer-ho. - "**Què em passa? Tinc ganes de abraçar-la. Tant de bo em besi. Vull que ho faci. Per què no ho fa? pet que merda sóc tan tímid? Per que tinc por de besar-jo?**-Pensava el noi, la mirava com si volgués dir-li alguna cosa.

\- Et passa alguna cosa, Ranma? - ella tampoc es podia allunyar d'ell. - **"Què li passa? Està molt nerviós. Crec que vol besar-me, però és tan tímid. Tant de bo pogués abraçar-ho, o ell a mi. Si seguim així no es anirem a dormir.**" - pensava ella.

Van estar mirant-se molta estona i al final es van separar.

-Ara sí que entro. Passa una bona nit-va dir ella. Estava una mica desanimada. No es volia separar-se d'ell d'aquesta forma. Volia besar-ho, encara que fos a la galta.

\- Adeu Akane! Demà ens veiem-va dir ell amb pena. Es sentia un covard. Com podia lluitar amb guerrers molt forts i no poder besar a la seva promesa ni dir-li la veritat?

Akane va obrir la porta de la seva habitació i és va quedar mirant com el noi s'allunyava en direcció a la seva habitació. Va poder notar la tristesa del noi. I de cop, ella es va girar,.

\- Ranma! Un moment- és va acostar a ell i el va mirar de manera estranya.

\- Akane passa alguna cosa? - i la va mirar sorprès. Però és va sorprèn més encara quan ella el va besar a la galta.

-Sé que no és el que vols-va dir ella somrient-li-Alegra la cara, algun dia podràs complir el teu desig. -I és va ficar a la seva habitació, molt acolorida.

Ell la va mirar entrar a la seva habitació i és va acariciar el lloc on el va besar la noia. Un somriure va aparèixer a la cara. Però no estava content.

-Sóc idiota, sóc el més gran dels idiotes-va dir amb la veu molt baixa-la podia haver besat, així mai ho faré. M'ha agradat que ella em besi. Vull que ho torni a der.

-No sé com m'he atrevit a besar-ho, encara que a segut a la galta. Nomes cal que ell m'ho torni. Ara sé que arribarà el dia que ho faci. He notat que te moltes ganes de fer-ho.

Els dos és van ficar al llit i no van trigar a adormir-se. Aquesta nit dormirien poc, molt poc ... com tots en el dojo Tendo.

…

Hi havia passat poc més d'una hora del moment que els dos nois van anar a dormir i cinc figures totalment vestides de negre i amb un passamuntanyes, del mateix color, ocultant-la cara es van infiltrar en el dojo. El seu objectiu acabar amb la vida d'un dels seus residents

En Ranma tenia un somni intranquil, i es va despertar, havia notat alguna cosa. Un perill planava sobre el dojo i els que vivien en ell. Va veure una ombra a la finestra. Algú mirava dins. No ho reconeixia, no era un dels seus rivals habituals ni dels del seu passat. Estava intentant forçar la finestra. I de sobte es va espantar, El visitant nocturn no anava sol, hi havia quatre ... no cinc. Anaven a entrar a sac, despertant a tothom.

No anaven a robar, ho haurien fet en silenci. Buscaven alguna cosa ... o algú, en un moment va saber el que volien. Algú estava en perill i es va preparar per actuar.

Va notar com l'home entrava a la seva habitació. I al moment el noi es va sentir enlluernat per la llum d'una llanterna.

-Tu aixeca't, ¡pressa! -Va exigir el desconegut.

Ranma es va intentar tapar els ulls amb els braços, com si li molestés la llum. Però estudiava al seu possible rival.

\- Qui ... ets? Què vols? No tenim ... molts diners. D'aquí no ...  
-Calla si valores la teva vida! Jo preguntar ... tu contestes Val?  
-Si, si. De ... d'acord- va dir el jove aparentment espantat.  
-On és aquesta noia l'anomenada Akane? portar-me davant seu.  
El noi es va espantar. Anaven per la seva promesa, l'olor que desprenia el vestit de l'assaltant li va dir d'on venia. Es venjaria, però abans acabaria amb els assaltants.  
-No li facis mal-suplicar el noi aparentment espantat.  
-I si li faig? Ens han pagat per fer-ho passar malament.  
-Si els toca ni que sigui un pèl ... -El seu to havia canviat, era una amenaça i va acabar amb una advertència i en un to d'allò més sàdic i cruel -... et mataré.  
-Però qui es creu el marrec! Et vaig a ... - no va poder continuar. El noi estava assegut al futon i al segon següent el tenia a sobre. No va poder reaccionar, ningú podia ser tan ràpid. No va veure com l'atacava. Però va sentir que queia a terra i es desmaiava.  
En Ranma va mirar al seu atacant estirat a terra, si l´Akane rebia algun dany tornaria per ell i no sobreviuria a la fúria del noi. L'home no es despertaria en hores. El noi va sortir amb cura de l'habitació, no sabia on eren els altres assaltants, però s'imaginava on hi hauria dos d'ells, però no aniria per ells. Ell aniria a defensar a la seva promesa.

Ccccccc

Estava sortint de la seva habitació quan va sentir un crit de sorpresa seguit per un terror. Algú havia entrat a l'habitació dels seus pares. I hi havia trobat una dona amb una katana ... i un panda gegant, va sentir un soroll i va saber que el segon atacant havia caigut. El tercer va ser derrotat per en Soun. Només quedaven dos.

Es va acostar a la porta de l'habitació de l'Akane. I sense picar va intentar entrar, però abans de fer-ho, la noia va sortir.

\- Estàs bé? -va preguntar el noi alarmat.

-Si- Va contestar ella i va veure el jove llançar un sospir d'alleujament-Si Ranma estic bé. Què passa?

-Tenim visita no convidada i desagradable. No et separis de mi. Queden dos-no va voler dir-li que anaven a buscar-la.

Tota la família va sortir al passadís. Tota menys la Kasumi. De cop es va obrir la porta de la seva habitació i va sortir ella molt espantada i agafant-la i amenaçant-la amb un ganivet, un dels atacants.

-Veig que tres de nosaltres han caigut, em sembla estrany. Però sent això un dojo heu de ser experts en arts marcials. Havíem haver-nos informat.

\- Què voleu? Deixa anar la meva filla i us ho lliurarem, però no li facis mal.

En Ranma es va espantar i es va posar davant de l'Akane, no permetria que ningú la toqués.

-Venim per algú. Ens han pagat per acabar amb algú.

\- Què us han pagat per matar a algú? -va preguntar la Nabiki. I mirant a en Ranma- Amb qui estàs promès sense saber ...? -Va veure com el noi protegia a la seva promesa i va saber la veritat.

-Veig que ja saps per qui vinc. Tu la baixeta de pèl curt, si no vols que mati a la teva germana canvia't per ella.

-De aquestes no sortiràs viu, Toca-li un pèl i et mataré. De tota manera ho faré per amenaçar la Kasumi-va dir en Ranma. L´Akane es va fixar en ell estava molt enfadat i mataria el segrestador amb tota seguretat.

-Ranma no passarà res i hem de salvar la Kasumi. Tu em salvaràs, sempre ho has fet.

-No vull passar per mateix que aquella vegada. No vull tornar ... - no va poder seguir. Ella sabia a què es referia. A quan la va creure morta a Jusenkyo.

-No passarà això, no tornarà a passar això. -i mirant al segrestador - d'acord em lliuro.

\- No! -va dir em Ranma agafa´m a mi. Qui t'ha pagat ?, segur que et gratificaran si em portes a mi.

\- Què saps tu de qui em paga?

-Feu una olor estranya. Només hi ha un lloc en Nerima on podeu agafar aquesta olor. -va dir en Ranma.

L´Akane també havia identificat l'olor. Ja sabia qui havia posat preu al seu cap.

\- Olor? Jo no capto cap olor -va dir la Nabiki.

\- Vindràs o què? - exigir el segrestador.

-Ja vaig-va contestar Akane i es va lliurar a canvi de Kasumi.

-Has fet alguna cosa intel·ligent. Així només patiràs tu. -el segrestador va notar alguna cosa estranya, la noia no tremolava de por. Mantenia una serenitat increïble. Mirava al noi de front com si es comuniquessin entre ells. - És el teu nuvi? Pots acomiadar-te d'ella per què és l'última vegada que la veuràs amb vida. -El noi el va mirar, i l'home va tenir un calfred, aquesta mirada li estava dient que el mataria i que ho faria amb molta crueltat.

L'assaltant, amb el ganivet va tallar la jaqueta del pijama de la noia de baix a dalt. La noia es va tapar perquè no se li veiessin els pits.

\- Ranma! No miris! ¡Pervertit ...! -es va callar, el noi no la mirava a ella. Mirava al seu segrestador i ella va saber que abans de matar-lo, el jove ho faria patir de valent.

-No sé per què t'he de matar, davant d'això jugaré amb tu-va dir rient el malvat- ens ho passarem molt bé tu i jo.

La ira d´en Ranma anava en augment. La Kasumi es va allunyar d'ell, el noi desprenia fins i tot calor. No volia saber el que li faria al segrestador de la seva germana. No seria molt agradable.

\- No! -va dir en Ranma amb ira- jo jugaré amb tu abans de matar-te. Jo i l´Akane ens ho passarem d'allò més bé. Tu suplicaràs per que et mati. Però no ho faré pressa. Et mataré a poc a poc. -parlava molt a poc a poc, el seu to era ell d'un sàdic. La seva família el va mirar, aquest no era el Ranma de sempre.

-Ara ens anirem i no ens seguireu. En unes hores rebreu un missatge d'on recollir el que quedi d'aquesta ... "persona" ... Si queda gran cosa. -i va riure. El delinqüent va fugir amb l´Akane, aquesta va mirar al seu promès espantada, sabia que el noi aniria per ella.

-Kasumi porta-me'n roba de la teva germana, el primer que trobis, no cal que sigui un conjunt maco ... -va dir el noi.

-Ningú anirà a cap part- l'últim segrestador va aparèixer amb una pistola. I va mirar a la família. Un noi jove, dues noies joves, un home amb bigoti i cabells llargs, havia de ser el pare de les joves. Una dona amb ... una katana? Però en quin lloc els havia ficat el cap? El següent que va veure el va deixar aclaparat.

\- ¿O ... un ... un panda ?, que panda més lleig-va dir.

El panda va treure un cartell on posava "Sóc un panda bonic"

-Però no t'has vist al mirall? -i llavors es va adonar que estava discutint amb un panda- Però què faig? estic discutint amb un panda. Això és impossible. Et vendré al zoo.

\- "Anem al cinquanta per cent". -deia el cartell del panda.

-Com màxim jo em quedo el setanta-cinc i tu el vint-cinc. -va dir el mercenari.

\- "Jo el setanta-tu el trenta" - deia el cartell del panda.

-Però qui et creus? Només ets un panda ... i jo estic discutint amb el panda altra vegada. - no va veure arribar l'atac de noi. I va caure a terra desmaiat.

\- Ranma! Te el que em vas demanar-va dir la Kasumi. El noi va agafar la roba que li donava la Kasumi. Aquesta va mirar al sicari-pobre home, quan es desperti li farà mal el cap. I pensarà que es va ficar en un manicomi. Mira que discutir amb el colla.

En Ranma no va escoltar l'últim, havia sortit a la recerca de l'Akane sabia on era. Aconseguia notar la seva aura en un parc proper.

...

-Les persones que m'han contactat, estan boges. Ets massa preciosa per matar-te ... abans et violaré ... també et podria vendre com esclava. Em pagarien molt bé per tu.

-Estàs boig. En Ranma et trobarà i a mi també. I quan ho faci et penediràs, mai has lluitat amb algú així. I no tornaràs a barallar amb ningú quan acabi amb tu. -la noia es tapava els pits amb els braços. No estava espantada, el mirava amb fredor, i amb una ràbia infinita. No era el típic ostatge.

-Confies molt en aquest noi, no sap on som.

-Si ho sap. Saps el que és l'aura de combat? - el mercenari se la va quedar mirant estranyat.

-La por et fa delirar aura de combat? -va dir ell. Però llavors va veure una tènue llum vermella al voltant de la noia- Què ... és aquesta llum que ... t'envolta?

-És el meu aura de combat, la veus molt fluixa. Però Ranma la percep molt bé, és un reclam per a ell. Ja sap on som. Fuig no queda ni un minut. Jo percebo la seva aura a pocs metres. I no ve de bon humor. Si intentes alguna cosa en contra meva, no et donarà temps d'escapar. De tota manera no podes fugir d'ell, te farà una cara nova

-No m'enganyes amb les teves fantasies. Sempre ens droguem abans d'un atac i ara tinc una al·lucinació amb el teu "aura", en el dojo he tingut una de la més estranya, he cregut veure un panda i una dona amb una katana. Però ara et vaig a menjar, segur que no t'ha provat aquest patètic que tens per promès. Quines mirades us llançàveu, es nota que esteu enamorats. Si sobrevius no volia una núvia que un altre hagi estrenat.

Es va llançar sobre la jove. Va voler llevar-li les mans amb que tapava els seus pits. Però ella es resistia salvatgement i el mirava amb ràbia. Llavors ella va veure alguna cosa.

-Tens por t'has posat en tensió-va dir ell home- et demostraré el que és un home, no la merda de promès que tens. No sé per què aquestes et volen treure del mig per què ...

L'home es va sentir arrencat de la noia. Al girar-se va veure al noi, es va fixar en els seus ulls. No havia vist tant odi a algú tan jove. Però li faltava experiència, a aquest noi li guanyaria en segons, després violaria la noia davant d'ell. Li havien pagat per no matar-ho, però podia humiliar.

-He vençut a molta gent amb més experiència i més fort que tu. -va dir ell home.

\- Estàs bé? Akane. T´ha fet alguna cosa estranya aquest animal?

-Estic bé. Vas arribar a temps. -i va agafar la roba que li donava el noi- gràcies Ranma. -li va dir somrient-li.

La noia va anar a un lavabo públic i allà es va canviar. Ranma es va girar al segrestador.

-Heu entrat a casa nostra, heu amenaçat a Akane i la seva germana gran. No us ho va perdonar. M'has dit que has vençut gent més fort que jo. Ho dubto, no t'has enfrontat a ningú molt fort. Ets molt feble, he tingut molts rivals molt més forts que tu. Però ningú tan feble com tu.

L'home estava furiós. Que un noi que li arribava al pit i sense musculatura el cridés feble el trasbalsava. Si no tenia ni tècnica.

-Vine que t'ensenyaré una mica de lluita. Quan estiguis a terra, em agrairàs la lliçó.

\- Ranma! Venç a aquest bocamoll. -va dir l´Akane sortint del lavabo ja canviada. Se la veia segura i res indefensa.

-No t'allunyis molt, que quan acabi amb el teu promès. Aniré a per tu.

En Ranma va riure.

\- Guanyar-me? ... ¿a mi? No podràs. I després ires per ella? Però ens has vist bé? -va dir el noi amb supèrbia-Nosaltres dos som en Ranma i l´Akane, els més forts de Nerima. No podràs amb cap dels dos. - i els dos nois es van posar en posició d'atac.

-Una mica prepotent Ranma, no et tiris tantes flors. -va dir l´Akane.

-Però Akane, si tinc raó. Aquest paio no és rival ni per a mi ni per a tu. Ens hem desfet de rivals molt pitjors que ell.

-Però que s'ha cregut el marrec-va dir l'home- es pensa que és gran cosa i no és res.

I va atacar al jove. L'home va veure com el noi aturava els seus atacs, però només es defensava i no contraatacava, i de sobte el jove li va donar sol tres cops i va caure a terra.

\- Com ho has fet? Qui ets? No és possible. Ningú m'ha guanyat fins ara, i ningú ho farà.

-El teu torn Akane. -va dir el noi.

\- Ets tan covard que deixes lluitar a una noia?

-No, confio en ella. Et vencerà, desitjaràs haver seguit lluitant amb mi, ella està més enfadada que jo i en aquest estat és més temible. No estaria satisfeta si no la deixés donar-te el que mereixes

I la noia va vèncer al pinxo en breus moments. La noia lo va guanyar d´un sol cop-

\- Qui sou? Quina classe de monstres sou? -va dir l'home i va caure - Estàs bé, Akane? -va preguntar el noi.

-Si gràcies. -va dir ella somrient ... i el va abraçar.

-Akane, que no has passat tanta por. -va dir el noi amb nerviosisme.

Ella es va separar amb la cara molt vermella.

-Ho sento ha estat sense voler, de cop he sentit la necessitat de abraçar-te.

-No ... no et disculpis, has passat una mala estona. -va dir ell. Ella el va veure molt nerviós, tot i ser en aparença prepotent i cregut, en realitat era molt tímid, i la noia sabia això. Esperava que ell algun s'obrís a ella, i no es deixés dominar per la seva timidesa.

Ell la va mirar. - "Que maca aquesta quan se sent indefensa. Em venen ganes de protegir-la. No vull que em deixi mai, però és una cosa que no podi dir-li mai"- va pensar el noi.

-Ranma, saps tan bé com jo, qui van ser els que van planejar l'atac-va dir la noia.

-Sí, i és hora que els tornem les escombraries que ens van enviar-li va contestar ell ...

La Cologne es va despertar. Tenia un mal pressentiment. Hi havia notat dues aures de combat enormes i una baixa. Les dos grans pertanyien als dos nois que vivien en el dojo Tendo. Els dos havien combatut contra algú, el posseïdor de l'aura petita, i aquesta persona havia perdut.

L'anciana sabia el que havien planejat els sis que estaven ara al restaurant. Pel soroll que feien, estaven celebrant la seva suposada victòria, no sabien que el seu pla no havia sortit bé. Ella sabia des del principi que el pla de la seva besneta estava condemnat al fracàs. La Shampoo havia d'aprendre de les seves derrotes, per vèncer al final. Però la noia sempre perdia, des del principi havia subestimat a l´Akane i aquest error no ho podria tenir en una amazona del nivell de la Shampoo.

Va notar que els dos promesos s'allunyaven, anaven al dojo. Llavors es va espantar, els dos després d'estar una estona molt curt en aquest lloc, es movien i anaven cap allà, en direcció al Neko Hanten.

-Per la nostra victòria sobre ´l´Akane- va brindar una eufòrica la Shampoo. -Ara en Ranma serà el nostre.

-Després d'això el meu Ranma caurà rendit als meus ... els nostres peus-va dir la Kodachi.

-Espero que l´Akane aprengui la lliçó i ... - va dir l´Ukyo, les altres la van mirar de manera estranya, ella les va mirar, i es va espantar-no vau contractar a aquests mercenaris per espantar l´Akane, ho vau fer per matar-la.

\- Com heu pogut fer això? -va dir en Ryoga-Només havien de fer por a en Ranma.

-No. El vam contractar per matar la noia violenta, i si volien abusar d'ella abans de matar-la, que ho fessin. I si en l'assalt s'interposava algú, podien liquidar-lo. A l'únic que no podien fer mal era a en Ranma. -va dir la Shampoo.

\- Sou idiotes? En el dojo viuen els pares d´en Ranma i les germanes de l'Akane. Us podeu imaginar si surt ferida la mare d´en Ranma? Si endevina que hem estat nosaltres, no vull pensar que ens farà-va dir l´Ukyo enfadada. No va esmentar el que pensava si la ferida era l´Akane. Un terror fred va començar a envair-la.

\- Com heu gosat a atacar la bella Akane Tendo? -va dir en Kuno.

-No us espanteu, mai esbrinessin d'on va venir l'atac-va dir la Shampoo amb un somriure.

-Estàs segura? -va dir una veu.

-Àvia? Com preguntes això? És clar que no esbrinessin res ... -va contestar la Shampoo, estava segura que ningun endevinaria que va ser ell els que va contractar a els sicaris.

-Ja han atacat al dojo Tendo. I els cinc assaltants han caigut. L'últim a un parc, sembla on es va dur a l´Akane i el futur gendre els va seguir. Entre els dos joves es van carregar al segrestador.

-Em alleuja molt que l´Akane estigui bé ... - va començar a dir en Ryoga.

-No t' alegres tant. Ja saben que vau ser vosaltres els que van planejar l'atac. A hores d'ara s'acosten per aquí. Sortir els sis fora d'aquí, no vull que em destrossin el local.

No van poder sortir, en aquest moment la porta es va trencar per un paquet llançat des de l'exterior, en el mateix instant altre paquet va entrar per una de les finestres. En apropar als dos embalums van veure que eren dos homes vestits de negre. Estaven desmaiats, i tenien moltes ferides.

-Conec aquestes insígnies- va dir la Cologne- són d'uns dels grups de mercenaris nòmades que viuen a prop de Jusenkyo. Ofereixen els seus serveis principalment a les tres tribus que dominen les llacunes. -les tres tribus eren el poble de les amazones, Herb i la seva tribu i la tribu del Fènix. - Heu contractat un grup de la tribu dels mercenaris perquè es desfaci de l'Akane? -va preguntar incrèdula la Cologne.

En Ranma ja havia vençut als quatre principals grups dels voltants de les llacunes maleïdes. I principalment per salvar el seu promesa. Aviat es la cridaria al consell de matriarques, aquestes havien de haver-se assabentat que el jove Ranma posseïa un poder increïble. Li oferirien una aliança al noi. I coneixent a en Ranma ... la rebutjaria. Ell ja tenia una aliança amb algú i no la trencaria, havia demostrat que li importava més que res, encara que ell ho negués.

-Àvia jo ... - va començar la noia i en aquest instant un altre cos inconscient va entrar per la finestra trencada.

-Es preparen per atracar-nos -va dir Ryoga. En aquest instant van sentir un soroll i un ànec va fugir per la finestra. El pobre no havia estat d'acord amb el pla de la Shampoo i no volia sortir danyat. També la Cologne els va deixar, era una cosa que havien de resoldre els joves, ells es van ficar en el problema, ells ho havien de resoldre.

Els joves van haver d'esperar mitja hora perquè els altres dos cossos entressin volant. Com els altres tres estaven danyats, sobretot ell que semblava el cap.

En Ryoga el va mirar.

-A aquest ho ha atacat tant en Ranma com l'Akane, reconec els seus cops.

En aquest moment va ser llançat un paquet petit.

\- Mousse! -va exclamar espantada Shampoo. Al pobre ànec l'havien agafat i atacat. Era un avís, ningú s'escaparia de la venjança dels dos nois.

Es sabien acorralats. Els dos promesos no els deixarien ni escapar, ni els deixarien marxar sense venjar-se. En Ranma i l'Akane ja estaven farts que aquests bojos es fiquessin en les seves vides. La tàctica que estaven emprant en Ranma i l'Akane era demolidora. Els assetjats estaven nerviosos i al punt de col·lapsar-se.

L'atac va arribar dues hores després, els joves de dins del local estaven amb els nervis trencats i molt espantats. Mes d´un havia plorat de por.

Els dos nois van entrar al restaurant, anaven vestits de negre, com els seus atacants. I estaven molt seriosos.

-Creiem que amb l'últim que vau fer, us havíeu passat de la ratlla i havíeu après la lliçó. Però us heu superat. -va dir en Ranma enfadat.

-Heu amenaçat a la nostra família. I només per satisfer els vostres desitjos infantils.

-Volíeu matar l´Akane, per tenir-me a mi. Ho sento, però amb això només aconseguiu que us odiï.

-Ranma és el meu promès. Em va guanyar en un combat ... -va començar una Shampoo espantada.

-Per defensar l´Akane, la atacaves sense culpa. Torna a atacar-la tu o els teus còmplices i la tornaré a defensar. Heu estat els meus aliats i amics, però us heu tornat bojos. Posar preu al cap d'Akane! Us havia de denunciar o matar, em trauria un problema de sobre.

…

Els sis rivals estaven espantats. Aquests dos joves furiosos no semblaven al que coneixien i van fer el que no devien, van atacar.

Cinc minuts després dos nois sortien d'un destrossat local. Els seus sis contraris estaven a terra ferits i sense poder-se moure.

I al carrer es van trobar a la policia.

\- Quiets! No es moguin ... – va dir un policia però ... apuntant-els amb una pistola, però els va mirar i es va espantar. A qui apuntaven no eren dos assassins- però si són dos marrecs!

-Hem vingut a portar als cinc sicaris que han atacat el dojo Tendo. -va dir en Ranma.

\- I Que proves han de ho manessin els d'aquí dins?- va dir una policia.

-Fan olor ... Olor d'unes espècies xineses, que només hi ha un lloc a tot Tòquio on es poden trobar-va dir en l´Akane.

-El lloc és el Neko Hanten -va continuar en Ranma- hem vingut per explicacions i ens han atacat.

-Sabeu que és mentida-va dir en Ryoga sortint al carrer- vosaltres ...

Es va callar si seguia, en Ranma i l´Akane comptarien perquè van ser contractats els cinc homes i pels qui. I els dos promesos tenien en el seu poder el document amb que ells van voler comprar-los

\- És cert que aquests dos joves van ser atacats en arribar aquí? -va dir el policia. I llavors va començar l'interrogatori.

La Shampoo sabia que no podia delatar en Ranma ni a l´Akane. Estava implicada en un cas d'intent d'assassinat fustat, tampoc podia acusar els seus còmplices ni als sicaris.

Si traïa als guerrers, aquests podien posicionar-se amb una de les altres tribus i atacar les amazones com a represàlia. Hi havia comès un error greu, i la seva besàvia no li ajudaria.

-Si ... vam voler fer- hi una broma, i se'ns va anar de les mans. Ells es van sentir atacats, i es van defensar. Quan van venir aquí per explicacions els vam atacar sense deixar-los que es expliquessin ... i ells es van defensar.

-Shampoo. No diguis mentides ... -va començar e Ranma, però la seva promesa li va posar la mà a l'espatlla i el va mirar als ulls, ell va entendre el que volia dir-li, que deixés passar tot, que no acusés ningú- La propera vegada que us passi gastar-nos una broma, no fer-la, ni ho intenteu... - els sis nois van veure en això una amenaça.

-Si no hi ha un impediment, nosaltres marxem-va dir l´Akane al policia. No hi havia acusacions per enlloc, llavors no hi havia cas. Ens hem passat de l'horari de tornada i ens espera un càstig.

-Poden anar-se'n. Però estiguin localitzables, pel que pugui passar.

Els dos joves van marxar i poc després la policia.

\- Serà maleïda l´Akane !, li devem la nostra llibertat a ella. He de acabar amb ella- va dir la Shampoo enfurismada. No s'aguantava de peu per la pallissa rebuda. L´Akane l'havia humiliat a aconseguir que en Ranma no acusés a ningú.

Hores després de la fi de l'atac, la Cologne va baixar al restaurant i va veure els danys. No podia denunciar els dos joves. Si ho feia, la família Tendo al·legaria que el seu besneta havia contractat a uns sicaris per matar el seu membre més jove. Havia sentit la conversa dels nois amb la policia, i ella també va captar l'amenaça d´en Ranma.

La Shampoo semblava que havia perdut intel·ligència. Els seus dos últims plans havien estat barroers. No podia deixar que la noia actués d'una manera tan boja.

-Si Ranma no és meu. No serà de la noia boja violenta ... ni de ningú. -va sentir dir a la seva besneta.

.

Continuarà...


	4. Chapter 4: L atac de la Shampoo

**1º. TRENCANT UNA RELACIÓN. 4º. ******Part:****

**.**

**Capitol: ****4º. L´atac de la Shampoo.**

**.**

Després de que en Ranma i l' Akane es van anar. La Shampoo s'havia recuperat de l'atac i va agafar aigua i es va mullar, es va transformar en gata i va sortir corrent. L'anciana no va poder aturar-la, xampú anava fer alguna cosa terrible i ningú podia detenir-la.

En Ranma i l' Akane estaven estirats a la teulada del dojo, havia estat una nit esgotadora i veien com es feia de dia. No parlaven de l'atac, estaven cansats de tants atacs, en poc temps s'havien multiplicat.

-Hem dormit poc, però no tinc son. Tinc molta gana! -va dir la noia.

-Jo tampoc tinc son, i també tinc gana. Vaig a menjar més que tu.

-Això està per veure-li va contestar la noia rient.

-No em guanyaràs. Mai no m'has guanyat menjant.

-Avui si et guanyaré. -va respondre ella reptadora.

-Això està per veure-li. -li va respondre el noi, repetint el que havia dit ella.

\- Què et apostes? - Li va desafiar la seva promesa.

-Qui perdi convida al cinema. Et val?

-I a gelat ... i a cafè. -va contraatacar ella.

-Hi estic d'acord.

Havien aconseguit el que volien, anar al cinema amb l'altre. Els dos es consideraven guanyadors d'aquesta pulla, encara que a un li toqués pagar, ho faria amb gust.

Al cap d'una estona van baixar a esmorzar i allí esclataria la propera crisi.

…

En Ranma tornava a estar assegut a la teulada. Es agafava els genolls amb les mans, sentia una gran tristesa.

El dojo estava inusualment en silenci, una gran tristesa s'havia apoderat dels seus habitants, de la qual no es recuperarien mai.

El noi maleïa a la Shampoo ... i al seu pare. Entre els dos ho havien ficat en un rebombori del qual no anava a sortir. Va sentir soroll i va aixecar la vista, davant seu estava la seva promesa. La noia tenia els ulls vermells, havia d'haver plorat durant hores.

Ell es va aixecar i va anar a dir-li alguna cosa, però no va poder. No podia parlar, encara que ho va intentar.

Ella el va mirar amb tristesa i se li va tirar a sobre, el va abraçar i va enfonsar el seu cap en el pit del noi plorant amb ràbia i amargor.

Ranma la va abraçar, mai ho havia fet. No volia deixar-la anar ... no volia separar-se d'ella. La va abraçar amb força, perquè ningú, ni res pogués portar-la lluny seu.

Akane tampoc volia deixar-lo anar, per què pensava que, en el moment de fer-ho, l'hi portarien lluny, a un lloc on no el tornaria a veure.

-Ranma, és l'hora-ho va cridar el seu pare.

\- NO! -va cridar la noia amb desesperació- no vull que baixis, em nego que baixis i et sotmetis.

-No puc fer res. Em van fer prometre-.

\- Tenies cinc anys! No eres quocient del que et jugaves.

-Però això no m'eximeix de complir-lo.

Ella plorava amb amargor. A el noi se li trencava l'ànima veure-la plorar. No li agradava veure plorar a ningú i sobretot a la seva promesa.

-Alegrar-te, per fi et lliuraràs d'estar promesa.

Ella ho va bufetejar.

-Jo volia deixar de ser la teva promesa. No volia ni vull deixar de ser la teva amiga ni que em deixis sola!. -Va cridar ella. - no em deixis! No permetis que et s'allunyin de mi!. Jo volia deixar de ser la teva promesa ... volia ... però fa temps que ja no vull deixar ... de ser-ho.

Va baixar la cara perquè ell no la veiés plorar. Ranma va posar un dit a la barbeta de la noia i li va aixecar el cap i la va mirar als ulls. Va veure molta tristesa en ells. Amb el mateix dit li va netejar una llàgrima i se la va emportar als llavis.

-Ara una part de tu m'acompanyarà en aquest viatge. Vull que siguis forta. I que no em oblidis ... -a ell també se li van escapar les llàgrimes i al costat la seva cara a la d'ella, i les llàgrimes dels dos es van barrejar.

Hores després el noi es va despertar. S'havia quedat adormit assegut, li feia mal el cos. No importava, aviat això deixaria de ser important. Va notar alguna cosa en la seva espatlla i al girar-se es va espantar. Akane estava asseguda al seu costat, estava adormida i recolzava el seu cap a l'espatlla del noi.

La va mirar i la va trobar maquíssima malgrat tot el que havia plorat. Es va intentar aixecar, no volia despertar-la i que hagués de suportar el trauma de la seva ... separació. Però ... va veure que ella tenia amb una mà agafada la seva camisa amb força.

-No Akane, no m'escaparé. Tu no em deixaràs que em fugi.

\- Ranma !, Ranma no em deixis! -la va sentir com li deia adormida i dels ulls de la noia van tornar a sortir llàgrimes.

-No vull deixar-te. Ets la meva millor i única amiga. L'única persona en qui puc confiar totalment. Vull anar amb tu al cinema i tornem a escapolir. -va dir en veu molt baixa, perquè ella no ho escoltés- et dec moltes coses ...

\- Ranma! Baixa ja! - va cridar en Genma. Hi havia pujat a la teulada i estava enfadat.

\- Deixar-me una estona més !, vull acomiadar-me de l'Akane. -va dir el noi amb veu tallant i mirant-lo amb ràbia-sal de la meva vista o et mano jo a sota. Deixar-me acomiadar- me amb l'intimidat, però tal com ets no seràs capaç de fer- ho

-He dit que baixis ara mat ... eix-va dir en Genma, però va callar, uns ulls marrons els miraven amb un odi que li gelava l'ànima.

\- T´odio! T´odio amb tota l'ànima! Com vau poder fer-li això al vostre fill? No permetré que el assassineu-l' Akane s'havia despertat i mirava a en Genma amb molt odi. S'havia abraçat al coll de noi amb força. No permetré que m'ho treguis…en Ranma… **en Ranma es meu i de ningú mes!** I ningú em ho traurà. Lluitaré per ell…

-Akane, és una cosa que has de comprendre, que en Ranma ha de complir amb el que va firmar. -va dir en Soun que també havia pujat a la teulada.

L' Akane es va aixecar i va mirar al seu pare amb ràbia.

-A tu també t´odio-va dir l'Akane.- Si no m'ajudes, et pots anar. No et necessito per nada.- i la noia va plorar amb més força.

-Ho sento filla, però no podem fer res. -va dir l'home plorant.

Ella es va abraçar al seu pare plorant. No suportava el dolor que trencava el seu cor.

Hores després tot estava preparat per al ritual del sepukku. La Nodoka havia descobert la fòbia del seu fill als gats i l'obligava a fer-se el sepukku. El farien al tatami del dojo.

El noi es va trobar amb el seu pare, també l'hi faria com va signar en el document. El home somreia con un ximple. Estava en Soun com a testimoni. I la seva mare per completar el ritual, es a dir tallat el cap al seu fill i al seu marit.

Les germanes Tendo no assistirien, estaven a l'habitació de l'Akane.

En Ranma no es podia treure del cap el comiat amb les noies. La Kasumi havia plorat. La Nabiki es va mostrar afectada. I l' Akane ... l' Akane es va abraçar a ell plorant, les seves germanes es la van haver de portar a ròssec. Ara estaven tancades a l'habitació de les més jove de les tres. Les seves germanes grans la detenien perquè no sortís. L'hi havia demanat en Ranma.

En Ranma va mirar a l'habitació de l'Akane.

-Adeu Aka ...- i va sentir cridar a les germanes grans espantades. I es va preocupar Què passaria a l'habitació de l'Akane?

-Endavant Ranma, no t'aturis-va dir el seu pare empenyent. En Ranma el va mirar malament, i va tenir ganes de donar-li un bo cop, però es va contenir. I van seguir endavant.

...

L' Akane es movia per la seva habitació com un animal en una gàbia. Estava histèrica i tenia els ulls vermells de tant plorat.

-Deixeu-me sortir!. He impedir aquesta bogeria.- va de cridant, no estava d'humor per demanar-ho com amabilitat.

-Akane. No et pots ficar, no has d´intervenir-va dir la Nabiki.

-Tu com ets freda. I no sents res-li va contestar la Akane.- Però jo tinc que salvar al meu promès- va mirar a las seves germanes- i lo faré.

-No podem fer res ... encara que vulguem no podem ...- va dir la Kasumi, també havia plorat. Apreciava al noi com si fos un germà més. Per a ella era de la família.

-Vosaltres no podeu. Jo sí, i he de fer-ho. No us fiqueu davant meu-va advertir l' Akane. Va anar fins el seu llit i es va ajupir i va treure una caixa de sota d'ella. I la va obrir. A dins hi havia una katana semblant a la de la Nodoka.

-Akane. Què pretens fer? -va preguntar espantada la seva germana gran. Les seves germanes la miraven amb por.

-Salvar al meu promès-va dir ella.

-I si no pots. Què faràs? -Va dir la Nabiki.

-No em deixarà sola, ho seguiré allà on ell vagi. Sigui on sigui!.-va dir la noia amb determinació.

I es va encaminar cap a la porta amb la seva Katana a la mà.

-No et deixarem passar. Has quedar-te amb nosaltres ... -va començar la Nabiki.

\- Empraré qualsevol mitjà per anar on ell estar. Aparteu ... JA! -Va amenaçar la noia, al ulls es veia que si algú es posava en el seu camí l'apartaria de qualsevol forma.

Les dues germanes van sortir corrent i cridant de l'habitació. La Kasumi es va enganxar a la porta de la seva habitació i va veure passar a la seva germana petita, L´Akane tenia el ulls de boja, faria qualsevol bogeria per salvar a en Ranma. I la va mirar, donava suport a la jove. I volia que salvés el noi.

-Va Akane, salva a en Ranma i portar-lo de nou.-la va animar.

.

En Ranma estava agenollat i tenia el ganivet ritual a la mà i es preparava per a matar-se. No sabia ni mai ho sabia, el que havien estat aquests crits que va sentir a l'habitació de l'Akane, tenia ganes d'anar a veure què havia passat. I quan s'anava a rajar l'estómac ...

-Tia Nodoka! No consentiré que matis a en Ranma. És el meu promès i no deixaré que l'allunyis de mi i de la meva família. El seu deure és casar-se amb mi. Vinc a exigir que es compleixi la promesa que en Genma i el meu pare van pactar abans de néixer nosaltres. És una promesa més antiga que la et va fer a tu. Preval sobre la teva ... Si intentes que no es compleixi, com ho estàs fent ara, serà un deshonor per a la família Saotome, per què faltarà a la seva paraula d´unir les dues famílies. Vull defensar la promesa que es va fer a la meva família. I has de acceptar-la, si tens honor i no vols deshonrar també a la família Tendo. -L' Akane estava furiosa, no deixaria que la Nodoka matés al noi.

-Akane! -va dir en Ranma.

-Akane, el meu fill ha incomplert la seva promesa de fer-se tot un home entre els homes. Té un punt feble i és una cosa que no es pot permetre-va dir la Nodoka de molt seriosament El ritual seguirà.

-Si no canvies d'idea, llavors,** JO AKANE TENDO ET DESAFIO!** \- l'Akane estava desafiant la Nodoka. La apuntava amb la seva Katana.

La mare del noi va mirar a la jove i va somriure.

-Accepto el teu desafiament!. Si guanyes trencaré el document on en Ranma prometia fer-se el sepukku. Però si perds ... el compliré.

-Acep ... accepto. Però si perdo i el mates. Jo acabaré amb tu, per portar a la meva família al deshonor. - va dir l'Akane.

-Jo no accepto-va dir en Ranma- Què fas aquí l'Akane? Vol anar-te ... no vull que ... em vegis ... morir. No has de veure això. No has de lluitar amb la meva mare. No veus que odiaré a qui guanyi!.

Fins temps després, l'Akane, no va saber què va voler dir el noi amb odiar la vencedora.

-Una altra cosa si perdo ... he dit que si compleixes la teva promesa és un deshonor per a la meva família. -va dir l'Akane - Si en Ranma es fa el sepukku, és com si fos una forma de dir-me que no sóc la candidata perfecta per a ell, i per això m'ho negues. Això seria un deshonor per a mi. I em faré el sepukku també.

En Ranma s va espantar. Savia que la seva promesa parlava de debò. Ell es va acostar a ella.

-No. Has de viure, per tu ... per mi. No vull que em segueixis. - Va buscar a la Kasumi- emporta-te, us vaig demanar que no la deixéssiu venir. Akane, no vull que moris ...

Ella el va mirar va tancar els ulls i va girar el cap.

-Si tu mors, ningú evitarà que et segueixi. Ara o mes endavant, però ho faré.

-No vull ... - va començar el noi, i la va mirar. Ella aniria darrere d'ell. Res a digués la faria canviar d'opinió. -ets una tossuda, hauràs vèncer, per què no accepto que tu moris. No vaig lluitar en Jusenkyo per res, només vaig lluitar per què tu visquessis. Tota la resta m'importava ben poc. I ara vols que tot el que vaig fer no serveixi per a res.

-Ranma ... jo ... -va dir ella, i no va poder seguir, es va posar a plorar.

El combat va començar. La Nodoka era experta en la lluita amb la katana, però l'Akane no era molt inferior a ella. Els cops es succeïen a una velocitat enorme. En Ranma estava sorprès, la seva mare era molt bona lluitat, però la seva promesa també. Si la noia lluités així contra les seves rivals ... no la vencerien mai.

La mare d' en Ranma conservava la calma. I la seva oponent lluitava amb ràbia, però sense precipitar-se. Les dues lluitaven defensant les seves respectives promeses a les que es veien lligades.

En Ranma se sentia partit. D'una banda, no volia que la seva mare perdés i s'anés humiliada. Però per altra, no volia que la seva promesa perdés. I no només per què a banda i li anés la vida.

En un moment, la Nodoka va aconseguir que la seva rival perdés l'arma. L' Akane va caure asseguda a terra i va mirar amb terror a la seva rival. La Nodoka va avançar apuntant-la amb l'arma. I la noia va retrocedir. La mare d' en Ranma va seguir avançant i la noia retrocedint ... fins que la seva esquena va tocar la paret i va saber que estava vençuda i acorralada.

-Estàs vençuda. Però et proposo alguna cosa. En lloc d' en Ranma ... mor tu al seu lloc. El meu fill es pot casar amb una de les teves germanes.

\- No estic d'acord! 'He morir jo! No acceptaré el sacrifici de l'Akane. Mare com la obliguis a això et odiaré per sempre! – va dir el noi desesperat.

La Akane el va mirar i després va mirar a la Nodoka.

-D'acord!. Dono la meva vida per la d'en Ranma-va dir l'Akane.

-No. No et deixaré morir per mi. Jo ... jo donaria la meva vida perquè tu visquessis. -va dir en Ranma.

La Nodoka no va fer cas al seu fill. I va atacar la noia. La Akane va tancar els ulls i va esperar el terrorífic cop que la matés i ... va sentir que algú l'abraçava.

-No et deixaré morir. Almenys no moriràs sola. -Va escoltar la noia. Sabia qui era, en Ranma hi era qui l'abraçava. I ... els dos es van mirar i es van somriure. Moririen junts, ningú els separaria. Van tancar els ulls esperant el cop que acabés amb ells.

El cop trigava molt a arribar. I els dos nois es van girar i van mirar a la Nodoka sorpresos.

-Volia saber si éreu capaços de donar la vostra vida per ell un altre, i ho sou. Akane no et preocupis no mataré el meu fill per la seva fòbia als gats, és una cosa que es pot curar. I és culpa d'un altre-i va mirar a en Genma amb mala cara, l'home es va espantar, no l'esperaven uns bons moments. - i tampoc et mataré a tu Akane.

Va agafar el vell document signat pel seu fill, i el va trencar.

-Aquest document ja no serveix per a res. -va dir la Nodoka reint. Los dos promesos va sospirar alleujats. Seguien abraçats davant de tots, però no els importava, només els importava que seguien vius i junts.

…

Unes hores després. En Ranma i l'Akane estaven discutint en el dojo, els seus crits se sentien a tota la casa. Tots dos realment estaven gaudint, per als dos joves discutir, era com per als seus pares jugar al shogi. I pels seus crits realment s'ho estaven passant d' allò ben bé. Els dos estaven descarregant la tensió dels últims dies. No seria estrany que quan es cansessin de xisclar sortissin del dojo parlant amigablement, com si la baralla no hagués existit, no era la primera vegada que passava això. La Nodoka i les germanes de l'Akane estaven assegudes al porxo mirant el jardí i sentint com discutien els nois.

-Nodoka digues-me la veritat No pensaves matar en Ranma? Tu ja sabies que en Ranma tenia fòbia als gats.

-Tens raó Kasumi, vaig sentir com en Genma i el vostre pare parlaven d' aquesta fòbia, volien curar a en Ranma d' ella, i d'una forma molt radical, Hagués sigut pitjor el remei que l' malaltia, em vaig nega que ho fessin. I no pensava ni matar ni al meu fill ni a la vostra germana. Volia saber el que realment senten l'un per l'altre, i no han pogut amagar-ho. S'han declarat, encara que ells no s'han adonat ... i tardaran a donar-se de lo que han dit- va sospirar, aquest dos nois eren tan lents i corts, alhora que tan innocents -. Ni en Genma ni el vostre pare, tampoc s'han adonat del que realment han dit els nois, d'haver-ho fet, a aquestes hores, en Ranma i l´Akane ja serien marit i muller.

Nabiki va mirar a la dona amb suspicàcia, y va somriure lleugerament, s'havia adonat d'alguna cosa. De que la Nodoka amagava un secret.

-No ens menteixis tia Nodoka. Quan va aparèixer aquesta ... "gata", si s'hagués acostat una mica més a tu, haguessis cridat, et vaig veure mirar-la amb terror. Tu també tens fòbia als gats.

\- Nabiki! -va dir la Nodoka sorpresa. La va mirar i va somriure, va deixar passar uns segons- tens raó, des de molt petita li tinc por als gats, tant com ell que té el meu fill, no puc obligar a ningú a fer-se el sepukku, per alguna cosa que em fa por a mi també. Però no em enganyeu aquesta gata ... és aquesta noia xinesa que va darrere del meu fill i que odia a l' Akane.

-Si és ella. I s'aprofita de la por que en Ranma li té als gats per intentar aconseguir el que vol-dir la Kasumi.

-I en aquest estat que entra Ranma, en què actua com un gat, -va dir la Nabiki- es un atac que es diu Neko-ken. Però actua per instint i és invencible i impredictible. Només l' Akane ho pot controlar i tranquil·litzar.

-Quan aquesta gata va atacar a la teva germana, en Ranma la va defensar amb fúria. Vaig arribar a pensar que mataria a la gata, es va anar molt danyada. Sort que l' Akane el va cridar. En aquest moment en Ranma va deixar en pau la gata i va saltar sobre els genolls de la seva promesa i ella el va tranquil·litzar. Ni a mi em feia cas.

-Els gats no et consideren seu amo. Si no que estàs sota la seva protecció. En Ranma en aquest estat va considerar que havia de protegir a la seva promesa d'una perillosa rival. No va veure a la Shampoo com una amiga, si no com una enemiga perillosa a la qual havia d'eliminar per salvar la seva protegida.

-Pots considerar, que per en Ranma, la seva promesa és l'única persona en qui pot confiar al cent per cent. Així ha estat des que es van conèixer-va dir la Kasumi. – en Neko-ken, per al teu fill només hi ha algú amb qui se sent protegit i vol protegi, l' Akane.

-Ja m'ho imagino. Avui s'ha demostrat que s´estiman. Jo volia veure si tant en Ranma com l'Akane eren capaços de donar la seva vida per l'altre. I tots dos han ofert la seva vida perquè l'altre visqués. També els dos es negaven a viure sense l'altre. Però com ja he dit, cap dels dos serà capaç de reconèixer que estan enamorats. Tardaran algun temps a reconèixer-ho. Però al final ho faran. - Van sentir als dos joves discutir i els van veure sortir del dojo corrent un darrera de l'altre.

-No em agafaràs lletjota-va dir en Ranma, havia sortit del dojo i reia. El seguia una Akane furiosa en aparença. Realment no estava enfadada amb el noi i es divertia tant com el noi, mes que barrallar-se estaven jugant. - Akane ets molt lenta.

-Quan t' agafi veuràs. No et havia d'haver salvat. Hi hauria d'haver deixat que et fessis el sepukku.

-Ets tan freda com la Nabiki. Es nota que sou germanes. No se't podia haver pegat una mica de la Kasumi, la seva simpatia o habilitat per ser una bona mestressa de casa? -la Nabiki en sentir el comentari es va quedar rígida, el que havia dit en Ranma era un insult. Però la seva germana gran va somriure, va ser un estrany somriure que ningú va veure i que guardava un secret.

Van córrer pel jardí semblava que estaven jugant a enxampar, realment estaven jugant a enxampat, y les tres dones es va donar compte que lo feien.

-Realment el meu fill té un punt feble. Un pel qual no ho criticaré, i no te cura, per sort. Tant de bo el seu pare també tingués un de semblant-va dir la Nodoka amb tristesa, i negant amb el cap- i espero que mai ningú se n'adoni quan indefens està si s'ataca aquest punt.

-Però aquest punt feble també és el seu punt fort. Si l'ataquen, es torna més fort. I hi ha hagut rivals que l'han atacat. I han provocat la fúria d'en Ranma. Únicament s'ha fet més fort per protegir aquest punt feble-va contestar la Kasumi.

\- Punt feble que és alhora el seu punt fort? No us entenc. -es va estranyar la Nabiki. Però va mirar als joves que corrien i ho va descobrir. -El punt feble d'en Ranma és l'Akane i també és el seu punt fort ... Si l'Akane sabés això ... ho podia tenir als seus peus quan volgués.

-L'Akane no és així, no s'aprofitaria d´en Ranma, i en Ranma tampoc s'aprofitaria de l'Akane. -va dir la Kasumi.- son massa bons per fer això.

Mentre en Ranma escapava de l'Akane i en un moment es va girar i va agafar a la seva promesa. I es van quedar mirant seriosos. Tot al seu voltant va desaparèixer i semblava que s'anaven a besar.

Les tres dones es van quedar mirant i després a ells. La Nabiki va buscar a les butxaques seva càmera, sempre portava una, però al treure, se la va agafar la Kasumi.

-Deixa'ls. No els facis fotos, que els ficaràs en problemes i ja han tingut massa últimament. -la va renyar la Kasumi.

En Ranma la va agafar pel els malucs, molt a prop de les espatlles, i quan semblava que l'anava a besar, la va deixar anar i va fer un pas enrere.

\- Em anaves a besar! - va exclamar la noia sorpresa. Però ell no va contestar. Es va donar suport amb una mà a un arbre i va moure el cap com si volgués treure alguna cosa d´ell. Akane el va mirar i es va espantar. - Què passa Ranma? Què et passa? -el noi estava pàl·lid.

-He tingut una estranya sensació. Molt, molt estranya. - va contestar ell, es trobava estrany.

\- Quina sensació? -va preguntar ella espantada.

-Quan t'he agafat. He tingut la sensació que ja ho havia fet amb anterioritat, era com viure dues vegades la mateixa experiència, sense saber si la primera és real o no, No sé si forma part d'un somni o estic barrejant somni i realitat. Però en si és una sensació que em produeix desassossec. Com es diu a això?. Ah si! He tingut un deja vu

L' Akane va callar i va mirar seriosa, ella també havia tingut la mateixa experiència i sensació. Però el va dissimular millor que ell. Es va preguntar què havia passat durant aquests períodes de temps que no recordaven. I si això que en Ranma pensava que era un somni, fos en realitat un record oblidat, d'aquest període del qual no recordaven res. En Ranma va tenir la mateixa idea, però cap dels dos va pensar durant molt de temps en això. Se'ls va oblidar gairebé a l'instant de tenir la idea.

-Ranma Què t'ha passat?, - va dir la Nodoka, les tres dones es van acostar al veure posar-se blanc a en Ranma. - et trobes bé?

-Si ... no ... , no ho sé. Em trobo estrany. No és la primera vegada que em passa. I sempre em deixa una sensació estranya que no sé explicar. Recordo que em perseguia l'Akane i la vaig intentar agafar, i ja no recordo res. -mentia, recordava gairebé tot el que ha passat.

-Akane i tu que recordes? Et passa a tu el mateix? -va preguntar la Kasumi.

-Jo anava darrere d' en Ranma i ... ja no recordo res. - també mentia, com en Ranma recordava gairebé tot, alguna cosa els deia que no havien de dir res sobre la sensació que tenien quan s'agafaven i pensaven en besar-se.

La Nodoka els va mirar i va callar. Ella també es preguntava que els passava als dos nois, des que van tornar de la seva fugida, havien tingut diversos acostaments, per tot seguit oblidar que els havien tinguts. Li agradaria saber que va passar durant el temps que els dos nois van estar fugats. Allà hi havia el misteri de les seves pèrdues de memòries.

En Ranma no va explicar tot ... a la seva promesa. L'últim que va dir suposadament recordar era agafar Akane. Però el que no li va dir a la seva promesa és que, en fer-ho, va veure una imatge d' ell mateix agafant a l" Akane per la cintura i besant-la. No sabia que Akane també va tenir aquesta visió. Fins molt de temps després no va descobrir que secret havien oblidat tant ell com Akane.

.

Continuarà...

* * *

Notes de l'autor:  
Amb aquest capítol conclou la primera part d'aquest fic. Ha estat una tradució llarga i plenes d'errors, sobretot el capítol tres que em apareixien majúscules a cada moment i vaig haver de tornar-ho a traduir. Això passa quan es tradueix amb el traductor del mobil, l'app de traductor google. En els quatre capítols he afegit, retocat i suprimit i canviat algunes frases, en el proper capítol comença la segona part. No sé si mantindré el mateix nombre de capítols que en la versió original o dividiré algun capítol per ser massa llarg. Temps al temps.  
Als que han llegit aquest fic moltes gràcies.


	5. Chapter 5: Les primeres setmanes en una

**2º. ****Les germanes a San Miguel ... 1ª. Part:**

**.**

**Capítol: 5ª. ****Les primeres setmanes en una escola nova.**.

**.**

La noia es va despertar, no recordava com va arribar al llit.

-Ja has despertat, portes una setmana inconscient. Si tens força explica m que et pas.

La noia es va intentar assentar al llit.

-Àvia va ser bestial. Em va atacar amb ràbia. Vaig haver de fugir.

-Això ja ho sé. Explica-m'ho **TOT**. I no em menteixis i explica-m'ho des del principi. -va dir amb veu severa l'anciana.

-Em vaig acostar amb sigil a la casa per no ser detectada. Quan vaig arribar estaven esmorzant. El meu futur marit estava al costat de la seva falsa promesa. Vaig notar alguna cosa estranys en ells, quan ningú els mirava es llançaven mirades i es somreien.

-Sempre han tingut una complicitat entre ells.

-Va ser llavors quan vaig atacar. Airen es va espantar i va començar a cridar, la seva "promesa", va intentar allunyar-me d'ell i jo la vaig esgarrapar - la noia va somriure amb maldat. -I llavors vaig sentir miolar a Airen i em vaig girar. I em vaig espantar. En Ranma estava de quatre grapes i transformat mentalment en un gat. I disposat a atacar-me.

-En Ranma defensava a l´Akane.

-Tots els meus instints em deien que fugís. Però no vaig fer cas i vaig voler seguir atacant a la noia violenta. Airen es va interposar i em va atacar. Mai vaig pensar que fos tan fort en aquest estat. Em va donar una pallissa increïble. La mare de Airen ho cridava, però no li feia cas. No em deixava fugir. I com sempre l´Akane ho va cridar, i ell va acudir a la seva crida amb docilitat. Vaig aprofitar per fugir i no sé on vaig perdre el coneixement. I m'he despertat aquí.

-Et va trobar en Mousse , t'ha vetllat diverses nits. Li he prohibit que es vengué. Has estat a punt de no sortir. Heu demanat molta sang, havies perdut molta.

-Em venjaré d'Akane. -va dir la noia amb ràbia-va ser culpa seva ... -la seva àvia la va bufetejar.

\- No m'has sentit? No et venjaràs. No hauries de provocar l'estat de gat al futur erm. Encara que ho negui, l´Akane és molt important per a ell. Si ho hagués provocat i no estigués l´Akane per calmar-ho, ara estaries morta. Mai has atacar d'aquesta forma. Li has de la vida al teu rival.

-Puc controlar a en Ranma millor que l´Akane.

\- Això penses? En Ranma t'ha superat. És millor que qualsevol amazona. L´Akane té la força i la tècnica per guanyar a les nostres millors guerreres. És gairebé tan fort com tu. No la subestimis mai. A part ells dos tenen un vincle molt fort. S'aprecien i es tenen confiança, encara que ells ho neguin. Ni tu ni tan sols en Ryoga o la noia de l'espàtula, tenen aquest vincle amb Ranma, encara que el futur gendre dels considera els seus millors amics ... de vegades.

-Ranma es casarà amb mi, deixarà a aquesta noia violenta-va afirmar la noia amb convicció.

La Cologne la va mirar amb tristesa, la seva neta no podia separar En Ranma i l´Akane. Eren les dues persones, de totes les que coneixia, que estaven més units, encara que ells ho neguessin.

-No tornis a desafiar mai a l´Akane, o en Ranma acabarà amb tu o amb qui la faci malbé. Està molt dissentit amb vosaltres. L'hi heu fet passar molt malament aquests últims mesos. Ja et vaig dir que no ho Atacaràs i no em vas fer cas. Aquestes així únicament per culpa teva.

Shampoo va abaixar el cap. La seva àvia tenia raó. Però no podia deixar a la seva Airen en mans d'Akane, no s'ho mereixia.

En això van sentir molt rebombori i les dues dones es van mirar.

-Ho han tornat fer-va dir en Mousse entrant exaltat- En Ranma i l´Akane han tornat a desaparèixer. I aquesta vegada amb el consentiment de la família.

Darrere seu van entrar Ukyo i en Ryoga .

-Aquesta vegada me la pagarà Ranma, per raptar l´Akane.- va dir un furiós Ryoga.

\- Quantes vegades us ho he de dir? -va dir Ukyo amb cansament- El director ha fet un intercanvi amb una altra escola i va manar a l´Akane a aquesta escola. I d'alguna manera en Ranma va aconseguir que a ell també ho enviessin a la mateixa escola. Va ser ell qui la va seguir. Només de pensar on han anat m'entren tremolors.

-No passés res, els dos són forts i ho superessin. -va dir en Mousse .

-Jo no estaria tan segur. Quan sàpigues on l'han enviat et espantaràs. -va seguir Ukyo.

-Ni que fos el Col·legi Internat de Sant Miquel per a gent rica -va dir la Shampoo rient. Aquest col·legi tenia fama de ser molt rigorós i estricte. La seva mala fama, per les seves càstigs, espantava als estudiants de tot el país. La Shampoo mirar a Ukyo i el somriure va morir en els seus llavis- No em diràs que aquest boig director ha manat a Airen i la noia violenta a aquesta presó?

-Sí, i allí estaran entre un i tres mesos, sense poder venir a casa. No els veurem en aquest període de temps. Quan tornin no tornaran a ser els mateixos. Si penseu anar, quiteu-lo del cap. En aquest col·legi no s'accepten ni visites ni mascotes. Si enxampen a una la sacrifiquen ... davant del seu amo. I les visites només poden anar al final del trimestre.

Els altres tres es van espantar, no podien veure la parella durant molt de temps. En aquest temps els dos nois tindrien llibertat per tenir un o més acostaments.

De cop en Mousse va tenir un sobresalt.

-Però. Aquest col·legi ... ¿No és una escola femenina?

...

Akane estava en la seva nova escola. El dia anterior havia estat un malson. Quan va ser portada davant la directora va notar cert menyspreu cap a ella. A la presentació davant de les seves companyes va veure certa hostilitat cap a la seva persona. A l'anar-se a asseure la seva companya de darrere li va treure la cadira, la seva preparació en les arts marcials va evitar que donés a parar a terra. Però es va emportar la bronca i el càstig de la seva professora. A l'entrar a la seva habitació va descobrir que algú havia registrat les seves coses i trencat una foto que apareixia tota la família. Es va preguntar qui seria la seva companya d'habitació. Seria l'altra alumna del Furinkan, i ha desitjat que no fos ningú, ho passaria malament.

A l'aixecar-se del llit, havia trobat a faltar l'entrenament ... i a Ranma, desitjava barallar-se i discutir amb ell. Desitjava anar amb ell al Furinkan ... però durant un mes, com a mínim no ho veuria.

\- Ranma! -va murmurar.

\- Què et passa Tendo? -va preguntar amb menyspreu la seva companya de enrere- Trobes a faltar al teu novii? Això si tens, per què algú tan lletja com ... - no va poder seguir es va obrir la porta i va entrar la directora portant l'altra noia del Furinkan.

Akane la va mirar sorpresa.

\- "No és possible. Com ha aconseguit que el director ...? -Va pensar la noia.

-Aquesta noia és la segona noia d'intercanvi amb l'escola Furinkan- va dir molt seria la directora. El menyspreu cap a la noia pèl-roja era evident.

La noia la va mirar i va callar. L´Akane va mirar la noia. Coneixent-la, no sabia com no li havia contestat. Aquesta noia estava furiosa per la plantada. La directora es va anar i va deixar la nova alumna sola amb les seves companyes.

-El meu nom és Ran ... - i va mirar a l´Akane- meu nom és Ranko ... Saotome.

\- Que nom mes lleig que tens. - va murmurar una noia amb ironia.

-Que horrible color de cabell té. -va dir en veu baixa una altra.

\- _"Quanta hostilitat hi ha en aquesta classe. I dirigida a l´Akane i a mi, espero que no ens facin res, per què no responc del que faci". -_va pensar Ranma_.-"Quina ganes d´__enviar aquestes noies a la m ... "_

I es va dirigir a pupitre contigu a de la seva promesa.

\- Hola Akane! -va dir la Ranko amb un somriure- molt de gust a veure't.

\- Hola Ranma !, el mateix dic. -Estava molt contenta almenys tindria al seu promès a prop.

En anar-asseure la seva cadira es va moure. La noia va girar va agafar la cadira i la va estirar. La noia del seient de darrere va sortir impulsada per endavant i va caure a terra. Aquesta havia noia lligat una corda a la cadira de la Ranko i va estirar quan la noia pèl-roja es va anar a asseure, però aquesta no va callar en el parany.

-La teva companya del costat va fer el mateix ahir i la vaig castigar. Avui et toca a tu. Has atacat a una companya. És una cosa inusual ...

-Ella va començar-se defensar la noia.

-Aquesta noia té un nivell superior al teu. Has callar i deixa't humiliar.

-Ningú ho ha fet, ni tan sols aquell que tenia un nivell superior a aquesta noia- va dir Ranma-i aquell vaig estar a punt de matar-lo.

-Aquí faràs el que et diguem, tu i aquesta noia del teu costat sou els cucs més infestos d'aquest col·legi. Demana-li disculpes a la teva companya.

Ranma estava furiosa, mai havia demanat disculpes i ara no la demanaria. Era aquesta noia qui havia de demanar-li a ell les disculpes. Però va notar la mirada d'Akane.

-Et demano perdó per tirar-te a terra- va dir la noia recolzant-se en el pupitre de la seva companya. I va tocar lleugerament i dissimuladament la cadira amb el peu.

-Disculpes ... no encertades. 'D'aquesta et penediràs!

\- Tu si et penediràs! -va pensar l´Akane, va ser l'única que es va adonar de l'atac de la Ranko.

No havia passat ni deu minuts quan el pupitre del rival de la Ranko es va trencar. I al cap de pocs segons, la cadira.

\- És culpa teva, pèl-roja de merda! -va dir des de terra una enfadada jove.

-Saotome per ja- li va exigir la mestra a la Ranko, pensava que la noia es cansaria ... es va equivocar- donar-li la cadira. Romandràs de peu com a càstig. la Ranko li va lliurar la seva cadira i es va quedar dempeus. No es cansaria, havia suportat entrenaments pitjors que aquesta "tortura".

La noia en seure a la cadira acabada d'adquirir, va rebre una sorpresa. Aquesta cadira també es va trencar. Es va començar a rumorejar que estava una mica ... grossa.

Hores després la Ranko i l´Akane estaven a classe castigades.

\- Merda! No hem fet res. Aquestes harpies ens han llançat boles de petanca i les hem destrossat. No veig per què ens castiguen nosaltres.

-Ranma recorda't que aquí, per a totes ets una noia. Has parlar en femení.

\- Jo sóc un ... HOME !, encara que tingui aquesta apareixia. No em vaig a retre, ni tu tampoc. Mai ho hem fet, ni ho farem aquí, ni ara ni mai. Si m'hagués rendit a Jusenkyo, ara tant tu com jo estaríem ... morts.

La noia el va mirar sorpresa, poques vegades parlava d'això. Semblava que era una cosa que li portava mals records. Fins molt temps després el noi no li va explicar per què no volia parlar d'això.

Estaven fent uns deures especials, s'havien quedat sense menjar. Però els dos estaven acostumats a mantenir els seus cossos amb pocs aliments. Amb uns pares, que els castigaven sense sopar, per barallés o ser desobedients. O aquests mateixos pares que eren uns egoistes, i quan la família s'adonava ja havien acabat amb el menjar ells dos sols.

Van seguir parlant del càstig. L´Akane volia posar pau, ella sempre tan confiada i la Ranko veient que els farien la vida impossible, no volia rendir-se.

El càstig consistia a reparar les dues cadires. Quan van entrar la seva companya, van veure a les dues noies noves posar recta una de les potes de la cadira, usant només la seva força, es van espantar, aquestes dues noies de classe baixa no eren normals ... però Satsuki s'encarregaria de domar.

Hores després van tenir classe de gimnàstica. L´Akane va estar a punt de negar-se que la Ranko es canviés amb elles. Però en poques hores s'havia convertit en una desconfiada cap a les seves companyes, i va suposar que amb el seu promès estaria més segura ... i va tenir raó.

Akane s'estava canviant quan va anar a agafar la seva roba esportiva de la seva taquilla va veure que havia desaparegut. I va començar a buscar-la.

\- Està buscant alguna cosa? Negada -va preguntar una de la seva companyes- busques això? -i li va tirar la roba, estava destrossada. -No havies d'haver vingut. Aquest col·legi no és per a la gent del teu nivell. -i va riure, la seva alegria i la de les seves companyes duraria segons.

No havia acabat de parlar, quan una de les taquilles de moure del seu lloc i va xocar amb la del front, pel buit deixat per la taquilla va passar Ranma.

-Que febles són aquestes taquilles, em suport en una i surt disparada. Que malament subjectades estan! - i va riure. Anava en roba interior femenina. L´Akane es va adonar que estava furiosa. I no només per portar roba de noia- Has vist Akane? Se m'ha trencat la meva roba i aquesta noia és tan amable que s'ha prestat a deixar-me la seva.

Akane va endevinar que aquesta noia tan bona, era qui havia destrossat la roba del seu promès. I la Ranko li va ensenyar que podia fer si estava una mica de mal humor.

-Akane aquesta noia tan educada ¿és qui t'ha donat el teu uniforme destrossat? Ara et donada el seu.

-Em nego del tot ...

-Mira nena mimada- va advertir la Ranko amb un murmuri amenaçant-Tu vas destorçar la seva roba ...- la noia pèl-roja es va acostar a la taquilla destrossada, va agafar la porta i sense fer força la va arrencar. I la va començar a doblegar. Va empènyer a la noia contra una taquilla i amb la porta doblava la va atrapar, clavant aquesta porta a la taquilla. - Estic una mica s'enfada ... dona? O li dones a la meva amiga teva roba. O li explico a tot el teu secret. -Quan la Ranko esperava ser rebut per la directora, va sentir la conversa d'aquesta i de la jove trenca roba.

La noia es va posar blanca, però va fer un últim esforç.

-Digues alguna cosa a la teva amiga-es va dirigir a l´Akane.

-Ranma no em farà cas, mai ho fa. Jo de tu faria el que ell ... ella demana. -va dir amb cansament. Tenia ganes de donar-li una lliçó a aquesta idiota.

\- Riu ara, que quan vingui Satsuki ja veureu que és bo.

\- ¿Satsuki? Qui o què és Satsuki? -va preguntar l´Akane mirant estranyada al seu promès.

-No ho sé li va contestar la noia pèl-roja. -però aquí totes parlen d'ella.

-Porteu aquí unes hores i aneu de problema en problema -una iracunda professora de gimnàstica els reprenia per haver agafat les robes esportives de les seves companyes.

-Elles ens van trencar les nostres, han de ser castigades-demanar Ranma.

-Tu no ets ningú per demanar un càstig-li va respondre la professora.

-Però ella si van demanar un per nosaltres- va contestar l´Akane.

-Vosaltres no sou com elles-va contestar la professora- no us compareu amb elles. -i les va mirar de manera sinistra. -Ara aneu a competir amb les vostres companyes. Aneu a córrer contra elles. Donareu deu voltes, vosaltres començareu quan elles portin una volta i mitja. I portareu aquestes motxilles de vint quilos. Ja podeu agafar-les i penjar-les a les vostres esquenes.

Ranma i la seva promesa es van mirar. I van somriure de forma estranya, com si li haguessin ordenat fa una mica difícil, però que elles dominaven amb facilitat.

Les dues noies es van acostar a les motxilles i les van mirar com si pesessin poc.

-Aquestes motxilles han de pesar molt-va comentar una Akane aparentment espantada.

\- Què dius Akane? Hem agafat coses més pesades. Quan anem a les muntanyes, les nostres motxilles pesen molt més.

-Tens raó Ranma. -i les dues noies van aixecar les motxilles com si no pesessin res i se les van penjar.

-Teniu d'arribar entre les deu primeres, si una de vosaltres arriba després de la desena posició, sereu castigades les dues a ser les esclaves del col·legi.

-Aquest col·legi funciona com un escacs. La categoria més baixa són els peons, per pujar heu de guanyar els que estan per un nivell per sobre vostre per pujar de categoria. Vosaltres 2 no sou ni peons, heu vèncer els peons per tenir una categoria. I mai vencereu a les nostres lluitadores.

-I, Si retem als reis, passant de la resta? -va preguntar la Ranko irònica.

\- Pensa que podeu guanyar a les nostres millors lluitadores? -va preguntar la professora enfadada.

-No ho penso ... ho som. -va dir la noia, amb un to de superioritat. - No hi ha aquí ningú que ens superi. Hem lluitat contra lluitadors, que un de sol era mil vegades pitjor que totes juntes.

-Quan acabis la carrera lluitaràs tu i la teva amiga contra els nostres cinc combatents més forts. No et ira bé a la cursa ... i en la lluita pitjor- i va riure sarcàsticament.

-Ranma, ets un bocamoll- li va dir a baix, una rabiosa Akane.

-No vaig a deixar que ens humiliïn. No estem per sota d'elles. Si no ho vaig permetre ni a Kuno ni a Saffron, no l'hi permeto a aquestes.

Va començar la carrera. Les noies noves van haver d'esperar a que les altres donessin la volta i mitja. Durant aquest temps, les dues noies van fer el que elles van anomenar un lleuger entrenament.

-Si això és un lleuger entrenament-va pensar espantada la directora, veient-les lluitar- A què cridessin un combat?

Quan van començar a córrer, no van demostrar cansament. En pocs minuts van avançar al grup de noies.

\- Vinga Ranma! Que només hem recuperat mitja volta. Ens queda una volta per igualaràs.

\- Si! Abans de cinc minuts les superarem.

I es van anar distanciant de les seves companyes. Les contínues carreres per arribar a temps al Furinkan, havien enfortit les seves cames.

Quatre minuts després ja havien igualat a les seves companyes. Quan les dues noies van acabar els seus deu voltes, a les altres noies li quedaven dues o tres voltes encara per donar.

-Podeu deixar les motxilles on volgeu- va dir la professora sorpresa i espantada. Aquestes dues noies no eren normals. Li feia por pensar en l'entrenament que havien tingut per arribar a aquest nivell. Li va entrar un calfred, aquestes dues noies eren millors que ella mateixa.

Al seu costat la directora tenia pensaments semblants. Ara sabia per què el director del Furinkan tenia tants problemes amb elles, encara que el director Kuno es creava ell sol els problemes. Ella sabia el secret de Ranma, era en realitat un noi que es transformava en dona. No hi havia problema, ella domaria a aquests dos joves rebels, quan tornessin a Furinkan serien ... summament dòcils.

Les dues noies es van treure les motxilles i les van llançar, com si no pesessin res, a més de quaranta metres. La directora se les va quedar espantada, no seria gens fàcil domar, però no es tiraria enrere.

La professora ja estava segura, no hi havia ningú a l'escola igual que elles, eren les millors esportistes de la institució. Parlaria amb la directora, no volia perdre-les i que se les portés algun club no esportiu.

Les cinc noies que havien de lluitar amb elles van veure la partida perduda. Després de deu voltes i vint quilos a sobre, les dues noves no mostraven cansament, estaven fresques com si haguessin sortit a passejar.

El combat va començar quan totes les noies van acabar la cursa.

Es va fer un cercle i dins hi havia les dues noies noves i les cinc campiones de l'escola. El combat va durar poc, ni cinc segons. Les cinc noies no van ser rivals per la Ranko i l´Akane, que es van desfer d'elles amb massa facilitat.

En guanyar el combat, les dues noies no van demostrar cap emoció per haver guanyat.

-No creieu que per haver guanyat aneu a sortir senceres d'aquí. Us donarem una lliçó, que no oblidareu.

-Sí que podem amb vosaltres. Esteu més cansades que nosaltres ... i si ús aquesta tècnica ... -va dir Ranma

-No la pots, Ranma. Causaríem 1 deslligui molt gran. Com més adversaris, més energia implicada i ...

-Tens raó. Però s'ho mereixen.

\- Pareu Deixeu de discutir! No hi haurà revenja. -la directora estava furiosa. I mirant als promès- M'he adonat que sou molt rebels, aquí sabem domar gent com vosaltres. I tu, Ranma recorda el que vas prometre.

-No deixaré que ningú faci mal a l´Akane. Qui s'ha atrevit a fer-ho, ha pagat la seva gosadia molt cara, m'he venjat amb escreix. Qui li toqui és persona morta sigui home ... - i va posar un to sinistre- o dona. No deixaré que passi el d'aquella vegada.

Akane va veure la ràbia del seu promès com una cosa tangible. No oblidava el de Jusenkyo, i com el poble del Fènix la va utilitzar per atacar-lo.

-Ni que fos la teva promesa. Sou lesbianes?

-Prometí a mi "germà 'defensar-la. Si li passa alguna cosa, ell vindrà per respostes. Quan es tanca no quedarà pedra sobre pedra aquí. Ni ningú amb els seus ossos sans.

-No vull més baralles. S'han acabat les patentes. No tempteu vostra sort-es dirigia a tota la classe. Però gairebé totes les noies pensaven que anava per les dues noves, realment estava advertint a la classe del mal que podien passar-lo, si desafiaven a les dues noies noves.

Havien acabat les classes sense cap entrebanc amb les seves companyes. Ningú els parlava, però els era igual. No se sentien per res soles. Anaven per un passadís per les seves habitacions.

-Bé, ara fer els deures, sopar, descansar una mica i anar a dormir.

Es van acostar a una porta i les dues van anar a obrir la porta i les seves mans es van tocar, i les dues les van retirar com si hagués rebut una rampa.

\- ¿Em toca compartir habitació amb tu? Creia ... creia que dormiria sol.

\- No vull dormir amb tu! -va respondre l´Akane.

-Jo tampoc vull dormir amb tu. -va dir el seu promès es va recolzar a la porta i aquesta es va obrir una mica. Les dues noies es van mirar estranyades- Jo he tancat la porta.

Van entrar, l'habitació estava registrada. Les seves robes esteses i trencades per tota l'habitació. La Ranko va trobar una foto d'Akane i les seves germanes amb la seva mare, l'havien pintat, l´Akane en veure-la plorar. La Ranko es va enfadar, la culpable ho pagaria car.

Al noi li va cridar alguna cosa l'atenció a terra hi havia alguna cosa. I no era ni seu ni d'Akane. I només havia vist algú amb un de semblant, ja tenia una de les culpables. L'hi va ensenyar a la seva promesa i les dues van somriure amb maldat.

Unes hores després tota l'escola es va reunir al menjador per sopar. Les últimes a entrar van ser les dues noies noves. I totes les van mirar amb odi.

Van ser avançant sense fa cas als comentaris de les seves companyes.

,

-Senyoretes arriben tard a sopar. Tenint en compte que encara no saben les regles ... -Es va adonar que les dues noies ignoraven el seu comentari i que s'havien plantat davant d'una jove- ¿poden dir alguna cosa? Què desitgen de la seva companya?

-Si. Avui han entrat a la nostra habitació i han destrossat les nostres pertinences. I sabem qui ha estat. -i dirigint-se a la noia- oi?

\- Tens proves que acusin la teva companya? -va dir la directora-Si acuses en fals, et expulsaré d'aquest col·legiar. I faré que no et agafin en cap.

-Si una de les implicades es va deixar dues coses a l'habitació.

-Una va ser aquesta polsera -va dir l´Akane i va ensenyar una polsera rotació suposo que quan van assaltar la nostra habitació algú el va avisar que arribàvem.

-Lladregota Torneu-me el meu polsera.

-En el seu boja fugida es va enganxar la polsera i se li va trencar. -va continuar la Ranko sense prestar atenció al comentari de la noia.

-No va ser l'únic que et vas deixar. Et vas et vas esgarrapar el braç. Al costat d'on hi ha la polsera hi havia una taca de sang. Si l'analitzem i coincideix amb la teva ...

La noia es va quedar blanca. Sabien que era ella, però no li farien res. El càstig seria per a les dues noies nova.

\- He estat jo! Però no em passarà res. A vosaltres us castiguessin per acusar-me.

-No hauríeu d'haver acusat a la vostra companya. El seu pare és un important executiu que ...

-Quan s'acabi l'intercanvi, hem de fer una redacció de la nostra estada aquí. I no pensem amagar res. Aviat es rumoregés per Nerima que classe d'institució és aquesta. No tindreu bona fama, ja no la teniu, i poden venir d'educació a investigar ...

Era una amenaça. la Ranko i l´Akane havien après de Nabiki.

-No goseu a amenaça'ns. Sou massa pobres per ... -es va quedar mirant a les joves. Els havia jutjat malament, no es deixarien dominar. -Per ara guanyeu.

-Estareu contents, m'heu humiliat davant de tot el col·legi. -va dir la noia.

-No necessites a ningú perquè et humiliïn. Tu sola et bastes. -va contestar Ranma-sol una cosa Per què ho vau fer?

La noia la va mirar.

-Les nostres millors companyes han estat assignades al Furinkan. Hem parlat amb elles. El director del col·legi està boig. Els seus alumnes esperen que torni aquesta noia, l'anomenada Akane i el seu promès, perquè controlin al director.

-Com ha dit l´Emma. El director està boig. Però el seu fill està encara més, es pensa que totes les noies estan enamorades d'ell. Però els seus somnis sou vosaltres dues.

-No cal que ens parlis de la família Kuno. Ja sabem com són.

-No és només el fill del director, sinó la seva filla i quatre bojos, que us busquen a vosaltres i un noi també anomenat Ranma. Aquests sis bojos persegueixen a les nostres amigues per saber on esteu.

-I no és el pitjor. Les nostres amigues han estat assignades a càrrec d'una família que viu en un dojo-Akane i la Ranko es van témer on era- En aquest lloc viuen l'amo amb dues de les seves tres filles. Un vell vague, una dona amb una Katana i de vegades un panda i ... un vell pervertit.

\- Resideixen a casa nostra-va dir la Ranko a la seva promesa-les compadeixo.

-Tot és culpa vostra-Emma estava plorant. No aneu a tenir amistat d'aquí. La vostra vida aquí va ser un infern.

-Vau Destorçar la foto De l´Akane, era l'única que tenia amb la seva mare i les seves germanes. La seva mare està morta.

\- Ens alegrem! -va dir una noia amb cinisme.

Akane es va posar tensa i els ulls se li van omplir de llàgrimes, però se'ls va netejar. No ploraria davant d'aquestes bruixes. la Ranko la va mirar i es va enfadar. La seva aura es va fer visible i va espantar a les noies i professores. Va mirar a unes fotos penjades a la paret.

-Aquí tenim les fotos de les primeres, de les millors, de les que han estat l'orgull de l'escola.

-No t'atreveixis a tocar-les, com li posis un dit sobre ...- van cridar totes a la sala.

.

\- ¿Un dit? -va dir amb ironia la noia pèl-roja. - No necessito això per fer-li el mateix que vosaltres heu fet a la foto De l´Akane.

Akane ja sabia com es venjaria el seu promès.

-Ranma vés amb compte, no et passis.

-No et preocupis-va dir la noia i es va concentrar- 'cop del Tigre!

Quan les noies van veure la bola d'energia es van espantar, però es van espantar encara més quan aquesta bola va desintegrar totalment totes les fotos commemoratives, i va fer un forat enorme a la paret.

-Ara estem empatats, vosaltres vau destorçar dues fotos De l´Akane, i jo he fet el mateix. Encara que m'ha costat llançar una bola tan ... petita. Un petit error i hagués estat cinc vegades més gran.

La directora la va mirar a la cara, no mentia, aquesta noia estava acostumada a llançar boles d'energia més grans. Les dues noies noves eren unes adversàries formidables, gaudiria amb elles allà.

Has confessat que vas ser tu, amb l'ajuda de totes les companyes-Ranma estava furiosa- per espantar-a totes no necessito a ningú ... -Va mirar a la seva promesa i va somriure-sol a l´Akane ... No ens desafieu. Estem acostumats a deslliureu-nos de gent pitjor que vosaltres ... aquests sis bojos que persegueixen a les vostres amigues ... són els nostres rivals ... i no poden amb nosaltres.

\- Nosaltres? Parles com si fossis un noi.

-Potser és un noi disfressat de noia-ironitzar Ranma. Es va obrir la camisa i li van poder veure els pits- et vaig enganyar.

-Esteu castigades sense sopar ... -va començar la directora.

-Ja ens han castigat sense menjar. Si defallim d'inanició nostra família vindrà i els sis rivals, també. Quan es barren això serà un desert-amenaçar Ranma.

Akane es va imaginar el cas i va somriure, passaria això. Però ella va voler puntualitzar.

-A part hi haurà una investigació i veient com funciona aquesta acadèmia ...

Aquestes dues noies eren malvades. Però sabien com controlar a les seves companyes, no podia desfer-se'n. Els diversos grups d'estudiants que controlaven l'escola li provocaven mal de cap. Aquestes dues ¿noies? ... podien ser la solució.

-Podeu portar dues peces de fruita cadascuna.

-Una altra cosa-Ranma es va acostar a una altra noia- Aquests pendents que portes no són teus, ¡se'ls vaig regalar jo a l´Akane!

-Són un record de família-es va defensar la noia, encara que la seva pal·lidesa indicava que mentia.

-No ho crec. Són de la Xina i només hi ha un parell ... aquest parell! I a acostar certes persones a ells, provoquen un efecte divertit. -només reaccionaven amb els maleïts de Jusenkyo, i en la seva forma maleïda. En Ranma els havia comprat davant d´ en Ryoga , era un advertiment al noi perquè no es apropar-se a l´Akane transformat en P-Chan. I Ryoga va entendre l'indirecte, no es va acostar de nou a l´Akane.

Ranma es va acostar a ells i es van il·luminar. Totes les noies es van espantar.

-A part només els pot portar la persona a qui es regala. Si no ... No et fan mal les orelles?

La noia es va treure i els va tirar a terra, tenia les orelles vermelles i adolorides. Estava molt espantada. L´Akane va recuperar les seves pendents.

-Espero que aprenguis la lliçó-encara que li parlava a la noia, es va dirigir a tot el col·legi. - tot el que ens heu robat el recuperarem. Per ser unes senyoretes sou unes lladres, segur que en el futur sereu polítiques.

I les dues amigues es van girar per abandonar el menjador.

\- No us anireu sense que us castigui! -la que havien anomenat Emma les anava atacar ... amb un cullerot.

Les dues noies es van posar a la defensiva i van desplegar les seves aures de combat, després d'un dia d'atacs i burles, estaven fartes i terriblement enfadades. la Ranko va llançar la seva aura en contra de la atacant, com a temps enrere el mestre Happosai va fer amb ell, i la noia va quedar paralitzada i espantada sense poder-se moure, com la resta de les seves companyes. Les dues noies van mirar a la atemorida concurrència i van sortir del menjador.

\- Qui són aquestes dues? -va preguntar molt espantada una mestra.

Una altra es va espantat i va cridar.

-No son noies! Son dos monstres que han vingut a menjar-nos- i va sortir del menjador corrent i es va encerrat la seva cambra.

Moltes alumnes van fer el mateix que ella, però l´Emma no es va immutar, quan la Sayuri vingués tot tornaria a ser com sempre.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 1ª part)**

Continuarà ...

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Des d'aquest episodi, i mentre a en Ranma i l'Akane, estiguin em col·legi Sant Miquel. a la Ranma noia se li dirà Ranko. Tan sols l'Akane la seguirà l´anomenarà Ranma, si apareix algun conegut també lo anomenarà com Ranma. En els moments que estiguin sols, si Ranma es noi serà en Ranma i si es noia serà la Ranma. Quan estiguin acompanyares serà la Ranko, menys per l´Akane, que per ella sempre serà en Ranma, menys quan tingui que anomenar-la davant d´altre gent. Si es descobreix el secret d´en Ranma, sempre serà Ranma.


	6. Chapter 6: Les desventures de les alumne

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 2ª. Part**:

.

**Capítol: 6ª. Les desventures de les alumnes de Sant Miquel.**

**.**

Dies més tard dues noies descansaven en els seus llits. Les dues estaven esgotades i tenien un somni profund. Però de cop les dues van obrir els ulls i es van mirar, una alguna cosa sinistre s'acostava a la seva habitació.

-Anar amb compte, ja heu vist que són molt forta-la noia responia al nom de Kaori. Era la segona, després de la Satsuki en la colla. - no han de despertar-se.

Tenien una clau de l'habitació. Es van llançar sobre els llits i van començar a colpejar els embalums que hi havia a elles.

-Suposo que hauran après i demà s'aniran espantades. -va dir la Kaori i totes les noies van sortir de l'habitació.

Passat uns minuts, de cop les portes dels armaris es van obrir i van sortir les dues noies que ocupaven aquesta habitació.

-Demà es portaran una sorpresa desagradable- va dir la noia pèl-roja amb un somriure sinistra.

-No saben que hem captat les seves aures i ens hem amagat.-va dir l´altre noia amb un somriure no menys sinistra.

...

La directora es dirigia a l'habitació de les dues noies noves. Les volia despertar, per demostrar qui manava. La seguia la noia que va dirigir l'atac a l'habitació de la Ranko i l´Akane.

-Així Que aquesta nit van muntar xivarri?

-Sí, senyora directora-va dir la Kaori.

\- No us passaríeu amb el "rebuda" que li vau donar? Si descobreixen qui us va donar la clau ...-va ser ella mateixa qui li va donar les claus.

-No, no son mortes, ni molts ferides, li vam donar lo necessari perquè aprenguessin la lliçó.

-No vull problemes. El directe del Furinkan, m'ha advertit contra aquests dos. Són els seus dos alumnes més problemàtics ... i els més forts i tenen un geni molt fort. Com t'hagis equivocat tindrem problemes.

Les dues dones no es van adonar que des d'una finestra dues persones les vigilaven.

-No aneu a tenir problemes, ja ho teniu- va dir en veu baixa una jove amb trena.

La directora va entrar a l'habitació i se la va trobar buida. Els llits fets i les dues noies desaparegudes.

\- On estaran aquestes rebels? No arribaran a temps per esmorzar ni dutxar-se i la castigarem per això.

-Potser van fugir, es van espantar i ja estaran lluny d'aquí. Van fugir com vam planejar ... -va començar la Kaori.

\- Por? De tu i els teus companyes? Això no passarà. Ens hem enfrontat a rivals moltes vegades pitjors que vosaltres. No tinguis por, no fugirem ... -i la va mirar de manera sinistra. La Ranko noia estava furiosa- ... això ho faràs tu i les teves amigues.

\- Però què et creus? Sóc la delegada de ... -no va poder seguir les dues noies noves la miraven d'una manera esfereïdora. Quan es va adonar estava retrocedint i suava. Era una suor freda i gelat. Se sentia indefensa davant de dos feres salvatges.

\- On heu estat? No arribareu a temps de dutxar-vos ni d'esmorzar.

-Estàvem entrenant. No podem deixar de banda l'entrenament. Ja hem esmorzat i dutxat. Aquí us alceu molt tard.

-Us puc prohibir que entreneu, és més us ho prohibeixo.

-Segons les lleis de l'escola-va dir l'Akane-Per entrar en una habitació, cal demanar permís als seus ocupants, això val tant per al professorat com a l'alumnat.

\- Què insinues? -va contestar la Kaori.

-Que heu entrat a la nostra habitació sense permís. Posarem una queixa, estem en el nostre dret.

-Jo puc entrar on vull, Sóc la directora! -va dir cridant la directora.

-Vostè si, però ... -va dir la Ranko i les dues joves mirant de forma poc amable a la Kaori- Ella s'anirà ara, té cinc segons. o es s'anirà per les dolentes.

-No sabeu amb qui us enfronteu ... -no va poder seguir l´Akane es va posar davant d'ella, la va mirar amb menyspreu i li va donar una empenta suau. I la jove va sortir volant de l'habitació.

\- Com has pogut empènyer tan fort a la teva companya? -va dir la directora enfadada.

-Si li hagués empès fort, ara estaria a Tòquio-va dir l´Akane.

Es sentia molt soroll a l'escola, alguna cosa havia de passar. Estava passant alguna cosa.

-Ara he de descobrir que està passant. Però després parlarem "senyoretes". -va remarcar la paraula senyoretes, deixava a entendre que davant seu no hi havia senyoretes.

I va sortir corrent al menjador, d'allí venia tot el rebombori i en entrar i mirar la televisió es va espantar. En la programació televisiva interna de l'escola. Es veia a unes noies entrar en una habitació i apallissar dos llits. La directora es va espantar, les dues noies noves eren terrorífiques, havien gravat l'atac i ho estaven mostrant a totes les alumnes. Les cinc que havien atacat es van quedar espantades, això no s'ho esperaven. Però el pitjor va arribar després.

La directora corria cap a la sala de retransmissions i en arribar es va emportar una sorpresa. Allà l'esperaven l'Akane i en Ranma ... noi.

-Quedem que no et tornaries noi. -va dir la directora. Si es descobria que en el col·legiar hi havia un noi ...

-Quedem que no tornarien haver atacs ni contra mi o ni contra l'Akane. -va contestar un Ranma molt furiós. - No penso tolerar que tornin atacar-nos com han fet aquesta nit. Si ho fan ens defensarem ... i no sortiran molt senceres.

-Us puc fer ... sou ...

I la imatge de la televisió va canviar, es va veure a la directora i la Kaori anant cap a la habitació de las dos noies noves,

-Així Que aquesta nit van muntar xivarri?

-Sí, senyora directora

\- No us passaríeu amb el "rebuda" que li vau donar? Si descobreixen qui us va donar la clau ...

-No, no son mortes, ni molts ferides, li vam donar lo necessari perquè aprenguessin la lliçó.

-No vull problemes. El directe del Furinkan, m'ha advertit contra aquests dos. Són els seus dos alumnes més problemàtics ... i els més forts i tenen un geni molt fort. Com t'hagis equivocat, tindrem problemes.

En Ranma havia gravat la conversa de la directora amb la Kaori. I ara la utilitzaria en contra seva.

-Directora, de la gravació del que va passar a l'habitació ... hem enviat una còpia a la nostra família ja han haver-la vist. -va dir en Ranma. -en aquests moments han de venir per aquí.

-A part meva germana ha hagut de fer còpies i ha d'haver venut en el nostre col·legi ... pot ser que els nostres pares siguin seu mal menor. -Ara la deixem. En cinc minuts comencen les nostres classes i hem d'anar ...

En Ranma va agafar un got amb aigua i es va transformar en noia. Els dos joves van sortir de la sala i es van anar a canviar per anar a classe. La directora estava espantada, havia d'esperar una setmana que la Satsuki sortís del seu càstig, ella domaria aquestes dues rebels.

Va ser en aquest moment quan la van cridar al despatx. I es va trobar que tenia visita. Eren un home de pèl llarg i amb bigoti, una dona vestida amb quimono ... amb una katana? ... un panda gegant ... Un pa ... un panda? Què hi feia un panda? I una jove semblava ser la germana d'Akane, va ser la que va portar la discussió, era una noia molt intrigant i res ximple. Aquesta noia va saber com atacar-la. Els pares i la germana de les noves no eren normals ... però al sortir d'aquesta reunió estava espantada. L'havien amenaçat, no era la primera vegada, però aquest cop veia que es podia fer realitat. Ara tenia un altre problema. Aquesta gent acceptava suborn, però demanava molt de diners, no podia pagar el que demanaven.

S´escoltava molt de soroll i arribava de fora del recinte escolar

\- Què és aquest soroll? Sembla que ve de fora de l'escola-no li agradaria saber-ho, la Ranko i l´Akane tenien més amics que totes les alumnes d'aquest col·legi juntes. I tenien el doble de perill que totes elles.

Uns minuts després ...

La professora d'història anava per la seva classe, seguida de totes les seves alumnes, menys les dues noves, les castigaria per arribar tard. I en entrar a classe, es va trobar a les dues noies. La seva trampa no havia sortir be, ella volia que les dues noies arribaven tard, i amb l'ajuda de tota la classe va preparar aquest parany. La dona es va enfurismar i va pensar com castigar a les dues noies.

-Us hauria de castigar per ...

\- Arribar a la nostra hora? -va preguntar amb to irònic la Ranko.

\- Ahir ens va castigar per arribar dos minuts tard i les tres que van arribar després que nosaltres, no van patir la mateixa sort. -Segons el reglament-seguir l'Akane-Aquella que arribi amb retard serà castigada. Si arriba deu o més minuts, romandrà castigada al passadís. Les nostres companyes arriben amb quinze minuts de retard ...

\- Què insinues? -va dir la Kaori- Intenteu comparar-amb nosaltres?

-Ni en somnis-va dir la Ranko amb prepotència-Ni totes juntes aconseguireu ser millor que nosaltres.

Totes les noies es van enfadar i es van preparar per lluitar contra Les dues noves, aquestes van preparar-se per enviar a les seves companyes a l'hospital. però va intervenir la professora.

**_Sortiu fora!_**_ -_va cridar la mestra, dirigint-se a les dues noies noves._ -_Castigades per prepotents i per no presentar el treball.

-El té a sobre de la taula-va dir l'Akane.

La mestra el va agafar i el va trencar.

-Jo no l'he rebut-va dir la mestra amb un somriure sinistra, que va morir de seguida en els seus llavis. Les dues noies la miraven amb un somriure encara més sinistra.

-Sap que és mentida- va dir la Ranko.

-Si, però no teniu proves-va contestar la mestra rient, es sàvia guanyadora.

Llavors va entrar la directora.

-Els vostres companys del Furinkan hi són fora, volen veure que esteu bé.

La Ranko va mirar a l'Akane i els dos van somriure.

-Ens neguem a sortir. -va contestar la Ranko.

\- Us ho ordeno! - va cridar la directora. Els dos nois van fer com si no la sentissin.

La Ranko va treure el cap a la finestra.

\- Mira! Mira! -va exclamar emocionada- sembla a aquestes pelis antigues, quan el poble envolta la mansió del científic boig per pegar-li foc. Els de Furinkan venen amb aixades, espases i torxes.

\- Que bé! Avui tindrem una foguera en aquest col·legi, la foguera serà aquest col·legi, espero que els nostres companys hagin portat alguna cosa per fer-hi i menjar. Que aquí es menja molt malament, que dolenta és la cuinera, tant com jo.

\- Què voleu a canvi de sortir? -va dir la directora.

-Hem presentat un treball i la professora ens ho ha destrossat.

-Això és mentida, elles no ho han presentat, tinc per testimonis a tota la classe- es va defensar la professora, tota la classe la va recolzar, però no s'esperava el contraatac dels dos joves.

La Ranko va treure una mini gravadora de la seva butxaca i la va connectar. La professora i les noies van empal·lidir, havien gravat la conversa i en ella es sentia com la professora trencava el treball de les dues noies ...

\- Sou unes bruixes ...! - va dir la professora- d'aquesta recordeu! Esteu suspeses per què jo vull, no cal que us presenteu a l'examen de ...- la Ranko li va ensenyar una segona gravadora i es va girar. La professora va estar a punt de donar-li un atac. Aquestes dues noies eren uns dimonis. No havien caigut en cap dels seus paranys, però ella si havia caigut en els Paranys de les dues noies.

-Anem a veure els nostres companys-va dir l'Akane a la seva amiga. -La meva germana estarà contenta amb el material que li subministrem avui. D'aquí fins que marxem, tindrem tones d'informació per fer la feina de la professora.

-No sortireu si no em lliureu aquestes cintes. -va amenaçar la Kaori.**.**

Va ser un mal moment per amenaçar les dues noies. La Ranko i l´Akane es van posar a la defensiva i van projectar les seves aures de combat al màxim contra la confisca. Les aures de combat van paralitzar a la noia i no va poder moure. Va sentir com si fos un conillet atacat per dos grans i poderosos dracs. La Kaori es va espantar. Mai en la vida va tenir tanta por. Va caure asseguda a terra no podia aguantar els tremolors. Aquestes dues noies eren dos terrorífics monstres que la devorarien. Va notar que alguna cosa li passava en el pèl, se li va encrespar i se li va posar gairebé tot blanc.

Les altres noies es van espantar i van deixar passar a les dues noies. La directora i la professora es van espantar, eren dues noies terrorífiques. Les mestres que havia marxa per la por que el feien aquestes noies tenia raó, Aquestes noies eren realment dos dimonis.

-Em ho va prometre ... cap atac-va dir la Ranko- meu "germà" vol venir. Ho noto, ell sap quan ens ataquen. Un altre atac ... i apareixerà - amb un to sinistre va dir- No deixarà pedra sobre pedra. Aquest col·legi desapareixerà com si no hagués existit, i el seu alumnat i els professors ... també.

-No li tenim por al teu germà, i aquesta ximpleta-va dir una noia assenyalant a l'Akane- patirà la conseqüència.

La Ranko es va acostar a la noia i va posar el seu peu dret en el seu pupitre. I va mirar a la noia amb ulls d'assassina i una cruel somriure va néixer en els seus els llavis.

-El últim que li va fer mal a l'Akane ... el meu "germà" ... -parlava de forma pausada, passant un dit pel coll de la incauta i posant tota crueltat en la seva veu- el va ... matar. No voldràs veure-ho enfadat?

L´Akane el va mirar, era veritat en Ranma va matar Saffron, per danyar-la, però va ressuscitar. L´Akane creia que qui s'atrevís a fer-la malbé patiria una cruel venjança del seu promès.

La noia amenaçada la va mirar espantada, aquesta noia pèl-roja no mentia, ho veia en els seus ulls, Però l´Akane patiria la venjança de tota la classe, va pensar la noia i va tenir una premonició, si això passava la venjança del germà de la pèl-roja ... seria terrible ..

El que va dir la Ranko era una amenaça i la directora sabia que es compliria si l´Akane patia un sol mal.

La Ranko va ser a la seva cartera va treure un treball i hi va lliurar a la professora.

-Ja pensem que ens trencaria la feina Per això ho vam canviar per ell de la Kaori. -la al·ludida es va espantar. I va mirar on estava la seva tasca ... havia desaparegut, va odiar a les dues noies. La Ranko va detectar la ràbia de la noia, però la va ignorar. I mirant a la professora d'història. No es molesti a trencar-lo, tenim més. I recordi que hem gravar la conversa.

-Hem lliurar una còpia dels nostres treballs als nostres professors del Furinkan. Ells també ho puntuaran.

-Cada setmana vindran els nostres professors parlar amb vostès. Si ells noten que no se'ns qualifica com s'ha de fer... parlaran amb el responsable d'educació ...

La professora va seure a la cadira espantada. Sabia això ... però Com ho sabien els dos joves ?, no havien de saber-ho. Sabia de dos professors que els havia destrossat els treballs ... pobres !, coneixent com actuaven les dues joves aviat serien acomiadats

Les dues noies van sortir i van ser rebudes pels seus companys amb aclamacions. La directora anava amb elles. Les va veure acostar-se a la noia que havia anat a la reunió d'uns minuts abans ... i li van lliurar una còpia del treball a aquesta noia.

-Nabiki!, lliurament aquests treballs als nostres professors. I amb aquests enregistraments fes el que vulguis.

-No podeu fer això-va dir la directora. - dona'm aquestes gravacions.

-Si em dona un milió de yens li dono ... una còpia-va exigir la Nabiki.

-Et la puc treure per la força.

-Això ja estava previst-va dir la noia- tinc diverses companyes gravant-, si intenta alguna cosa ... la acusarem d'agressió. Prou mala fama té el seu col·legi ... no li afegeixi més. Amb el material que ja ens han passat podem tancar aquest ... "establiment".

La directora els va mirar amb odi, és va girar i tornar a entrar al recinte. –

-Saotome, Tendo !, teniu cinc minuts per entrar, sinó us demanaré comptes.

Les dues noies van estar poc temps més fos el suficient per rebre un consell de la Nabiki.

-Aneu amb compte. Aquesta directora és un perill. Té alguna vinculació amb la família Kuno. Els odia s ells i tot el que està relacionat amb aquesta família.

En Ranma i la seva promesa van dir si amb el cap i van entrar. Els problemes que tenien es multiplicarien molt aviat.

..

Havien passat dies, la vida en aquest col·legi es va tornar rutinària. S'aixecaven abans de l'alba, i sortien a entrenar, ho feien durant unes hores. Tornaven a la seva habitació, es dutxaven, anaven a esmorzar, eren les primeres, al principi els treballadors del menjador eren molt estúpides amb elles i li donaven sobres del dia anterior, fins que es van enfadar i les cuineres es van espantar.

-No volem aquest menjar resseca d'ahir, no se la donarien ni als gossos-va dir una Akane furiosa-o ens donen la mateixa menjar que a les nostres companyes o ... -les dues noies havien desplegat els seus aures de combat, eren fosques. El personal del menjador es va espantar. Havien vist el que va fer una d'elles amb les fotos. Farien el que els van demanar les dues noies ... contradient les ordres de la directora.

Des d'aquest moment, les dues joves, van ser tractades millor a l'hora d'anar al menjador, eren les que millor menjaven. El personal de l'escola no era ben tractat ni pel professorat ni per les alumnes. Aquestes dues noies rebels que li havien plantat cara a tot el col·legi, els produïa certa satisfacció, però sabien que s'acabarien rendint, totes ho feien. Encara que van arribar a apreciar a les noies, eren les úniques persones que eren amables amb elles.

Després anaven a classe, quan les seves companyes arribaven, elles ja hi eren. Per enuig de les professores que no podien castigar-les, s'havien d'inventar mil martingales per fer-ho, però les dues noies sempre sabien sortir de tots els problemes que les ficaven. i tornaven el tir amb una potència augmenta.

...

La directora era al seu despatx, quan va entrar una jove, era la líder d'una de les bandes. En aquest grup totes pertanyien a un club esportiu. Decidien i controlaven qui entrava en ells, i qui no, tot i que la professora de gimnàstica volia a les dues noves en un club, aquest grup va negar l'entrada de les dues noies.

\- Has descobert on entrenen? Aquesta vegada has trigat a localitzar el seu amagatall.

-Si. Sé on entrenen. He hagut de posar diversos grups en varies localitzacions. Ha estat com una carrera de relleus. D'on un no podia arribar, sortia un altre. Així successivament.

-Serà difícil d'arribar.

-Per elles no, es mouen molt bé. No tenim a ningú que les iguali. I sospito que elles saben que les hem espiat i seguit.

-Almenys les heu gravat entrenant no?

-Si però en no són gran cosa entrenant, no demostren ser molt bones, la Satsuki les supera. Quan torni dintre d´uns dies les deixarà planes.

La noia va posar el vídeo i la directora va comprovar que les dues noies eren bastant dolentes en arts marcials. La líder de la colla de les esportistes tenia raó. la Satsuki es berenaria a les dues noies en un moment. Llavors va tenir un pressentiment, i sí les dues noies entrenaven per sota de les seves possibilitats? Potser si sabien que estaven sent espiades, Podrien fer comèdia per enganyar a qui les espiava? ... impossible eren de la pila. Tenien una bona preparació ... però no valien gran cosa.

-Encara que no sabem com lliuren els treballs a la gent del Furinkan. Quan acaben l'entrenament, ens aconsegueixen despistar. Per això penso que saben que la vigilar-nos.

\- Segueix vigilant-les, hem de saber més d'elles.

-Si directora.

...

Les dues noies estaven entrenant. S'havien adonat que les seguien i espiaven. Les seves perseguidores eren pèssimes en aquesta tasca, no s'ocultaven, feien soroll i no s'amagaven bé.

-Les nostres "amigues" ens estan mirant. -va dir l´Akane- Si les comparem amb Nabiki, són molt dolentes espiant.

-Ara el sol dona on són i es veu el reflex de la càmera. Haurien d´haver-se posat al costat contrari.

-Em costa molt entrenar a tan baix nivell, semblem novells.

-Hem enganyar-les. Els informes que ens va passar la Nabiki sobre la seva campiona, aquesta tal Satsuki, indica que és molt bona. Però no tant com tu i jo. Hem enganyar. Hem de fer creure que som bones ... però no excel·lents.

\- Per què? -va preguntar la noia enfadada.

-Ens estalviarem problemes. Sempre sóc jo qui es llança sempre a l'abisme sense calibrar la seva perillositat. I tu què m'has de contenir. Ara és al revés. -i va riure- No vull que et fiquis en el perill. Acabem per avui, demà anirem al nostre lloc real d'entrenament. Hem d'aconseguir dominar la nova tècnica.

-No m'agrada entrenar perquè dominis una nova tècnica. Per què? Només la utilitzaràs tu. Jo només et serveixo de espàrring- va contestar l'Akane enfadada. - tu només em vols per fer-te més fort i ...

\- Ets idiota o què? -li va contestar la Ranko-aquesta tècnica no és per a mi. La estic desenvolupant per a tu ... Tots nosaltres tenim les nostres tècniques. Des l´Ukyo fins en Mousse. Jo tinc més d'una ... tu no tens cap.

-No vull cap-va contestar la seva promesa furiosa- jo puc amb ...

La Ranko la va agafar per les espatlles i la va empènyer contra un arbre.

És que no ho entens? T'han segrestat, t'han suplantat. Vas estar molt a prop de morir. Jo no ... -l´Akane va veure a la noia pèl-roja tremolar i va veure que li escapaven les llàgrimes- no vull tornar a passar per això ... tu no saps el terrible que va ser per a mi pensar que estaves ... morta ... jo no vaig poder protegir-te. Si tu haguessis mort jo t'hauria ... -la Ranko va caure de genolls a terra i va començar a plorar més fort.

L´Akane el va mirar amb compassió, poques vegades l'havia vist plorar. Sabia a què es referia quan va dir "el que si ella hagués mort ..." ell l'ha seguit. Ara ja sabia que el noi l'estimava ... encara que fos una mica. Es va ajupir i tocant-li la galta

\- Vinga Ranma anima't !, no em passarà res. I gràcies per pensar en mi i preparar una tècnica per a mi. Demà aprendré teva tècnica i amb ella et venceré. -i la va ajudar a incorporar-se.

-Ni en mil·lennis em venceràs- li va contestar el noi amb un somriure burleta.

L´Akane la va començar a perseguir. Estava una mica enfadada.

-Quan et agafi veuràs el que és bo-amenaçar la noia pèl-roja.

-Ets lenta. Mai em agafaràs! -va dir la Ranko fugint. Estaven jugant, el seu enuig realment no anava de debò. I perseguint -se van tornar a la seva habitació a l'internat.

Era mitja tarda. Akane s'havia dutxat i esperava a la Ranko que sortís de la dutxa i quan va sortir...

-Ranma!-va dir ella sorpresa-ets tu ... ets ...

-Si sóc jo ... Esperaves a una altra persona? -va dir en Ranma burleta.

-No, ets en Ranma ... noi- i es va llançar sobre ell plorant i el va abraçar. -T'he trobat molt a faltar. No saps el que t'he trobat a faltar.

-Però si he estat tot temps amb tu-va dir el noi sorprès..

-Ets idiota Ranma, ets un insensible ... ja sé que has estat aquí, però tenia moltes ganes de veure algú conegut ... volia veure't a tu ... al meu Ranma noi-i va callar al sentir-se parlar. Hi havia revelat els seus sentiments.

L´Akane va mirar al seu promès, va notar que el noi s'havia posat nerviós. Ell també estava avergonyit.

-Ja sé que no pots viure sense mi, el teu promès- va dir el noi amb prepotència. L´Akane el va mirar enfadada. Però el noi li va fer l'ullet i va somriure, ell estava fent broma-si vols veure a en Ranma-noi per a mi no hi ha problema. Sempre que pugui et complauré.

Ella no sabia si fer broma amb ell o matar-lo. Però estava contenta de veure-ho com noi.

-Em va alegrar de veure't, amb la teva aspecte real ... bé la noia també ets tu ... no sé com explicar-me.

-Transformat en home vols dir? -va preguntar el noi- jo també em va alegrar de poder ser durant un moment el meu jo ... real. El necessitava, m'anava tornar boig.

Encara seguien abraçats, era una proximitat perillosa. Un desig va néixer a tots dos i va créixer com una crescuda, impossible de retenir.

\- Ranma! -va dir ella.

\- Akane! - li va contestar ell.

Es van anar apropant per besar-se ... i llavors van sentir sorolls i veus que venien del passadís.

\- ... si directora, són veus d'home-era una noia parlant al passadís-aquestes dues han ficat a la seva habitació a un noi.

-Si és veritat rebran un càstig.

Les veus de les dos van arribar amb claredat i en Ranma va tenir temps d'agafar un got d'aigua, el tenia preparat per si de cas, i mullar-se, quan les dues van entrar es van trobar a dues noies.

\- Què passa? A què venen aquestes presses? -va dir la noia de la trena.

-La vostra companya ha sentit sortir una veu de noi d'aquí Què podeu dir? - va dir la directora.

-Pot registrar l'habitació no trobarà a cap noi-va dir l´Akane.

\- Insinues que menteixo? -va dir la noia. Estava confosa. S'havia passat una bona estona espiant a les dues noies. I va sentir veus d'un home. I va córrer a avisar la directora.

-Si, menteixes. Ens has volgut inculpar en fals. Tafanera! -la Ranko gairebé va escopir l'insult. . - Ens has espiat!

\- Això és fals! -va quasi plorar la noia. -No us he espiat.

-Ho has fet amb un got. Has estat molt de temps. Es nota per la marca que tens a l'orella.

La noia es va posar la mà a l'orella, avergonyida, no s'havia adonat d'això. Però no es va rendir.

-Aquest noi ha entrat per la finestra.

-Estem en un tercer-va dir la Ranko, però ell i la seva promesa sortien i entraven per aquesta finestra molt sovint.

-Està tota la tarda plovent, és una tempesta. Venir aquí amb aquest temps és una bogeria. Només un boig ho faria. -I va mirar dissimuladament al seu promès ... Si en Ranma no estigués amb ella en aquest col·legi, la visitaria amb freqüència, encara amb aquest temps, estava segura.

-A més si hagués entrat algú havia deixat marques d'aigua per tot arreu. -va continuar la Ranko.

Tots van mirar l'habitació, estava implacable. Les dues noies netejaven l'habitació cada dia.

\- Kaori! Deixar-me sola ... i no espies !, torna al teu habitació- va ordenar la directora.

La noia va sortir enrabiada i va pensar en venjar-se. Les dues noies li havien jugat molt males passaràs. Faltaven hores perquè sortís la Satsuki, ella li s'ajustaria els comptes a aquesta dos noietes.

-Espero que no torni aparèixer el noi-va ordenar la directora, mirant a la Ranko.

-Em sap greu, però jo sóc **UN NOI!** -va cridar la Ranko-ell apareixerà de tant en tant. No puc ser sempre una noia.

Llavors la Ranko va callar es va acostar a la porta i la va obrir. La Kaori va caure a terra, no li havia fet cas a la directora i es va recolzar a la porta espiant. No havia sentit res.

La Ranko la va mirar amb una mirada sinistra.

\- Fora! Si d'aquí a tres segons no has desaparegut, et llanço per la finestra.

-Però Qui et penses que ets ...? -va començar la noia. No va poder continuar.

\- Akane! -va dir la Ranko, ni la directora ni la noia sabien el que volia la noia de la trena, fins que l´Akane va obrir la finestra i la Kaori va sortir volant per ella ... fins a una piscina propera.

La directora va mirar a les dues noies espantada. Però es va refer.

-No hauries d'haver fet això. La teva conducta és inadequada per a una escola com aquesta ...

-No ha demanat permís per entrar, segons el reglament podem fins i tot fer servir la força per fer sortir l'intrús. Nosaltres ho hem fet-va contestar l´Akane.

\- Heu utilitzat una força desproporcionada! -va dir la directora ... us he de castigar... castigar durament.

-Ens mereixem un judici ..., està en el reglament ... s'exposarà la nostra versió i com ella va entrar sense permís a la nostra habitació, ella serà castigada, per què nosaltres ho demanarem ... i el pitjor direm que va entrar amb la directora.

La dona va mirar a les noies. Eren perverses i manipuladores. Les dues noies l'estaven amenaçant. Va haver de rendir-se, però posaria condicions

-D'acord no hi haurà càstig, però el noi no tornarà a aparèixer.

-No es ho prometo ... serà com vostè vulgui-va dir la Ranko. l'Akane el va mirar espantada, era impossible que el noi es rendís, i al veure-li somriure es va tranquil·litzar. La Ranko planejava alguna cosa- ... però un atac més a l´Akane i el noi tornarà, està molt furiós ... - la Ranko estava amenaçant amb venjar-se - ...per què l´Akane no és només la meva amiga, és la meva promesa! I no tolero que ningú li toqui un pèl. Suficient mal li han fet per la meva culpa. Ja no suporto que li facin patir. Ni a mi mateix m'ho tolero.

L´Akane va mirar al seu promès. Estava furiós, abans no era així, però des que van tornar de Jusenkyo havia canviat ... no des d'abans d'això ja li havia notat un petit canvi. Però que van tornar de la Xina el procés es va accelerar. No la insultava tant i procurava que no tingués baralles amb les altres promeses. La Ranma s'havia enfadat amb elles per atacar-la.

-De acord- va dir la directora i va sortir enfadada. L'endemà sortiria la Satsuki del seu càstig i ella s'encarregaria de les dues noves. Amb una mica de sort les bandes que hi havia al col·legi i les dues noves es destruirien entre elles. I elles seria la guanyadora per partida doble.

Es desfaria de les bandes. I es venjaria a la fi de qui li va fer tant de mal.

\- Ranma! Aquesta dona planeja una cosa dolenta. No m'agrada. Pretén que destruïm les bandes de pandilleres i que nosaltres dos caiguem també-va dir l´Akane amb por.

La noia pèl-roja la va mirar, ell també temia això. No podia ocultar-li a la noia.

-Ja ho sé. Akane, però mai podrà amb nosaltres-va dir en mirar la noia la va veure tremolar, va tenir ganes d'abraçar-per confortar. - anem a sopar que ja és hora, demà surt aquesta tal Satsuki i ens buscarà les pessigolles, no l'hi posarem fàcil. Recorda que som de les famílies Saotome i Tendo, mai ens donem per vençuts.

L´Akane la va mirar i va somriure, encara que semblava una noia, realment era el seu orgullós promès. I li estava dient que ella per ser una Tendo havia d'estar orgullosa de ser-ho. I no rendir-se.

-Mai no deixarem vèncer, som els orgullosos representants de les nostres famílies. I no som inferiors a aquestes nenes mimades.

El noi la va mirar i va assentir. Sabia que les coses es posarien difícils, a partir de dia següent, però no es rendirien abans ningú, ni davant la directora ni el professorat ni davant les prepotents de les seves companyes.

**.**

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 2ª part)**

Continuarà ...


	7. Chapter 7: Satsuki

**2º. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 3 °. Part:**

**.**

**Capítol: 7ª. **_**Satsuki.**_

_**.**_

Era de nit. La noia va sortir de la presó de l'escola, fora l'esperaven la seva colla. Eren les líders de les diverses colles que dominaven l'escola. En poques paraules la Satsuki era la veritable cap de les bandes de l'escola.

Va mirar a la seva segona, la veia diferent, el preocupava alguna cosa. Les noies li mostraven el degut respecte, però en els ulls d'elles es veia por.

-Senyora, estem contestes que hagi sortit, ha estat un càstig excessiu. – la Kaori, la seva segona va expressar el que totes sentien.

La Satsuki havia deixat en coma una noia nova, una ignorant que no li va mostrar el degut respecte. La noia va estar un mes en coma, només una suma elevada de diners i unes amenaces a la família de la víctima, van impedir que l'agressora acabés en una presó de veritat.

\- Algun problema amb la directora? -va preguntar seria la líder del grup.

-No ... no hem tingut cap problema amb ella. Com sempre ens facilita les nostres accions.

\- Alguna novetat que he de saber? - va preguntar la noia.

Era la pregunta que totes temia.

-Tenim noies d'intercanvi.

\- Alguna del 'Furinkan? - va preguntar la Satsuki, no era un secret que la directora odiava al director Kuno, i de més a més als alumnes del Furinkan.

-Si ... tenim dos. Una pèl-roja i una noia de pèl blavós.

-Ja han d'haver après la lliçó, amb nosaltres no es juga ...- es va començar a riure, però al veure als seus sequaços serioses i amb por es va enfurismar- Què passa? Què em amagueu? - va exigir.

-Són dues noies molt diferents a les altres ... No ens tenen por ... van guanyar a les nostres millors lluitadores ... en menys de cinc segons.

-El pitjor és que aquestes dues noies havien rebut el càstig de la professora de gimnàstica. Van córrer deu voltes amb vint quilos a sobre. Van sortir amb una volta i mitja de retard i van arribar abans que nosaltres ... amb unes tres voltes d'avantatge i després van guanyar a l'equip de lluita. En teoria ja tenen el rang d'alfil. Però ningú les té en compte.

-Una nit vam entrar a l'habitació on dormen, vam creure que les vam apallissar, però en realitat es van ocultar i ens van gravar. Hi ha alumnes que les temen. I la majoria del professorat també. Ja s'han carregat a dos professors. I la propera serà la bruixa d'història, ella mateixa s'ho està buscant. Ja l'han advertit moltes vegades.

-La pèl-roja fa servir unes tècniques increïbles, llança boles d'energia.

-Però en la lluita no són molt bones. Vostè les supera.

\- Us heu deixat atemorir per dues noves? -va cridar 1 enfurismada Satsuki. -No us vaig entrenar per això. Demà demostrarem a aquestes dues qui mana aquí. Va esperar que d'ara endavant tot vagi com ha d'anar. No vull més problemes.

Les noies es van dirigir a les seves habitacions, sense adonar-se que dues figures vestides de negre de cap a peus les espiaven. Les dues figures semblaven ninjas. Les noies espiades no notarien la seva presència.

-Així que aquesta és a la que anomenen Satsuki. És més forta que la resta, però qualsevol de les meves suposades promeses es la berenaria sense problemes.

\- Què suposades promeses? A mi també em inclous?

-He dit suposades, no he dit promesa!

Els dos s'estaven enfadant.

\- Així que sóc més feble que les teves altres amiguetes! -l´Akane estava rabiosa, sentia la necessitat de colpejar-lo.

\- Jo no he dit això! Tens un bon nivell, has millorat molt. Ets més fort, molt més, que quan vaig arribar al teu dojo ...

-Però ...

-Ets molt bona. No t'agrada fer mal, si fos com les meves "amiguetes", no podien amb tu. Però et prefereixo així, encara que espero que algun dia vencis a aquestes tres bruixes.

\- Ranma! -va exclamar sorpresa l´Akane- Tant odies a aquestes tres?

-No és això-va acontentar ell i es va allunyar- t'han atacat tantes vegades ... i jo moltes vegades no puc intervenir ... sou totes noies. I jo puc ficar-me. No m'agrada que et ataquin per mi. Si et fan mal algun dia. No podré contenir-me i ... les mataré.

\- Ranma! No passarà res. Tu sempre em protegeixes i cuides de mi. M'agrada que estiguis aquí amb mi ara, si estigués sola ... estaria molt deprimida. No vull que em deixis sola. No et vagis.

\- No penso anar-me'n, no et penso deixar sola ... aquí. No estaria tranquil amb tu aquí sola. Hauria de venir a cada moment i veure't i saber que estàs bé. Si estiguessis sola, les boges d´aquesta escola ja et haguessin atacat i m'havia venjat.

Els dos es van mirar i es van acostar, el noi la va agafar per la cintura i ella li va passar els braços pel coll. I es van acostar per besar-se ...

-Ranma ... està plovent. I t'has convertit en ...

\- Merda !, - Merda! - va cridar la noia pèl-roja amb frustració- no podia ploure quan ja estiguéssim a l'habitació.

Van tornar a l'habitació. Pel camí l´Akane va notar l'enuig del noi com una cosa tangible. I va somriure, aquella nit havia descobert molts dels secrets del seu promès.

\- Creus que tindrem problemes amb aquesta noia? -l´Akane s'assecava els cabells amb una tovallola. En tornar a l'habitació. S'havien dutxat, en Ranma no tenia pudor i sortia nua. Però ella no era igual, realment la seva companya era un noi. Tot i que es va adonar que li agradava compartir habitació amb ell.

-Si Akane, tindrem problemes, les nostres vides aquí s'ha complicat i molt. Però no ens deixarem vèncer ni ara ni mai.

-Tens raó som els orgullosos representants de les famílies Saotome i Tendo, no ens deixem vèncer mai. Mai ho hem fet i mai ho farem. Però això ja ho has dit abans, et repeteixes com un vell.

Les dues noies van riure.

.

No lluny altres dues noies que compartien habitació parlaven de les dues noies d'intercanvi. La Kaori li va ensenyar fotos de totes dues.

-La de pèl blau m'agrada, vull que sigui mi promesa mentre aquest aquí. -va dir la Satsuki. I va mirar la foto de la noia. L´Akane estava rient- A qui mirava quan vas fer la foto? - li donaven gelosia, aquesta mirada i aquest somriure estaven dirigit a algú de molta confiança.

-A la noia pèl-roja, no se separen per a res. Sembla que es protegeixen mútuament.

-Jo la separaré, sempre ho he fet.

La Kaori va mirar al seu cap. No opinava sobre els gustos sexuals de la seva companya d'habitació. Però no aconseguiria res. El que unia a aquestes dues noies era una mica més fort que l'amistat ... juraria que estaven enamorades ... impossibles eren dues noies ... i no semblaven d'aquestes.

La Satsuki va mirar una foto d´en Ranma, la volia com a segona seva ... per cap instant se li pas pel cap que la noia pèl-roja potser ... no es conformi amb ser només la segona ... i que aquesta noia ja tingués una segona en la seva banda.

\- Quina de les dues és la líder? - va preguntar la Satsuki.

-Cap. Es canvien constantment el liderat, a cada instant. Es complementa a la perfecció, però crec que elles no s'han adonat d'això.

La Satsuki va mirar a la seva companya i va somriure. Ara que estava ella solucionaria aquest problemes, l'endemà aquestes dues noies aprendrien qui manava en aquesta escola.

I va arribar el matí següent. la Satsuki i el seu seguici van ser molt d'hora a l'habitació de les dues noves, volien que ambdues els juressin fidelitat i respecte. I van entrar a l'habitació i ... la van trobar buida.

-Ens temen han fugit- va començar la Kaori. I van sentir un so. I sobre elles va caure una barreja d'aigua i farina. Quedant tot el grup blanc de cap a peus.

\- Seran maleïdes !, quan ens la trobem ... -va començar la Satsuki.

-Ha, Ha, Ja- van sentir una veu-heu caigut en la nostra trampa. En sortir se'ns ha oblidat desconnectar-la. - la veu sortia d'una gravadora connectada al mecanisme que va fer caure l'aigua i la farina, sobre el grup de la Satsuki.

Es van haver d'anar a canviar i tornar a banyar. A l'hora de dinar, ja havia corregut pel col·legi que les noves havien desafiat a la Satsuki, ningú va fer un cometari ni va riure, no eren tan ximples.

Les dues noves no van aparèixer. Es va dir que van anar a dinar abans de l'alba i després van desaparèixer.

La Satsuki anava per la seva classe, la Kaori anava amb ella, i es va fixar el pèl blanc de la seva segona.

-No t'has dutxat bé, tens els cabells blanc- la Kaori es va parar i es va quedar pàl·lida. I li va explicar la raó de tenir els cabells d'aquest color. - Aquestes dues me la paguessin !, ja està bé que em desafiïn amb tant ardor!

Totes les alumnes s'apartaven i la saludaven amb el respecte que es mereixia la líder del col·legi, va entrar a classe ... i allà es va trobar a les dues noies que havien tingut la gosadia de desafiar-la. Que aquestes dues entressin a classe abans que ella era un altre desafiament. Havien d'esperar que ella entrés, com feien totes.

L´Akane estava asseguda en el seu pupitre. I la Ranko s'asseia a la taula de la seva companya, la dues parlava i reien. A l'estar ella a classe la van mirar i van començar a xiuxiuejar entre elles. Alguna cosa li va dir que era perillós desafiar-les. Però en aquesta escola qui manava era ella.

Les va mirar amb odi ... però va decidir canviar d'estratègia.

\- Kaori !, ves a la noia de cabell curt, per dir-li que vull parlar amb ella ... a soles! Si l'altra diu alguna cosa o s'oposa l'amenaça.

La Satsuki va veure a la seva companya anar a les dues noies i dirigir-se a la del pèl curt, ella els va contestar i després va parlar la noia de la trena, la Kaori la va amenaçar de forma tallant. I va veure com la noia es s'enfurismava, juraria que va veure un foc encendre als ulls de la pèl-roja, aquesta li va contestar de manera molt tallant i freda a la noia que la va amenaçar. La Kaori va retrocedir i va mirar a aquesta noia amb por. L'anomenada Akane va renyar a la seva amiga i es va dirigir a la Kaori, Satsuki va saber a l'instant que es negava a anar fins on era ella.

La Kaori va tornar i ...

-S'ha negat a venir. Ha dit que si vol alguna cosa que vagi on aquesta ella. Que la Ranko no es mourà, si va amb la pretensió que es vagi la Ranko ... no cal que vagi. I que no faran cas al que els demani ... si no els agrada.

La Satsuki es va enfadar. Eren les dues noies més tossudes que havia conegut. Però al final ella triomfaria ... sempre ho havia fet.

.

En Ranma i l´Akane van anar a entrenar molt aviat, i després es van dutxar i van esmorzar. En aquest moment totes les seves companyes estaven encara ficades al llit. I després van desaparèixer, havien descobert un paratge difícil d'arribar, i allí els dos promesos estaven tranquils, fins i tot en Ranma podria ser noi amb tranquil·litat. Hi havia aigües termals i els dos la feien servir per relaxar-se.

Van tornar al col·legi i van entrar a classe, i al cap de l'estona va arribar Satsuki.-Mira Akane, arriba la nostra rival -va dir la Ranko en veu baixa.

-Sembla més preparades que les altres noies ... però és més feble que la Kodachi-va dir l´Akane, la noia se sabia superior a en gimnasta.

-Però no ens refiem. Pot tenir trucs amagats. La Shampoo no és molt millor que tu ... però els seus trucs la fan semblar que esteu a anys llum.

-Està manant a la Kaori, vol parlar amb nosaltres-va dir l´Akane.

-No. Vol parlar només amb tu. -va sentenciar la Ranma

Kaori es va acostar

-La senyora Satsuki vol parlar amb tu Akane Tendo ... a soles. La teva companya es quedarà aquí.

\- Què li passa a la teva amiga? És tímida? O ens té por? Pot venir no ens la menjarem.

-l´Akane no ira enlloc si ella no vol. I jo tampoc la deixaré sola ...

-És amb ella amb qui vol parlar la senyora Satsuki ... amb tu no. Romandràs aquí i no et mouràs. Un sol moviment i el pagaràs. I parla quan se't dirigeixin a tu, no estic parlant amb tu. -era una amenaça, ús un to fred i tallant.

L´Akane va veure com la Ranko s'enfadava i va tenir por de la contestació del seu promès.

-Escolta'm bé- va respondre la Ranko furiosa amb un to encara més fred i tallant que Kaori. La seva veu va gelar la sang de qui ho va sentir, ja que era molt un to molt sarcàstic i sàdic. La noia va aclucar els ulls i Kaori va tenir por, aquesta mirada era d'una assassinats No necessito la teva permís ni ell de ningú per parlar, Akane és la meva ... millor amiga. El meu germà m'ha encarregat que la protegeixi ... i ho compliré ..., com si fos ell. El primer que se li ocorri fer-li mal ... el mataré, sigui home o dona. No deixaré que ningú la faci malbé. I tu m'estàs enfadant. Si ella no vol anar, no ira. I jo no em vaig separar d'ella si ve tu ... cap.

-Ran...Ranko no sigui cruel, no cal posar-se en aquesta manera- li va costar anomenar a Ranma com Ranko, però havia de trucar-la així. Encara que per a ella sempre era en Ranma, el seu promès-... Kaori !, comunicar-li al teu cap, que no aniré, si vol alguna cosa que vingui. La Ranko romandrà al meu costat i opinarà tant com jo. Si pretén fer-me mal ... la meva amiga em protegirà. Però si intenta fer mal a la Ranma seré jo qui la protegirà. Sempre estem juntes per protegir-nos mútuament, sempre ho hem fet i sempre ho farem.

La Kaori se'n va anar a parlar amb el seu cap i les noies van veure com es aquesta s'enfurismava i anava feia elles molt furiosa.

\- Qui us heu pensat que sou? Sou les últimes mones, i ens heu un respecte. I ara us ensenyaré la deguda educació.

Les dues amigues es van quedar van mirar i van esclatar en riallades. Totes les seves companyes la van mirar amb estupor. Les dues noies estaven boges si desafiaven d'aquesta manera a la cap de l'escola.

-Perdona que ens riguem ... però ni els nostres pares, ni el pervertit del seu mestre, ni tan sols el nostre director. Ningú ens ha pogut doblegar ... si penses que ho aconseguissis tu ... estàs molt equivocada.

Satsuki no se'n sabia avenir, aquestes dues noies eren molt ... rebels. No pensava que fossin tan tossudes. Però aniria al gra i es va llançar a l'abisme.

-He decidit que tu, siguis la meva promesa durant aquest trimestre. Tindràs molts avantatges mentre estiguis aliada amb mi. I tu si vols - parlant-li a Ranma-pot ser la meva segona.

Les dues noies noves es van mirar i van obrir molt la boca sorpreses i ... van tornar a riure´s.

-Ho sento ... però no ets el meu tipus ... a més ja estic promesa ... i ell és molt gelós- la Ranko es va posar tensa- li tinc molta estima i no ho deixaré per tu. És molt millor que tu.

Ranko la va mirar i va somriure.

-Jo també pas. Crec que tant l´Akane com jo som més forts que tu. La nostra associació no tindria raó de ser. No passaria molt temps, ni dues hores, que donéssim un cop d'estat i ens féssim amb el poder. Tu si vols pots ser la nostra tercera ...

La Satsuki estava rabiosa. L'havien rebutjat les dues i a sobre s'havien burlat d'ella.

-Aquesta ofrena tindrà contestació. Això és la guerra! -va cridar la Satsuki. - ningú em rebutja, i qui ho fa que s'atengui a la conseqüència. Si l´Akane no és meva ... no serà de ningú.

La Ranko es va enfurismar. La seva aura es va fer visible, era negra i se li van posar els ulls vermells.

-No oses amenaçar-nos. Com li posis un dit a sobre a l´Akane ... et mato ... i serà una mort molt lenta i molt, molt dolorosa- la Ranma parlava de forma lenta i pausada. La seva veu era sinistra. Més d'una noia es van desmaiar en sentir-la, i moltes van tenir malsons aquesta nit-. No permeto que ningú amenaci ... la promesa del meu germà. Toca-la i vindrà ell i acabarà el que jo comenci, si queda alguna cosa de tu ... ell esta desitjant venir, sap quan algú fa mal a la seva promesa ... no deixarem que ningú tornin fer patir a l´Akane, si he de destruir tot aquest col·legi ... ho faré . No tornarà a passar el de l'altra vegada.

La Satsuki va notar que tremolava, tenia fred. La Ranko desprenia fred, i gelava la classe. La noia va mirar al seu voltant, totes les seves companyes notaven aquest gelor ... totes menys Akane, que la mirava amb fredor.

L´Akane va mirar al seu promès, per un moment no va veure a la seva versió noia, sinó a la seva versió noi. No recordava haver-lo vist mai tan furiós. Compliria amb la seva amenaça. Sabia a què es referia amb tornar a passar el de l'altra vegada. Es referia a Jusenkyo, quan el noi va pensar que estava morta. S'havia adonat que el noi la vigilava i tenia cura més des que van tornar de la Xina.

-Ningú m'ha amenaçat i ha sortit sencera per explicar la seva història. Vosaltres no sereu menys. -va dir Satsuki.

-Ens has amenaçat. Gent molt més perillosa que tu ho han fet i no han aconseguit res. - li va contestar una molt irritada Ranko.

Llavors va entrar la professora i Satsuki va anar al seu pupitre. Planejava una venjança atroç. Ranko es penediria d'haver-la desafiat.

.

Havien passat diversos dies des que les dues noies van rebutjar la proposta de la Satsuki. Havien rebut diversos atacs i els havien rebutjat. No hi havia ningú que s'oferís per segona vegada per atacar de nou, hi havia alguna cosa en la forma de lluitar de les noies que atemoria als seus rivals.

Realment la Satsuki volia que baixessin la guàrdia per acabar amb elles, però elles no queien en aquesta trampa tan senzilla, sempre estaven en guàrdia, mai es relaxaven. Era com aquest estat fos normal en elles. Les dues noies esperaven un atac encara més gran. Atac que no va ocórrer.

Unes setmanes després la Satsuki i el seu grup van descobrir la raó d'aquest estat d'alerta.

S'acostava la fi del mes d'intercanvi, i no sabien si tornaven a Furinkan o havien de ser-hi més temps. L´Akane ja dominava la tècnica que en Ranma va crear per a ella. I ella mateixa va crear una altra tècnica basant-se en ella, però no l'hi va dir al seu promès, el volia vèncer amb ella. Però en Ranma ho sabia. Era l'autèntica tècnica que volia per a ella.

Un matí l´Akane va decidir utilitzar-la en contra d´en Ranma. Estava atacant a en Ranma, la noia havia millorat bastant, tot i que encara perdia amb el seu promès.

Portaven entrenant molta estona. Quan l´Akane va fer una ràpida successió de cops a un punt davant d´en Ranma.

-Cop de l'implosió- va cridar la noia. Tot d'una allà al punt de l'aire, on va colpejar la noia, es va crear un vòrtex que va començar a absorbir objectes propers, en Ranma es va sentir atret, absorbit per aquest punt, i va quedar atrapat.

-Si no em allibero, quan el vòrtex estigui ple, explotarà ... amb mi dins.

Va ser llavors quan l´Akane va utilitzar l'excés d'energia que utilitzava el seu promès per lliurar-se del vòrtex, la noia va agafar i model aquesta energia en una bola d'energia i la va llançar al noi de la trena. El noi no va poder esquivar del tot l'atac i va caure.

\- Ho vaig aconseguir! - estava contenta havia aconseguit un atac poderós i havia aconseguit vèncer el seu orgullós promès. Ell estaria enfadat.

Va veure que no es movia i es va acostar.

\- Ranma! ¡Ranma! Estàs bé? - va preguntar.

Es va ajupir al seu costat. Ell estava amb els ulls tancats i ella es va espantar.

El va començar a tocar. Estava espantada.

\- Ranma! ¡Ranma! -el va cridar desesperada.

Ell va obrir els ulls de cop, la va agafar pel canell i va tirar per a ell. La noia va caure sobre d'ell. I va girar deixant estirada a terra ... i ell a sobre d'ella.

\- Has fet trampes! ¡Trampós! - va cridar ella furiosa.

-No he fet trampes- es va defensar. El noi va passar una mà per la cara de la noia llevant-li un floc- així està més maca.

\- M'has enganyat! Creia que estaves ferit.

-Ha estat un bon cop ... però no ho has aprofitat bé.

\- El senyor Ranma ho hagués fet millor! - estava furiosa amb el que li va costar descobrir-lo i desenvolupar-lo.

\- I tant que sí!

\- Demostra-ho i ... SAL DE SOBRE MIO! -va cridar.

-Si et agradava- va dir el noi divertit.

Era cert, li agradava que ell la detingués així ... però no li donaria aquesta satisfacció al noi. No volia augmentar el seu ego.

Es van aixecar i van començar a lluitar de nou i ...

-Cop de la implosió- cridar en Ranma. Ho sabia fer tan bé com la seva promesa. I quan la noia va començar a ser atreta pel vòrtex, en Ranma va llançar el mateix atac desenvolupat per la seva promesa. Fallant al seu objectiu, però ella es va adonar que ho va fer de forma premeditada.

-Tu ... tu ho sabia fer des del principi-va dir ella enfadada.

-Si ... però no podia explicar-te com fer-ho. Era una cosa que havies de descobrir per tu mateixa.

-Ets dolent-ho amonestar la noia- creia que l'havia descobert jo ... i tu ja ho sabies fer.

-Però mai ho havia fet. Tu vas ser la primera a fer-ho.

\- Com es diu aquesta tècnica?

-No ho sé. És tu tècnica, poseu-li tu el nom. Però coneixent-li posaràs un mal nom.

\- ¿Insinues que no sé posar bons noms? Mira a Pchan.

-Em has donat l'exemple d'un mal nom. - va dir ell rient.

Ella es va llançar sobre ell, amenaçant-ho amb el seu puny.

\- Ranma d'aquesta te'n recordes! -va dir ella.

\- No em aconseguiràs! -va contestar el noi fugint. Es van perseguir tot el camí de tornada a l'escola. En Ranma va passar per un rierol, mullant per convertir-se en noia.

Van entrar a l'escola. A aquella hora no hi havia ningú despert, ni alumnes ni professors. En Ranma es podria haver passejat per l'escola, amb la seva autèntic aspecte i ningú l'hagués vist, no era la primera vegada que ho feia.

En arribar a l'habitació.

-Em dutxaré jo primer-va dir la Ranma.

-Per mi d'acord-va dir l´Akane. Hi havia aconseguit donar-li un cop fluix al cap.

Quan els dos s'havien dutxat, van sortir i van anar al menjador. La poca gent que es creuava amb les dues joves els mirava de forma estranya, fins i tot professores i personal del col·legi.

-Alguna cosa es trama en contra nostra, s'olora en l'ambient.

-Ja ho noto, se sent com una cosa viva, movent-se al nostre voltant.

-Estan totes confabulades. Des de les nostres companyes a les professores. No sé el que han de ser els pares de la Satsuki, però totes les temen pel seu nivell social. Encara que la seva educació és baixa.

-Ens hem de preparar per al pitjor.

En arribar al menjador es van emportar una desagradable sorpresa.

-Ho sento ... però no puc donar-li res per menjar ... m'ho han prohibit ... tinc una família que alimentar.- la cambrera ho sentia de debò, l´havien amenaçar amb despatxar-la si donava menjar a les dues noies.

\- Ja ho ha prohibit la directora? -va dir l´Akane.

-No ha estat ella. Ha estat la senyoreta Satsuki ... el seu pare és molt influent ... ara el pobre està hospitalitzat, va ser assaltat per dos gamberros. I li van pegar una pallissa a ell i als seus quatre socis. Ahir la senyoreta Kaori va posar les seves fotos a la paret. El seu pare és un dels socis del pare de la Satsuki.

L´Akane es va acostar a les fotos i es va sorprendre, va reconèixer als cinc homes.

\- Ranma! - el seu promès es va acostar i va mirar les fotos- ¿No són els ...?

\- I tant que ho són! -va allargar la mà i va arrencar les fotos.

-No pot agafar això. La senyoreta Satsuki i les altres quatre s'enfadaran molt. Els seus pares treballen molt per a ...

-Comptem que s'enfadin. Això volem. I sabem que els pares d'aquestes cinc "Treballen" molt. Ningú d'aquí ho sap millor que nosaltres. Van ser contractats per "ajudar-nos". -va dir la Ranma.

Les dues noies van sortir del menjador ... però abans es van portar dues pomes cadascuna. La gent que abans les mirava amb un somriure perversa, ara la mirava amb por. Aquestes noies anaven a fer alguna cosa terrible.

.

La Satsuki estava molt enfadada, aquestes dues havien comès un pecat enorme en portar-les fotos del seu pare. L'acompanyaven les filles dels socis del seu pare.

En arribar a la porta de la seva classe la va rebre una companya.

\- Hi són? -va preguntar la Satsuki.

-Sí, han entrat. No ens atrevim a passar. Surt fred de l'aula. Quan han entrat hem vist les seves cares, semblaven dimonis. He sentit cops sortir de dins.

-No us espanteu, mai s'han enfrontat a ningú com nosaltres. -va dir la Satsuki i van entrar les cinc noies ... i dins l'esperava un infern.

A l'entrar van veure a les dues noies de peu, recolzades sobre els seus pupitres i amb els braços creuats. Tenien les cares molt serioses ... i estaven furioses.

Les nouvingudes van mirar al seu voltant. Les fotos que les dues noies es van dur estaven clavades a la paret ... amb llapis. Qui les va clavar havia de tenir una força prodigiosa.

La noia de fora tenia raó, en la classe feia fred ... molt fred. I semblava venir de les dues noies.

\- Akane! A tu et toca l'última- i li va passar una foto. La seva promesa va anar a una paret. En una mà tenia les. En l'altra un llapis. Va posar-les a la paret i va agafar força amb l'altra mà ... i va estampar el llapis sobre de la foto. L'objecte es va clavar a la paret, subjectant-les.

Les noies les van mirar espantada. El llapis es va clavar com si la paret fos feta de mantega.

L´Akane es va acostar a la noia pèl-roja i es va asseure al seu costat, a la mateixa taula.

-Us heu passat. No hauríeu d'haver agafat les fotos dels nostres pares- va començar l´Emma - són uns respectables homes de negocis que es dediquen a ...

\- ... Vendre com a mercenaris-acabar la Ranko.

-Seràs pu ... - va començar la Kaori. Però les seves dos rivals la miraven amb odi.

-No cal que negueu a què es dediquen els vostres pares. Fa gairebé un mes vam rebre la seva visita on vivim. El seu objectiu era Akane ... el van contractar per acabar amb la seva vida. Us sembleu als vostres pares.

Es va acostar a l´Emma.

-El teu pare es va colar a la meva habitació. No va poder amb mi, el vaig distreure i vaig acabar amb ell, no va veure com li va arribar l'atac.

L´Akane es va acostar a una altra noia.

-El teu pare es va colar a l'habitació del meu pare ... va caure de seguida ... -es va acostar a una altra noia- el teu es va colar en la dels pares d´en Ranma. No va ser rival ... per a ells.

-El teu, Satsuki, es va ficar a l'habitació de la germana gran de l'Akane. La va amenaçar ... obligant a l´Akane a canviar-se per ella ... i se la va emportar ... entre els seus objectius estava violar-la i després vendre-la per prostituir-la ... el vaig agafar en un parc abans de aconseguís tocar-la ... entre l´Akane i jo vam acabar amb ell.

La Ranko es va acostar a la Kaori. I la va mirar amb ràbia, la noia.

-El teu pare va voler impedir que jo rescatés a la promesa del meu germà. Va amenaçar tant als meus pares com a la família de l'Akane ... i això no ho oblido.

L'expressió de la noia era sinistra. La Kaori va retrocedir espantada.

-Que les filles d'uns assassins. Posin als seus pares com déus em sembla menyspreable. Jo seré de classe baixa ... però vosaltres teniu aquesta posició gràcies a la sang de les víctimes dels vostres pares. - va dir l´Akane mirant-les amb fàstic.

L´Akane va començar caminar en direcció a la porta.

\- No fugireu! - va dir la Satsuki.

-No t'espantis, no fugirem- va dir l´Akane. Es va posar al costat de la porta i va mirar a la seva amiga- ¡Ranma.- les cinc noies la van mirar sorpreses, no entendrien com l´Akane anomenava contínuament Ranma a la Ranko, ho van descobrir temps després.

I la noia pèl-roja va agafar un pupitre, com si no pesés i l'hi va llançar a l´Akane, aquesta el va agafar a l'aire i el va posar davant de la porta, es van anar passant taules, fins tamponar bé la porta.

-No pensàvem fugir ... estem evitant que ho feu vosaltres-va dir la Ranko amb maldat.

.

Continuarà...


	8. Chapter 8: El càstig a les germanes

**2º. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 4t. Part:**

**.**

**Capítol: 8ª : ****El càstig a les germanes**

_**.**_

La Satsuki estava rabiosa. Aquestes dues ... havien fet trontollar els fonaments del seu domini. No s'ho perdonaria ... i tampoc oblidaria. Aquestes dues les havien fet passar una estona terrorífic a l'aula, però es venjaria. Aquesta nit va tenir malsons per culpa d'aquestes dues noies.

Quan van sortir de la classe, després de parlar amb les dues noves, van veure en les seves companyes por. Por cap a elles, les altres noies sabien que serien elles la que pagarien l'empipament de la Satsuki i el seu grup. I por cap a les dues noves, més aviat terror ... aquestes noies no eren normals. Tenien una cosa monstruosa en elles.

\- Kaori! -va cridar al seu segona- el pla contra aquestes dues segueixen en peu. Demà ho posarem en pràctica.

-Com vostè vulgui-va dir la segona satisfeta. Estava desitjant venjar-se de les dues noies.

-No !... és el que desitgem totes.

La inquietud que van tenir l´Akane i en Ranma abans d'espantar el grup de la Satsuki no havia desaparegut, sinó tot el contrari, va augmentar. Caminaven sense baixar la guàrdia ... havien rebut tres o quatre atacs, que havien estat rebutjats.

Van parlar amb la directora ... però va ser com parlar amb la paret.

-Van a atacar-nos- va advertir la Ranma a la directora- i com aconsegueixin el seu objectiu, la nostra família no s'acontentarà ni amb diners ni amb amenaces. Espero que la família que ens ataqui tingui un refugi nuclear ... a la lluna. Encara que aquesta escola estigui a quilòmetres de qualsevol lloc habitat, no estarà fora de perill si ens passa alguna cosa.

Les dues joves van sortir del despatx.

-No m'agrada Ranma, crec que ens van atacar per on menys esperem.

-No han aconseguit res, ni res aconseguiran- ho havia dit per animar la seva promesa ... però ella tenia raó. El noi estava espantat. Tenia ganes d'anar parlar amb la directora i demanar-li que els manar-se-a Furinkan. Era rendir-se, la seva família es el tiraria a cara, però no volia que l´Akane patís cap dany.

Ella caminava una mica davant, ell la va mirar i es va adonar que no podia apartar la seva vista d'ella. Li importava més del que confessaria. Se sentia atret a ella, com una papallona a la llum.

-_**Potser aquesta llum em cremi ... però no puc ... ni vull allunyar-me d'ella. Merda! Per què no puc dir-li que la ...? Si segueixo per aquest camí, arribarà algú i me la traurà ... i m'ho tindré ben merescut. No puc seguir així**_. - va pensar en Ranma.

-_**Noto la seva mirada en mi. Gairebé capto el que pensa, per què no diu el que sent per mi? Per què és tan tímid? Tan bé que ho vam passar junts, fins i tot quan ens barallem. Tant de bo pogués confessar la veritat ... encara que jo ja la sé. Faria qualsevol cosa per mi.**_ \- pensava la noia. No sabia que acabava de tenir un pensament profètic.

Van entrar a classe i allí li etzibava la pitjor crisi de la seva estada en aquesta escola. No anaven a sortir bé d'aquesta aventura.

Van entrar a l'aula i els esperaven les cinc noies del dia anterior.

-Prepara't, la que ens ve a sobre no serà petita. Van a anar per nosaltres.

-Sí, ja ho sé. -va contestar l´Akane.

-Com intentin posar-te un dit a sobre ... no responc del que faci ... no deixaré que es repeteixi el que et pas a la Xina. No deixaré que ningú et faci mal, el evitaré a qualsevol preu.

Ella el va mirar. No s'equivocava ... el seu promès sentia alguna cosa per ella.

-Com davant comenci abans acabarà.

Es va acostar la Kaori.

-La senyora Satsuki li torna a proposar que sigui la promesa seva. Si no accepta, se li acusarà del robatori d'una cadena de l'Emma.

\- Jo no he robat res! -es va defensar l´Akane.

Van entrar la directora i la professora d'història. I li van ensenyar la joia.

-La hem trobat amagada al teu llit Tens alguna cosa a dir? -va dir la professora amb malícia.

-Algú l'ha ficat allà- l´Akane estava espantada. D'una banda, per la roïndat de la gent d'aquest col·legi. I per una altra per la reacció d´en Ranma, notava la seva fúria, com una cosa material. La seva aura s'estava fent visible, era de color fosc.

-Totes les lladres diuen els mateixos. -va dir la directora-Seràs castigada, se't donaran deu assots amb una barra davant de tota l'escola ... que fred fa en aquesta aula. No és normal ... -es va girar cap a on venia aquest gelor ... I va veure a la Ranma. Una cosa fosc envoltava la noia. Juraria que la mirava amb ulls vermells, plens d'odi. Era una mirada d'assassina, no semblava una noia ... tenia aspecte de dimoni.

-No ha estat l´Akane ... he estat jo. - la seva veu no era normal., Era un to fred i cruel. A totes se'ls va gelar la sang. No havien sentit mai un to tan ple de crueltat. La directora va entendre l'amenaça. Si l´Akane rebia injustament un càstig, en Ranma es venjaria dels causants- jo rebré el càstig ... jo, i només jo. Si algú toca a l´Akane, ningú en aquesta bruta escola se salvarà de la meva ira.

Que la Ranko es acusés no s'ho esperaven les cincs noies ... i tampoc la directora.

-No deixaré que pateixis per mi

-Akane- va dir la noia pèl-roja. I la noia del pèl blavós va tenir una visió va veure i va sentir al seu promès, no a la versió noia. - és un càstig injust. No patiràs dany per això ... No ho permetré, - i li va acariciar els cabells.

-Jo tampoc deixaré que els teus pateixis. - li va contestar la seva promesa. Akane es va girar a la directora. -Si la Ranko rep un cop més del que debut, mataré al botxí -el seu to era tan fred i cruel com ell del seu promès.

-Kaori porta a la Ranko a la presó, estarà allà fins que rebi el càstig ... aquesta tarda.

La noia va anar a agafar a la Ranko.

-Posa-me'n un dit a sobre i t'arrenco les mans i em faig un collaret amb elles. -la Kaori va retirar les mans, sabia que la noia compliria la seva amenaça.

\- Ranma! -va cridar l´Akane i es va abraçar a ella, la va anomenar per el seu autèntic nom davant de totes- no em rendiré. Des que et conec sempre m'has donat força per seguir endavant.

-A mi em passa el mateix, ets tu qui em dones forces. Passarem això, i tornarem a anar al cinema junts.

-Sembleu núvies. Una parella de Lesbia ... - va començar l´Emma i es va tallar, les dues noies la miraven amb uns ulls sinistres que la van aterrir.

La Ranma es va tornar a la directora.

-No vull que ningú toqui a l´Akane. Ni que s'acosten a ella. Si algú ho fa ... el seu promès apareixerà i quan es vagi ... Es ira amb l´Akane. I aquest col·legi serà una ruïna, i no quedarà ningú que expliqui el que pas.

I va sortir seguida de la Kaori.

-Emma porta a l´Akane a la seva habitació.

L´Emma es va avançar, iva agafar a l´Akane amb força ... dos segons després estava incrustada en una paret.

-Sé el camí. No necessito que ningú m'acompanyi. Ni em agafi- estava amenaçat a les noies. I va sortir amb destinació a la seva habitació. Ningú es va atrevir a contradir-la, sabien el que podia fer aquesta noia quan s'enfadava.

.

La Satsuki estava a la seva habitació. El seu pla no havia sortit com esperava ... però al final, la Ranko rebria el seu càstig. El d'acusar a la noia de robatori, havia estat un pla mestre, s'havia confabulat amb la mestra d'història, la dona es volia venjar de les dues noies.

Li sorprenia la relació de les dues noies. Estaven enamorades, això era evident. El promès de l'Akane o bé estava sent enganyat pels seus dos persones més estimades o bé no existia. Cosa que dubtava, ja que l´Akane parlava d'ell gairebé amb devoció ... i de vegades quan l´Akane mirava a la Ranko ...

Se li va ocórrer que Ranko fos un noi disfressat ... impossible ... encara que el seu pare li explicava història sobre unes misterioses llacunes, properes a on ell va néixer ... Es va preguntar perquè l´Akane sempre cridava a la Ranko li deia Ranma, no va voler pensar en això, li produïa mal de cap.

.

La Ranma estava estirat a la màrfega de la cel·la de l'anomenada presó. Mirava el sostre, tenia els braços darrere del cap.

Hi havia fet el que havia de fer. No anava a deixar que colpegessin a la seva promesa. Fins i tot l´Akane sabia que ho faria. No deixaria que ningú li fes mal.

Li havien dit que tota l'escola veuria el càstig, fins i tot la seva promesa. No volia això, l´Akane patiria molt, a la jove no li agradava veure patir als altres.

Va mirar l'hora al rellotge de la paret, quedaven minuts perquè vinguessin a buscar-la. Va notar que volia veure a l´Akane, estar una estona amb ella ... necessitava abraçar-la i que ella ho abraçar-se.

Enmig de les seves cabòries la porta es va obrir i van entrar cinc noies.

.

L´Akane estava pensant en el seu promès. Des del moment que la van acusar falsament de lladre i la van voler castigar, sabia que en Ranma sortiria en la seva defensa, sempre ho havia fet.

El noi va entrar en la seva vida gairebé un any abans, i entre baralles i tota mena d'entrebancs, el noi s'havia anat apoderant del seu cor. Li importava massa, no volia perdre-ho.

També sabia que ell sentia el mateix. Tota negació era símptomes d'una timidesa extrema.

Es va obrir la porta de la seva cambra i van entrar cinc noies.

.

-Senyoreta Satsuki és l'hora-va dir la Kaori. No va entrar del tot a l'habitació. Des de la porta hi va comunicar.

\- Se sap qui serà el botxí?

-Si ... jo- va contestar amb satisfacció.

La Satsuki va mirar a la seva companya. No comprenia la vena sàdica de la noia. Entenia que es volgués venjar de les dues noies ... però que sentís satisfacció torturant a les seves víctimes. I alguna cosa li deia que no era bo torturar aquestes dues, les conseqüències serien fatals

Es va començava a penedir del pla creat per ella mateixa.

.

\- A què heu vingut? -va preguntar la noia pèl-roja.

-Som el Comitè de Disciplina de l'escola. Hem de portar-te davant la Junta de càstig, on es procedirà a infligir-te el càstig pertinent.

\- El Comitè de Disciplina de l'escola? - va preguntar la Ranko amb ironia. -doncs brilleu per la vostra presència ... si no m'enteneu, vull dir que esteu fent una bona feina.

Les noies no van entendre la ironia de la Ranko. Es van creure lloades quan en realitat les insultava. Les retreia la seva falta de professionalitat, per tallar els problemes del col·legi.

-Parleu de forma molt pomposa i amb petulància i superioritat ... segur que és una espècie de norma. I el apreneu de memòria sense saber el que vol dir ... El Comitè de Disciplina? ¡Puah! Doneu fàstic. No us seguiré.

Aixeca't i segueix-nos - va cridar la que semblava la líder- has acompanyar-nos, emmanillada i sense parlar, i sense resistir-te.

-Doncs sembla que no us vaig fer cas. Aniré al lloc de la cita sense la vostra molesta companyia ... i vosaltres, els meus senyoretes pomposes us quedareu aquí descansant. -i les va mirar de manera sinistra i res amistosa.

.

\- A què heu vingut? No em feu cap falta-va preguntar Akane.

-Som el Comitè de Disciplina de l'escola. Hem de portar-te davant la junta de càstig, on es procedirà a infligir al teu còmplice el càstig pertinent.

-Això ho teniu après ... segur que li heu dit a la Ranm...la Ranko el mateix. I ell us ha cridat pomposes.

Les noies estaven estupefactes. Normalment les noies s'espantaven quan rebien al Comitè, però aquesta noia demostrava no tenir-los cap por. I no tenien notícies de l'altre grup, alguna cosa havia passat.

-Penso anar sola. Em podeu seguir ... però no em molesteu.

-Vindràs amb nosaltres per les bones o per les dolentes ... tu tries. - va dir la líder de les cinc noies i va agafar a Akane pel braç per obligar-la a seguir-la.

La Akane va mirar la mà de l'altra noia i a després a la noia i va somriure. La noia es va donar massa tard que aquest somriure era ... un advertiment.

.

-Arriben tarda- va dir una impacient directora.

-No podem posar-nos en contacte amb els dos grups del Comitè.

\- Què ha hagut de passar? - va dir la Kaori a una noia- dona ordre que es busqui a aquestes dues ... no escapessin ...

La directora no opinava el mateix. Quan s'anaven a entrenar i es sabien perseguides, desapareixien sense deixar rastre. Si volien fugirien, i quan tornessin a saber d'elles ja estarien de nou en el Furinkan. I allà escaparien a la venjança del grup de la Satsuki ... és més demostrarien que eren innocents i que ella estava implicada en la falsa acusació i ...

\- ... han fugit i per què ens tenen por- va dir convençuda la Kaori.

\- Fugit? De tu ...? De vosaltres? -va dir la Ranko sarcàsticament- ni en el millor del teu somnis!

Entrava al recinte per una porta.

\- ¿Por? De tu? Sé el que és tenir por d'algú ... i tu no m'inspires ni el més mínim. -l´Akane entrava per l'altra porta.

\- I les del Comitè de ...? -va preguntar la directora.

-Les meves dormint. Els ha entrat somni de cop. Estan tombades a la meva cel descansant.

-A les meves li ha entrat ganes de volar. - va dir l´Akane.

-Ha, ha, ha. Aquesta és la meva Akane-va contestar la Ranko.

-De aquesta us ens recordeu- va cridar una histèrica l´Emma.

\- Com estàs? -va preguntar la Ranma a la seva promesa, va notar que la noia havia plorat- no et preocupis hem sortit de coses pitjors.

\- Com què? - va preguntar l´Akane.

-El maleït Saffron, no em tornis a preguntar sobre això. Saps que no m'agrada. - estava rabiós. Cada vegada que sortia aquest tema el noi s'enfadava ... amb ell mateix.

Ella el va abraçar i el va mirar i va tornar a tenir la sensació d'estar veient al noi. No va ser l'única a veure a un noi de pèl negre, en lloc de la noia pèl-roja. Tant la Satsuki com la directora el van veure.

-Et he de dir alguna cosa Akane. - i li va parlar a cau d'orella, ella va obrir molts els ulls sorpresa. I se li van escapar les llàgrimes- Et passa alguna cosa Akane?

Ella va negar amb el cap i li va somriure, i li va dir alguna cosa en veu baixa. Ell es va quedar un moment parat i quan va reaccionar la va abraçar

-Sortirem d'aquesta. I ningú podrà ... -el que va dir a continuació només ho va sentir la seva promesa.

Es van separar i la il·lusió d'estar veient a en Ranma noi va desaparèixer i davant d'ella hi havia la seva millor amiga, una noia pèl-roja.

Es va acostar on l'anaven assotar i es va recolzar en els dos pals.

-Com intentis lligar-me als pals, faré servir la millor tècnica de l'Akane, i sortiràs volant d'aquí.

Kaori va mirar a la noia i es va acostar. Però abans de poder tocar a Ranma, aquest es va tornar enrere i es va posar davant d'Akane.

-Akane ... vés-te'n. No vull que vegis com em colpegen.

\- No vull! Em nego! - va dir ella plorant- no suportaria pensar que t'estan torturant i jo no poder estar amb tu. Imaginant el teu dolor.

Es va tornar a abraçar al noi plorant.

-I jo no vull que vegis com em castiguen. No vull que pateixis pel dolor que em causessin. No vull que hagis de tornar a patir per culpa meva. Et tinc massa apreciar perquè pateixis innecessàriament.

Llavors va notar una mà que ho estirava.

\- Vinga! Posa't en posició! Que no tenim tot el dia-era Emma que tenia pressa per humiliar la Ranko.

Ranko la va mirar i va somriure diabòlicament. I va llançar la seva aura contra la confisca. La noia empesa per l'energia va volar fins a xocar contra una paret i quedar desmaiada.

-Akane vaig a que em castiguin ... Tornaré! - i la va besar a la galta.

Es va acostar als dos pals i es va recolzar amb les dues mans i va esperar a rebre el càstig.

.

Mentrestant, un cotxe de cavalls corria a tota velocitat cap a una antiga construcció, una escola d'estil occidental, enmig d'un erm. El cotxe semblava tret d'una pel·lícula de terror gòtic. La construcció també semblava treta d'una pel·lícula del mateix estil.

Els conductors, un panda amb cara de desequilibrat i un home de pèl llarg, semblaven trets també d'una pel·lícula de terror. Per arrodonir l'atmosfera opressiva i l'expressa boira, que no allunyava la incertesa de les tres ocupants, que creien que eren dins d'un escenari terrorífic.

Al n'adoni anaven una gàrgola que mirava amb luxuriós interès a la construcció a la qual s'acostaven. Allà aconseguiria un bon botí.

Mai van saber com la germana mitjana aconseguir llogar el cotxe, però la noia li va treure partit al viatge.

.

La Ranko es va haver de treure la camisa i quedar-se a sostenidor. L´Akane el va mirar, notava seva ràbia. Era un noi i havia de portar roba de noia a tota hora. Sabia que hi era per ella, però això no volia dir que li agradava vestir-se de dona ... ho odiava. I que ho veiessin així, ho posava de mala llet.

-Kaori, quan acabi això ... -va dir la Ranma i carregant la seva veu amb una maldat increïble- et mataré.

-No crec que et recuperis d'aquesta-va dir la Kaori rient.

-Em recuperaré ... encara que passin vint anys. Tu ... la teva amiga ... i la directora ... - es va girar feia aquesta i se la va quedar mirant. Tot d'una va obrir molt els ulls sorprès. - ja deia que em semblava haver vist aquesta cara ... ja sé que vinculació té amb la família Kuno.

L´Akane es va girar i la va mirar, no li veia res estrany ... de cop la va veure més jove i va saber a qui li recordava i es va espantar. Això no acabaria bé.

-Que comenci el càstig.

El primer cop va caure sobre la Ranko i el segon ...

\- Ja ha començat? No he sentit res, la mascota de l'Akane em faria més mal- va dir amb ironia la Ranko i va badallar avorrit.

-No em desafíes-va dir la Kaori.

I va seguir pegant amb més força i ràbia. I van arribar al desè cop ... i la Kaori va continuar.

-Eren deu cops. T'estàs passant, ¡per ja! -va intentar atacar a la Kaori, però va ser detinguda per varies noies, que no podien contenir-la. Cada vegada arribaven més noies per detenir una furiosa Akane ... i cada vegada li costava més parar-la. Del munt de noies, van començar a sortir volant algunes, impulsades per una força enorme.

La Kaori seguia pegant-li a la Ranko, aquest havia caigut a terra de quatre potes. Però no hi havia cridat ni s'havia queixat.

\- Saps una cosa? -va dir la Kaori amb una veu sàdica-li he posat sal a la barra perquè et produeixi més dolor a les ferides.

-Ets una sàdica i tu amiga una lesbiana. - quina parella!

\- Tu no ets ningú per acusar de lesbiana a ningú ... tu i la teva amiga esteu afiliades. Es veu com us mireu.

**JO SÓC UN ...!** \- crit la Ranko i va caure inconscient. Portava rebuts més de trenta cops.

-Només queda el cop de gràcia i va intentar donar-ho al cap de la caiguda.

Ranko va tancar els ulls, havia recuperat la consciència, sabia que ho venjarien ... aquesta sàdica no quedaria sense càstig.

Va ser llavors quan va notar un pes a sobre d'ell. Va saber qui era l'instant. L'olor que desprenia aquest cos, el coneixia i l'adorava.

\- Akane! Nooo! - va cridar.

I va ser l´Akane qui es va emportar el cop a l'esquena.

-Avui és estat jo qui t'ha salvat ... no deixaré que ningú ... et faci mal. No ho permetré. Ets la meva ... - va caure inconscient sobre del seu promès, ell la va abraçar.

Akane !, Akane !, Akane!, - la va cridar sense obtenir resposta. Li va comprovar el pols. El va trobar i va respirar alleujat.

-Et mataré, et faré patir tot el mal que li has fet a la meu promesa. Em va tant és que siguis una dona. Acabaré amb tu. Jo sempre compleixo les meves ... promeses. - i es va desmaiar.

La Kaori va riure. No hi havia segona oportunitat. Aquestes noies desapareixerien. Les trobarien mortes, es va disposar a rematar, ningú la delataria.

Es va preparar per donar el cop de gràcia. Els seus ulls van adquirir una matriu de bogeria i ... es va aturar espantada. Algú li apuntava amb una Katana.

-Un cop més i et travesso com es travessa una oliva. -va dir la dona amb quimono. - No tornis a tocar a ... la meva filla, ni a la promesa del meu fill.

-No pots fer això ... no pots entrar aquí sense permís. Puc trucar a la policia. - va dir la directora, aquesta estranya dona la inquietava, juraria que ...

\- De debò vols que vinguin? De debò que vols això, Akemi? -la directora es va sorprendre, aquesta dona la coneixia- Que diràs quan vegin a la Ranma i l´Akane? Com contessis que et subvencionen assassins, milicians ...? O Com comptaràs el càstigs que dones? No has canviat en res, segueixes sent una manipuladora.

-No tens proves ... -va dir la dona- ningú et farà cas ... les noies van caure per les escales.

\- Per l'escala? La Ranma i l´Akane? - va dir la Nabiki-Ningú es creurà això. Potser és que tinguis les escales en mal estat. La Ranma i l´Akane et poden desmanar.

La directora la va mirar espantada, aquesta excusa per explicar l'estat de les noies no servia.

-Tampoc val que van ser apallissades per les seves companyes, això hagués passat a l'inrevés.

\- Has gravat tot? -va preguntar la mare d´en Ranma a la Nabiki -Veig que ho has canviat res Akemi. Segueixes igual de manipuladora que quan ens vam conèixer.

-Sí, ha quedat ben gravat. Amb això no podran negar que han apallissat als nostres dos familiars.

-Dona'm aquesta cinta- va exigir la directora.

-Si em dona un milió de yens.

-T'ho puc arrencar per la força. -va dir la directora.

Totes les alumnes es van llançar sobre les dues dones i ...

Va aparèixer un ós panda gegant amb cara de boig.

\- Que us menjo nenes! -deia un cartell, que tenia el panda i l'animal va rondinar amb fúria.

Totes les noies van fugir, almenys dos o tres es van quedar un moment, després van fugir també.

També va aparèixer un ésser baixet.

\- Que bona collita he fet avui! -va dir en Happosai- Hi havia robat la roba íntima de les noies.

La directora ho va veure amb horror.

\- Encara aquestes viu, vell? No puc oblidar com em va destrossar la vida- va cridar la directora.

-Però si és la petita Akemi ... amb lo bé que ho passàvem tu i jo. A sota d'aquest vestit tan formal, segueixes tenint un bellíssim cos.

La directora es va espantar. Primer la mare de la Ranma la cridava pel seu nom i pel que va dir s'havien conegut. I després apareix aquest vell verd tornava aparèixer en la seva vida, amb el mal que li va fer. I no havia canviat tot que havien passat més de vint anys.

En Happosai va saltar sobre els pits de la Satsuki.

\- Ets una mentidera ...! Els té postissos ... els teus reals són els més petits que he vist en anys. -la Satsuki va voler treure de sobre al vell, però aquest es movia molt ràpid per tot el cos de la noia-almenys tens un bon cos i no diguem el teu cul.

La Satsuki va voler enganxar, però el vell va saltar sobre la Kaori, i es va horroritzar.

-El tu ... tu no ets una ...- va dir el vell amb un somriure- ets un ... almenys en Ranma quan ... és una ... normal ... tu només ets una ...

La Kaori no va escoltar tot. Però el vell va saber una cosa que no havia de saber-se. Va intentar pegar-li, però el vell la va enviar a una paret.

\- Akemi! - Vin a portar-me a ... la meva filla, i a la promesa del meu fill a la seva habitació. No vull més atacs o la gent sabrà que passa aquí.

\- Es mereixien aquest càstig ...! -va començar la directora. Però va callar. La Nodoka la apuntava amb el seu Katana.

-I tu mereixes un. Torna a tocar a un d'aquests dos, un nou atac i acabaré amb tu. -es Giró- ¡Genma! Senyor Tendo! Porteu a les dues noies a la seva habitació.

Els dos homes van agafar a les dues noies desmaiades i la van portar a la seva habitació.

-Sap que la seva filla és en realitat un noi. Que escàndol pot passar si se sabés -va amenaçar la directora.

-Si. Sé que és el meu fill. Però Saps per què és aquí? No? - es va girar i va assenyalar l´Akane en braços del seu pare-per ella, és aquí per ella. Només per ella, per protegir-la, perquè no estigui sola. Per ajudar-la. Per què temia per ella. Per què ja no sap viure sense ella. Per ella faria qualsevol cosa, fins i tot moriria per salvar-la. Sap com es diu això?

La directora la mirava sorpresa. Ella havia oblidat com es deia això, l'odiava amb tota la seva ànima. No podia oblidar com li van destrossar la vida.

\- Saps per què ella el va protegir a compte de la seva vida? Per què sent el mateix que el meu fill sent per ella. L´Akane el protegirà de la mateixa manera que ell la protegirà a ella. – es va girar- Feu-me arribar a la doctora del centre. No em facis trucar a un metge extern, hi hauria conseqüències per a aquest centre.

La mare d´en Ranma l'amenaçava. Amb aquesta família no valien ni amenaces ni suborns. La Kaori patiria la venjança dels dos joves. Ni el seu pare la salvaria.

.

Les famílies Tendo i Saotome estaven reunides a l'habitació de les noies.

La doctora de l'escola havia curat a les noies. La pobra estava partida, d'una banda, per les amenaces de la directora que no guarís bé a les noies. I per una altra les de les famílies de les noies de denunciar-la si no feia tot el possible. En el primer cas perdria la feina, però podia tornar a la clínica familiar, no volia tornar-hi, es va anar per fer-se un nom.

En el segon cas no tornaria mai exercir. I va prendre la decisió adequada. Tenia la carta de renúncia escrita de feia temps, no li agradava la política de l'escola.

Van passar unes hores, les dues noies no milloraven malgrat totes les cures de la doctora. A la Ranma li supuraven les ferides. Els dos nois deliraven i tenien molta febre. Es cridaven ell un a l'altre en somnis.

Tot semblava anar a pitjor. Fins la Kasumi es va acordar que el doctor Tofu, abans de desaparèixer, li va donar la fórmula, d'un ungüent i la major de les Tendo sempre tenia un pot a casa. Vivint allà els dos joves més forts de Nerima, ho creia necessari. I va manar al seu pare, que va tornar amb l'ungüent en menys d'una hora.

A partir de llavors els dos joves es van recuperar. I al cap de poques hores van despertar. Quan van passar tres dies des del moment del càstig ja s'aixecaven, i les ferides es van anar curant.

Al cap d'una setmana del càstig, ja estaven totalment restablerts i amb ganes de tornar a classe. Havien de passar comptes, però la seva família no opinava el mateix.

-Heu tornar al Furinkan- va dir la Kasumi- al final acabessin amb vosaltres.

-¡Nooo! En Ranma i jo hem decidit quedar-nos. No ens anirem amb la cua entre les cames.

-Però aquests rivals no són com els altres que teniu. No podeu atacar amb la força. Aquests utilitzen l'astúcia.

-Ja ho sabem ... però no ens podem rendir-va dir en Ranma- nostre orgull ens ho impedeix.

Es va emportar un cop fluix i afectuós de l'Akane. Els dos van riure i es van barallar en broma sense fer-se mal. La Kasumi els va mirar i va somriure. S'havia adonat que els dos no ocultaven el que sentien l'un per l'altre. Però ells dos eren els únics que no s'havien adonat ... i els dos vells tampoc.

Els dos nois es van quedar mirant i van somriure i van assistir amb el cap.

\- Estàs segura Akane?- va preguntar en Ranma.

-Sí, ho estic -va contestar ella convençuda. - I tu?

-No cal preguntar-lo- va contestar el noi- es va girar a la seva mare- Kasumi, mare ens quedem. Res que digueu ens convencerà. Ja sabeu que som les persones més tossudes de de Nerima.

Feu tot el que voleu. -va dir la Kasumi- No em cal dir-ho, no us rendiu!

Els nois es van mirar i van somriure a la Kasumi.

-Mai ho farem, mai ho hem fet-van dir els dos alhora. Es van mirar sorpresos i van riure. Tot d'una en Ranma es va posar seriós.

\- I la Nabiki?-va preguntar neguitós. Aquella noia els podia ficar en problemes.

Nabiki estava parlant amb la directora.

Li havia ensenyat un vídeo molt interessant.

-Si la meva germana o en o la Ranma, com vostè vulgui dir-li, reben un dany més o no li treu acusació de robatori als dos, el vídeo arribarà a certa gent.

-No pots fer això.

-I tant que si, en Ranma i l´Akane són innocents. Vostè sap qui va ficar la cadena a l'habitació de la meva germana. Vull que els demani perdó, i que li siguin retornats el que se'ls va robar a tots dos. Té fins a la mitjanit d'avui. Per cert, la mare d´en Ranma i en Happosai no són els únics que saben qui és vostè realment. Jo ho sé i en Ranma i l´Akane ho saben.

La noia va sortir del despatx, deixant a la directora furiosa.

Havien gravat quan van amagar la joia a l'habitació. La família Tendo coneixia la culpable. Això els costaria car. Manaria a sicaris al dojo Tendo. Eren un grup del poble del pare de la Satsuki.

\- On t'havies ficat? - va preguntar la Kasumi a la seva germana. La estaven esperant a la porta de l'escola

-Fent negocis amb la directora-va dir la Nabiki amb un riure perversa. I tota la família va tornar al dojo.

L'endemà passat la directora va rebre, a mitjanit, una trucada. Els sicaris que va manar al dojo. Havien entrat ... i van fracassar, van ser reduïts pels seus residents. Els cinc mercenaris van acabar a la presó. La notícia la va rebre de la família Tendo, concretament de la filla mitjana ... el preu per no dir res s'havia multiplicat. I a sobre hauria de donar la notícia a les filles d'aquests sicaris ... que estaven internes allà.

El grit que va donar al penjar el telèfon va despertar a totes les alumnes. D'una habitació es va sentir riure a dues noies, la directora havia fracassat una altra vegada..

.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 4ª part)**

Continuarà...


	9. Chapter 9: El retorn dels rivals

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 6ª. Part**:

.

**Capítol: ****9°: ****El retorn dels rivals**.

.

Hi havia passat poc més d'una setmana des del càstig. La Ranma i l´Akane havien tornat a la rutina.

S'aixecaven abans de l'alba.

Esmorzaven, eren les primeres a fer-ho i menjaven molt.

Desapareixien, ningú sabia on anaven, se sabia que anaven a entrenar, però ningú sabia on. Des que van canviar de lloc d'entrenaments, ningú sabia on anaven. Si notaven que els seguien, aconseguien despistar els seus perseguidores.

En realitat, anaven al paratge on hi havia les fonts termals. El que no sabien els nois era que ningú coneixia aquest lloc. No apareixia ni al mapa de l'escola. Per això ningú els molestava. Ranma estava en el seu cos de noi.

Tornaven a l'escola es dutxaven. I es preparaven per anar a classe.

-Anem amb temps- va dir l´Akane- no arribarem tard.

-A primera hora ens toca amb la bruixa d'història. Tindrem problemes amb ella. Es voldrà venjar. Li va sortir malament el seu complot d'acusar-nos de robatori. La Nabiki l'ha fet xantatge. Encara que ara ens ho farà pagar a tu i a mi.

L´Akane el va mirar, ell tenia raó, aquesta dona els faria la vida impossible. No es feia a la idea de veure gairebé tot el dia al seu promès com a noia, tot i que es comportava com un noi. I cada vegada tenia la sensació de veure-ho en el seu aspecte real.

Anaven caminant pels passadissos. Van notar que les noies les miraven amb por, i algunes amb respecte. El respecte que dies abans els mostraven a la Satsuki, ara l'hi donaven a aquesta parella que no es rendia.

En arribar a la seva classe van trobar la porta tancada.

-Fa un moment estava oberta.

-Si Akane, aquesta harpia pensa una. Hem de tenir cura.

Van entrar a classe sabent que tindrien problemes.

Cinc minuts després van sortir molt enfadades.

,,,,,,

La mestra va obligar a les seves alumnes a entrar quinze minuts abans, es voldria venjar d'aquestes noies que la van ficar en problemes.

La porta es va obrir i van entrar les dues noies.

Les dues noies van entrar, en veure les cares de satisfacció de les seves companyes van saber que havien caigut en un parany. Però les dues noies es van posar serioses, i totes es van témer el pitjor.

-Arriben tarda. Han de sortir al passadís castigades.

-Hem arribat a temps-es va defensar l´Akane-és més, falten set minuts.

-No hem arribat tard- va contestar la Ranko- segons la norma qualsevol canvi d'hora ha de ser informat. Vostè no ha seguit les pautes requerides. No pot castigar-nos.

-Faig el que em dona la gana.

En aquest moment van entrar tres alumnes. I sense dir res es van dirigir als seus pupitres. La Ranko i l´Akane les van mirar i es van quedar mirant a la professora i aquesta va ignorar a la nouvingudes.

-Surtin de l'aula Ja!

\- I elles tres ...? -va preguntar la Ranko.

-No poden comparar-se amb elles. Vostès ... vostès són de classe baixa.

-Això arribarà a les oïdes adequats- amenaçar la Ranko.

-Ningú us creurà ... -va contestar la mestra.

\- "Això ja ha arribat a moltes orelles" -va pensar la Ranko

-Anem Ran...Ranko- com sempre li costava anomenar al seu promès por el seu fals nom-, posarem una queixa. -va dir l´Akane. I els dos nois van sortir.

Ja fora, es van quedar mirant.

-Aquesta harpia ... que es pensa.

La professora mirava a les alumnes segons l'estatus econòmic d'aquestes. Qualificava segons aquest barem. En dos exàmens idèntics, la qualificació podia canviar segons el poder econòmic de la examinada.

La Ranma i la seva promesa havien demostrat que va fer trampa amb ells. Va esborrar respostes correctes i va assenyalar incorrecta. Quan van demostrar el truc, van exigir una segona correcció i el resultat final va ser molt beneficiós per als dos joves, havien tret la millor nota del col·legi. Encara que elles no van ser les úniques víctimes de la professora.

.

\- Què no és cosa seva? I de qui és? - va preguntar la Ranko, estava exaltada. Va mirar a la professora.

-Si heu arribat tard no és culpa meva.

-I Quan ens va fer trampa amb els exàmens de qui era? I quan ens va denunciar en fals? Això no quedarà així.

\- Em esteu amenaçant? -va dir la directora-us puc expulsar i ... - en aquell moment va sonar el telèfon, a l'agafar-lo no s'esperava el que se li venia a sobre- Qui és vostè? ... Què meva mestra a ... als seus alumnes? Què meva professora és una delinqüent i vindrà a castigar-la? - va seguir parlant amb la persona que havia a l'altra banda i al final va penjar el telèfon.

Aquests dos nois no eren normals, semblaven estar sempre en contactes amb els seus amics de fora. Hi havia intentat descobrir com, però no havia aconseguit saber-ho. El que no sabia aquesta dona, que les dues noies sempre portaven micròfons que les mantenia en contacte amb els seus companys del Furinkan, se'ls va aconseguir Nabiki després del càstig. D'aquesta manera, qui va fer la trucada telefònica va saber el que havia fet la professora d'història.

-Digueu-li a la professora d'història que vull veure-la ... -i va afegir de forma immediata.

Les dues noies van sortir. No sabien amb qui havia parlat la directora, però s'havia quedat blanca.

Van arribar a l'aula i van mirar a la professora molt serioses.

-Us he dit que estàveu castigades al passadís. Per què heu entrat sense ...?

-La senyora directora la crida amb rapidesa - va dir la Ranko utilitzant una forma de parlar no habitual en ell. - demana que acudeixi de forma veloç a la trobada concentrat amb ella, ha de comunicar-li un assumpte molta importància que no ha cregut convenient informeu-nos, ni a mi i ni a la meva companya.

La professora va sortir i va deixar a les alumnes soles. Es temia el pitjor, les dues noies havien anat parlar amb la directora, ho sabia per què havia sortit al passadís i les dues noies no hi eren.

Les altres noies van mirar a les dues amigues amb por. Pensaven que a la professora li quedaven hores en aquest col·legi. No sabien que havia fet les dues noies, però havien aconseguit que la directora cridés a aquesta professora.

-No m'agrada aquesta trucada de telèfon. No presagia res de bo, Ranma tindrem problemes.

-A mi tampoc m'agrada. I sento el mateix que tu.

Van passar els minuts i la professora no tornava.

La Kaori que mirava per la finestra, va veure que una multitud s'aproximaven al col·legi. I al recinte entraven dues persones.

-Ve algú ... per la grandària sembla una nena- la Ranma i l´Akane es van quedar mirant, sabien qui era- i un home vestit de manera estranya.

\- No !, ell no! -van cridar les dues noies . resignades Arribava la pitjor de les catàstrofes.

Les dues amigues es van abalançar sobre les finestres.

-La professora Hinako, No es podria haver quedat en el Furinkan? - va dir Ranma.

-I aquest boig, el director Kuno. També ve -va seguir l´Akane.

-Això és una malson- van dir les dues noies amb resignació.

.

Del recinte van sortir la directora i la professora d'història.

\- Què fas aquí? Et vaig prohibir entrar-va dir la directora i assenyalant amb el dit la sortida de l'escola- fot el camp! I emporta't a aquesta nena.

El director Kuno la va mirar amb estranyesa.

-Who are you? - va contestar mirant-la de forma rara.

-No puc creure que m'hagis oblidat. Jo sóc la teva ... -no va poder seguir, la professora Hinako estava fent molt xivarri. Es movia d'un costat a l'altre i molestava a la professora d'història,

\- Tu ets la professora delinqüent! - deia-te castigaré, em invitaràs a un gelat.

\- Qui ets, nena? No ets molt petita?

-Sóc la tutora d´en Ranma i l´Akane.

-No sabia que en el Furinkan contactaven a nenes com a professores.

-No sóc una cria i ...

.

Mentre la Ranma i la seva promesa miraven amb designació.

-Hem baixar, Ranma.

-No m'agrada, però hem de fer-ho. Si aquests quatre es maten entre ells, tots sortíem guanyant nosaltres, aquest col·legi i el Furinkan.

\- Ranma! -ho va amonestar la seva promesa.

-Anem abans que facin una destrossa. - va dir la Ranma.

L´Akane es va acostar a la Ranma, que la va agafar en braços, la noia pèl-roja es va pujar a la finestra.

-No anireu a saltar. Estem en tercer pis! -va dir un noia.

-No passa res. A més, a sota hi ha una cosa que esmorteirà la caiguda-va dir l´ Akane-I els dos nois van saltar.

La professora d'història es va abalançar sobre la professora Hinako, aquesta li havia dit alguna cosa molt lleig, aquesta nena li va exigir a més que la convidés a un gelat.

-Et penediràs d'aquesta, nena ximple- va dir la mestra.

-Happo atac dels cinc iens. - i la professora Hinako va absorbir l'energia del seu rival.

.

-S'ha convertit en una adulta, que bon cos té ... tant de bo ... - va començar la Kaori, però la Satsuki li va donar un cop al cap i va callar. - Quina mena de monstres coneixen aquestes dues?

La Satsuki no va contestar. Va començar a comprendre per què aquestes dues eren tan forts.

\- De veritat no em recordes? -li va preguntar la directora al director Kuno.

L'home va negar amb el cap, de sobte va semblar que recordava alguna cosa i quan anava a dir alguna cosa.

-Hem caigut bé- va dir l´Akane.

La Ranma i l´Akane havien caigut sobre el cap del pare de Kuno.

-Akane Tendo i Ranma Saotome. ¡Hauríeu de ser vosaltres! -es va fixar en la noia pèl-roja- tu no ets Ranma Saotome, Who are you?

-Jo sóc ... la her ... – en Ranma no sabia com seguir-sóc alumna del seu col·legi. Li vaig demanar a la Yuka de la classe de l'Akane venir en el seu lloc ... la professora Hinako va estar d'acord- el que no li va dir al director va ser que va haver de revelar a la professora la seva doble personalitat i la raó per la qual va substituir a la Yuka.

-Si tu els dius, serà veritat- va dir el director.

La Ranma i la seva promesa es van mirar sorpresos, aquest home era ximple. I llavors va passar el que menys voldrien els dos nois que passés, tot i que sabien que tard o d'hora passaria.

\- Hola Airen !, veig que estàs bé, encara que estiguis amb la noia violenta.

-No et podràs escapar de mi Ranma-en Ryoga estava furiós- fa setmanes que tens només per a tu a Akane. Això no t'ho consisteixo.

Els dos nois es van posar esquena contra esquena i van veure a les sis persones que més problemes li havia causat els últims mesos. 'Els seus sis rivals!

.

\- Qui ha de ser aquests sis? Sembla que els tenen mania a la Ranko i l´Akane.

Fora del recinte hi havia l'escola Furinkan al complet i van començar a animar a la Ranma i l´Akane, i en contra dels sis bojos.

-Aquests sis no cauen molt bé als del Furinkan, hauríem aliar-nos amb ells- va dir la Kaori.

\- No! -la va contradir la Satsuki-Els rivals dels nostres rivals estan bojos. Si ens aliem amb ells serà perjudicial per a nosaltres. No tenen els mateixos interessos que nosaltres.

\- Quins interessos tenen?

-Si us heu fixat bé, Saotome i Tendo tenen certa amistat ... millor dit, una mica més que això. Aquests sis es volen interposar entre ells. Destruir la seva amistat. Cada un d'ells tira per la seva banda. Si nos fiquem pel mig, serem nosaltres les que es portin els pitjors cops. -la Satsuki no volia problemes ni amb ni pels nouvinguts.

\- Ens han seguit! - va cridar la Ranma, el seu enuig era evident- deixar-nos en pau d´una vegada-. El noi se sentia molt frustrat.

-Calma't. Parlant la gent s'entén. -li va dir l´Akane.

-Això no val per a aquests. -va contestar la Ranma.

\- Ranma! No et perdonaré que estigues sol amb Akane. - va dir en Ryoga furiós.

\- El meu noia de la trena i el meu Akane Tendo soles! Dormint amb desconegudes.

\- Desconegudes? Però si dormen a la mateixa habitació !, les dues soles! -va dir la directora. Es va callar es va adonar que no va dir el adequat, que havia ficat la pota.

Un aire fred va recórrer el pati. Les dues amigues ... es van quedar mirant ... anaven a tenir problemes. La directora les havia ficat en un rebombori sense voler, aquesta vegada aquesta dona no sabia el que havia fet i ho havia fet sense voler..

\- Ranma! Com pots dormir amb Akane? digué un Ryoga furiós.

\- Akane! Et demanaré per estar sempre amb Airen, ell és el meu promès.

-Vosaltres no sou ningú per dir amb qui hem de dormir. -va dir Akane- quan vam fugir dormíem a la mateixa tenda de campanya.

Els sis nois la van mirar sorpresos i cinc d'ells es van enfurismar.

\- Akane !, has aconseguit que s'enfadin encara més.

-Segur que la vas besar i la ... - va dir en Mousse rient- i ... - no va poder seguir, en Ryoga ho va noquejar.

-Mai et perdonaré. Et mataré per ...

\- No us heu parat a pensar estem promesos? I que potser, hàgim fet un pas més. -la Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa. Sense adonar-se'n la noia estava tirant més llenya al foc. Així no aconseguiria apaivagar els ànims.

-Akane, calma, que els poses més furiosos.

\- Que li haurà fet a la pobra Akane! -va contestar plorant en Ryoga.

\- No! Què li haurà fet ella a Airen? - va contestar empipada Shampoo.

-En l'habitació hem estudiat i dormit ... també barallat contra les nostres rivals d'aquí- va comptar l´Akane.

-També hem entrenat. Hem provat tècniques noves-va seguir la Ranma amb un somriure perversa en els llavis- tècniques que farem servir contra els nostres rivals de veritat.

\- Els vostres rivals? Què rivals? - van preguntar.

-Uns que porten més d'un any darrere nostre- va començar la Ranma.

\- Uns que ens han molestat quan han volgut- va seguir l´Akane.

-Que han fet que Akane i jo ens pelem en moltes ocasions. I han fet tot el possible perquè ens distanciem.

-Uns que no ens han deixat de gaudir ni tan sols un dia de tranquil·litat. Que cada vegada que Ranma i jo anàvem algun lloc, fins i tot a l'escola, apareixien per emprenyar.

Mentre parlaven van començar a caminar cada un per una banda al voltant dels sis rivals que no entenien res, i es preguntaven qui aquests menyspreables éssers immunds.

-Sis persones que han entrat al dojo Tendo quan han volgut, destrossant tot al seu pas.

-Sis persones que els últims tres mesos han fet de tot per acabar amb nosaltres. Des intentar que fóssim els seus esclaus a posar preu al meu cap.

Ni tan sols amb aquesta al·lusió tan clara, els sis rivals, van comprendre que eren ells els rivals amb qui la Ranma i l´Akane usarien les seves noves tècniques.

Els dos nois van seguir caminant fins tornar-se a trobar.

-Hola Akane. M'alegro de tornar-te a veure.

-Hola Ranma. Jo també me n'alegro.

-Em sembla que no ens podrem escapar d'aquesta baralla.

-El mateix penso jo.

\- No podien haver seguit a en Ryoga i anar-se a fer camí per al Senegal? -va preguntar la Ranma amb un somriure.

-Això és a tocar, prefereixo la lluna.

\- De què esteu parlant? - va preguntar algun dels sis, però com que no els prestaven atenció no van saber qui va ser.

\- Ningú t'ho ha dit? -va preguntar la Ranma- quan et prepares per a un combat aquestes guapíssima.

D'alguna manera la Ranma s'havia convertit en noi sense necessitat d'aigua calenta, L'Akane el va mirar sorpresa i es va posar vermell, el va veure molt maco.

-Si. Tu, ara. Saps què? Ara no et veig com noia. Ara tens la teva aparença real, ara ets en Ranma noi. Ni tan sols vesteixes l'uniforme de l'escola. Portes la teva camisa vermella i els teus pantalons negres

-El que et vaig dir el dia del càstig ... és veritat ... jo et ... -es va poder vermell, i no va poder continuar.

-Ja ho sé. I el que jo et vaig dir ... també ho és.

\- Què ha passat? On és la deessa de la trena? On s'ha ficat la meva deessa, aquest maleït Ranma? -va preguntar Kuno. No entenia res i la seva germana tampoc.

-Aquesta no és la preguntar la pregunta és ...

\- Com ha aconseguit lliurar-se de la maledicció? - van preguntar els altres tres maleïts.

-No sé del que parleu- va dir en Ranma. I es va girar a la seva promesa. I va tenir el desig d'abraçar-... i no es va contenir, davant la sorpresa mirada de tots li va passar els braços per la cintura.

Ella li va passar els seus pel coll al noi, es van quedar mirant. Acostar els seus llavis i es van besar als llavis, 'davant de tots!

-Pensaven que anaven a interrompem, com fan sempre. - va dir el noi quan van acabar.

-S'han quedat congelats-va dir l´Akane- quan despertin tindrem guerra.

\- Com t'has atrevit besar a Akane? - van dir furiosos en Ryoga i en Kuno.

\- Com t'has atrevit besar a Ranma? -van preguntar les tres noies molt enfadades.

La parella es va mirar i va somriure.

-Ho vam fer per què ... teníem ganes de fer-ho. Ens moríem de ganes de besar-nos-van contestar els dos joves alhora.

-Et mataré per besar l´Akane. - va dir en Ryoga.

-Has fet un petó a Airen, m'has desafiat. Et mataré.

-No necessito el vostre permís per besar a la meva promesa, tan sol el seu. No sou ningú per imposar-nos a qui estimar o besar. L´Akane, és la meva promesa, us mataré si la toqueu.

\- En Ranma és el meu ... promès, no vull que el toqueu ni us acosteu. Us mataré si pateix per la vostra culpa. Jo tampoc us he de demanar permís ni per besar-ni per sortir amb ell.

Els va mirar amb ràbia. Estava farta que es volguessin imposar. Que es posessin pel mig. Ranma era ... seu. I de ningú més.

-Ataqueu quan vulgueu, però ja heu perdut, tot i que guanyeu la competien va dir Akane. -Passada el que passi no em separessin de tu, Ranma.

-Ni a mi de tu, Akane-li va respondre.

-Akane, tinc el pressentiment que oblidarem el petó i la nostra declaració d'amor, com ens passa últimament. -la va mirar amb afecte i li va acariciar la cara, no volia oblidar la dolçor d'aquest petó, la sensació que va tenir i que li va embriagar al tenir-la entre els seus braços- Però algun dia ho recordarem tot per no tornar-lo a oblidar. Però aquests sis no aconseguissin mai separar-nos.

-Hi estic d'acords amb tu, ho oblidarem, i tornarem a negar que ens volem, encara que no sigui veritat. Però en el moment que recordem, res ni ningú ens separará- va dir l´Akane- Almenys havíem de gravar-ho en vídeo. Espero que Nabiki ho hagi fet.

-_**No anem aconseguir res. No els separarem. Mai hem tingut la més mínima oportunitat, em fa ràbia veure-ho junts, però ells s'estimen. Si seguim així ens odiessin. Hauria rendir-me i deixar-los en pau. Però no vull que els altres em diguin que soc covard**_**-** així pensava un dels sis, es començava a adonar que no aconseguiria conquerir a qui volia. El cor de la persona estimada ja tenia amo. Sentia un buit molt gran. Aquesta persona estava a la vora de la desesperació.

I va començar l'atac.

Els tres nois van atacar a en Ranma, i les tres noies a l´Akane.

Aviat dels sis rivals van descobrir que els dos nois tenien atacs nous, que eren més forts i hàbil. Podien defensar-se bé dels seus atacs i els seus contraatacs eren més forts. Si haguessin de lluitar d'un en un, els dos promesos guanyarien sense dificultat.

-Veig que has millorat nena. -va dir en Ryoga. -No oblidaré que has fet un petó a ... -Es va quedar pensatiu- ¿ha qui has fet un petó?

\- _**Què passa aquí? Creia que érem nosaltres els únics a oblidar coses. Això no m'agrada**_. -va pensar en Ranma una mica espantat.

El noi de la trena li va pegar un cop de peu a Kuno, el enviar lluny. I es va veure atacat per en Mousse.

\- Què fas, Mousse? Per què em ataques? Si estic amb l´Akane tens el camí lliure per sortir amb la Shampoo.

-Si. Però si et mato tinc el camí lliure igualment, sense perill que ella torni a tu.

-Bé pensat, bon raonament- va dir en Ranma en veu baixa.

-Ranma segur que has assetjat a l´ Akane. Has dormit amb ella. – en Ryoga estava gairebé plorant- no tens dret a dormir amb ella ... només jo puc ... - va callar en Ranma ho mirava furiós.

-Ryoga et mataré ... et mataré per la qual cosa acabes de dir-el noi de la trena no podia contenir la seva fúria, tenia ganes de destrossar a Pchan, es volia llançar sobre el seu rival i escarmentar-ho -, no et perdono que facis servir el teu maledicció per aprofitar-te de l'Akane o colar-te als vestidors femenins, ets roí i mesquí. Em recordes a en Happosai, ets un pervertit. No necessito la teva benedicció ni aprovació per estar al costat de l'Akane, anar a l'escola amb ella o ... dormir al llit contigua a la d'ella ... no ets el seu pare o el seu germà.

En Ryoga anava a atacar a en Ranma ... però alhora en Mousse va llançar uns dels seus objectes al noi de la trena ... i li va donar a en Ryoga.

-Mousse ! Et mataré-en Ryoga estava furiós, va oblidar la seva baralla amb en Ranma i va començar a barallar amb el noi xinès.

\- Quina alleujament! que es barallin aquests dos i em deixin en pau. Però no baixaré la guàrdia, per si de cas. - va pensar el noi. - tot i que a en Ryoga li he de passar comptes.

Mentre l´Akane es defensava, s'havia desfet sense dificultat de la Kodachi. Li quedaven les dues pitjors.

Li atacaven i ella esquivava sense dificultat, eren dos i s'ho estaven posant difícil. I va decidir posar en pràctica un pla maquiavèl·lic.

-Sí, em venceu. Et quedaràs tu amb Ranma? Oi Ukyo? No deixaràs que la Shampoo es vaig portar al teu Ranchan, és tan poca cosa per en Ranma.

\- Què et proposes Akane? - va preguntar en Ranma enfadat.

L´Akane es va limitar a assenyalar amb el dit, les altres dues noies havien començat a barallar-se.

-L´Akane té raó. No estàs capacitada per ser la seva esposa-va comentar l´Ukyo

-El que tu tens és enveja. Per què els tinc més grans que tu-va atacar la Shampoo assenyalant una part de la seva anatomia.

-Això et fa semblar una vaca. -va dir l´Ukyo i somrient- no et cauries a l'estany de la vaca ...?

-Com peguen aquestes noies-va comentaren Ranma amb ironia i va dir en veu alta- però l´Ukyo sempre diu que el seu menjar és la millor de totes.

\- Això és mentida! M'estàs insultant- dir la Shampoo. - insultes una tradició centenària.

-Ho he dit i ho mantenir - va proclamar la noia de l'espàtula. - cuino millor que tu. A en Ranma li agrada més els meus creps- Les dues noies van començar a lluitar. En Ranma i l´Akane havien aconseguit lliurar-se de la baralla ... per ara. En Ranma era de nou un noia.

-Akane Tendo, noia de la trena us venceré i el meu Ranma serà meu- la Kodachi s'havia recuperat i desafiava els seus dos rivals.

-¡Kuuuno ! - va dir la Ranma molt insinuadora- pots aturar a la teva germana. Ens vol fer mal a Akane i a mi.

Kuno es va acostar a la seva germana.

-No permetré que atacs als meus dos deesses. Les defensaré.

-Es s'interposen entre el meu Ranma i jo. Les atacaré.

Els dos germans es van començar a atacar amb fúria.

Els dos promesos estaven al·lucinats. Mai havien fet barallar als seus rivals entre ells. Pensaven que aquests sis no eren tan ximples per caure en un parany tan simple, i havien caigut.

-No pensaven que caiguessin tan fàcilment. Aquest és el tipus de parany que ells ens feien caure a nosaltres dos. I sempre quèiem. - li va comentar la Ranma a la seva amiga.

Estaven veient als seus rivals barallar-se entre ells.

-Akane, Ranma això que heu fet ens és digne de les vostres famílies- va dir una veu.

Els dos es van girar i van veure a la mare d´en Ranma.

-És una forma de lluitar com totes. Si féssim servir les nostres tècniques noves faríem destrosses- es va defensar Ranma. -Podíem causar danys a innocents.

-Són atacs massa poderosos., Per fer-los aquí. -va continuar l´ Akane.

-Esteu deixant en mal lloc l'escola de ... No sou digne de ser els nostres successors. Els vostres pares us desheretaran.

-Ens dona igual que ho facin- va dir l´Akane furiosa- només pensen en ells. Volen un hereu, nosaltres li importem poc. Els és igual que en Ranma es casi amb mi que amb una meves germanes, només volen a aquest maleït hereu.

-No tenen en compte el que jo i l´Akane volem, els nostres sentiments- es va quedar mirant a la seva promesa- Ella i jo ens apreciem ... molt, és la meva millor amiga, però ... no pensem doblegar als seus capricis, jo i la meva promesa farem el vulguem. Aquests dos vells són igual que aquests sis, només pensen en ells.

-No farem cas ni a aquests dos ni a aquests sis. - Va continuar l´Akane- però tens raó en alguna cosa. Aquesta forma de lluitar no és digna. Farem servir les nostres tècniques més noves.

Els sis rivals havien acabat de lluitar entre ells i s'acostaven disposats a lluitar amb els dos nois.

\- Ranma! Tornes a tenir apareixia de noi. -va dir la seva promesa. Sabia que seria la pitjor baralla que havien tingut amb els seus rivals. Havien de guanyar.

-Tant me fa. Guanyarem, ho sé. Som els millors. Però no et confiïs. Ets més forta que elles, però no gaire.

-Vés amb compte, ells són tres i tenen avantatge.

-Tinc un pla ... però si ho poso en pràctica em vas a matar.

\- Què ... pla? ... preguntar ella espantada.

-Mira ... -i ho va explicar a cau d'orella.

Quan van acabar l´Akane va mirar al seu promès amb cara de pocs amics.

\- Et matareeé Ranma! - semblava molt enfadada ... però es va posar la mà a la boca i va somriure. Quin pla més ximple, però ella ficaria algunes coses seves per fer-ho ... més creïble.

\- No et perdonaré que hagis dormit amb l´Akane- va dir en Ryoga.

-Dit així sona fatal ... però has encertat. - va dir en Ranma.

Tots se'ls van quedar mirant.

\- No estaràs dient que ...?

-Ens vam quedar sols i ... plovia i tronava ... l´Akane ... tenia por i es va ficar al llit amb mi, en mi mateix futon.

-Van passar tota la nit junts ... al dia següents ... ens va costar separar-nos. -va acabar l´Akane.

Els sis nois els miraven sorpresos. Però també molt enfadats.

Els dos promesos van recodar aquest dia. El dia anterior els dos es van mullar per la pluja. L'endemà tenien febre i fred, va ser aquesta la raó per la qual els va costar separar-se. Estaven molt febles. La Kasumi els va trobar als dos junts, al futó d´en Ranma, tremolant. Va ser ella qui els va cuidar i va callar com els va trobar, només ho va explicar a la Nodoka.

-Van passar diversos dies junts, pràcticament sense abandonar el meu futon.

-En aquest espai tan reduït la calor dels dos va pujar molt. Ens passàvem els dies suant i panteixant-va continuar l´Akane- però aquests suors i panteixos venien de les febres i dels deliris que teníem. - va pensar la noia.

-Sense ningú que ens molestés. Va ser com si hi hagués un àngel cuida'ns.

La Nodoka sabia el que els va passar als nois, la Kasumi l'hi va explicar. Ara estaven explicant la veritat, que havien tingut febre i no es podrien moure del futon, a l'estar febles i com els va cuidar la Kasumi, ella va ser aquest àngel que va parlar en Ranma. Però tal com ho explicaven semblava una altra cosa.

Els sis es van prendre molt malament.

\- Com vas poder fer-li això a Airen? - va dir la Shampoo.

-Segur que ell no volia que això passés. -va seguir l´Ukyo.

-No, Ni jo ni ella volíem ... però va passar. I el que va passar ... va passar. No vam poder evitar-ho. Com el que va venir després. - Va comentar en Ranma. Va mirar a l´Akane. Anava a comptar de la mateixa manera que van contagiar a la Nabiki i la Kasumi. Però ...

-Ranma d'aquesta et recordes -va dir en Ryoga i els sis es van llançar a l'atac.

-Vas obligar al meu Ranma a dormir amb tu- va dir la Kodachi.

-Ranma Com vas poder fer això amb Akane?

-No només ho va fer amb mi ... també va caure la Kasumi i la Nabiki, encara que jo també vaig intervenir. -va dir l´Akane.

-Ranma fent-ho amb les tres germanes Tendo. - va dir enfadat en Mousse. Encara que ho va dir amb certa enveja ... la Kasumi era molt maca ... gairebé més que no ho confessés feia temps que se sentia una mica atret per ella. En la forma d'ànec la va espiar alguna vegada mentre es dutxava. No sabia que ella es va adonar de la presència del noi xinès. També ho atreia. Però ella volia que la espiés altre ... però aquest mai ho faria.

En Ryoga es va enfadar molt. En Ranma no en tenia prou amb quatre noies, que afegia al seu harem dos mai ... sentia molta ràbia ... i gelosia. També havia tingut somnis amb la Kasumi. Li semblava un ésser adorable.

-Suposo que no li faria res a la meva deessa de la trena. - Kuno era idiota, veient transformés davant seu a en Ranma i no s'assabentava de res.

-La noia de la trena i en Ranma estan molt units. Si una cosa li passa a en Ranma a ella també li passa. Ella també ... va caure. -va comentar l´Akane.

En Kuno es va enfadar. Aquest en Ranma era un esclavista de dones. No podia consentir que aquest llibertí seguís lliure.

-El mal és que vosaltres sis no vau caure. Tant de bo! Nos haguéssim lliurat de vosaltres una temporada. -en Ranma el va deixar anar amb maldat. Esperava que aquests sis caiguessin en el seu parany.

\- Ranma, Akane! Sembla que esteu tenint dues converses diferents. Ells per una banda i vosaltres per un altre. S'estan prenent el que dieu per la tremenda. I no va passar res. Fins i tot els dos vells i el vell mestre van caure. -va dir la mare d´en Ranma.

Tots van mirar a la dona, s'imaginaven el pitjor. El que va voler dir la Nodoka és que els dos pares, també van emmalaltir.

Els sis joves van atacar amb fúria als dos promesos.

Els dos nois esquivaven atacs i contraatacaven. Seguien amb el seu pla de enfurismar-los i ho estaven aconseguint.

\- Ranma! No puc fer l'atac del buit. No em deixen un buit.

-Per fer la teva atac no el necessites, només és una guia. Si et fixes bé podràs fer-ho. Estan desprenent molta energia, aprofita't d'això i utilitzar-ho en contra seu.

L´Akane va seguir atacat i rebent atacs. Va creure veure alguna cosa durant un instant, una espurna estranya, però va passar. Ho va veure diverses vegades. Es va preparar per a la propera vegada que aparegués aquest espurna, sàvia quan arribaria. I es va produir quan la noia va predir. Va agafar amb les seves mans aquest flaix, i el va llançar amb tota la seva força contra els seus tres rivals.

\- Fúria del cavall carmesí! - va xisclar la noia. I un atac semblant al Ryu Shoten Ha d´en Ranma va sortir en direcció a les noies. Aquestes es van quedar paralitzades davant aquest atac i el van rebre de ple.

L´Akane va veure com queien les tres noies. Es va girar cap a en Ranma i el va veure envoltat dels tres nois i el director.

\- Akane! Ajuda a en Ranma! No podrà amb els quatre. -va demanar la Nodoka.

L´Akane va mirar a la mare del seu promès i va somriure.

-No, ell pot amb aquests quatre. Confia en ell. - la noia estava segura de la victòria d´en Ranma. Li va veure que moviment feia. Sabia que atac faria. I va avisar la Nodoka. - tia Nodoka no et moguis d'aquí. L'atac que farà en Ranma és molt perillós.

\- Ryu Shoten ha! - va xisclar en Ranma. I el tornado va agafar als quatre atacants. En Ranma va escapar d'ell. I es va ajuntar amb l´Akane, i la va abraçar.

-Bon atac preciosa. Sabia que aconseguiries fer-ho.

-Va ser per casualitat. Vaig provar, i em va sortir bé. Però m'ha deixada molt cansada. No puc donar un pas més. -es va abraçar a en Ranma.

-Deixar-me anar ! Jo tampoc puc ni amb la meva ànima. Com segueixis així ens caurem a terra.

Ella el va deixar anar i es va asseure a terra, el noi la va imitar. Van mirar al seu voltant, havien provocat molta destrossa.

-Era per això que no volíem barallar amb ells- li va dir el noi a la seva mare. -Com més són més energia implicada i més gran és la destrossa provocat.

-Vam voler evitar de totes. Espero que aprenguin la lliçó i no volen atacar-nos.

-Això no passarà. Tornaran una i altra vegada. No ens volen de veritat, per a ells som objectes. Pensen en nosaltres com en un premi que exhibir.

\- Ranma! Que sóc per a tu? També sóc un objecte?

-Per ... mi ... tu ... -Ella va veure nerviosisme d'ell. El noi va respirar fondo i ... - no ho sé Akane, no sé què ets per a mi. Una amiga? ... No ..., sento que ets més que això. Una germana? ... tampoc. La meva promesa? ... per imposició dels vells? No. El que tu signifiques per a mi, és pel que tu mateixa ets, sense que ningú ens imposi res ... però per a mi no ets ni un trofeu ni un premi. Només que amb estar al teu costat em sento afortunat.

-Jo tampoc et veig com un objecte. Al principi et veia com un ximple i un presumit ... però sempre que he tingut un problema, tu anaves a ajudar. M'has ficat en molts problemes, però no són menys dels que t'he ficat jo, o t'has ficat tu, perquè no em passés res o venjar-me. També et veig com més que un amic, i el que sento per tu també és una cosa què no m'ha imposat ningú, és alguna cosa meva. I l'afortunada sóc jo, per què em estiguis donant suport sempre i que aquest al meu costat.

Es van quedar mirant.

-Passada el que passi ...

\- ... ningú podrà separar-nos, ni que deixem de ser amics ...

\- ... ni els nostres pares ...

\- ... ni aquests sis ...

\- ... si ho intenten ... pobres d'ells- van acabar tots dos.

Van ajuntar les seves mans, van entrellaçar els seus dits i es van besar a les galtes, així van signar el seu pacte ... no sabien que els pactes són febles i es solen trencar amb facilitat ... i tampoc sabien que el seu no era d'aquests ... i que mai es penedirien d'haver-ho signat. Es seguirien barallant, seguirien negant que es volien ... però mai, per moltes vicissituds i contratemps que els sotmetés la vida, deixarien de ser alguna cosa més que amics.

La Nodoka els va mirar complaguda, el que havien dit els nois era una declaració d'amor, si ells pensaven que era una aliança d'amistat mútua ... estaven molt equivocats.

-No deixarem que això passi. Trencarem el vostre compromís- els dos joves es van girar i van veure als seus rivals de peu.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa i amb un somriure incomoda.

-No puc donar un pas. Posa darrera meu, no deixaré que aquestes et toquin. No sé si poder contenir als sis i ni quant de temps.

-D'això res, lluitaré amb tu. No deixaré que aquests et facin mal.

Es van aixecar els dos. Es van donar suport per no caure. I la mare d´en Ranma es va avançar.

-No deixaré que facin mal ni al meu fill i ni a la seva promesa ... - no va poder seguir, els sis rivals, van caure a terra sense forces.

La versió adulta de la Hinako els mirava. Hi havia utilitzat amb els sis nois un dels seus trucs.

-Aquests sis delinqüents han caigut, em queden dos ... -Va mirar als dos promesos.

Els dos nois la miraven des del terra, estaven asseguts i sense forces. No podien defensar-se, i la professora es va acostar per llevar-los energia.

-Pràcticament esteu exhausts. No puc treure res. Però què farem amb aquests set? -va dir la Hinako, i ha assenyalat als sis rivals i al director.

La Nabiki es va avançar.

-Hem portat un carro, ens els podíem portar en ell. D'aquí al Furinkan hi ha alguns barrancs, el carro es pot caure per un d'ells amb tots els seus ocupants. -va dir la noia.

\- No siguis dolenta que ens multaran per llençar escombraries al camp. -va dir l´ Akane rient.

\- Has gravat alguna cosa amb la càmera de vídeo? -va preguntar en Ranma.

-Només el principi- va contestar la Nabiki amb ràbia- però se m'ha acabat la bateria aviat. Just una mica abans que us vau fer un petó ... Es va besar algú?

En Ranma i la seva promesa es van mirar. Passava alguna cosa estranya, era com una cosa impedís que es recordessin certs moments, i estava relacionats amb ells dos.

Els del Furinkan es van endur els set ferits. I van complir la seva paraula de perdre'ls en un barranc.

Els dos nois es van recuperar en poc temps menjant una mica.

-Ranma, Akane. La vostra tutora m'ha convençut que la vostra professora d'història mereix un escarment. No tornareu a tenir cap ensopegada amb ella. Li hem buscat una nova destinació en una altra escola. - estava s'enfada, l'havien obligat a traslladar a aquesta professora.

-No permetré que aquests dos nens pateixin per la teva rancúnia al director Kuno. Has oblidar ja això, era un faldiller. Ens va perseguir a totes. El seu fill és igual que ell. Tu també t'has adonat.

\- **NO OBLIDARÉ RES! ME VA DEIXAR** ... em venjaré, **I PER AIXÒ FARÉ SERVIR AL TEU FILL I A LA SEVA PROMESA**-Va cridar la directora.

\- No t'has fixat en l´Akane? És idèntica a la seva mare. I el meu fill, quan és noia, no et sembla haver-ho vist abans? És idèntica a mi. On ens vas conèixer a la mare de l'Akane i a mi? Per què ens vas conèixer, oi Akemi?

-Aquest nom ja no significa res per a mi. Aquesta persona va morir quan ell em va deixar. I això dos nens patiran la meva venjança.

-No t'ho permetré, és més ells mateixos no permetran que danyis a l'altre, ja has vist que són capaços, no els desafies. No són uns covards com els seus pares. Tenen més de les seves mares del que et puguis imaginar.

La directora Akemi va mirar a la Nodoka, aquesta dona tenia raó, la coneixia i els dos joves els semblaven coneguts ... però no aconseguia recordar de que.

Els dos nois van mirar sorpresos a la Nodoka ... però ella no va contestar a les seves preguntes.

-Això ja ho esbrinareu, dins d'un temps. -I va tornar al dojo Tendo.

.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 5ª part)**

Continuarà ...


	10. Chapter 10: El preludi del torneig

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 6ª. Part**:

.

**Capítol**: **10°**: **El preludi del torneig..**

.

El partit s'havia desenvolupat bé fins a cert punt. Llevat que la Ranma i l´Akane havien estat obligades a jugar ... i a més en equips contraris.

Des del primer moment es va veure que anaven descaradament a per elles. I es van haver de defensar-se mútuament.

L´Akane tenia la possessió de la pilota i davant tenia al seu promès que volia arrabassar-li.

No es van adonar que una noia s'acostava per darrere amb intencions sinistres. La noia va aixecar el strike per donar-li a la noia de cabell curt i va colpejar ... el seu cop va donar en el buit, l´Akane d'alguna manera es va adonar i es va ajupir.

La noia va notar que el seu strike xocava amb un altre, va veure amb terror que el empunyava una furiosa noia pèl-roja.

-No em pots fer això ... som del ... mateix equip.

La Ranko va parlar molt baix, la noia, encara que no ho va sentir si ho va entendre. Es va girar es va anar a la banqueta i va demanar el canvi.

La Ranma va ajudar a la seva promesa a aixecar-se.

-Et has guanyat l'odi del teu equip-li va dir la noia.

-Tan em fa. Aquest és un joc de contacte, alguna pot acabar lesionada- la van sentir totes. Ella va voler que així fos, era una advertència.

-Segur que sí. Ves amb compte. No vull que et lesionen- ella també estava advertint que no es quedaria quieta.

El partit es va desenvolupar amb certa "normalitat", així que una de les dues amigues es feia amb la pilota, l'equip contrari es llançava sobre ella, i l'altra noia la defensava dels atacs del seu propi equip.

La Ranko anava amb la possessió de la pilota i es va trobar envoltada ...

-De aquí no passarà- va dir el seu atacant.

-Això és el que tu et pensa-va dir la Ranko i es va preparar per llançar la pilota.

L´Akane el mirava amb confiança. Sabia el que faria la Ranma. I es va preparar per evitar-ho.

La noia de la trena va llançar la pilota amb una força endimoniada i va adquirir una velocitat sorprenent. Ningú podia aturar la pilota, excepte una jove de pèl curt, que es va posar en la trajectòria de l'objecte, va fer enrere la seva strike ... i va colpejar la pilota. Aquest va canviar direcció, anant en sentit contrari ... i doblant si velocitat, va somriure desafiant a la Ranma. Però va veure que aquest somreia acceptant el desafiament. La noia pèl-roja va moure l'strike, donant a l'objecte i el va enviar de nou per a la direcció en què atacava el seu equip. La bola va multiplicar la velocitat que li havia donat Akane, aquesta no va poder fer res. I la pilota va passar al costat d'ella.

La portera va voler parar-la, va posar el seu strike, aquest es va trencar a causa de la velocitat de l'objecte. Aquest va entrar a la porteria, la va travessar trencant la malla. No va acabar allà la trajectòria de la pilota, va travessar també una paret i va acabar parant-se a més de cent metres del pavelló.

-Bon tir Ranma, encara que una mica fluix.

-Gràcies, el teu tampoc ha estat malament.

La directora mirava el partit. No sortia com ella volia. Va mirar a una de les entrenadores i va fer un gest. La dona es va aixecar ...

\- Canvi! -va cridar- Canvi a Saotome per la Kaori.

Els dos promesos es van quedar mirant.

-No baixis la guàrdia, van a per tu- va advertir la Ranma a la seva promesa.

-Ja ho sé-li va contestar la noia.

La Ranma anava per la seva banqueta i es va creuar amb Kaori. Aquesta se la va quedar mirant i amb un somriure perversa.

-Quan acabi el partit teva amiga serà un bossell de carn irreconeixible - va dir rient, però el seu somriure va morir als llavis, la noia pèl-roja, la mirava amb una cara sinistra.

La Ranko va empènyer al seu rival contra la paret, i amb la mà esquerra la va agafar del coll i la va aixecar.

-Crec haver-t'ho dit més d'una vegada. Acosta't a l´Akane ... i et mato ... no t'ho tornaré a dir. Conec el teu secret. Ningú em impedirà matar-te.

-Ella morirà ...

La Ranko va mirar a la Kaori i va deixar caure l'strike. Va tancar el puny i el va estavellar contra la paret. L'altra noia va veure el forat creat pel puny de la Ranko. I va tenir por.

-Tria. Et curt el cap amb l'strike o te la va aixafar com si fossis una fruita. Fes-li mal a la meva amiga i patiràs un d'aquests finals.

Va deixar anar a la noia i aquesta es va anar a la pista i la Ranko a la banqueta i va mirar a l'entrenadora.

-Com algú toc a la meva amiga. Saltaré al camp. Prepara't per canviar-me si es dona el cas. -la estava advertint. No es va asseure amb les altres. Ho va fer a terra, subjectant l'strike com fora arma i observant el partit amb una mirada sinistra.

I el que temia la Ranma va passar.

Dos contraries van atacar per davant a Akane distraient-, mentre que dues la van fer caure amb el seu strike.

\- Canvi! - va cridar la Ranko. La seva va cridar va ser ignorat- **HE ... DIT ... CANVI**! - va posar el seu to més sinistre. S'havia aixecat del terra i va entrar patinant a la pista. La seva forma de moure era una amenaça. La seva aura era visible i d'un color vermell. Estava molt furiosa.

-No pots sortir ... va contra les normes ... - va dir la noia que arbitrava.

-El atac contra la meva amiga també va contra les normes, i tu no has fet res. Amb tu també tinc un compte. No t'oblidaré. - la jove àrbitre es va espantar, havia vist el que aquesta noia va fer als seus rivals. No volia sortir ferida.

Es va acostar a una del seu equip.

-Estàs de baixa de forma. Et substitueixo.

-Això ho decidirà l'entrenadora. -aquesta noia estava una mica espantada. Però se sentia protegida per la directora.

-O sorts per la teva peu o sorts en llitera. Ni la directora ni la teva Satsuki són aquí per protegir-te. I encara que estiguessin no podien protegir-te.

La Ranko es va posar darrere de la noia i la va empènyer, la noia va sortir impulsada feia la banqueta caient sobre de l'entrenadora.

-Senyora entrenadora em retiro ... per vida- va dir la jugadora amb un somriure ximple a la boca.

La Ranma es va acostar a la seva promesa.

-Akane Estàs bé? - va preguntar ajudant-la a aixecar-se.

-Si. No m'han fet mal. Gràcies a tu.

\- Prepara't! - va mirar a les noies de la pista. I dirigint-se a les noies dels dos equips- canviarem una mica les regles d'aquest joc. Guanyarà qui més gols fiqui. El temps serà ... fins que no quedi una rival en peu. Vosaltres vuit contra nosaltres dues ... - i posant un to sinistre- **'VAL TOT!**

I les dues noies es van posar en posició de lluita.

Un minut després, les rivals de l'Akane i la Ranma s'havien reduït a la meitat. Dues d'elles s'havien lesionat entre elles. I les altres dues no van necessitar a ningú per eliminar-se.

El grup contrari a les dels promesos no podien fer res per aturar els seus atacs. Sabien que eren qüestió de temps que les dues noies vencessin. La Kaori estava nerviosa suposava que seria l'última a caure. Que les dues noies li tindrien una sorpresa desagradable, però no s'imaginava que retorçada seria aquesta sorpresa.

Dos minuts després només quedava ella. I la pèl-roja va mostrar les seves cartes.

Es va girar cap a on estava la Satsuki.

\- Baixa !, sé que això ho has muntat tu ... amb ajuda de la directora. - va dir la Ranko- Baixa mala bruixa! Enfronta't a l´ Akane i a mi. – la Satsuki no feia cas. Llavors la Ranko va utilitzar un truc que ningú es esperava- Si no baixes és per què ens tems. Ja no podràs ser la líder de l'escola ... ningú et respectarà ... per què ets una covarda ... que tems dues noies.

La Satsuki tremolava d'ira. Si baixava amb tota seguretat la vencerien i perdria el control de l'escola. Si no baixava, quedaria com una covarda. I perdria el control de l'escola. Fes el que fes ella perdria.

\- Ningú baixarà! El partit ha acabat. Queda declarat nul. -va dir la directora- vosaltres dues prepareu la setmana que ve us toca torneig d'arts marcials.

\- Que es preparin les nostres rivals! -va dir a la Ranma a la seva amiga.

\- T'has adonat que tu i jo serem rivals? Què ens haurem d'enfrontar? No voldràs entrenar amb mi? - va preguntar amb pena Akane. No volia deixar d'entrenar amb el seu promès.

-Si m'he adonat, ho sé des que aquesta boja directora ens va obligar a participar. Estic desitjant lluitar amb tu, ets l'única amb nivell en aquest lloc. Serà un combat magnífic. I no deixaré d'entrenar amb tu, aconsegueixes treure el millor de mi. Però vull que em prometis alguna cosa.

\- El què? - s'imaginava que li demanaria una cosa indecent. - no penso donar-te la meva roba interior. Pot ser et convidi si guanyes, però no ho faràs, he millorat molt. No podràs amb mi.

-No vull la teva roba interior. I el que volia ja m'ho has promès.

L´Akane es va quedar parada. No hi havia promès res.

-No t'he promès res.

-Si ho has fet- la Ranma es va quedar mirant-la- has promès que donaràs tot de tu. Que lluitaràs per guanyar-me. És el que més vull que facis aquest dia.

-No em guanyessis. T'ho prometo.

-Guanyaré jo com sempre. I deixarem a aquestes sorpreses. Mai han vist ni veuran un combat com el que li oferirem.

L´Akane va assentir i els dos promesos van creuar els seus braços. Era la seva promesa de tenir una bona baralla.

En Ranma i l´Akane, si es pensaven que tindrien un torneig just estaven molt equivocats. La directora no pensava oferir-los un torneig just, faria trampes perquè una sola arribés a la final ... si arribava, Hauria de fer-ho amb cura, vindrien patrocinadors. No podrien sospitar res.

No sabia que les dues noies ja s'esperaven que juguessin brut.

Dues figures estaven al costat d'una foguera.

-Akane. Penses que hem fet bé en escapar-nos?

-Si. El havíem d'haver fet fa molt de temps.

-Però ara ens seguiran.

-Si. Com sempre ho han fet.

-T´estimo. Des que ens vam conèixer.

Ella se li va acostar i el va besar.

-I jo a tu ... Ryoga ...

L´Akane es va aixecar sobresaltada del llit, havia tornat a tenir per segon dia consecutiu aquest somni. El dia anterior al preguntar-li en Ranma que havia somiat, ella es va enfadar i va estar tot el dia rabiós. Però en Ranma també va estar molt estrany ... i no van ser els únics.

Es va girar no volia que el seu promès la veiés. Era molt estrany ... ella no volia a en Ryoga ... es podia dir que eren amics ... eren. Després dels últims mesos i el mal que li havia fet ... li començava a odiar ... però en aquest maleït somni.

Va notar un pes en el seu llit i va veure a la noia pèl-roja asseguda al seu llit. L´Akane es va espantar.

\- Què fas aquí? M'has espantat.

\- Has somiat ... amb ell? Has tornat has tornat a somiar amb ell?

-No he somiat amb en Ryoga ... - es va posar la mà a la boca, havia parlat massa.

El seu promès la va mirar amb tristesa i una mica més. Però sorprenentment no hi havia ràbia, sinó alguna cosa que no va entendre llavors.

\- El besaves i li deies que el estimaves ... -semblava molt trista- estàveu asseguts davant d'una fogata- va tenir un calfred- havíeu fugit.

Ella en sentir-ho es va enfadar.

\- Com has pogut espiar-mentre dormia? Ets un immoral, els somnis són privats i ... - va callar, el que estava dient era impossible. - No pot ser, no has pogut somiar el mateix que jo.

L´Akane ho va veure tenir un calfred.

-Bàsicament el mateix ... només variava en un punt ... i es va estremir

-La que estava amb en Ryoga eres tu ... com ...

\- **CALLA, NO TORNIS A PARLAR D'AIXÒ**! - Va cridar el noi. - avui era la Ranma noia ... però ahir era en Ranma... - no va poder seguir, es va aixecar i va sortir corrent al lavabo. Akane el va seguir, el va trobar vomitant.

-No passa res. Jo sé que no estàs enamorat de Ryoga ... i tu saps que jo menys.

-No tornis parlar-me de això- va dir el noi. La va mirar, la noia portava una camisa de dormir, no es transparentava res ... però avui ho torbava suggestiu, ja l'havia vist molta vegada amb ell lloc- Akane! Vesteix-te! Avui estic rar i podia intentar comprovar si realment sóc un home.

Ella es va començar enfadar. Però va comprendre els sentiments del noi.

\- Et havia de matar !, però crec que et comprenc. Però com intentis alguna cosa ...

Ell la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa.

-No et preocupis, mai et faré res ... que no vulguis que et faci.

Ella li va donar un cop al cap fluixa, volia animar-lo, però no ho va aconseguir.

Poc després estaven sortint de l'habitació.

\- No fa olor estrany? Com a encens? -va dir l´Akane.

-Si ahir també feia olor-li va contestar la noia de la trena, i una sospita va entrar en els caps dels promesos.

Van sortir al passadís. Quan passaven al costat d'unes noies.

\- ... si s'assemblava a uns dels que van lluitar contra aquestes dues. Al final jo li deia ... t'estimo Ryoga. Us ho podeu creure? Jo no conec ningú amb aquest nom- deia la noia.

-Jo també vaig somiar el mateix- comptava altra.

En pocs moments més noies van explicar el mateix somni.

-Aquests estan implicats ... almenys la Shampoo i en Ryoga. - va dir la Ranma.

-La Shampoo ha d'utilitzar un dels seus productes, en la nostra contra.

\- Què passa aquí? -va dir la directora. Les noies li van explicar els seus estranys somnis. -què estrany que totes tinguem els mateixos. I amb aquell noi que va lluitar contra ... -fins i tot la directora havia somiat el mateix, ella mateixa es va delatar. I totes van mirar a les dues noies d'intercanvi. -Suposo que esteu implicades.

-Suposem que és un atac, dirigit directament a nosaltres. Concretament a Akane. El seu objectiu separar-nos ... el porten intentant des que ens coneixem.

-És impossible!. Atacar un aquesta forma. - va dir la directora.

-Una de les nostres rivals és xinesa. I coneix diverses porcions rares. Un cop em va fer perdre la memòria. - va dir l´Akane.

\- En què us baseu per dir això? - va preguntar la Satsuki.

-Tot el col·legi fa olor rar, com si haguessin encès un encenser. - totes les noies van estar d'acord en això. - Aquesta nit l´Akane i jo els buscarem i quan els trobem els atacarem.

-I si em nego a que ho busqueu- va dir la directora.

-Els somnis es seguiran produint i algú sortirà a buscar a en Ryoga- va dir l´Akane- a mi em convé que sortiu diverses darrere d'ell. Ja no es podrà queixar que el meu promès persegueix varies noies.

-Jo no persegueixo a aquestes, és l'inrevés- es va queixar en sota la seva promès. I girant-se a la directora- aquesta nit anirem de caça, li agradi o no.- va veure moure al Comitè de disciplina- no volem la vostra ajuda, fareu nosa. No esteu al mateix nivell que ells.

.

Aquesta nit dues figures vestides totalment de negre van abandonar l'escola. Tot l'alumnat sabia que anirien. Però només dues alumnes les van veure marxar.

-Aquestes dues figures són la Saotome i la Tendo. No manaràs seguir-les? -va dir la Kaori.

-No, tenen raó no podem amb els seus rivals. - va contestar la Satsuki-a més he rebut informe d'elles.

\- Què et preocupa? -va preguntar la Kaori.

\- Has sentit parlar de les llacunes de Jusenkyo? -va preguntar la Satsuki.

-Saps que si- va dir la Kaori amb tristesa.

\- Fa cosa d'un any va caure en una de les llacunes un noi de la nostra edat ... des de llavors es transforma en noia ... el seu pare en panda. -va seguir la Satsuki. Va deixar passar un temps. - Poc després es va enfrontar i va guanyar a la millor de les amazones, també es va enfrontar a la besàvia d'aquesta, la matriarca Cologne.

La Kaori es va espantar, Cologne era la més terrible de les matriarques.

-Aquest noi ha de ser terrible, haver-se enfrontat a les amazones.

-No és l'única cosa, fa un temps va lluitar amb en Herb i no fa ni tres mesos ... va ser ell que va humiliar a poble del Fènix.

\- Quina mena de ser és aquest noi? – la Kaori estava espantada, en ser el seu pare un mercenari dels voltants de Jusenkyo, havia sentit parlar dels tres pobles que dominaven aquest lloc. Fins i tot va sentir parlar de la derrota del poble de Fènix.

-En gairebé tots els seus enfrontaments ha estat implicada la seva promesa, tots els seus rivals li han volgut fer mal. Ell s'ha venjat. Per ella ha lluitat fins vèncer. A part hi ha tres nois i tres noies, una d'elles l'amazona vençuda, que persegueixen constantment a aquests dos.

-Però Què té a veure aquest noi amb la Ranko i l´Akane? - preguntar la Kaori.

-T'he dit que el noi es transforma en noia ... aquest noi es diu Ranma Saotome, la seva promesa Akane Tendo.

\- Estàs dient que aquesta noia pèl-roja és ...? La Ranko realment es...?-Va preguntar la Kaori sorpresa i amb por. La Satsuki va dir si amb el cap- Per què ha vingut si és un noi? Per acabar amb aquest col·legi?

-No, per a alguna cosa més simple i alhora més complicat ... per tenir cura i protegir la seva promesa.

...

Els dos nois van veure el foc de la foguera i es van desviar. Des de lluny van veure com xampú tirava alguna cosa al foc i després una altra cosa.

-Si seguim molts dies així. No em quedarà pèl. -va dir una veu que van reconèixer de seguida ... era en Ryoga.

-Ets ximple. Primer tirem aquest producte i després una cosa de la persona amb qui es vulgui somiar i l'olorar la barreja es somia amb aquesta persona. El vent porta aquesta barreja per al col·legi. Després d'uns dies de somiar amb tu, l´Akane caurà als teus braços ... porc- no li va dir que podia no ser l'única a caure en braços del noi.

L´Akane a sentir el comentari de l'amazona es va enfadar. En Ranma la va haver de controlar.

-Ara no et pots enfadar o ens poden detectar. Vine tinc un pla i necessito la teva ajuda. Hi ha una part que no puc fer-la jo.

Es van allunyar en direcció a una de les granges de l'escola i van tornar al cap d'uns vint minuts. Ella ja sabia per què el seu promès l'havia enviat allà. S'imaginava com es venjaria de la Shampoo. Però no li va dir com ho faria d´en Ryoga.

Ni en Ryoga ni de la Shampoo van veure arribar l'atac. Estaven massa concentrats que el seu pla sortís bé. Van caure desmaiats per l'atac dels dos promesos.

En Ryoga va somiar que mantenia una relació amb una porqueta. Al despertar, la Shampoo encara dormia i encara que era humana miolava amb molt plaer, va saber immediatament que estava somiant la noia.

En Ryoga va decidir no seguir endavant amb el seu pla, estava escarmentat.

La Shampoo tampoc va voler seguir ... però per motius diferents ... li havia agradat somnia això. Si seguia amb el pla, era massa temptador usar el producte amb ella mateixa, la qual desitjava amb ganes. Va trigar un temps a lliurés totalment de la temptació. Li va començar atreure el gat del veí ... sobretot quan era gata ... jugava amb ell. Va estar a punt de decidir quedar-se amb ell com a parella i tenir gatets, Mesos després va decidir que, si no aconseguia a en Ranma, es transformaria en gata per sempre i tindria gatets.

Els dos promesos tornaven a l'escola. Anaven alegres i rient.

-Ets molt dolent- va dir l´Akane rient, fer servir pèls de gat per provocar un somni amb la Shampoo. L'hi té merescut ... però de què són els pèls que fem servir per atacar en Ryoga?

-No t'ho diré ... - va dir el noi. I -va pensar- però si l'hi haguéssim fet a Pchan estaria content ...

-Ets molt dolent amb mi. Explica-m'ho-va dir ella amb picardia.

El noi la va agafar i la va empènyer contra un arbre. I es van quedar mirant. Amb la mà esquerra, la va agafar pel canell dreta i se la va estrènyer contra l'arbre sense fer força. Amb la dreta, el va apartar un floc i li va acariciar la cara, la va mirar. Ella semblava espantada, el mirava gairebé amb por. Al noi li van donar ganes de abraçar-la. I sobretot de protegir-la. Aquesta mirada li demanava que tingués cura d'ella.

-Ara se't veu tan indefensa, que em donen ganes de protegir-te. Ets el meu preciós gallimarsot, bruta i malpensada ... però també dolça i afectuosa. No tinc ganes de deixar-te anar, per què penso que fugiràs a un lloc on no podré seguir-te. - ell li va passar la mà pels cabells. - ets la persona que més estimo en aquest món. No vull perdre't. Per a mi ets més temptadora que la Shampoo. I no et creguis inferior a les altres, per què creguis són més maques que tu o tinguin més pit, això a mi no m'importa. Per a mi ets més valuosa i més guapa que un milió de Shampoo. No et canviaria per cap.

Quan va mirar la noia, la cara d'ella estava vermella com un tomàquet.

\- Ranma! Com pots dir-me això? - ell noi l'havia deixat anar. Ella es va girar i es va posar les mans a la cara. Notava la calor que desprenia el seu rostre- m'has insultat i alhora m'has llançat floretes. Em pensava que quan em deies gallimarsot , em insultaves, però tal com m'ho has dit avui és gairebé un malnom afectuós ... - va callar, el noi estava petrificat. - Què et passa Ranma? - va preguntar espantada.

\- Ho ... he? Ho he dit ...? En veu forta? ¿No ho he pensat? - va preguntar amb horror el noi.

-Si-va dir la noia. - Llavors no és veritat el que has dit? - va dir ella gairebé plorant i enfadant, alguna cosa li deia que el discurs del noi era el que en veritat sentia. - Ni tan sols em aprecies.

-Jo només he dit que ho estava pensant. I sense voler ... ho he dir.

\- Llavors era mentida? - tot el vas dir era mentida ... ets un ... - estava furiosa, sentia que havia jugat amb ella.

Va ser llavors quan ell es va enfurismar i va cridar amb ràbia.

\- No és mentida! Tot el que he dit és veritat ...! - va callar s'acabava de delatar.

\- Per què no m'ho has dit abans? - va dir ella.

-No sóc com en Kuno, sempre li he envejat que sigui tan obert i expressi els seus sentiments. -Es va donar suport a l'arbre i sota el cap, va començar parlar amb pena- tampoc sóc tan dolç com en Ryoga. No puc ser com ells, és una cosa que sempre els he envejat. Sempre que et vull dir alguna cosa, em congelo. Em mires amb aquests ulls tan bells i tan escrutadors. I em somrius d'aquesta forma, que no se reaccionar. M'agradaria dir-te tantes coses ... i la meva maleïda timidesa m'ho impedeix. Ets l'única persona que no necessita fer res per vèncer-me.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa. Ell mai li havia obert el seu cor i aquesta nit ho havia fet dues vegades. Li va posar una mà a l'espatlla i li va somriure.

-Va Ranma, tornem a l'escola- va dir ella de forma pausada, per tranquil·litzar al seu amic.

-Si. Anem- va dir ell. Es va netejar les llàgrimes de la cara i li va allargar la mà. Ella la va acceptar i van ser agafats de la mà fins al col·legi. Al pati ell es va mullar en una font i es va tornar noia i van entrar.

No es van adonar que eren observat i que no tots els que miraven eren ... humans

.

Uns dies després, lluny de l'acadèmia, a Nerima. Una persona mirava amb tristesa una foto. En ella apareixien els dos nois que ara estaven en aquest col·legi, que tanta mala tenia entre l'alumnat de les escoles de Nerima. Els sis rivals dels nois també apareixien en la fotografia.

Recordava el dia de la foto. La Nabiki va voler fer una foto a la seva germana i al promès d'aquesta. Es van posar extremadament junts. Al moment de fer-la, van aparèixer del no-res tots els rivals de la parella i es van posar al mig dels dos ... Tot va acabar en una batalla campal entre els sis rivals. Quan es van adonar, la parella en qüestió havia desaparegut. Van aprofitar que ells es barallaven per escapar-se, encara que ho van buscar no els van trobar. No van saber mai on van ser ...

Va tornar a mirar la foto, encara que els dos promesos estaven separats els ulls de cada un estava fix en l'altre. Mai havia vist ningú, en una foto, tan separats i alhora tan junts.

Darrere d'aquesta foto va aparèixer una altra, la Nabiki li va vendre les dues, en ella es veia a en Ranma i l´Akane asseguts menjant, un al costat de l'altre. Es veia a la noia fer broma amb ell i el noi riure. Es veia molta complicitat entre ells, no podia treure de sobre un pesar, els dos nois feien bona parella.

Hauria odiar a una d'aquestes dues persones ... però això no era veritat ... volia a una d'elles ... i a l'altra la considerava ... la seva amiga, els dos nois de la foto eren els seus millors i únics amics. Els apreciava molt a tots dos.

.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 6ª part)**

Continuarà ...


	11. Chapter 11: El torneig a mort 1r Ronda

Notes aclaridora:  
Com en els últims capítols. Quan en Ranma sigui noia se li dirà la Ranma. Quan aquest parlant amb les seves companyes de classe serà la Ranko, Per l'Akane i qui sap que es transforma en noia sempre ho cridaran com en Ranma.

Els personatges de la història no són meus. Ni escric aquestes històries amb afany de lucre

* * *

**2º. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 6ª. Part**:

.

**Capítol: ****11°. El torneig a mort. 1r. Ronda..**

**.**

Havia arribat el dia del torneig de l'Acadèmia Sant Miquel.

En Ranma es va despertar, sentia molta mandra, els quedava poc més d'un mes per sortir d'aquest col·legi i tornar al Furinkan. Al final el temps d'intercanvi seria de tres mesos. Després tindria dues setmanes de vacances i en acabar començaria l'últim trimestre del curs. En aquesta acadèmia s'havia espavilat i havia tret bones notes. Però no parava de pensar en les dues setmanes de vacances.

No sabia com dir-li a l´Akane que es volia anar aquests dies d'entrenament. El noi no volia tornar a casa, sabia que l'esperava la tortura dels dos vells, el xantatge de la Nabiki. I la presència dels sis bojos. Estar lluny d'ells era descansar. Sense la Shampoo saltant al coll, sense que en Kuno el reptar-se quan era un noi o el perseguís, com un assetjador, quan era una noia, sense els seus pares estimant-ho casar, no estava en contra de casar-se amb l´Akane, en el fons estava desitjant-ho ... però volia que, per arribar a aquest pas, ho fessin els dos per voluntat pròpia sense ser obligats.

Va sospirar. Necessitava aquests dies de descans. Va tornar a mirar a la noia. I va somriure. Quan acabés el torneig, li diria que se n'anava de viatge d'entrenament durant dues setmanes ... i li demanaria que l'acompanyés ... no acceptaria un no com a resposta.

.

L´Akane es va despertar i es va girar per veure el seu promès, el va veure despert. Al noi li preocupava alguna cosa, ho notava i no era el torneig ... hi havia alguna cosa més. Des de l'atac de la Shampoo i en Ryoga. I que li confessés que sentia alguna cosa per ella, estava estrany. Quan acabés l'estada en aquest col·legi volia emportar-se'l de viatge d'entrenament, volia allunyar-lo dels bojos que infectaven Nerima, ens ells els pares dels dos, la xantatgista de la Nabiki i aquests sis ... bojos. L'hi demanaria quan acabés el torneig ... No acceptaria un no com a resposta.

Odiava aquest pijama, se li havia trencat la goma que impedia que se li baixés els pantalons, se li baixava contínuament. Va estar a punt de ensenyar-li a en Ranma les seves interioritats diverses vegades, les que es va quedar en roba interior davant del noi, va veure com ell mirava amb interès el seu cos.

Es va aixecar i quan anava per al bany.

\- Ja t'has aixecat? Fa una estona que estàs desperta. -va dir en Ranma.

-Em vaig a dutxar, no entris, com et vegi espiant-me et mato.

-Fa aquí més d'un mes. I no has entès res. - de sobte l'humor del noi canvi, semblava deprimit.

Ella sabia a què es referia. Es tornava noia. S'havia vist "nua" cent vegades. Per a ell s'havia tornat normal veure una noia nua.

-Va Ranma anima't, avui aquestes baix de moral - i va aixecar els braços. La camisa del pijama es va aixecar i en Ranma va veure mitja cintura, en un altre moment hagués obert molt els ulls ... però aquell dia no. Aquest dia no estava per alegries.

Però el pitjor estava per venir, en aixecar els braços, a l´Akane li va caure els pantalons del pijama i les calcetes, deixant a la vista d´en Ranma el tresor secret de l´Akane. La noia es va tapar com va poder i va mirar amb ràbia al seu promès. El noi no la mirava amb mirada de pervertit.

-M'ho has vist ... - va dir ella enfadada.

\- Ell que? - va preguntar el noi sense interès.

\- El meu ... els meu ... ja saps que- estava vermella. Li feia vergonya parlar del tema. - les meves parts ... íntimes.

-Si. Te les he vist i no és la primera vegada. - ho deia sense emoció. Alguna cosa li passava al noi.

\- Seràs maleït! -va dir ella enfadada, s'agafava els pantalons, perquè no es tornés a caure. - Ho has reconegut que m'ho has ...

Ell l'estava mirant amb una mirada buida i ella es va preocupar. Li va importar poc que ell l'ha hagués vist nua, volia saber li passava al noi.

\- Què et passa? T'has posat rar en un moment- va inquirir ella.

\- Que m´has dit? -va preguntar ell. No mostrava enuig. Si no decaïment total.

-No sé. No me'n recordo.

-M'has dit "_Seràs maleït_", això és el que em passa. Saps quin dia és avui?

\- No Ranma, no sé quin dia ... a- sí, sí que ho sabia. Se li havia oblidat per complet. Amb raó en Ranma estava així- Avui fa un any que ...

-Vaig caure a la llacuna de la noia ofegada ... - es va abraçar a la seva promesa. El jove estava molt decaigut.

L´Akane va sentir la tristesa d´en Ranma i el va abraçar consolant-ho. El noi necessitava el seu suport, ell mai l'havia deixat quan tenia un problema, ara li tocava a ella animar el noi. en Ranma va trigar una estona a recuperar-se.

La noia va sortir del bany i va veure a en Ranma amb el seu pijama a les mans.

\- Què fas pervertit? - va preguntar amb ràbia.

-T'ho estic cosint, no tornaràs a tenir problema amb ell. - i li va llançar el pijama reparat.

L´Akane el va mirar i es va sorprendre. Estava perfecte, en Ranma era tan bo cuinant i cosint com la Kasumi.

\- Com aconsegueixes ser tan bo cosint o cuinant? - va preguntar l´Akane sorpresa.

-Tenint un pare com el meu, em vaig haver d'espavilar. No sap cuinar i menys cosir. Jo sempre vaig haver de buscar el menjar on podia i cuinar-la. Em va llogar a diversos restaurants, des dels cinc anys ...! va ser allà on vaig aprendre a cuinar i a cosir.

Ella el va mirar amb pena. El pobre va haver de sofrir molt per culpa del seu pare. El va abraçar.

\- Per què Akane? Per què m'abraces?

-No ho sé dir ella plorant- per què tinc ganes de fer-ho ... Per què ho vas passar malament abans d'arribar a casa ... per què aquesta és ara tu casa ... I no deixaré que el teu pare et arrenqui d'ella ... ni de meu costat ... per què ets el meu amic ... el meu germà ... de la meva família ... mi promès ... i si res no ho torça res el meu futur marit. I no et vull deixar a ningú ... i al teu pare ... no, és la meva pitjor rival.

Ell la va mirar i li va somriure. I li va acariciar la cara.

-Jo tampoc deixaré que ens manegen al seu antull. Ningú. Tu ets l'únic que necessito per seguir endavant. Ni el Sol, ni l'aigua, ni el menjar. Ets per l'únic pel que visc. Només he millorat com a lluitador per defensar-te ... perquè ningú et faci mal.

Es van besar. Es van donar aquest petó per l'impuls d'estar a prop un de l'altre, per què ho necessitaven, i per què l'hi demanava el cos a crits.

-Akane m'he de dutxar, després sortirem cap a el dojo d'aquest col·legi.

Així ho va fer. Poc després els dos es dirigien al dojo de l'escola.

Quan van arribar al lloc on se celebrava el torneig. Van veure a diversos homes que el van mirar amb menyspreu.

-Mira Akane, aquests homes són els representants i els patrocinadors. La teva germana Kasumi em va explicar que ens promocionen per blanquejar diners.

-Jo també estava davant quan ho va contar-va respondre l´Akane-Aquest dia el meu pare va posar a diversos d´ells fora de casa.

-Si. Vam riure molt aquell dia.

Els representants dels miraven amb ràbia. Coneixien als dos nois i el seu potencial ... i la seva negativa a ser representats per diferents representants.

Van veure a un costat a un home d'aspecte anodí.

-El senyor Yotsuya - va dir l´Akane.

L'home en qüestió era un vell amic d´en Soun i en Genma. En teoria un empleat més d'una empresa petita, en realitat l'amo d'aquesta empresa. Sabia el secret d´en Ranma.

\- Ranma! ¡Akane! M'alegro de veure-us.

-Nosaltres també ens alegrem de veure-ho.

-Suposo que participareu en el torneig i no teniu ni representant ni patrocinadors ... us van a fer boicot. No podeu participar si no us separeu i lluiteu cada un pel vostre compte.

-Doncs no participarem-va dir la Ranma- l´Akane i jo som un, no lluitarem per separat.

-Opino el mateix que ell. Ens podem enfrontar entre nosaltres ... però mai ho farem per interessos d'altres.

-Us vull fer una proposició ... Us reportarà menys beneficis, molt menys, que amb altres. Jo seré el vostre representant i els vostres patrocinadors seran algunes empreses de Nerima.

-Estem d'acord ... però no volem trastos ni amb el Neko Hanten ni amb el Ucchan. -va dir la Ranma- estem en mals termes amb ells. Si necessita parlar amb els nostres tutors, faci-ho amb la meva mare. El meu pare i ell de l´Akane li estafaran.

-Ja ho he fet. Va ser ella qui em va demanar que us representés. La meva empresa és petita, i no puc competir amb les altres, però us servirà per a participar. I ningú vol tractes amb aquestes dues empreses que m'heu dit. Sou molt estimats a Nerima, i les persones que manegen aquestes empreses us han fet molt de mal.

-D'acord llavors estem d'acord- va dir l´Akane.

-Us he de avisar ... us faran trampa al sorteig, volen que un de vosaltres elimini a l'altre en la primera ronda. Han trucat les paperetes perquè us toquin lluitar la una contra ... l'altra.

-Gràcies per avisa'ns. - va dir la Ranma, i va fer cara sinistra - estarem alerta. - va mirar a l'home i després a la seva promesa. I aquesta va assentir-Prengui això és el que hem estalviat l´Akane i jo. El volíem per anar-nos de viatge a Hawaii. Aposti per nosaltres en cada combat. Amb el que guanyi torni a apostar per nosaltres en el següent combat.

-Pot arribar un moment, que no el deixin apostar tot. Aposti el màxim permès. Pot quedar-se amb el ...

\- Ja m'han pagat els vostres patrocinadors. Us ho he dit sou molt estimats a Nerima, hi ha molta gent que confia molt en vosaltres.

-Donarem el que podem- van dir els dos nois. -Estem contents que hi hagi persones que confiïn en nosaltres.

.

Estaven esperant al sorteig. Quan van sentir una veu coneguda.

-Cinc mil iens que la Ranma i l´Akane lluiten en la primera ronda. -van sentir dir a algú.

\- Què fa ella aquí? -va preguntar l´Akane.

-No ho sé. Però m'han entrat ganes d'apostar en contra de totes.

.

La Nabiki i dues amigues estaven portant una de la taula d'apostes.

Les dues noies van veure arribar a la Ranma i la seva promesa.

-He de anar al lavabo- va dir una i va sortir corrent.

-Jo he de prendre alguna cosa. Em moro de fam.

La Nabiki havia notat por a les veus de les seves amigues i va notar que algú es parava davant d'ell.

\- Veniu a apostar en contra de la Ranko o en contra l´Akane? - mirava als fulls d'apostes, no s'havia fixat qui havia arribat.

-No. Venim a apostar que no s'enfrontessin en el primer duel. Cent mil iens. Cinquanta per cada un.

La Nabiki s'havia quedat petrificada. Coneixia aquesta veu. Ja sabia per què les seves companyes havien fugit.

\- Ranma! Akane! Què feu aquí? - va preguntar la germana mitjana espantada.

-Estudiem temporalment aquí. Vas a acceptar la nostra a posada?

-Però si us van fer trampes ...

-Ja ho sabem. Tu agafa la nostra aposta i no t'amaguis. En un parell de minuts et farem una visita. - es van anar deixant a la Nabiki sorpresa. - ten preparat els nostres diners.

Poc després van tornar les amigues de la Nabiki. El perill havia passat.

.

Estaven esperant que començar-se el sorteig i per sorpresa van ser cridades les primeres. Amb això van saber el parany que els farien.

Van ficar la mà a l'urna i cadascuna va agafar dues boles.

-Només podeu agafar una-van dir els àrbitres. No podrien deixar que aquestes dues noies obrissin les dues boles. Però la Ranma i l´Akane, van obrir les seves dues respectives boles i van ensenyar els números.

Ranma tenia dos vint -i -sis l´Akane dos vint-i-cincs. Es van acostar a les urnes i van començar obrir boles. Només apareixien vint-i-sis i vint-i-cincs. Van mirar enfadats la directora. Aquesta es va espantar, el seu parany va quedar descoberta. No podia quedar malament davant els patrocinadors.

-Ens hem equivocat. Aquestes boles eren per a una funció de teatre. Com que les dues noies han passat una mala estona, poden triar on lluitessin.

Les dues joves es van mirar.

-Jo trio aquí- va comentar la Ranma i va assenyalar un nombre.

\- I jo aquí- va dir l´Akane.

Les noies no eren ximples, va pensar la directora, només es posarien enfrontar a la final. Però abans hauria de lluitar contra les millors combatents de l'escola ... i algunes de fora. La dona es va tapar amb la mà el seu somriure sinistre, ningú sabia que hi havia tres noies que liquidarien a aquestes dues.

,

Va arribar el moment en què va lluitar l´Akane.

Anava a pujar al tatami i es va girar ...

\- No m´animes? -va preguntar ella una mica recaiguda i amb la cara trista

\- Per què? No és rival per a tu- la va mirar i va veure que no s'animava. Es va acostar i la va besar al front- ànim, haurem de lluitar a la final. Sé que no em fallaràs.

L´Akane el va mirar i se li van il·luminar els ulls.

-Si- dir ella molt animada. I va pujar al tatami.

La seva rival, molt més alta que ella, la va mirar amb menyspreu.

Ni cinc segons. Aquest combat no dura ni cinc segons. Cauràs abans.

-Això és segur, l´Akane no necessitarà tant per vèncer-te. - va dir la Ranma

Va començar el combat i la rival de l'Akane es va llançar sobre ella i de cop va sentir que volava. I sortia del tatami. L´Akane l'havia llançat sense esforç fora.

Quan sota del tatami es va ajuntar amb la Ranma. Es va abalançar sobre ell abraçant.

\- He guanyat! - va cridar molt alegre.

-Modera´t, el teu rival era molt fluixa. I per aquí està la Nabiki, com ens faci una foto ...

Ella ho va entendre i es va apartar d'ell. Però tots dos volien estar junts.

-Anem a veure a la Nabiki. Vull proposar-li un tracte amb les apostes.

El dia pas ràpid i els dos nois es van desfer dels seus rivals amb rapidesa. Van passar a la següent ronda que es jugaria el dia següent.

Els dos nois havien guanyat una petita fortuna amb les apostes.

S'havien reunit amb el seu representant, la Nabiki i la Nodoka que va arribar per veure el torneig. I van sorgir dos problemes.

-No podeu apostar tot el que heu guanyat, arruïnareu a molts, ja ho han fet molts apostant en les vostres contres. - va dir el representant.

\- D'acord, ens quedarem amb una petita part, per anar apostant i la resta ... l´Akane i jo ho ficarem al banc, en dues cartilles. Ens servirà per a imprevistos.

-Però nos han assabentar els vostres pares- va dir la Nodoka mirant a la Nabiki, aquesta es va espantar havia captat la amenaça- us deixarien sense un ien, sobretot en Genma.

-No deixarem que aquests ens treguin el que hem guanyat.

El representant els mirava amb cara estranya, semblava que volia dir-los alguna cosa.

-Ranma, Akane. No us puc seguir representant ... m'han amenaçat a mi i la meva família. M'agradaria molt seguir amb vosaltres ...

Els dos nois es van mirar, era una mala passada de la directora, no estaven preparats per a això ... Però la Nodoka si, i va proposar alguna cosa.

L'endemà anaven els cinc per un passadís i se la van acostar dos tipus al senyor Yotsuya.

-Ahir no vas rebre bé el missatge ... avui t'ho tornarem a donar.

-Crec que estan cometent un molt greu error-va dir en Ranma.

-No saps amb qui parles- va dir amb petulància un dels matons.

-Ni ho sé ... ni m'importa. - va respondre la Ranma- permeteu-me que els presenti als meus representants, la meva mare, aquesta senyoreta és la Nabiki i el senyor Yotsuya - la Ranma va deixar passar un estona- junts han format una societat que ens representa, a mi i la meva amiga.

-Això no és cosa de dones, la teva mare hauria d'estar servint al teu pare. - l'home s'estava buscant una pallissa. Va assenyalar a la Nabiki- aquesta noia hauria d'estar a l'escola. I aquest home ... és home mort. - es va acostar a l´Akane- Quant a tu preciosa, sé d´un lloc on podies treballar, hi ha depravats que busquen cries i tu ets el tipus de prostituta que a ells els agrada, amb aquesta cara de nena. Tenim ordres de portar-te amb nosaltres.

La Nodoka es va quedar gelada. La reacció del seu fill seria terrible. Aquests homes estaven perduts, no li donaven pena.

La Nabiki es va tapar la cara i es va girar. No volia veure el que la Ranma els faria a aquests dos.

L´Akane estava furiosa, en uns moments saltaria sobre l'incaut. I va ser en aquest moment quan va captar un aura terrorífica. Es va girar va veure a en Ranma furiós. Hi havia canviat, tornava a ser un noi.

-No us consisteixo que menyspreu a la meva mare ... però per insinuar al que s'ha de dedicar la meva promesa ... jo conec gent que fa certes feines, els envio gent com vosaltres. I en uns mesos ... reparen gairebé tot el que jo us destrosso ... és a dir ... només us deixaré tots els ossos trencats ... els trencaré un a un. Aquesta gent, se l'anomena metges, intentaran guarir les vostres ferides. Però mai sanareu totalment.

Es va cruixir les mans i ... els dos homes no van veure un jove, van veure un monstre i al seu costat anava una noia, la fúria que desfigurava la cara la convertia en un ésser igual de terrorífic que ell l'altre noi.

.

Al recinte on se celebrava el torneig, dos homes parlaven de coses dolentes.

-Al final t'he fet cas. He manat al meu fill i al meu nebot a resoldre el cas- es va sentir un soroll fort i a la sala va començar a fer molt fred i fins i tot semblava que havia caigut una mica la potència de la llum- que fred fa, no és normal. Com et deia. He donat ordres de ... segrestar a la noia. Serà la meva noia estrella ...

El fred es va fer molt intens i en girar la cara cap a on venia aquest gelor, el va veure. Era un monstre, que el mirava amb cara assassina, va retrocedir i va xocar amb alguna cosa, es va girar i va veure un altre monstre amb forma de dona.

La Nabiki es va acostar on era un micròfon i el va connectar i tot van escoltar. La conversa del passadís i la que van tenir a la sala. Les havia gravat.

La directora es va quedar gelada. Creia que aquests dos homes eren importants homes de negocis. Però en realitat eren dos delinqüents buscats per la policia de diversos països. La tenien enganyada. Serien arrestats en uns moments. Al recinte també hi havia alts càrrecs de la policia.

Els dos homes van intentar fugir, sent reduïts pels dos promesos. La policia hi va agrair. Eren dos criminals esmunyedissos, fins i tot tenien una alta recompensa que van cobrar els nois. Ja tenien pastada una de mitjana fortuna.

-Amb això podíem compra'ns nostre propi dojo-va dir fen broma l´Akane. - o un apartament.

El noi la va mirar seriosament. Ell també ho havia pensat, però no com una broma.

-Amb el que tenim ens podíem permetre el luxe que fos gran o comprar una caseta o dos.

La Nabiki els va mirar estranyada.

-Aquests dos volen volar sols. No m'estranya, han passat molt males estones pels seus coneguts. Volen allunyar-se de tot- es va dir.

La Nodoka es va adonar que els dos nois havien declarat la seva intenció de viure junts, i sols. Ells semblaven no adonar-se del que havien dit en realitat. Estava segura que tard o d'hora tots dos es declararien l'un a l'altre ... el que ella no sabia era que ja ho havien fet, encara que cap dels dos ho recordava.

Els combats van seguir, els dos promesos van ser liquidant contraries sense parpellejar. D'altra banda, la Kaori i l´Emma també van anar passant de ronda. Però qui va cridar l'atenció d´en Ranma i l´Akane van ser dos emmascarades.

-Segueixen passant de ronda és normal, són les millors preparades. - va comentar l´Akane.

-No sabia que podien venir noies d'altres escoles ... ja les coneixes com són- va respondre la Ranma. No s'havien adonat, però mentre miraven el combat, la Ranma la va agafar per la cintura i la noia el va agafar per les espatlles. -Akane, t'has adonat com estem? -La noia es va posar vermella, però no el va deixar anar, i ell tampoc ho va fer. Llavors va tenir una por, si elles eren aquí ... això significava que ...

Una de les emmascarades va acabar vencent al seu rival i va mirar a la parella, es va enfurismar. Sabia que si els atacava seria desqualificada, però l'estaven desafiant a l'estar abraçats.

-S'ha enfadat, crec que pensa que la desafiem- va dir l´Akane preocupada- serà millor que ens deixem anar.

\- No! crec que vam dir que no ens deixaríem manipular. Si deixem de abraçar-nos, farem el que ella vol. Que vagin aprenent que farem els que nosaltres vulguem. Som lliures d'escollir i la meva elecció ets ... - va caure, es va posar vermell. No va poder seguir.

-Tens raó, no ens hem de manejar per ningú- se'l va quedar mirant i li va preguntar què has volgut dir que jo ...?

La noia pèl-roja glop saliva es va posar vermella.

-Jo ... jo ... vull dir ... - balbucejava com un nen.

-Però si de vegades m'has dit que em aprecies. Tant et costa dir el que sents?

Ell la va mirar. Tornava a veure a en Ranma noi.

\- Si! Em costa ... molt! Ja t'ho vaig explicar una vegada. No sóc bo expressant els meus sentiments. No em demanis l'impossible ... potser algun dia pugui explicar-t'ho tot.

-Sé el que realment sents per mi, amb això estic contenta.

El torneig va seguir i cada vegada quedava menys concursants

Només quedaven vuit participants. La Ranma s'enfrontaria a una de les emmascarades i l´Akane a l'altra.

-Ves amb compte, el teu rival no juga net i coneix molts trucs-va dir la Ranma- però tu ja saps això. No és la primera vegada que t'enfrontes a ella. Però si es pensa que ets la mateixa d'abans camina molt equivocada.

L´Akane va mirar al seu contrincant.

-Tinc una sensació rarament va dir. El seu promès la va mirar preocupat- abans quan em reptava la veia molt gran ... ara la veig de mi mateixa mida o menor.

La Ranma la va mirar amb orgull, havia estat una bona alumna, ara estava al seu nivell. Estava desitjant enfrontar-s'hi.

-És hora que comencis el teu combat. Vull enfrontar-me a tu en la final, no accepto que perdis, no et perdonaré si no passes de ronda.

-Confia a mi, almenys per una vegada confia en mi i en les meves possibilitats. -va suplicar l´Akane.

-Confio en tu, et tinc tota la confiança ... però ets tan imprudent.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure. I de cop el va besar a la galta. Ell la va mirar estranyat.

\- Per ...? - va preguntar el noi.

-Considera-ho un ritual, perquè tinguem sort. - li va contestar ella amb un somriure i va pujar al tatami.

Ell es va tocar on ella el va besar.

-M'agraden els rituals, i aquest m'encanta-va dir el noi.

L'altra emmascarada havia mirat l'escena amb ràbia. en Ranma, encara que tenia ara aparença de noia, era un noi. I es comportava com un noi. I veure com li besava la seva promesa, va posar a la rival de l´Akane de mal humor.

Akane va mirar al seu rival, tant ella com en Ranma la van reconèixer de forma immediata, el dia anterior. La tercera emmascarada havia estat ràpidament vençuda en les primeres rondes.

-Veig que puges perquè et guanyi- va dir l´emmascarada- hauries rendir-te. No guanyessis, sóc superior a tu.

-No et tinc por. El temps de tenir-te por s´ha acabat. No em venceràs.

-Vas de sobrada. No et facis la valenta, Akane, si et veus en perill cridaràs a en Ranma perquè et salvi.

L´Akane es va enfurismar. Aquesta creguda s'enduria un bon ensurt.

-No sé el que Ranma veu en tu. No ets tan voluptuosa com jo, als homes li agrada les dones que tenen grans els ... -va dir la emmascarada, i va senyalar una part de la seva anatomia de la qual estava molt dotada.

-La intel·ligència, de l´Akane m'agrada la intel·ligència ... té més que altres ... - va cridar la Ranma. El noi es posava nerviós amb tanta xerrameca. I no va poder abstenir-se de ser irònic.

Les dues noies el van mirar sorpreses. Una estava contenta, l'altra furiosa, sabia com atacar ... i va recordar la mala experiència de l'última vegada. D'aquesta manera no podia ... però ...

I va començar el combat, les dues noies estaven igualades. La emmascarada estava sorpresa. La noia havia millorat molt.

\- Com s'ha entrenat per millorar tant? Està parant els meus millors atacs.

A poc a poc l´Akane va començar a superar el seu rival. L'altra noia es va adonar que l'havia superat. No li agradava. En Ranma va haver de sotmetre, a la seva promesa, a un entrenament estricte. Però, amb què fi ho havia fet? Llavors va saber la resposta i es va sorprendre. L'havia entrenat exclusivament perquè pogués vèncer-se a elles.

\- No et perdonaré! No et perdonaré que estiguis sempre amb en Ranma, no et perdonaré que m'hagis humiliat, faré servir qualssevol coses per vèncer-. -I va treure una ampolla i se la va tirar al seu contrincant. - Ja t'he vençut. en Ranma no tornarà a acostar-se a tu.

L´Akane va veure com l'ampolla venia cap a ella. No va poder esquivar-la, va impactar en ella, l'ampolla es va trencar i la va mullar, va sentir cridar a en Ranma i tot es va enfosquir. Sabia que li havia passat.

La Ranma va veure com la emmascarada llançava l'ampolla a la seva promesa i va saber a l'instant que planejava la noia. Va veure impactar l'ampolla en l´Akane i a aquesta desaparèixer. Va tornar a viure el que li va passar a Jusenkyo. I es va llançar al tatami amb urgència.

La roba de l´Akane era a terra, el noi es va acostar.

\- Akane !, Akane! - la cridava. La emmascarada l'havia tornat maleïda. Va sentir el riure de la rival de la seva amiga.

\- Ara no et podràs apropar a l´Akane ... i tu seràs només meu!

\- Mai seré teu! El que li has fet a l´Akane ho pagaràs amb la teva vida, gata del carreró. Ja que les teves lleis ho són tot, seguirem unes. -Es va aixecar i es va acostar a la emmascarada i li va arrencar la màscara. - Et vaig reconèixer res més veure't, Shampoo.

La noia es va alegrar ara en Ranma l'acceptaria com a esposa. Però la seva alegria va durar un instant. La noia pèl-roja li va donar el petó de la mort.

\- Shampoo et mataré !, pel que li has fet a l´Akane. Ja vaig utilitzar un cop aquesta tècnica amb tu, vaig estar a punt de matar-te. Avui no fallaré, no està l´Akane per salvar-te.

\- No pots apropar-te a l´Akane. Ella és ara una ... - sàvia com en Ranma pensava atacar-la.

La Ranma es va acostar a la roba de l´Akane, dins d'ella es movia alguna cosa, es va agenollar, va tenir un calfred, no li agradava el que anava fer, odiava entrar en aquest estat. Va tragar saliva espantat i va ficar les mans a la roba.

\- No ho facis! La mataràs! - va cridar la mare d´en Ranma, també sabia el que volia fer el seu fill.

El noi la va mirar, estava furiós, ple d'ira i ràbia.

\- S'ho mereix !, ja una vegada va quedar avisada. Aquesta vegada va de debò. No tornarà fer mal a l´Akane, ¡**¡MAI MÉS ! **Shampoo eres la meva amiga, ara ets una enemiga. Amb Herb vaig tenir pietat i el vaig salvar. A Saffron no ho vaig rematar, tu no tindràs tanta sort.

El noi va agafar el paquet que hi havia dins de la roba i el va treure.

L´Akane va veure l'aigua imparteixi en ella i tot es va enfosquir. Sabia que s'havia transformat, però no sabia en què i ... va començar a pensar. Si la Shampoo volia allunyar-la d´en Ranma, només hi havia alguna cosa en què podia transformar-la.

Va sentir a en Ranma parlar, pel que va dit va saber que pretenia ... aquest cop acabaria amb la noia xinesa.

Unes mans la van agafar i la van treure de la roba. No volia que en Ranma la veiés així ... a més 'estava nua !

El primer que va veure van ser unes potetes amb pelatge blau, ja estava segura, era una gata. Va veure al seu promès. Li va veure la cara d'espant amb què la va mirar. Li va semblar estrany que no cridés. Després va veure al noi cara d'horror, no per la por que li donaven els gats, sinó per què va comprendre que ella també estava maleïda. I va veure com ell plorava.

-Em pensava que amb aquesta forma em donaries por, però no m'ho dones. No et tinc por. Et trobo que ets una gata molt preciosa. Sento que em dones confiança, m'agrades amb aquest aspecte, ets molt suau i agradable al tacte ... però de totes maneres no perdono a la Shampoo. - va mirar a la gata, i la va veure plorar. Va notar que ell mateix també plorava- és la primera vegada que veig un gat plorar.

L´Akane es va abalançar sobre en Ranma i aquest la va estrènyer en el seu pit i el noi la va acariciar. Ella es va tensar i va aixecar la cua de manera instintiva, li agradava que la acariciés així i ronc. Es va quedar parada. No podia seguir comportant-se com una gata mimosa ... però era tan agradable que el noi la acariciés.

-Ranma he guanyat. He vençut a l´Akane. - va dir la Shampoo orgullosa, tot i que molesta per com el noi es comportava amb aquesta gata. I aquesta gata amb el noi, ella no havia aconseguit tant acostament.

-Lluitem i et mata ... - començar en Ranma. Però la gata es va posar davant d'ell. I ell la va mirar. La gata de pelatge blau va negar amb el cap. - ... entenc Akane, serà com tu vulguis. Shampoo! El combat amb l´Akane no ha acabat. Hauries de ser desqualificada per emprar trucs bruts. Però l´Akane et vol vèncer ... i ho farà. Pobre de tu que tornis a fer-li una mala passada. No veuràs una hora més.

\- Guanyaré a l´Akane! No és més fort que jo. Quan la venci tu seràs el meu Airen ...

\- Escotar-lo bé !, ja que només t'ho diré una vegada. No em casaré amb tu, ni ara ... **NI MAI**!

El noi va baixar del tatami i va parlar amb l'àrbitra i va aconseguir un descans de cinc minuts.

La directora es va espantar. No estava jugant bé, els altres jugadors l'estaven enganyant i ella seria el cap de turc per la qual aniria en Ranma i la seva mare. Havia d' arreglar la malifeta. Va ser per això que li va donar els cinc minuts, encara que al final li va concedir mitja hora.

La Ranma va preparar tot perquè l´Akane tornés a tenir el seu cos autèntic cos.

Va agafar la gata, que anava a gust en els braços del noi, i va anar als vestidors, amb la seva mare i la Nabiki. A la porta es va trobar a en Ryoga.

-Ranma, jo ... no sabia ... que- balbucejar el noi.

En Ranma el va mirar amb menyspreu.

-Mare agafa a l´Akane- i li va donar la gata.

La Ranma no va veure com la seva mare es posava tensa i mirava la gata amb terror. El noi no es va adonar del que els costava a la Nodoka controlar-se i no deixar anar la gata i sortir xisclant, com feia ell quan veia un gat.

Es va girar cap a en Ryoga i amb la mà esquerra el va agafar del coll i el va empènyer contra la paret, aixecant del terra. El noi de la cinta es va voler deixar anar, però no va poder, la força amb què l'agafava en Ranma era descomunal. Encara que el seu rival era ara una noia, no podia deixar-se anar.

En Ryoga es va adonar que aquesta força venia de la ràbia que sentia el noi. Si hagués volgut ho hagués destrossat sense esforç.

\- Què us passa últimament? Heu menjat alguna cosa i heu embogit? No us reconec. Jo us tenia aprecio ... éreu els meus amics, els meus aliats ... ara us heu tornat a les meves pitjors enemics. Ens voleu obligar a estimar-vos a vosaltres, sense que la nostra opinió valgui, sou tan retorçats com el meu pare i ell del meu promesa. l´Akane i jo som lliures de voler a qui a nosaltres ens de la real gana.

Va deixar anar el noi que va caure de genolls a terra sense aire. En Ranma va agafar de nou l´Akane.

-Esfuma't, quan surti no et vull veure, procura no perdre't, per què si et trobo ... et mato. No et vull tornar a veure, ni a prop meu, ni de l´Akane ... si t'acostes a ella ... et faré patir. El que heu fet el pagareu als sis. Sé que esteu tots ficats. Encara que no sabéssiu el que volia fer la Shampoo sou culpables.

Va entrar al vestidor.

-Tu no pots estar aquí- va dir la Nodoka. Has de sortir.

La Nabiki havia agafat a l´Akane, sàvia el terror que la dona tenia als gats.

La Ranma es va dirigir a la porta i ... la gata va saltar dels braços de la Nabiki i es va posar davant d´en Ranma.

-Tant me fa **EL QUE LI FACI A EN RYOGA, ELL I ELS ALTRES L'HI HA BUSCAT, SENTO EL MATEIX QUE EN RANMA ... PERÒ NO VULL QUE S'ALLUNYI DE MI ARA, EL NECESSITO AMB MI, PROP MIO. NO VULL QUE SURTI DEL VESTUARI** "- va pensar la noia.

-Faré el tu vulguis, em quedaré aquí, Akane- va dir en Ranma- Nabiki !, les dutxes estan darrere d'aquesta porta. Si vols la tanques amb el passador.

Les dues dones es van dur a la gata a les dutxes i el noi es va quedar sol ... amb la seva frustració. Va agafar un got el va omplir d'aigua calenta i es va mullar. Pensava que sent noi ho suportaria millor ... s'equivocava ... es va sentir pitjor, molt pitjor. Se sentia un fracassat, no sabia com donar-li la notícia a en Soun i a la Kasumi. Es va recolzar en una taquilla i es va posar a plorar. Va ser així com el va trobar la seva mare.

El noi la va abraçar.

-Sóc un fracassat. Sempre la poso en perill. Tot el que li passa és per culpa meva. Tant de bo no m'hagués conegut, viuria més tranquil·la.

La seva mare el va mirar. Era un noi responsable, li s'enorgullia que tingués aquests pensaments ... però havia de ser fort i donar suport a l´Akane en aquests moments tan dolents. No s'assemblava al seu pare. En aquest cas, Genma, hagués escorregut d'estudi

-No vull que l´Akane et vegi plorar, has de ser fort, per tots dos. Ella ho és. Ara ja és de nou humana. I s'està vestint. No has de demostrar flaquesa. ella buscarà donar suport-se en tu, l´Akane ha de veure que pot confiar en tu. Encara que per dins estiguis trist i amb pena, no has mostrar-li ...

\- No ho entens! No podré enganyar! Ella és qui millor em coneix. Sabrà el que sento. Mai podré enganyar ... en això.

Es va obrir la porta i va aparèixer l´Akane, en els seus ulls es veia que havia plorat. Els dos joves es van mirar.

.

La Nabiki, va obrir l'aixeta de la dutxa ... i la gata va entrar. El canvi va ser instantani, on abans hi havia una gata, ara hi havia una noia.

La noia es va posar a plorar, se sentia desvalguda. Ara en Ranma fugiria d'ella. Necessitava que ell l'abraçarà. Volia que la protegís. Tot d'una va sentir por, coneixent al noi, s'estaria tirant les culpes. Ara en Ranma pensaria que no l'havia pogut protegir ... i que ell fugiria perquè no fos atacada de nou, no l'hi anava a permetre.

-Va Akane, no és tan terrible. El teu promès no et tem. I si no et satisfà et podem prometre amb el gat del veí, es molt maco, tindries uns gatets molts bufons-volia fer broma, però tal com la va mirar l´Akane va decidir callar, era més saludable.

-El meu fill no et deixaràs, és un Saotome. Té un compromís amb tu ...

\- Estàs segures que no em deixarà? Sóc una gata! en Ranma odia els gats. Em rebutjarà.

-Confia en ell, no ho farà.

\- Si ho farà! Ho farà per allunyar el perill que creu que representa per a mi. El conec i sé que ho farà.

La Nodoka va sortir i al cap de pocs minuts ho va fer ella. Va mirar a en Ranma i va veure que el noi havia plorat, es feia el fort, però estava patint. Es van quedar mirant una estona. I de cop ella es va abalançar sobre ell i el va abraçar, va enterrar el seu cap en el pit del noi i va plorar. En Ranma la va abraçar amb força. Mai l'havia vist tan abatuda. Tant com ell mateix.

-Va anima´t l´Akane, ens en sortirem. Hem de seguir endavant. Jo no ... - no sabia com seguir endavant. Ella va aixecar la vista i el va mirar.

La noia va portar la seva mà a la galta del noi i li va treure una llàgrima amb el dit índex i la va mirar, va ser llavors quan el noi va notar que estava plorant. l´Akane es va adonar que el seu promès necessitava que ella ho recolzés, tant com ella ho necessitava a ell.

-Tens raó, seguirem endavant, no ens deixarem vèncer. Vull seguir el combat. Li vaig a ensenyar, quina classe de gata sóc. Recordeu-vos els gats agafen al seu propietari sota la seva protecció. Tu estàs sota la meva protecció i aquesta ... gata és una invasora. No li deixaré que es fiqui en el meu territori.

El noi la va mirar sorprès i va riure.

-No sóc propietat teva ... però entenc el que vols dir. Em sento afalagat que em tinguis sota la teva protecció ... però no estic content ... això t'ha passat per culpa meva ... és una cosa que no em perdonaré mai.

-No ha estat culpa teva ... no et creguis culpable. No ens poden obligar a estimar algú en contra de la nostra voluntat i tampoc poden desfer-se dels rivals per què ens molesten. Tot i que no m'agrada hauré d'aprendre a viure amb aquesta maledicció. Ara acompanyeu-me a vèncer a aquesta petita bruixa.

\- De petita no té res ... és tota una gran bruixa. - va dir en Ranma.

Estaven abraçats i la Nabiki va treure una de les seves càmeres per fotografiar-los.

\- Nabiki! Si els fotografies i el fiques en problemes, tu tindràs un amb mi i amb la Kasumi. Em va demanar que et controlar-se.

La Nabiki va empassar saliva, no volia problemes amb la Kasumi, les poques vegades que s'enfadava era terrorífica.

...

Els dos nois tornaven a tatami. En Ranma tornava a ser noia. No havien vist a en Ryoga, encara que aquest si ho va veure amagat. La Ranma va saber on era i va mirar en aquesta direcció, en Ryoga es va petrificar de terror ... aquesta mirada no tenia res d'agradable.

Tots els que es creuaven amb els nois s'apartaven. Les seves mirades i semblants seriosos, els atemorien.

La Satsuki i la seva colla anaven a burlar-se'n ... però alguna cosa li va dir que s'abstinguessin, que les seves vides corrien perill. Va veure a les dues dones que seguien a les noies. La major era clarament la mare d´en Ranma, era idèntica a la seva filla. I l'altra era germana de l´Akane, tenien certa semblança. Alguna cosa li va dir que eren extremadament perilloses.

La Nodoka va veure les noies, es va adonar que tenien intenció de ficar-se amb l´Akane, de sobte va veure que aquestes noies s'espantaven, com tots que es creuava amb ells. Va saber que aquesta por provenia dels dos joves que caminaven davant d'ell. Tenia una estranya sensació, encara que en Ranma era ara una noia ... no la veia a ella, sinó al seu autèntic aspecte. Veia a Ranma -noi

Van arribar al dojo i van mirar al tatami de manera desafiant. La Shampoo va fer un pas enrere de forma instintiva. S'havia ficat en problemes ... però el seu desmesurat orgull li va impedir adonar-se'n.

-La noia violenta ha tornat, perquè jo acabi el que vaig començar. Acomiada't d´en Ranma, no tornaràs a veure-ho.

L´Akane no li va contestar i va pujar al tatami, el combat va tornar a començar.

-No t'has acomiadat d´en Ranma. Ja t'has rendit, quan vaig acabar amb tu en el torneig, ens casarem, i immediatament ens anirem a la Xina.

-Crec recordar que ell va dir que no es casaria amb tu. No t'ho donaré per què tu ho diguis, ell és lliure de triar. I per ara és ... EL ME ... U!

-Airen es deu a les nostres lleis. Ha de ser el meu marit.

-Això és el que tu et penses- va pensar la Ranma- no em casaré amb tu.

-Això és el que tu et penses-va dir l´Akane- en Ranma no es casarà amb tu.

En Ranma en sentir-la va riure. Havia pensat el mateix que ell ...

Va començar el combat de nou.

La Shampoo va atacar amb gran velocitat ... però l´Akane li va parar tot l'atac amb semblant velocitat.

-Has millorat ... però no superaràs mai la nostra amazona més feble. -el orgull de la Shampoo li va fer oblidar el consell que li va donar la seva besàvia setmanes abans.

-Doncs jo et veig ... - va començar l´Akane.

\- Com ...? - va preguntar La noia xinesa amb ràbia.

-Lenta ... excessivament lentament- va dir l´Akane. La gent propera a la Ranma la van sentir dir el mateix alhora i amb idèntica pausa. - No pots lluitar de debò? amb tota la teva força.

\- Què sóc lenta? Penses que sóc lenta ara debò el ràpida que sóc.

I la noia va atacar amb tota la seva velocitat. Però no s'esperava que el seu rival igualés i augmentar-molt la seva velocitat ... la Shampoo no veia els cops. L´Akane era molt veloç donant cops. Si l´Akane era així de veloç ... Què ràpid s'havia tornat en Ranma? Es va preguntar amb por.

Akane li va donar un cop de peu amb la cama esquerra i abans que pogués recuperar-se li va donar una successió de cops.

-Això és l'atac ... d´en Ranma ... - va dir la Shampoo.

\- No és ho és! És una tècnica nova. en Ranma i l´Akane estan desenvolupant tècniques noves, la seva pròpia escola d'arts marcials ... Són uns genis. He de casar a en Ranma amb la Shampoo o amb una altra amazona. Quant l´Akane ... no puc deixar que voli sola, he buscar-li un pretendent del nostre poble ... potser ... en Mousse. He de controlar els dos nois són massa poderosos per deixar-los fer la seva voluntat. I mai han casar-se ell un amb l'altre, no els podia manejar al meu gust. -va pensar la Cologne.

La Shampoo se sabia vençuda, però no es deixaria vèncer. Però no va poder evitar l'atac fulminant de l´Akane, aquesta li va pegar un cop de peu i la va enviar al costat de la Cologne, havia perdut.

-He, he. Àvia he perdut- va dir com embadocada i es va desmaiar.

L´Akane passava a la semifinal. Va baixar del tatami i es va abraçar a en Ranma.

\- He vençut! He vençut! - va dir exaltada.

\- Ho dubtaves? Jo no ho vaig fer, sabia que guanyaries- va dir el seu promès alegre acariciant els cabells.

\- No facis això- el va amonestar l´Akane amb un calfred.

\- Què no faci el què? -va preguntar el noi van picar

\- Acaricia-me el cap- i el va mirar temptadora - m'agrada que m'ho facis. M'agrada massa ... però només si ho fas tu ... si ho fa una altra persona li mossego.

-Doncs promès. T'ho faré sempre que vulguis. La meva Cat-chan.

-M'agrada aquest malnom - va dir ella. Es sentia bé, sabia que quan aquest torneig acabés, tornarien a ells el fantasma de la seva transformació.

La Ranma va mirar a la seva pròxima rival

\- Ara em toca a mi.

I va pujar al tatami per enfrontar-se a l'altra emmascarada.

\- Treu-te la màscara! Sé qui ets. No m'enganyes. Us vam reconèixer des del primer moment. -Va ordenar en Ranma. Estava furiós. La noia no va reaccionar, estava commocionada- **'T'HE DIT QUE ET QUISTS LA MASCARA ... UKYO!** -va cridar la Ranma.

La noia se'l va quedar mirant i de mala gana es va treure la màscara. L´Ukyo estava espantada. Tenia la cara desencaixada i semblava que havia plorat. No va suportar molt temps la mirada de la Ranma. La noia se sentia culpable. No sabia tot el que havia planejat la Shampoo, i es va espantar quan va veure el que va fer la noia xinesa, sabia que en Ranma es venjaria.

\- Per què Ukyo? Per què ho vau fer? Per què vas seguir el joc de la Shampoo? -el noi suposava que la Shampoo no li va dir a l´Ukyo el que planejava. I que la volia perquè ell en aquest combat acabés definitivament amb ella, així es desfeia de les dues més perilloses rivals. - Per què tants atacs? No comprens que, si segueixes així, acabaràs destrossant la nostra amistat ... i et acabaré odiant.

\- Jo no sabia el que planejava la Shampoo ... - estava plorant. Tant en Ranma com l´Akane van tenir pietat d'ella, però no van mostrar cap sentiment, havien de ser forts. - jo no volia que això passés ... - llavors ella es va esfondra- Per què Ranma ?, Per què estimes a l´Akane? Per què no a mi ?, És que no sóc maca?

Ranma va seguir amb la cara sense mostrar cap sentiment, però l´Akane sabia que en Ranma estava patint pel drama que vivia la seva amiga, a ella també li passava.

-Ucchan et vaig dir des del principi que érem només amics- va dir en Ranma.

-No saps el mal que m'heu fet-va dir ella plorant- sempre esteu junts, més del que vam estar tu i jo de petits. Tinc gelosia ... **SI, TINC GELOSIA**! ... ¡dels dos! Encara que us baralleu, sempre us doneu suport ell un en l'altre ... us ajudeu. Donaríeu els dos la vida per l'altre. En contra de la meva voluntat ... us heu tornat els meus millors amics.

La noia seguia plorant i va caure de genolls. En Ranma va sentir que no podia fer res per ella. Per fer-ho havia de fer un sacrifici ... i no estava disposat a fer-ho. No estava disposat a canviar a l´Akane per l´Ukyo.

-Em ... em rendeixo ... no puc lluitar amb tu- va dir la noia. Es va aixecar i va abandonar el dojo corrent.

La Ranma es va reunir amb l´Akane, els dos nois estaven afectats pel que ha passat.

-No sabia com de malament ho està passant. Ella em fa pena, però no la Shampoo ni la Kodachi. -va comentar amb pena l´Akane.

\- Et penedeixes que últimament ens portem bé? ¿Que estiguem en aquest col·legi junts? -va preguntar la Ranma. - Si seguim sent promesos farem mal a algú, i si ells ens fan tallar serem nosaltres dos els danyats. Sempre hi haurà algú que pateixi. Però nosaltres hem de ser egoistes i pensar només en nosaltres. I passar d'ells i dels vells.

-No, de cap manera em penedeixo-va contestar ella- estic molt contenta d'estar amb tu.

Encara que els dos pensaven que, si la seva relació millorava o si intentaven casar-se, els atacs es farien més forts.

-Em importa poc o gens el que ells vulguin, jo seguiré sent el teu amic. Ets unes de les persones que més estimo. I ningú em dirà com t'haig de apreciar, això és una cosa entre tu i jo. Tu no em imposes com he d´apreciar a ningú, ni a la meva mare ni les teves germanes ni a ningú. Tampoc em forces a estimar-te, és una cosa que no es pot fer. No veig per què ells s'han d'interposar en la nostra amistat.

-Opino el mateix que tu. Ningú pot posar límit a l'amistat entre dues persones. Jo també t'aprecio molt. I no vull que ningú s'interposi en aquesta relació, siguin aquests sis o siguin els nostres pares.

Els dos joves es van mirar, els dos s'havien mentit, el que cada un sentia per l'altre no era només estima, Era una cosa més.

La Nodoka va mirar els nois, sabia el que sentia l'un per l'altre. No els forçaria a confessar, no era com els dos pares. Els dos homes només volien un hereu, els donava igual el que opinessin o volguessin els dos promesos ... però es va adonar que, si mai en Ranma i l´Akane tenien un fill, no deixarien a aquest en mans dels seus pares. Els dos homes ja feien plans de com educar el seu net, passant per sobre dels seus fills. Si aquests dos es creien els amos del seu futur net, el tenien malament. Ni en Ranma ni l´Akane deixarien que ningú fes amb els seus fills, el que els van fer a ells.

Després del dramatisme dels dos últims combats. La semifinal es jugaria l'endemà i la final la setmana següent ...

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 7ª part)**

Continuarà ...


	12. Chapter 12: Un descans abans de la 2ª R

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 8ª. Part**:

**Capítol**: **12°parte: Un descans abans de la 2ª. Ronda.**

**.**

**En el capítol anterior:**

La Nodoka va mirar els nois sabia el que sentia l'un per l'altre. No els forçaria a confessar, no era com els dos pares. Els dos homes només volien un hereu, els donava igual el que opinessin o volguessin els dos promesos ... però es va adonar que, si mai en Ranma i l´ Akane tenien un fill, no deixarien a aquest en mans dels seus pares. Els dos homes ja feien plans de com educar el seu net, passant per sobre dels seus fills. Si aquests dos es creien els amos del seu futur net, el tenien malament. Ni en Ranma i l´Akane deixarien que ningú fes amb els seus fills, el que els van fer a ells.

Després del dramatisme dels dos últims combats. La semifinal es jugaria l'endemà i la final la setmana següent ...

...

En aquest capítol ...

Aquesta nit al Neko Hanten.

Una enfurismada Cologne donava un cop de reprimenda al seu besneta, era una jove irreflexiva, l'havia avisat moltes vegades. I la noia sempre feia el que volia.

-T'ho he dit moltes vegades, no atacs així a en Ranma, la penúltima vegada et va salvar la teva rival. Aquesta vegada t'ha salvat que en Ranma no li ha tingut por a l´Akane-gata, si no fos així ara estaries morta. No tornis a fer-ho o et demanaré comptes ... si sobrevius. Et dec castigar.

Va agafar una galleda d'aigua i la va mullar. La noia es va transformar en gata. La vella bruixa la va ficar en un cistell per a gats.

-Hem tornar a Xina, hem estat convocats nosaltres i a en Mousse. Vosaltres dos anireu transformats en animals. Viatjant d'aquesta forma, el vostre passatge és més barat que d'una sola persona. El que m'estalvio el puc gastar en records. Varies matriarques m'han encarregat varies coses. - va dir Cologne rient.

En Mousse i la Shampoo es van mirar, cadascun dins la seva gàbia. La vella dona s'estava tornant una garrepa, últimament cada vegada que havien de viatjar utilitzava aquesta tècnica. I el que s'estalviava, s'ho gastava en capritxos.

Però si els convocaven el Consell de matriarques era greu. Sospitaven que tot girava al voltant d´ en Ranma i l´ Akane. El noi s'havia tornat excessivament fort. I la noia era el motiu d'aquest augment de força, encara que ella també s'havia tornat molt forta. I ells dos tenien part de la culpa d'això. Serien castigats, això era segur.

La Shampoo havia utilitzat l'aigua del gat per atracar a l´Akane, alguna cosa prohibit a les Amazones, seria castigada per això, i no seria alguna cosa suau. Des de feia mesos la seva neta s'estava desbocat. Les seves contínues derrotes, la s'allunyaven del que havia de ser, una noble amazona.

Va pensar en la maledicció de l'Akane, en les intrusions que venien al sobre de les pols de la maledicció del gat, descrivien aquesta maledicció com inestable, que podia ser que la persona maleïda no es transformés sempre que es mullés i no era segur que aquesta maledicció durés molt, que amb el temps podia desaparèixer ... però això no ho havien de saber ni en Ranma i l´ Akane, si ho descobrien podria intentar venjar-se de la Shampoo, i encara que aquesta s'ho mereixia, era la seva neta i havia protegir-la.

La Cologne s'imaginava perquè la cridaven. No la deixarien complir els seus designis de casar a en Ranma amb el seu besneta i l´Akane amb algú del seu clan, com en Mousse, la família de la Cologne es tornaria molt fort i influent. A més, els dos nois eren molt independents no es deixarien dominar per les lleis de les amazones, i no acceptarien un matrimoni imposat ... amb una persona que no volien ...

...

En Nerima una noia contemplava les estrelles. Estava asseguda a la teulada del seu restaurant. La seva vida s'havia ensorrat. El noi a qui havia volgut durant deu anys estava enamorat d'una altra. Aquesta noia, tot i ser el seu rival, era la seva millor amiga.

Hi havia anat deu anys darrere d'una ombra i al retrobar-la va descobrir que en el seu cor ja havia instal·lat algú. Va fer tot el que va poder perquè el noi es fixés en ella, però ell només tenia ulls per la seva rival. A ella sola la volia com amiga.

El pitjor era que hi havia altres dos rivals. Una xinesa, la més perillosa de les tres, tenia moltes tècniques i pocions i era la que més brut jugava. I la gimnasta boja, que tot i ser la més feble, també jugava brut.

\- " _**ESTAN MOLT DIFERENTS. MOLT DIFERENTS. NO SÉ SI PER EL QUE VA PASSAR A LA XINA, PERÒ SEMBLEN MÉS UNITS. A Ranma SEMPRE LA ESTÀ VIGILANT, SEMBLA QUE TEM QUE L´ATAQUIN, NO VULL SABER QUE FARÀ SI ALGUNA DE NOSALTRES ATACA LA AKANE... HA ANAT A AQUESTA ESCOLA NOMÉS PER ... I NO ESTAR SEPARAT D'ELLA. QUAN TORNIN ESTARAN TAN UNITS QUE NINGÚ PODRÀ SEPARAR-LOS. HEM PERDUT LA PARTIDA. LA TENIM PERDUDA DES DEL PRIMER MOMENT**_ "- va pensar la noia i es va posar a plorar ...

...

En Ryoga se sentia abatut. Quan va veure la transformació de l'Akane es va espantar. Va veure com en Ranma s'abalançava sobre la roba de la noia ... i la treia transformada en gata. Tot i la por patològica del noi a aquests animals, no va demostrar tenir por de la seva promesa.

Però quan el noi el va amenaçar, a part d'ira, va veure dolor. Ell que sempre va pensar que l´Akane era massa bona per al seu promès, va veure a aquest patir per la seva amiga. Ja ho va veure a la Xina quan la va creure morta. En Ranma es va paralitzar, hagués mort, si no ho hagués salvat ell. I si en aquest moment l´Akane hagués mort, en Ranma l'hagués seguit, pel dolor que havia sentit.

Mai podia separar aquests dos, ell sabia que la noia estava enamorada del seu promès ... i a la Xina va descobrir que en Ranma mentia sobre el que sentia cap a l´ Akane.

Era una bogeria seguir intentant separar-los, al final només aconseguiria que els dos que havia considerat seus amics ho odiessin. El millor era tornar amb l´Akari, la noia ho apreciava. Però no sabia que veia en ell, encara que ell també la volia ... mirava amb adoració a una altra noia.

...

L´Akane es va despertar, no era la primera vegada aquesta nit. No podia dormir tranquil·la. Ella que sempre s'havia burlat d´en Ranma i la seva transformació.

-Ara jo també sóc un fenomen. -Hi havia plorat pensant en el que s'havia convertit. Havia de fugir de l'aigua freda, com ho feia el seu promès. El seu pare i la Kasumi es portarien un gran disgust, sobretot la seva germana. En Soun culparia a en Ranma, el noi no necessitava això. Prou malament ho estava passant en aquests moments, perquè li augmentessin el dolor que sentia.

Es va girar cap al llit on dormia en Ranma i es va espantar ... ningú l'ocupava ... estava buit.

...

En Ranma estava assegut a la teulada, després d'acabar aquesta fase del torneig, es va començar a notar fatal. Sentia tristesa i culpabilitat. Tot el que li passava a la seva amiga era culpa seva. L'havien atacat incomptables vegades per estar vinculada a ell.

Això no podia seguir així. Quan tornessin al dojo parlaria amb els adults i trencaria la relació amb l´Akane, no volia fer-ho. Era l'única amiga que havia tingut en la seva vida, no volia perdre aquesta amistat. Però si ella estava fora de perill, ell estaria content.

Abans que acabés el trimestre parlaria amb la noia, ella seria la primera a saber-ho. Encara que coneixent-la, ella ho endevinaria abans. Ella el coneixia bé

Feia fred, hauria de baixar i intentar dormir ... però sabia que no ho aconseguiria, estava molt nerviós, en aquest moment tenia ganes de destrossar a qualsevol que li portés la comptaria. Tenia llàgrimes als ulls a causa que havia plorat i també al mateix fred.

La seva promesa el va trobar així, al veure-ho amb els ulls tancats i cavil·lant, es va espantar, sàvia en què pensava, no volia que la deixés sola, no l'hi anava a consentir.

\- Hola Akane! Seu i queda't aquí al meu costat. - ni tan sols la va mirar. Ella va comprendre que el seu amic necessitava en qui donés suport. I ella hi era per això. Ajudar-lo a aixecar-se quan caigués, de la mateixa manera que ell l'ajudaria si li passés a ella.

-Fa fred, baixa amb mi, et refredaràs. Has d'intentar dormir una mica- sabia que no li faria cas. Va veure les llàgrimes als ulls del noi- Has plorat o em diràs que és el fred o posaràs una altra excusa?

Ell la va mirar.

-Totes les preguntes són correctes -va respondre amb una falsa somriure. No estava d'humor per fer broma.

Ella es va asseure al seu costat. I van passar alguns minuts en silenci.

\- No et deixaré! No t'ho permetré. - va dir ella de sobte.

\- Ell que no em deixaràs? - li va preguntar el noi, encara que sabia la resposta.

-Que et vagis, que fugis. Ja et vaig amenaçar una vegada. Fuig sense mi i ... et mato!

Ell va somriure sense ganes.

-Sóc un perill per a tu. La gent que va darrere meu, es vol desfer-se de tu ...

\- Jo també sóc un perill per a tu, tinc dos admiradors, que els convé que tu desapareguis ... i sóc el teu punt feble, aquell que vulgui atracar-te, només ha de atracar a mi. No per què un dels dos desaparegui, ho faran els problemes de l'altre.

En Ranma la va mirar, tenia raó. Si ell s'anés, ella seguiria sent perseguida per en Ryoga i en Kuno i possiblement per les seves altres promeses. I si ella desaparegués, passaria el mateix ...

-Hem de romandre junts- va dir ell amb designació- encara que això signifiqui que cada un posi en perill a l'altre. Si romanem junts no podran vèncer, som els millors.

No ho deia de cor. No estava prou animat per mostrés alegre.

Ella el va mirar preocupada, no semblava el mateix Ranma de sempre, estava massa seriós. I no sabia com animar-lo. Tenia fred i es va acostar el més que va poder, estaven fregant-, el noi es va posar tens li agradava tenir-la tan a prop, li agradava l'aroma que emanava de la seva promesa, aquesta aroma el tenia gravat en el cervell, si fos cec ho portaria fins l´Akane, encara ella es trobessis a mig mon de distancia.

L´Akane també li agradava tenir-lo tan a prop, a ella també sentia l'aroma personal del noi, també li agradava. Per les nits que no podia dormir, s'acostava al llit on dormia el seu promès i tenir-lo prop la tranquil·litzava.

La noia va recolzar el seu cap a l'espatlla del noi.

\- A ... AKA ... NE ! Què és? Què és ... estàs fent? - va dir el noi nerviós.

Ella ho va entendre malament. Es va aixecar enfadada i el va mirar amb fúria.

-Si no em vols aquí em vaig-va dir ella plorant. I es va girar per anar-se'n en aquell moment ell la va agafar pel canell de la mà dreta.

-Akane, No et vagis !, Per favor! Queda't amb mi!- va suplicar ell. La noia el va mirar i va veure la tristesa que hi havia al cor del noi, se sentia culpable pel que li va fer la Shampoo. Va notar que en aquest moment el noi la necessitava al seu costat. Que malgrat el fort que era, es sentia feble i que amb ella es sentia protegit.

Es va tornar a asseure al costat d'ell i va tornar a recolzar el cap a l'espatlla del noi. Per a la seva sorpresa el noi va passar el seu braç per la seva esquena, la va agafar per l'espatlla i la va atreure per a ell.

Van romandre junts, fins que una pluja passatgera i molt curta els va canviar l'aspecte a tots dos i els va obligar a tornar a la seva habitació.

...

Després de mullar-se amb aquesta paròdia de pluja, l´Akane es va trobar molt cansada i no va tenir ganes de transformar-se en noia. En Ranma es va mullar amb aigua calenta i en arribar al seu llit es va estirar als pocs segons roncava. La gata quan va veure adormit al seu promès, va baixar del seu llit i va pujar al del noi. I es va arraulir al seu costat i allà va dormir.

El noi a mitjanit es va despertar i va veure a la gateta dormint al seu costat. Al principi es va espantar, però això només va durar uns segons. Va estar una estona mirant-la, la veia molt sexy. Va desitjar convertir-se ell també en gat i fugir lluny amb ella i no tornar mai a la civilització. No va saber, fins a uns dies després que l´Akane va somiar amb això també. Li va passar un braç per sobre i va abraçar la gata, i així es va adormir.

L'endemà Akane es va despertar. Amb aquest cos de gata veia a en Ranma molt gran, i estava abraçant-la. Li va agradar que la tingués agafada així. I va desitjar que ell l'agafés així ... però no com gata, si no amb el seu veritable aspecte.

L´Akane en contra de la seva voluntat va aconseguir separar-se del noi. Necessitava dutxar-se i tornar a ser humana. Però havia de despertar el noi.

Li va llepar a la cara i en Ranma es va despertar.

-Hola Cat- chan, tens la llengua aspra, com paper de vidre - va dir el noi amb mandra- s'està fent tard- es va desemperesir- ara et preparo la dutxa.

Es va aixecar i va anar al banyar-se.

Quan va sortir, ja era una noia.

\- El seu bany està preparat- va dir fent una paròdia de reverència.

El gat va anar al bany i va saltar dins de la banyera, i d'ella va sortir l´Akane.

-Ranma, em pots portar l'uniforme i no em mires- el noi li va fer cas i va entrar, ella va veure que Ranma anava a mig vestir. Portava la camisa i li faltava la faldilla. -Ranma si jo fos un noi et trobaria sexy- va dir l´Akane fent broma.

\- Pervertida! Akane ets idiota! - va dir ell enfadat. - He d'aprendre el teu truc del martell, ara et mereixes un cop de martell.

Semblava que havien canviat els papers. La noia es va imaginar al seu promès pegant-li un cop de martell, i va riure, el noi va riure amb ella.

A l'anar-se a canviar va notar que el noi no el va portar roba íntima.

-No m'has portat roba interior.

-No volia quedar com un pervertit.

\- Tanta vergonya et dona? Si tu mateix portes ... - es va tallar sabia que ell odiava parlar d'aquest tema. - ho sento Ranma ... havia oblidat.

-No passa res ... parlant d'això em pots deixar unes ... calcetes ... tinc les meves assecant-se. I encara que m'agradaria no puc portar calçotets.

Ella el va mirar i va anar a un calaix i va treure un sostenidor i dues calcetes i li va donar un cop a la seva amiga. -La propera que et demani la roba, porta-me'n roba íntima, no et tractaré de pervertit.

La noia es va acabar de vestir i les dues van sortir al passadís.

...

Anaven en direcció al menjador. Van veure com les seves companyes les miraven de manera estranya, sobretot a l´Akane. En totes les noies es veia un riure burleta. La Ranma va notar que planejaven alguna cosa i el seu humor es va anar fent més i més osco. L´Akane tenia por del que podia fer el noi. Temia un parany i no es va equivocar.

Però seria més roí del que podia imaginar.

\- Hola gateta! - era l´Emma. Tenia un to burlesc. La Ranma la va mirar, la noia buscava bronca i ell no estava d'humor per aguantar idioteses-t 'he portat alguna cosa perquè mengis.

I li va ensenyar una rata de laboratori i un ocellet. L´Akane es va llançar espantada sobre el pit de la Ranma. Estava fastiguejada per l'oferiment, va mirar al seu promès a la cara i es va quedar gelada de terror. La Ranma estava furiosa, l´Emma ho pagaria car.

-Aquesta vegada t'has passat-va dir la noia pèl-roja - ara torno Akane.

\- No li facis mal és la meva rival en el combat, vull ensenyar-li el que és la por.

\- Tu a mi em vas a ensenyar ...? - no va poder seguir. Tenia a la Ranma davant. No va veure a la pèl-roja, va veure un noi alt, més que ella, mirant-la amb un somriure malèvol.

L´Emma va fer un pas enrere. El noi li va treure l'ocellet i el va deixar anar, aquest es va escapar volant.

\- No t'han ensenyat a no ser cruel amb els animals? -va preguntar en Ranma furiós. Tot seguit li va llevar el ratolí i el va mirar. - pobre animal !, només vius perquè experimentin amb tu. Doncs avui et toca divertir-te.

Va mirar a l´Emma i va somriure. La noia no imaginava el que li faria en Ranma. Es va espantar quan li va estirar la camisa, i es va espantar quan li va deixar anar el ratolí dins, a la pitrera.

L´Emma va començar a cridar i córrer espantada. L´Akane la va mirar, era una venjança roí i perversa ... però no va sentir llàstima de la noia, s'ho havia buscat. Va veure acostar-se a en Ranma. Ella també havia vist a en Ranma, però ara el seu promès era de nou una noia.

\- Estàs bé, Akane? -va di la Ranma apropant-se a ella.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir amb el cap. Ell va veure en ella una mica de por i va mirar al seu voltant, la miraven majoritàriament amb fàstic. La Ranma es va posar al seu costat i la va agafar per l'espatlla i ella el va agafar pel maluc.

-La imbècil que vulgui ficar-se amb l´Akane que abans vingui a mi- va dir molt seriosament -encara tinc ganes de practicar alguns dels meus atacs.

I va ser per entrar a l'interior del menjador. Però a la porta estava la Kaori que els va parar.

-No hauríeu ser aquí, és una gata, i tu un transvestit, aneu parella la gata lesbiana i el travesti-va dir rient.

L´Akane es va quedar gelada. Tenia por del que podia fer-li el seu promès a la noia.

-No sé de què parles, hauries callar, sabem el teu secret ... -va deixar anar en Ranma molt sarcàstic ... fas pudor a alcohol barat i de tabac. I també fas olor de ... marihuana ?, fumes porros? Ets massa jove per a aquests vicis. No tornis acosta't a nosaltres poden pensar que som com tu. Et veuré en el combat, busca't un bon hospital ... ho vas a necessitar, estaràs molt temps en ell.

La noia la va mirar sorpresa. I els va deixar passar espantada.

Durant l'esmorzar, van estar soles en una taula, ningú es va atrevir a acostar-se a les dues noies, el seu aspecte seriós atemoria les altres comensals.

Un cop acabades les classes es va reprendre el torneig.

-Com aquest torneig s'està allargant molt. Serà una semifinal doble. -va dir el àrbitre- d'una banda, la Kaori i Emma. I per l'altra ... les dues noies d'intercanvi. Hi ha noves regles.

-Això no m'agrada Ranma-va comentar l´Akane amb desconfiança.

-A mi menys que a tu. Prepara't usaren trucs bruts.

-Primera regla: Si una de les integrants d'un equip perd ... l'equip perd.

-Segona regla: Es poden utilitzar armes que no siguin de foc.

-Tercera regla: Els dos equips poden rebre ajudes de les seves companyes- totes les noies van somriure, la Ranko i l´Akane no tindria ajuda.

-Quarta regla: Si algú mor- i l'àrbitra es va espantar les dues noies d'intercanvi la miraven amb una mirada sinistralitat, no s'ha d'indemnitzar la família.

-Sisena regla- va cridar la Ranko- si l´Akane pateix un dany per algú de fora, aquesta pujarà i jo em n'encarregui de matar-la.

-Setena regla- cridar Akane- si la Ran... la Ranko pateix un dany per algú de fora, aquesta pujarà i jo em n'encarregui d'acabar amb ella.

-Octava regla- va tornar a bramar la Ranko- si la covarda no puja, des d'aquí ens encarregarem d'acabar amb tot el sector d'on vingui l'atac.

-Us heu saltat la cinquena regla.

La Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa.

-Quinta regla: La directora no podrà intervenir si els seus lluitadores cauen. Ni parar el combat. Si ho intenta ... no li farem cas.

-Novena regla: Val tot tipus d'atacs especials.

-Dècima regla: Si un de nosaltres mor- va dir l´Akane- l'altre ho venjarà ... no escapareu cap ni una... feu testament.

Totes les noies es van quedar gelades ... les noies complirien aquesta amenaça.

-No podeu fer això ... va començar la directora.

-Les regles estableixen que no hi haurà indemnització ... no diu res de venjança. - i va posar una cara sinistra -resi per no mori un dels dos o pateixi un mal. Per què ens coneixerà desbocats. I ens falta l'última regla. dir-la tu, Akane!

-Onzena regla: Val tot.

Va començar el combat, la Kaori i la seva companya usaven espases de fusta i la Ranko i l´Akane es va defensar de l'atac, estaven contenint l'atac, quan la Ranma va sentir alguna cosa a l'esquena.

-Akane, aparta't-li va advertir a la seva amiga. Es van apartar d'on eren. Estaven sent atacades per dos lluitadores més, proveïdes també d'espases.

Els dos promesos es van girar i van atacar a les dues noves contrincants, agafant-les indefenses. Un moment després les dues noies estaven noquejades i la Ranma i la seva promesa tenien una arma cadascuna.

La Kaori i l´Emma van començar a fer atacs secrets amb les seves espases. Per ser aturats pels seus dos rivals, que usaven els mateixos atacs dels seus rivals amb millors resultats.

...

En certa part de l'estadi hi havia els rivals d´en Ranma, faltava l´Ukyo, es va negar a acompanyar-los.

La Cologne havia rebut ordres de veure la final del torneig i va postergar el viatge. L'acompanyaven els dos nois xinesos i en Happosai.

\- Com poden aprendre les tècniques de les seves rivals només veient-les un cop? -va preguntar en Ryoga.

-Els dos tenen un do per a la lluita, són excepcionals. - va respondre la Cologne.

-Són més forts que la Cologne i jo a la seva edat. Però ... -va dir en Happosai. I va callar estava espantat.

\- Però què? Què passa?

\- Creiem que poden estar desenvolupant la seva pròpia tècnica, una nova escola ... però puc equivocar-me ...

\- En què et s'equivoca? -va preguntar en Mousse. Però no va obtenir resposta ni dels dos ancians, ni de les dues misterioses figures assegudes darrere d'ells, però els quatre estaven molt seriosos.

...

Tres minuts després, els dos promesos s'havien desfet de gairebé mitja classe seva. Les seves autèntiques rivals estaven espantades, i miraven a les noies que no havien ajudat exigint que ho fessin, però aquestes estaven paralitzades pel terror.

L´Akane i el seu promès estaven farts d'aquesta semifinal. No la veien com un autèntic combat, això era una paròdia!.

-Hem acabar rem amb això ja- va demanar l´Akane al seu promès, - m'estic enfadant.

\- Doncs tens sort, jo ja estic molt enfadat- va contestar el noi. -No necessitem això- i va deixar anar l'espasa i la seva promesa el va imitar- dins de deu segons haurem guanyat.

-Jo crec que deu és molt, només necessitem cinc.

\- I això és encara molt. - van adoptar posicions de defensa ... i van atacar.

Ni la Kaori ni la seva amiga van veure l'atac, van veure les seves dos rivals posar-se en posició de defensa i ja les tenien a sobre ... al següent segon estaven a les grades, els seus rivals les havien llançat a més de cinquanta metres del tatami.

...

\- No han demostrat res- comentar en Kuno- tant la bella Akane, com la noia de trena m'han llançat més lluny que a aquestes.

\- Té raó. Si volguessin les haurien llançat fora de l'edifici, s'han contingut- va donar la Shampoo- però l´Akane no em supera. Jo la venceré.

La seva besàvia la va mirar amb consideració. Si en una lluita entre la seva besneta i la noia de pèl curt, pogués apostar, apostaria per ... Akane.

...

La Satsuki va mirar a les seves companyes ... havien perdut. Es va preguntar quina classe de monstres eren aquestes dues noies.

\- Hola Satsuki- va dir algú.

La noia es va girar i va veure la persona que l'havia saludat. Es va alegrar de veure-ho, va pensar que els seus problemes amb aquestes dues rebels s'havien acabat.

.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 8ª part)**

Continuarà ...


	13. Chapter 13: El torneig a mort 2ª Ronda

Hola. Cal recorda que per les alumnes i el professorat de col·legi, Sant Miguel, la Ranma es dir Ranko. Només per l´Akane y la seva familia serà sempre en Ranma.

.

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 9ª. Part**:

**Capítol**: **13°parte: El torneig a mort. 2ª. Ronda.**

**.**

La Ranma i la seva promesa, eren a la final, que es jugaria la setmana següent, o això pensaven els dos nois ... Però ...

-Després d'un descans de mitja hora, tindrà lloc la final que enfrontarà a la Ranko Saotome i l´Akane Tendo. Al terme de la qual, hi haurà un enfrontament sorpresa.

Els dos nois es van mirar sorpresos, temien un nou truc de la directora ... però s'equivocava, no va ser ella, fins i tot la directora ignorava aquest fet.

En Ranma i l´Akane van aprofitar el descans per veure els seus guanys, llevant el que van ficar al banc, tornaven a tenir una fortuna considerable.

En Ranma es va dirigir a la Nabiki i al senyor Yotsuya.

-La nostra aposta per al següent combat serà ... - i els va proposar una aposta insòlita en la qual no apostaven per cap dels dos, sinó per la durada del combat i la qualitat del mateix- només farem servir el deu per cent de les ultimes guanys i repartir-los en diverses taules d'apostes. Si ens surt bé la jugada ens farem d'or.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Es van separar dels seus representants, i van veure a la Nodoka i quan s'acostaven a ella, algú els interceptava el pas.

-Aquest és el vostre últim combat. Gaudir-, per què no tornareu a combatre. En acabar el combat rebreu tal pallissa, que no us tornareu a veure la llum del sol.

Els dos nois la van ignorar, no la temien, ara només volien passar una bona estona. I van pujar al tatami.

-Prepara't vull que vegin un bon combat. - va dir la noia pèl-roja.

-Això és el que els ensenyarem. -li va contestar la seva amiga i va començar el combat.

...

Les dues noies es van llançar a l'atracament, amb els primers cops es van temptejar. La Ranma sabia que la seva promesa no era la mateixa noia que va conèixer feia gairebé un any. Per aquell temps era bona, però comparada amb ell era una principiant. Però en aquest any, amb els continus atacs i entrenar-se cada dia amb en Ranma va anar millorant.

La noia s'imaginava que no era més fort que la Shampoo, que estarien igualades, però el seu promès sabia que això no era cert. L´Akane havia superat no tan sols a la Shampoo si no també a en Ryoga ... fins i tot era més fort que ell mateix feia un any.

El públic veia, a les dos contendents, espantats. Durant els combats previs no havien ensenyat tot el seu potencial, i ara tenien llibertat de poder lluitar amb tota la força. ...

...

\- No és possible! - va exclamar en Ryoga, el noi estava sorprès pel nivell dels dos nois. - Com han pogut ser tan forts i hàbils? No em puc comparar amb ells.-

-Però Quina classe d'entrenament han fet? Encara que l´Akane no és millor que jo.

La Cologne va mirar a la seva neta amb pena. La noia estava més cega que en Mousse.

-Aquest no és el seu límit- va dir de cop el noi-ànec- Encara poden ser més forts.

La Cologne el va mirar espantada. I es va adonar que tenia raó. Aquests dos ja eren massa forts. Li espantava el nivell que podia arribar a tenir.

...

La Nodoka els va mirar, estava sorpresa amb les habilitats dels dos nois, però ... eren massa joves per tenir aquest nivell, hauria d'actuar. Estaven destinats a tenir aquest poder, però encara no, era molt aviat i els nois molt immadurs. En un any o dos si podrien arribar a aquest nivell, però ara no.

... ..

Al tatami els dos nois gaudien del combat, i no per què volguessin superar a l'altre, si no pel simple fet de fer el que més els agradava amb ell un altre. Per a ells va desaparèixer tot al seu voltant, el públic, l'àrbitra, només existien ells.

\- _**"M'AGRADA AQUEST COMBAT, AMB EL MEU PARE NO ASSOLIMENT DONAR TOT. L´AKANE EM FA TREURE TOT EL QUE PORTO DINS. M'IMPORTA POC GUANYAR O PERDE, PERÒ M'AGRADARIA ESTAR LLUITANT AMB ELLA TOT EL DIA.**_ "- pensava el noi.

\- **"ESTIC GAUDINT DEL COMBAT, i EN RANMA TAMBÉ. I HO FAIG PER QUÈ LLUITO AMB ELL. M'HO PAS BÉ QUAN ENTRENAMENT O LLUITEM ELS DOS JUNTS. M'IMPORTA POC EL RESULTAT DEL TORNEIG, VULL QUE DURI MOLT AQUEST COMBAT ... NOMÉS TÉ UN PERÒ, M'AGRADARIA BARALLAR AMB LA SEVA AUTENTICA FORMA5 ... AMB RANMA-NOI** "-va pensar la noia.

Es van quedar aturats mirant-se, la Ranma va somriure. I va mirar el temps que quedava per acabar el combat, el temps de lluita era de trenta minuts havien passat vuit. Que ràpid passava el temps.

-Crec que és hora que deixem de fer exercicis d'escalfament i lluitem de veritat- va dir la Ranma

\- Traiem el que portem dins, vull que vegis la meva autèntica força.

I van començar a lluitar de forma encara més hàbil, no semblaven els nois d'un moment abans. Eren més hàbils, més veloços, tenien cops més precisos. No semblava un combat per un torneig ... era una lluita autèntica, gairebé una baralla a mort.

...

Els rivals d´en Ranma estaven espantats. No podien seguir la lluita bé, els dos nois s'havien tornat molt ràpids, extremadament ràpids.

\- Aquests són ... els nois amb els que ens barallàvem fa pocs mesos? - va dir en Ryoga, es va adonar que si ell barallava amb qualsevol dels dos perdria, ja no estava al nivell d'aquests dos.

-La noia violenta ... no pot superar-me. No em superarà. -la Shampoo negava l'evident, que l'havien superat.

En Mousse callava, mirava el combat amb els ulls molt gran, estava gaudint veient combatre a aquests dos, eren dos grans mestres. Els dos nois es divertien per què lluitaven ell un contra l'altre. Llavors va fer el que no havia de, va mirar a la Cologne, i el que va veure el va espantar.

La vella mòmia mirava el combat espantada. Els dos nois havien arribat a un nivell increïble. L'havien superat, no era possible, la dona tremolava de por, d'incredulitat.

\- És culpa vostra! - va dir dirigint-se als joves asseguts amb ella-els heu atacat contínuament aquests últims mesos, s'han hagut d'esforçar per poder superar-. Mai tornareu ser els seus iguals.

No estaven preparant una nova escola, la tenien ja consolidada. Havien anat agafant tècniques de tots amb qui havien lluitat, les havien barrejat i el resultat va ser aquesta nova escola, fins i tot tenien tècniques pròpies.

L'anciana va veure amb horror com l´Akane va fer el que va cridar _el cop de buit_. Havia llegit sobre aquesta tècnica, però amb un altre nom, es havia perdut feia segles. Tot i que es va intentar recuperar, tots els intents van fracassar. Va mirar a les dues figures assegudes darrere seu, va notar que també estaven sorpreses.

Però quan més es va sorprendre, quan els dos joves van llançar el que van dir _l'atac de la fúria del cavall carmesí_. Mai havia sentit parlar d'aquest atac, fer alguna cosa així era pràcticament impossible. Va mirar en Happosai, el vell mestre estava tan commocionat com ella, el seu vell amic no coneixia ni la meitat de les tècniques dels joves.

... ..

La Nodoka va saber al moment que aquells dos nois que lluitaven allà baix, era els que el seu clan buscava de feia temps. Però per als dos nois era encara aviat per tenir aquest poder. Havia de segellar-los, rebaixar el seu nivell d'habilitat i força, els dos nois ... eren tan immadurs! Encara que el més segur que el segell es comencés a trencar als pocs mesos. Però amb sort duraria actiu uns dos anys, prou perquè els dos nois, tinguessin el valor d'aclarir els seus sentiments, del que sentien ell un a l'altre. Sabia que estaven units per un vincle més poderós que la promesa que havien fet els dos pares, un vincle que ells negarien que tenien.

…..

Els dos joves que s'enfrontaven al tatami tenien un problema. No voldrien perdre, però tampoc volien humiliar al seu rival. Tampoc podrien rendir-se. I el de guanyar per punts no els satisfeia.

-Rendeix-te Ranma, deixa´m guanyar- va proposar l´Akane- ets el meu promès, almenys donar-me aquest capritx.

\- Ni parlar, em nego a rendir-me, tu tampoc ho faràs si jo t'ho proposo. No ho faig per què vull guanyar-te, això no m'importa, no em rendeixo per què m'estic divertint molt, ets el meu millor rival.

-Tu també ets el meu millor rival ... però no em guanyaràs.

Van continuar lluitant, la fi del combat s'apropava. I la Ranma es va posar darrere de l'Akane i passant-li els braços per davant, amb la mà dreta va agafar el braç esquerre de la noia i amb la mà esquerra el braç dret, la tenia immobilitzada i alhora abraçada.

\- Deixar-me anar! Jugues brut! -va dir ella, no li agradava com la tenia atrapada seu promès, en aquesta posició notava l'alè del noi al coll i la posava nerviosa.

-Si en el fons et agrada-va dir ell temptador.

La noia intentava donar-li amb el cap en el cap de la seva adversària ... però la Ranma va esquivar l'atac. També va intentar donar-li el que el noi deia una guitza, però no va aconseguir el seu objectiu.

Llavors la Ranma li va dir alguna cosa a cau d'orella i l´Akane es va sorprendre, no creia que el noi li digués alguna cosa així. Sabia que no era un truc perquè es relaxés i guanyar-la. Però el que ell li va confessar no ho va explicar mai a ningú.

La noia va semblar relaxar-se i el noi va afluixar la seva vaig agafar, era el que ella esperava i va aconseguir desfer-se del seu promès, només quedava un minut, a l'escapar l´Akane de la seva agafada, la Ranma va caure a terra i la noia ho va atracar, el noi des del terra li va posar el peu a la panxa i la va llançar.

Ella va girar en l'aire, anava a caure al tatami, però la noia pèl-roja, la va atacar de nou, la va empènyer amb el peu. L´Akane va aconseguir girar en l'aire i va caure de peu ... fora del tatami. Tres segons abans d'acabar el temps establert.

Va mirar al seu promès, que la mirava somrient.

-He perdut- va dir ella amb pena. Esperava que el seu promès digués alguna cosa mogut per la supèrbia.

-Ha estat un bon combat, el millor de la meva vida. Hem lluitat els millors combatents que hi ha ... tu i jo.

Era cert va parlar ambfatxenderia. Però feia un temps la posava com una bona lluitadora. I la lloava amb orgull.

La Ranma li va allargar la mà i la va ajudar a pujar al tatami i des d'allà van saludar a ... la Nodoka, la Nabiki i el senyor Yotsuya que eren els únics que els victorejaven.

Havien combatut bé i estaven contents. No s'imaginaven que tindrien una lluita més i ...

...

Estaven celebrant la victòria quan van aparèixer els nous combatents.

-Us heu ficat amb qui no havíeu fer-ho, i pagareu per això- va dir el que semblava el líder.

Hi havia deu homes, cinc semblaven els principals-cinc sequaços.

-No heu demostrat a les nostres filles que sou millors que ...

-Jo a vosaltres cinc us conec- va dir la Ranma, havia tingut la gosadia d'interrompre al cap en el seu discurs. Això ho pagaria car- us vau ficar al nostre dojo i ens vau amenaçar, -us vam vèncer fàcilment ... ara us podeu portar una pallissa pitjor ... - el to de la noia es va tornar sinistre, molt sinistre- molt pitjor.

Els homes se'ls van quedar mirant, aquestes dues noies no els temien, és més estaven molt tranquil·les. El líder va mirar a la Ranma s'assemblava al noi que la va vèncer.

-En el dojo que ens van ordenar assaltar havia un noi semblant a tu Era el teu germà?

La Ranma el va mirar i va somriure amb maldat.

-No, no és el meu germà ... - i el va mirar amb mala cara i va afegir amb to sàdic- sóc jo.

Els mercenaris el van mirar amb sorpresa. Aquesta noia era un maleït de Jusenkyo. Això pintava malament, tot havien sentit parlar d'un noi que va caure a la llacuna de la noia ofegada i ... va vèncer als tres líders de les tres tribus que dominaven la zona. Però en aquell moment no van creure que estava davant d'aquesta persona.

-Si perdeu i ho fareu. En perdre el primer, ens quedarem amb el dojo. Si perdeu els dos, aquesta noia- va assenyalar a l´Akane- i la seva germana gran seran les nostres esclaves. Pots anar-te preparant noia, aviat tindràs molts clien ...

-Al perdre el primer de vosaltres- el va interrompre la Ranma, estava furiós, els mirava amb un odi intens. Va deixar veure la seva aura, era negra i sinistralitat l´Akane i la seva germana quedessin alliberaràs.

-Al caure el segon quedarà alliberat el dojo. -va seguir l´Akane estava tan furiosa com la Ranma i com ell tenia ulls d'assassina.

-Al caure el tercer ens pagareu tres vegades el que nosaltres apostem -va dir la Ranma. -tres vegades cadascun de vosaltres.

\- En caure el quart, vosaltres ens deixareu en pau ... per sempre.

-Al caure el cinquè- i els dos nois es van mirar i van somriure amb maldat-pagareu les destrosses ocasionades, que no seran pocs.

-Com no estava previst aquest torneig. Heu de pagar una quota- va dir la Ranma- servirà per pagar als innocents que pateixin danys.

Els nois anaven a emprar totes les seves tècniques, els anaven espantar molt, els volien treure les ganes de tornar-los a reptar.

I va començar el combat, els cinc mercenaris principals es van preparar per atacar. Però els dos nois els van ignorar completament i van atacar als altres mercenaris.

El líder va veure amb estupor com quatre dels cinc intrigants de l'altre equip volaven en direccions diferents, el cinquè va ser incrustat al sostre.

-Aquest grup era molt feble, no tenen comparació amb nosaltres- era mentida, els dos grups tenien semblant potencial, eren els dos millors equips del seu clan. I els dos joves s'havien desfet d'un sense problemes.

-No ens els creiem- va dir la Ranma amb sorna. - No heu millorat molt, sou fins i tot encara més febles.

I van atacar a dos d'ells, la Ranma va vèncer a un amb el seu Tenshin amaguri ken- i l´Akane va usar una forma millorada del seu atac del buit, per vèncer a un altre.

La Ranma es va abalançar sobre el pare de l'Emma i aquesta va veure amb horror com la Ranma ho manava a l'altra punta del dojo. La noia va córrer espantada a veure l'estat del seu pare, en arribar va veure que només estava en estat de xoc, quan va despertar va jurar que no tornaria a atracar aquests dos monstres.

El quart a caure va ser el pare de la Kaori, era qui va voler vendre el panda i entretenir a en Ranma. L´Akane va usar amb ell, un atac que va deixar gelats a qui el va veure, el Tenshin amaguri ken del seu promès.

...

-No és possible- va dir la Shampoo- Quan Airen li ha ensenyat aquest atac?

-No ho heu entès, en Ranma no l'està ensenyant perquè tenir una promesa forta ... la entrena perquè pugui defensar-se de qualsevol enemic que la amenaci ... la entrena especialment perquè no sigueu rivals per a ella, i ho ha aconseguit. Per a ell vosaltres sou l'enemic a vèncer.

\- Què en Ranma ha entrenat a l´Akane per vèncer-nos? Això és impossible. No a tot ens veu com uns enemics. I crec que l'únic que pot vèncer a en Ranma sóc jo- va dir en Ryoga.

-Les coses han canviat, fins i tot tu has jugat brut per separar-los ... l´Akane et mira amb ulls nous ... no et veu ja com un amic, et veu com algú que l'ha intentat separar-la del seu promès, i no oblida això. Ara a l'únic al qual en Ranma considera rival, ja no ets tu ..., és l´Akane

-Tu tens novia i la enganyes per quedar-te amb l´Akane-va comentar en Mousse- sempre has criticat a en Ranma per què ho segueixen tres noies més, a part de la seva promesa oficial. Fins i tot fa uns dies vas jugar amb el cor de l'Ukyo perquè vingués avui i es declarar-se a en Ranma i tu tenir el camí lliure amb l´Akane.

-En Ryoga ser menyspreable i jugar amb noies. - va dir la Shampoo. Hi havia deixat d'usar el perfecte japonès que portava utilitzant els últims mesos.

En Ryoga els va mirar amb ràbia, faria tot el possible perquè l Akane fos seva, no la hi donaria a Ranma, i es quedaria també a l´Akari.

-No pensis això-li va dir la Cologne- l´Akane mai va ser teva, ella va lliurar fa molt el seu cor a en Ranma. Ella no et veurà mai com tu vols que et vegi.

,,,

Només quedava el líder, el pare de la Satsuki.

-Teniu tècniques de les amazones, però no sou d'aquest poble. En pocs moments aquesta noia em pertanyerà.

I va atracar a la Ranma, va ser una distracció, mentre que ell atracava dos sequaços més van pujar al tatami i van aplicar un mocador a l´Akane i aquesta es va desmaiar i se la van emportar.

La Ranma es va veure atracat per cinc guerrers més.

\- Akane! - va cridar amb desesperació. I va veure que no podia seguir als raptors - d'aquesta us en recordeu, traïdors.

No va trigar ni cinc segons en desfer-se dels mercenaris i va seguir als raptors de l'Akane, deixant al pare de la Satsuki per després, l'home no passaria una bona estona quan tornés per venjança.

...

-Aquest home no sap el que ha fet- va dir la Cologne-si a l´Akane li passa alguna cosa, la reacció d´en Ranma serà terrorífica. Ha escrit el seu destí i no li agradarà.

\- Vaig a anar a ... - va començar em Ryoga.

-No us moureu d'aquí-va sentenciar la Cologne enfurismada- això és un assumpte que ha de resoldre en Ranma sol, si li intenteu ajudar pot ser perjudicial per a vosaltres, ell no ha oblidat que vau ser vosaltres els que van contractar a aquests mercenaris per matar a l´Akane.

-Akemi, sé que ets innocent d'això, però no havies d'haver permès que això passés. T'has tornat feble. Quan érem joves eres més intel·ligent. -va recriminar la Nodoka a la directora.

-I tenia molts somnis i es van enfonsar per tres ximples i un mestre d'arts marcials, vell verd ... aquests quatre em van arrabassar tot el que vaig voler des de petita. - va dir amb amargor. - només em va quedar odi i ràbia ... molta ràbia.

La Nodoka la va mirar amb llàstima, no s'havia recuperat del que li va passar feia més de vint anys ... i encara no l'havia reconegut.

…

En Ranma va arribar tard, va veure un cotxe que arrencava, allí es portaven a la seva promesa. Estava molt furiós, no permetria que passés el mateix que amb Saffron.

I va llançar el seu cop del tigre que va impactar contra un arbre que va caure a la carretera. El cotxe va xocar amb aquest arbre i els seus ocupants van sortir i van agafar a l´Akane.

En Ranma va veure com assenyalaven alguna cosa i va sentir el soroll d'un helicòpter, aquest en tocar terra va rebre un altre cop del tigre a les hèlixs. Els segrestadors de l'Akane es van quedar sense fugida.

Dos minuts després en Ranma entrava en el dojo amb l´Akane en els seus braços. S'havia transformat en noi, va buscar a la seva mare i en trobar-la va portar allí a la seva promesa. La Nabiki es va reunir amb ell, la germana mitjana estava preocupada per la seva germana.

El noi la va asseure en una cadira. I es va agenollar, se la va quedar mirant i li va acariciar la cara. Per un moment va tenir la sensació d'haver viscut aquest moment abans, quan la va creure morta i una llàgrima li va caure de l'ull.

-Sempre et foto en problemes, ja estic cansat que pateixis per la meva causa. Em hauria de allunyar de tu, encara que sé que això no solucionaria res, et perseguirien aquestes tres boges i els dos imbècils. Tard o d'hora hem de solucionar això.

\- Ranma! - va murmurar l´Akane i va obrir els ulls. - tu no m'has ficat en aquest embolic, ha estat al revés, jo et vaig ficar a tu. Tu em vas seguir per cuidar-me. No és culpa teva que jo estigui així. Últimament sempre et culpes del que em passa. No ho tornis fer o m'enfadaré amb tu.

\- He fallat no he vigilat prou, he deixat que et ataquessin i et segrestessin, no havia d'haver passat.

\- Ranma m'agrada que et preocupis per mi ... però s'està tornant una obsessió. Has tranquil·litzar-te, i ser una mica més egoista i pensar en tu. Jo estaré bé ... però almenys cuidar-me una mica ... com feies abans d'anar a la Xina. Sé el que em va passar allà et va marcar ... però has de superar això.

En Ranma la va mirar. No podia deixar de preocupar-se per ella, la noia tenia massa rivals. No volia que la danyessin.

\- Ja sóc més fort que elles. Podré vèncer-les. - va dir ella, semblava que li havia llegit la ment

\- Tu !, nena! ¡Baixa perquè et ensenyi a respectar a un home! - va cridar el sicari a en Ranma.

L´Akane va mirar al seu promès i li va acariciar la cara.

\- Vèncer-ho, no tinguis pietat, no se la mereix. -va dir l´Akane, el va abraçar pel coll i el va besar al front, va tancar els ulls riallera- aquest petó és el teu amulet, perquè tinguis sort.

El noi la va mirar i va negar amb el cap.

-Aquest petó no és el meu amulet- Akane es va començar a enfadar, però abans d'ella el colpejar- se- el meu amulet des que ens vam conèixer ets tu, sempre ho has estat. He guanyat tots els meus combats per què sempre estàs al meu costat donant-me forces. Si no fos així faria temps que m'havia rendit.

La noia es va emocionar, quan volia en Ranma era molt sensible i afectuós.

-Mare té cura d'ella. Senyora directora vaig a destrossar l'estadi per castigar aquests. Nabiki vine amb mi els termes d'aquest combat han canviat.

-Fill, fes el que has, castigar-com es mereix.

En Ranma va baixar al tatami i es va encarar amb l'home.

-No tens ni un polsim de noblesa. No has jugat net. Ara tot el que has demanat per lluitar queda anul·lat. Això és un combat a mort. Tu no ressuscitaràs com va fer en Saffron, i quan et mati, mataré als teus homes i les vostres filles. No deixaré que el món tingui una altra generació d'éssers com vosaltres.

\- Què pretens marrec? -va preguntar l'home.

\- Vèncer-te, et vaig a humiliar, no et mataré ni a tu ni els teus homes. Però la teva filla i les seves amigues les humiliaré. I ho faré amb el teu derrota. Quan vegin als seus pares, que tant admiren, caiguts. No podran suportar la vergonya. Elles que dominen l'escola com volen, deixessin de ser les líders de l'escola.

-No deixaré que sobresortís per sobre de la meva filla, ningú ho farà.

-Això està per veure ...- el va mirar amb malvolença-si guanyes et donaré tot el que hem guanyat, fins ara, això inclou el que hem guanyat per vèncer al teu quart sicari ... però si perds ens ho doblegaràs tot, fins i tot el que vam ficar al banc.

El mercenari va mirar al noi amb picardia. El noi era ximple, es quedaria sense res.

-D'acord, mai he guanyat alguna cosa amb tanta facilitat.

-Nabiki presentar-li els nostres beneficis- va dir en Ranma.

I el sicari en veure els guanys dels dos nois se li van ennuvolar els ulls. Aquests nois havien guanyat una gran fortuna. I es va deixar portar per l'ambició.

-Us ho triplico! ... no ho quadruplico!- va dir segur de la seva victòria.

En Ranma va mirar a l´Akane, aquesta va dir si amb el cap.

-Estem d'acord ... però guanyi qui guanyi. No hi haurà represàlies, ni ningú es tornarà esclau de ningú.

L'home va acceptar els termes. Per desgràcia per a ell no va veure els combats previs de la parella. Si els hagués vist no havia acceptat els termes que li va proposar el noi.

I el noi es va preparar per humiliar l'home.

...

La Nodoka va veure la determinació del seu fill. Havia sentit quan aquest va amenaçar de matar a l'home, però no quan es va retratar d'això.

-El matarà. No vull que el meu fill es torni un assassí, el impediré ... - estava decidida a parar és i combat.

\- No! -l´Akane es va interposar, amb els braços en creu- no passaràs tia Nodoka. No et deixaré baixar.

-No pots fer això, si ho fas ... – la Nabiki no comprenia el que pretenia la seva germana.

-Deixeu actuar a en Ranma- va dir l´Akane- tu li has donat permís per castigar-lo.

-Sí, però no per matar-lo i ...

-No ho farà, en Ranma només vol enfurismar-lo- la noia va cridar al seu promès- Ranma! vull que quan acabi el combat, em lliuris el cap d'aquest desaprensiu ... per intentar vendre-me. El penjaré a la meva habitació.

Es va girar i va mirar a la seva germana i la mare del seu promès, aquestes es van estremir, la cara de la noia mostrava un somriure ... molt entremaliada.

...

La Cologne i en Happosai sabien el que pretenia el noi, era molt arriscat fer-ho a l'estadi, aquests dos nois eren els seus successors. La vella amazona va recordar el seu fracàs en intentar seduir i portar a l'altar al vell faldiller. L´Akane no tindria aquest problema. Va mirar la seva besneta amb llàstima, la recolzava en els seus intents de seduir el noi ... però només ho feia per divertir-se. Cap de les tres noies aconseguiria apartar-lo de la seva promesa, almenys una ja s'havia adonat d'això i es havia retirat.

\- Creus que és moment de pensar en amors, -va dir en Happosai amb un somriure- mira el combat que passarà, alguna cosa em diu que veurem atacs nous, o combinació de dos o més d'una manera que no hem vist mai.

\- Happy? En arribar has visitat la directora a la seva habitació. Heu estat hores junts. Suposo que no va ser una visita de cortesia. Encara t'atreu aquesta dona.

-Et recordo que tu em vas rebutjar- s'ho notava dolgut - no et tinc que explicar res si no vull. Va ser algú que em va fer oblidar a una dona freda i calculadora, que em va rebutjar per què no vaig accedir a deixar-me dominar per ella i les seves estúpides lleis. Et vaig vèncer, però no sóc un objecte. En Ranma en això pensa com jo, però ell ja té des del principi a algú a qui vol i protegeix.

Els nois se'ls van quedar mirant. Aquests dos ancians havien tingut una relació quan eren joves ... es van separar per culpa de les lleis de les amazones. Però el que no van saber és que quan Happosai es va anar despitat i dolgut, havia deixat en la jove Cologne alguna cosa més que una ferida al cor, una llavor que donaria fruits nou mesos després, i aquest fruit va se la avantpassada de la Shampoo.

La Cologne tampoc es va recuperar de la separació ... havia odiat les lleis de la seva tribu, per separar-la del seu amor. Però no va tenir el valor de fer el que li va demanar el cor, fugir amb en Happosai. És el que havia d'haver fet i del que s'havia penedit tota la vida.

\- _**M'HE TORNAT BOJA? AMB EL MAL QUE EM VAN FER A MI LES NOSTRES ABSURDES LLEIS, I ESTIC AJUDANT A SHAMPOO A ACONSEGUIR A EN RANMA. AIXÓ ACABARÀ MOLT MALAMENT, PARTIRAN MOLTES PERSONES. HAURIA TORNAR A LA XINA I PORTAR-ME A LA SHAMPOO I EN MOUSSE. NO HE DE DEIXAR QUE AQUESTES ESTÚPIDES LLEIS DESTROSSIN LA VIDA DE ALMENYS QUATRE PERSONES ... COM VAN FER AMB MI I HAPPY**_\- va pensar la vella dona amb tristesa.

\- En què penses àvia? -va preguntar la Shampoo, alguna cosa en l'actitud de la seva besàvia no li agradava.

\- En el proper combat- va mentir la vella dona- mirar-lo bé. No tornareu a veure alguna cosa igual.

...

Unes hores abans en un dojo de Nerima, una noia es va despertar i va mirar al sostre. No hi havia ningú, el seu pare i el seu oncle eren a les muntanyes per encàrrec del seu mestre, en realitat estarien robant roba íntima. Feia tres dies que no hi havia ningú a casa. Els trobava a faltar, sobretot als dos més joves, portaven molt de temps lluny. Eren les dues persones que més volia.

Des que va desaparèixer el doctor Tofu, la seva vida es va tornar un infern. D'una banda, per què es va adonar que el trobava a faltar. Fins que el metge es va anar no va saber el que significava per a ella. A la nit somiava que tornava i la segrestava i li feia l´amor .

D'altra banda, una altra persona havia entrat en el seu cor els últims mesos, algú que desitjava amb tot el seu cor, però que era un amor impossible.

Es va aixecar, com els últims tres dies anava totalment despullada, fins i tot s'havia fet fotos. Va anar a l'habitació del seu estimat.

Es va posar els seus calçotets, la samarreta, una de les camises xinesa del noi i els pantalons. Va agafar unes de les cintes que el seu estimat es feia la trena i la noia es va fer una cua. En realitat, Kasumi s'havia enamorat del promès de la seva germana petita.

Va sortir del quatre del noi vestida com el noi que ocupava el seu cor. Sota a la cuina i es va fer l'esmorzar i va menjar, va estar vestida amb la roba de Ranma mig matí.

Abans de preparar el menjar va pujar a la seva habitació. I es va mirar al mirall.

-No semblo a Ranma ni per sorpresa- es va abraçar a si mateixa desitjant que ho fes el noi ... però ell només tenia ulls per a la seva germana. Es va despullar i va agafar amb afecte la roba del noi. La va olorar. En Ranma trencava la roba amb freqüència, aquesta no la trobaria a faltar, estava molt malmesa. La va amagar en el seu lloc secret, on guardava moltes coses del noi. Ni tan sols la Nabiki era prou temerària per buscar secrets a la cambra de la Kasumi.

-Em estic tornant una fetitxista i una pervertida com el vell mestre. Però no m'importa ser-ho si puc tenir coses d'ell.

Va agafar una foto en la qual apareixien les tres germanes Tendo i al costat de l'Akane, com sempre, estava en Ranma, ella va mirar a la seva germana amb enveja, I va mirar la imatge del noi amb dolçor.

\- Et vull Ranma! T'estimo des del primer dia que et vaig veure. No havia de haver-te deixat per l´Akane. Des d'aquest dia no hagut minut que no m'hagi penedit. Sé que és un sentiment que no hauria de tenir, ets el promès de l'Akane. Li vull treure el promès a la meva germana, sóc més perversa que la Nabiki.

Va sortir de la seva habitació sense vestir-se. Va estar així nua dos dies més. Mai ningú va descobrir els secrets de la germana gran, ni el seu amor per en Ranma.

...

En Ranma va pujar al tatami, les seves ganes de venjança eren grans, va notar una aura molt gran i es va girar en la direcció on la notava i va somriure. L´ Akane estava molt enfadada.

\- Ranma! vull que quan acabi el combat, em lliuris el cap d'aquest desaprensiu ... per intentar vendre-me. -va sentir com li cridava seva promesa.

-Vaja amb la teva promesa, té molt de geni, quan ens la quedem la reeducaré ...

No va poder seguir, un instant abans el noi estava a més de deu metres i al següent, el tenia a sobre i el puny del jove incrustat a la panxa. I al següent instant el noi tornava a estar en mateix lloc del principi.

-L´Akane m'ha demanat un regal i penso complaure-la, a la pobra no li faig molts regals. Però he decidit canviar i regala-li el que em demani ... però no sempre o es em tornarà una capritxosa.

El noi va rebre l'impacte d'una cadira.

\- No seré una capritxosa! - va sentir que cridava la seva promesa.

\- Tot i que ens barallem molt i la faci enfadar, li tinc molta estima. L'he ficat en molts embolics, encara que ella a mi també. És la meva millor amiga, i quan algú li intenta fer mal jo m'enfado i li dono al imbècil el seu merescut. Tu t'has atrevit a pensar utilitzar-la en alguna cosa il·legal, no em limitaré amb donar-te uns pocs cops de puny. Faré servir totes les meves tècniques amb tu.

-Vaja discurs sobre la amistat- va dir l'home, no podia amagar el menyspreu que sentia per coses com amistat- és una bella noia, hauries ...

No va poder seguir va rebre un cop de puny al nas i alhora una cadira li va donar al clatell.

En Ranma va riure.

\- A aquest pas l'estadi es quedarà sense cadires- va dir el noi, es va posar seriós-no temes aquest combat durada poc.

\- I tan poc que durarà! No ens podràs enfrontar als cinc alhora.

En Ranma va mirar al seu voltant, els quatre que havien vençut havien tornat. Millor que fossin cinc, amb el truc que anava a utilitzar com més fossin millor.

Va notar una esquena sobre la seva. Va saber a l'instant qui era.

\- Akane! Gràcies per venir, et esperava! Allunya't una mica, saps que això és perillós.

-Sí, però no podia quedar-me quieta després de saber els plans que té aquest desgraciat per a mi. M'agradaria donar-li part de la lliçó que es mereix.

\- Penseu que vosaltres, dos ninots, podeu vèncer-nos? -va dir el líder dels sicaris rient.

-No ho pensem ... ho sabem- li van contestar els dos nois.

-Aquests dos nois tenen tècniques de les amazones. La seva base és l'escola del mestre Happosai. També fan servir tècniques del poble d´en Herb i del poble del Fénix. Fins i tot fan fet servir tècniques nostres. Són unes esponges, veuen els trucs de l'enemic i els aprenen de forma instantània, la afegeixen al seu repertori i la fan servir a la seva forma. Tot barrejat forma una nova escola. Són molt perillosos. I no sabem el trucs que han après per ells sols, lluiteu a fons ... si no estem perduts. - va dir el cap als seus sequaços.

-És el que fem sempre ... ens coneixem des de petits, vam ser amics i vam jugar junts, a l'hora de que em vam formar com mercenari, vam formar part del mateix grup. No ens hem separat des de llavors, vencerem junts o caurem junts- va dir el pare de la Kaori.

Encara que estaven en diferent bàndol, en Ranma i l´Akane van sentir cert grau d'empatia amb el que havia dit l'home. Malgrat tots aquests homes tenien una mica d'honor. Però ...

-Això. I a vèncer-los, a ella la violarem els cinc.

A l'empatia va desaparèixer de cop, el poc honor que tenien es va esfumar de cop. Els nois els van mirar amb mala cara.

\- Què esperàveu? Som mercenaris, aquest és el comportament que es espera d'un mercenari. Poc cervell, molta força i amb l'esperança d'un botí, saqueig i alguna violació.

-Sou uns degenerats. I aquí veniu elegants, amb pinta de persones responsables i respectuoses, quanta hipocresia demostreu. Però nosaltres us ensenyarem educació- va dir en Ranma enfadat - A quantes persones heu matat o violat? Quin fàstic doneu. El que us va passar el dia del dojo no serà res comparat amb el us que passi avui.

-Mira els dos nens, amb prou feines han sortit de la cloca del ou i es creuen capaços de ensenyar-nos. Havíeu de viure el doble del que heu viscut.

En Ranma va badallar, s'avorria amb tant discurs va i superflu. La seva promesa sentia una cosa semblant, la gent tan hipòcrita com la que tenia davant la posava de mala lluna.

-Acabem amb tant discurs i comencem el ball- va dir el noi.

I els dos promesos es van llançar a l'atac.

Van córrer junts en direcció als seus rivals, es creuaven contínuament per dificultat l'atac dels seus contraris. En un moment es van posar en fila i van atacar a un contrari. En Ranma es va ajupir i li va donar un cop a la panxa alhora Akane va saltar per sobre d'ell i va atacar al mateix home amb un cop de peu al cap. No va ser un cop fort, però l'home va quedar una mica commocionat.

...

-Fan una bona parella ... però per què no acaben d'una vegada? Tenen el nivell per haver acabat aquest combat en pocs segons. Si jo lluités en lloc d´en Ranma ja havia acabat. - va dir en Ryoga.

-Volen donar-los una lliçó. Perquè no tornin a atracar- los. O no us heu adonat? Estan barrejat cops amb massa mestratge, han fet servir el teu cop de l'explosió junts amb ell del buit. Estan espantant a aquests cinc ... però falta la traca final.

El que no va dir als nois era que aquest combat, també era un avís per a ells. Farien amb ells el que ara estaven fent als sicaris.

...

El cap veia que el combat no pintava bé. Els seus homes rebien coques de tots els costats. Els seus rivals eren dos ... però cadascú valia com ells cinc junts. I veient això va caure en el parany d´en Ranma, es va començar a enfadar.

L´Akane es va anar a un costat del tatami. Havia començat els compressis finals de la cançó que estaven ballant.

-Et retires-va dir la Satsuki des de fora del tatami- temes el poder dels nostres millors guerrers.

-No. - va ser la resposta de l'Akane, no es va dignar a girar-se.

-No es pot explicar d'una altra manera. Ens temeu.

L´Akane es va girar, la va mirar amb incredulitat i va somriure. I va tornar a mirar el combat.

-No us temem, la dansa d´en Ranma ha començat- va dir Akane enigmàtica.

...

-Els moviments d´en Ranma són ... - van dir els nois que acompanyaven la Cologne.

-Si ho són- va pensar la Cologne- tot i que és bogeria fer-ho en aquest recinte.

La dona no s'esperava el que veuria segons després.

...

En Ranma portava als seus rivals al centre de l'espiral, i quan era al centre va mirar a la seva promesa. I els dos es van preparar per llançar el seu atac secret.

-La fúria del cavall carmesí sota ... -va cridar l´Akane i va llançar el seu atac, la bola d'energia.

\- Hiryu shoten fer-cridar en Ranma. I es va començar a forma el tornado.

Els dos atacs van xocar i es van fusionar, formant un tornado d'energia que va atrapar als sicaris i es va elevar portant-se amb ell als cinc homes.

L´Akane va mirar com del tornado sortia Ranma, cobrint-se la cara amb els braços creuats. El noi es va reunir amb ella.

\- Estàs bé? -va preguntar el noi acariciant el cap.

-Si. Gràcies. I tu?

\- Molt bé, Res no pot amb un Saotome- va dir fen el fatxenda, i mirant a la seva amiga i amb el mateix to prepotent afegir- ni amb una Tendo, som com la mala herba, no poden amb nosaltres. Sempre sobrevivim.

El tornado va sortir de l'edifici trencant el sostre. No hi va haver altres danys materials.

-Ha sortit bé. No creia que poguéssim fer-ho.

\- Dona de poca fe- li va discriminar ell- dubtaves de les nostres habilitats? No havies de fer-ho, som superiors a tots- i es va començar a riure, va ser llavors quan ella va descobrir que estava fent broma.

\- Tuuuuuú! ...- va cridar ella assenyalant i rient-Tu tampoc estaves segur que sortís.

-No, no ho estava ... i els dos ens arriscàvem que sortís malament. Si no ens haguéssim coordinat bé, nosaltres mateixos haguéssim caigut també.

Va ser llavors quan van caure els rivals, semblaven àngels caiguts, o millor tirats del cel a cops de peu.

…

La Cologne estava espantada, espantada, sorpresa i al·lucinada ... tot a part iguals. Mai havia imaginat un atac així. Una combinació o fusió, de dos atacs, ningú ho havia aconseguit, i això que ella i en Happosai ho van intentar. Aquests dos nois eren excepcionals. En poc temps havien millorat molt ... no !, havien millorat gaire.

Es va girar als cinc nois, els va veure amb les cares desencaixades, estaven espantats. S'havien adonat que els dos nois d'allà baix havien pujat diversos nivells ... mentre ells s'havien quedat estancats.

La vella amazona va anar a dir-li alguna cosa al seu vell amic ... i no ho va veure. L'home planejava alguna cosa i no era roba interior ... això ja ho havia fet.

…..

Des d'un seient, amagada, una noia amb una espàtula mirava al tatami. Els dos vencedors havien estat els seus amics. S'havien distanciat, per culpa de l'obsessió d'ella-cinc persones més per separar-los. No ho havien aconseguit. Es va adonar que part d'ella s'al·legava d'això.

...

En Ranma va mirar als cinc mercenaris vençuts, no tenia ni idea del que fer amb ells. Va mirar inquisitivament a la seva promesa i la mirada d'ell li va dir que ella pensava el mateix que ell. No sabien que fer.

Va ser llavors quan es van posar en guàrdia, s'acostava un perill, un de més gran que el que s'havien enfrontat fins ara.

-Hola Akane i Ranma, heu fet una bona feina ... però jo ho acabaré.

El vell mestre va pujar al tatami amb un fardell ple.

-Ja has tornat a robar roba- va dir l´Akane molt enfadada.

-Ens posa en evidència-va dir en Ranma avergonyí per com es comportava el vell mestre.

-Sou més insolents que els vostres pares, no us han educat bé. No us han ensenyat a respectar a algú que mereix molt de respecte.

-Vostè no mereix aquest respecte que tant proclama. - va respondre en Ranma. - Què pretén fer? -va preguntar el jove, tot i que s'imaginava el que volia fer el vell pervertit.

-Acabaré el que vosaltres heu començat, liquidaré a aquests energúmens.

En Ranma i l´Akane es van mirar no és el que ells volien. No deixarien que el mestre dels seus pares fes això. I es van preparar per lluitar.

Els cinc sicaris des del terra van mirar als dos nois que ho van vèncer, ara estaven defensant-, mai els havia passat això.

\- Creieu que em vencereu-va dir l'homenet i va llançar la seva aura contra els dos joves. Es va girar rient. Va mirar a l'home caigut- ara et reuniràs amb el teu avi ... jo vaig acabar amb ell ... bé, he liquidat a cadascun dels vostres avis- va riure i va atacar.

Quan anava a aconseguir el seu objectiu. Una mà el va agafar pel braç i el va parar. L'home es va girar, en Ranma el mirava ombrívol. Era impossible! No hi havia aconseguit paralitzar els dos joves.

\- Akane! ¡Teu! - va cridar en Ranma el va llançar cap a la seva promesa. L'home va volar cap a la noia, ella li va pegar un cop de peu i l'home va sortir volant. No van tornar a veure-ho en mesos.

Va ser llavors quan la Cologne va baixar i els va mirar, passava alguna cosa ...

-Heu vençut, per segona vegada al millor grup de mercenaris. Tu, Ranma has guanyat a la millor de les amazones i a les dues tribus dels voltants de Jusenkyo. Compleix amb el teu deure i casa't amb la Shampoo- A en Ranma se li va ennuvolar la vista, no faria això. - i tu, Akane has casar-te amb en Mousse, seràs acceptada com una amazona d'elit.

L´Akane tampoc estava disposada a accedir-hi.

-Ho sento Cologne, seràs una bona mestra ... però no em casaré amb la Shampoo. No em obliguessin a casar-me amb qui no vull.

-Jo tampoc, no pertanyo a la vostra tribu, no em regeixo per les vostres lleis ... jo com en Ranma ens casarem amb qui vulguem ... serà elecció nostra, només nostra.

\- Esteu dient que no us casareu? -va preguntar una esperançada la Shampoo.

-Ens has entès malament. No he dit que no em casaré amb l´Akane.

-Ni jo que no em casaré amb en Ranma.

-Hem dit que ens casarem amb qui nosaltres vulguem. - van dir els dos nois.

La Cologne se'ls va quedar mirant, els nois estaven dient que en un futur podien casar-se, no negaven el seu compromís. Afirmaven seu dret a triar el seu futur.

-No ens obligueu a prendre una decisió precipitada. - va advertir en Ranma, la Cologne es va passar per alt aquesta advertència, però no van fer el mateix ni la Nodoka ni l´Ukyo.

-Fareu el que jo digui- va cridar enfadada Cologne, aquests dos nens insolents no farien el que ells volguessin.

\- **COLOGNE! EL CONSELL TRIBAL DESAPUEBRA EL CASAMENT D´EN RANMA i LA SHAMPOO ... I LA D´EN MOUSSE I L´AKANE!** \- les dues figures que havien estat assegudes darrere de Cologne es van revelar, eren dos matriarques de dos clans de la tribu de les amazones. Igual que la Cologne pertanyien al gran consell.

\- Per què el gran consell no permet aquestes unions? - va preguntar la Shampoo desesperada.

-El vostre clan es tornaria molt poderós, massa. Els dos nous membres de la tribu serien els més poderosos, ningú podia amb ells i no es deixarien dominar.

-No creiem que ni la Shampoo ni en Mousse els puguin detenir al seu costat. Entre aquests dos joves hi ha un vincle molt fort, estan molt units. Tu mateixa et s'haurà adonat. No hi ha forà que pugi separar-os

-Sembla que et vols venjar, Cologne. La llei et va separar de qui tu vas voler, ara les fas servir per unir dues parelles que no seran feliços. Tu no fa gaire pensaves que no havies de consentir que les lleis obliguessin a casar-se a en Ranma i la Shampoo.

La Cologne sabia això, però no podia anar en contra de la seva besneta.

\- Cologne! Shampoo! El Consell de matriarques no aprova el matrimoni d´en Ranma i la Shampoo. No és aconsellable ... però fer el que vulgueu, no ens oposarem, però tampoc donarem la nostra benedicció.

I les dues matriarques es van retirar

La Shampoo va mirar a l´Akane amb aire de superioritat i triomfalista. Però es va trobar amb que la noia la mirava d'una manera nova, en aquesta mirada demostrava que no la temia i pitjor que no es deixaria vèncer.

La noia de pèl curt es va acostar al seu promès i sense desviar la vista de la noia xinesa va abraçar al noi, estava desafiant als seus rivals i ensenyant-los quin era el seu territori, en Ranma era seu i no permetria que ningú se li acostar-se.

El noi la va mirar sorprès, li va acariciar el cap i li va agafar per la cintura i es va girar i es va encarar amb la Shampoo i la seva àvia. Demostrava que estava al costat de l'Akane, que ja havia fet la seva elecció.

La Shampoo enrabiada va fer un pas endavant i es va preparar per atracar al seu rival.

En els seus llavis es va formar una frase, encara que no la va arribar a pronunciar de manera audible.

\- "Me la pagaràs, Akane" - van llegir els dos promesos en els llavis de la noia.

\- "Ni se't passi" - va ser l'amenaça silenciosa dels dos joves promesos.

La Shampoo va sortir del recinte seguida de la seva besàvia, la dona veia el futur de la seva neta molt fosc.

-Tornarem a tenir problemes amb ells. No ens hem lliurat d'ells ... encara- va dir en Ranma.

-Ja ho sé. Però no podran amb nosaltres. Sempre ho han intentat i mai han triomfat.

\- Ranma! ¡Akane! - els dos nois es van girar. Van veure als mercenaris se us pagarà l'acordat. Per la nostra part no tornareu a tenir problemes amb nosaltres, ni amb cap equip de les nostres tribus, mai més. Respecte les nostres filles ... haureu de resoldre el problema amb elles ... nosaltres no ens ficarem en els vostres assumptes. Són coses entre elles i vosaltres.

I els cinc homes van sortir del recinte.

Ara els dos joves eren els campions de torneig ... però no se li havien acabat els problemes.

.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 9ª part)**

Continuarà ...


	14. Chapter 14: El passat secret de la direc

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 10ª. Part**:

**Capítol**: **14°: El passat secret de la directora.**

.

Era de nit. Un grup de noies es movia en silenci, si havia de parlar xiuxiuejaven entre elles.

Van entrar al despatx de la directora.

La dona les esperava amb una altra de les noies, només hi havia un llum encesa i la televisió. Tot estava a les fosques.

-Entreu i asseieu-vos, començarem de seguida- va dir la directora.

Havien passat dos dies del final del torneig i gairebé tot havia tornat a ser igual.

-Ens hem reunit aquí, per què per fi tenim informació completa d'aquestes dues ... "noies'- en aquest moment totes sabien el secret de la noia pèl-roja. - s'ha confeccionat un vídeo, que ara veurem ... per raons de seguretat es veurà sense so.

\- No es pot molestar a les nostres companyes- va dir algú.

Es va encendre el vídeo i va aparèixer la presentació de la companyia que va muntar el vídeo. En ella apareixia un ànec i un porquet barallant-se.

-Kaori, la propera vegada que muntanyes un vídeo ... estalvia't la caràtula de presentació- va dir la Satsuki.

-Doncs a mi m'agrada.

-És divertida. - va dir algú divertida.

En les imatges va aparèixer el dojo Tendo.

-Aquí és on viuen les nostres dues companyes. Ara estan de reformes. Amb el que van guanyar aquestes dues podien tirar-lo a terra i tornar-lo a fer nou. Hem infiltrat gent que va ser qui ens va proporcionar les imatges.

En les imatges aparèixer la Kasumi.

-Aquesta és la Kasumi la germana gran, molt servicial i amable. És molt innocent, mai s'enfada. Es dedica a portar la casa. Cuinar, fregar, etc.

La imatge va seguir i va aparèixer la Nabiki, a la sala algú va obrir un paquet de patates i totes van començar a menjar, feia una estona que bevien refrescs.

-Aquesta és la Nabiki. Una estafadora, us robaria la camisa i us la vendria com a nova. Es dedica principalment a fer fotos i vídeos a la seva germana i a en Ranma,- ja no feia falta dir dir-li ni La Ranma ni la Ranko- tant a la versió noia com en noi, i vendre-les en el seu institut. Els seus dos millors clients són dos germans que estan bojos.

Al fons del despatx dues de les noies van fer un comentari entre elles que ningú va sentir.

Van seguir apareixent imatges dels residents del dojo, incloent les dues noies d'aquest institut, que van ser enviades allà amb l'intercanvi. Semblaven més integrades en aquest grup de bojos.

\- Pobres !, Semblen designades, encara que es veu a la Kaede riure. - va dir la Satsuki. En el vídeo es veia a la noia riure i parlar amb els altres- amb el poc que parla i la por que li dona la gent. Sembla que aquest viatge li ha fet bé.

Van seguir parlant dels ocupants del dojo, la directora es va enfadar quan en les imatges aparèixer en Happosai, va ser llavors quan va descobrir per què li semblaven coneguts els dos homes que apareixien en el vídeo. Es va posar tensa recordant vells temps i com li van destrossar la vida.

Llavors van aparèixer imatges dels dos promesos, eren imaginis de poc després de venir de la Xina. Els dos nois feien broma, es barallaven o s'entrenaven ... però fessin el que fessin se'l veia certa complicitat.

-Tot el que fan junts és per a ells un joc, des entrenar barallar-se. Mengen un al costat de l'altre. Des que es lleven fins que se'n van al llit estan junts. Es busquen amb la mirada. Es animen mútuament. Ells ho neguen ... però s'estima, molt ... fins i tot una mica més. Estan molt units ... com es veu en les imatges ... tant com ho són aquí.

Les dues noies del fons van callar i es van mirar. Una d'elles va ser a dir alguna cosa ... però es va contenir.

Van començar a sortir fotos i imatges dels rivals.

-Aquests són els sis rivals dels dos nois. Elles persegueixen a en Ranma perquè trenqui amb l´Akane i surti amb elles. Els tres nois s'ho volen carregar, dos d'ells per quedar-se amb l´Akane el tercer per quedar-se amb una d'aquestes tres noies ... i ells persegueixen a l´Akane perquè es quedi amb ells, tot i que un té núvia i les tres noies per liquidar-la.

-Suposo que els dos nois fugiran quan els ataquin, que no serà sovint.

-T'equivoques, solen atacar-los gairebé cada dia, i diverses vegades. Per això són tan forts.

Van seguir parlant dels rivals. Quan van aparèixer les imatges dels germans Kuno i del seu pare, el caràcter de la directora es va enfosquir, alguna cosa en el seu passat la lligava a aquesta família i no era un record agradable.

Les dues noies del fons es van adonar del malestar de la directora. Feia temps que sabien per què.

Van seguir parlant dels dos promesos. Encara que no ho confessessin, els dos nois, s'havien anat guanyant el seu respecte. Lluitaven per la seva independència, que ningú els imposés a qui estimar o per què el destí volia per les seves vides. I havien de fer-ho cada dia.

-A veure, aquests dos són tossuts. Els han imposat amb qui han de casar-se i ells sembla que ... - la directora estava fent un resum. Tenia agafat un got amb un refresc ... quan es va adonar que hi havia alguna cosa estranya ... d'on havien sortit els refrescos i el menjar? Va suposar que la va portar alguna de la noia- per on anava? ...

Van seguir parlant mitja hora més.

-Ara hem de planejar com tractar de vèncer a aquestes dues. - va dir la Kaori.

No van treure res en clar, no sabien com atracar-les.

-Em estan tornant boja, ara entenc com han tornat al director Kuno s'ha tornat boig. - va dir la directora.

-Em sap greu defraudar-directora, però el director Kuno sempre ha estat boig. -va dir la veu d'una noia al fons de la sala.

La directora va encendre la llum, i al fons de la sala estaven assegut els dos nois. En Ranma s'acabava de transformar en noi. Els dos semblaven divertits, eren ells els que havien portat els refrescos i el menjar.

\- Des de quan esteu aquí? -va preguntar la directora espantada. No va veure quan van entrar.

-Venim amb elles, no és a la primera reunió clandestina que assistim. - va dir l´Akane.

-La pel·lícula ha estat molt dolenta-va reconèixer en Ranma- els dos protagonistes surten molt pocs. Mereixien més minuts de pantalla.

Encara que seguia semblant egocèntric, però ara sempre afegia a la seva promesa, aquesta sabia que ho deia de broma.

-No ets el millor Ranma- el va amonestar l´Akane - va ser una mala idea dir-li això. El noi sota el cap.

-Ja ho sé dir amb tristesa- si ho fos no et transformaries en gata. En Saffron no t'hauria segrestat. I no et seguirien aquestes tres boges.

-No pots seguir així en Ranma, no és culpa teva. Jo també t'he ficat en embolics. En Kuno et persegueix per culpa meva. La seva germana, des que es va topar amb tu quan va voler liquidar a mi. La Shampoo, per què la vas vèncer quan em defensaves.

\- Sembla que vam néixer per ficar a l'altre en problemes.

\- De què us heu assabentat? -va preguntar la Satsuki.

-Pràcticament de tot, només ens falta certa informació. - va dir en Ranma.

-I només ens la pot donar la directora.

-Sí, la directora Akemi ... O l'hem d'anomenar directora Kuno?

Totes van mirar la directora sorpresos, no era possible.

-Encara que no tinc aquest cognom, pertanyo al clan Kuno. Soc prima del director del Furinkan. Però com sabeu això?

-Es sembla a Kodachi Kuno. - va dir en Ranma-i aquesta a foto que té penjada en el marc. La vaig mirar l'arribar. l´Akane també ho va fer quan va arribar. Els dos ens vam sorprendre, vam veure en aquesta foto a tres persones que coneixíem ... tot i tenir més de vint anys.

Les altres noies es van acostar a la fotografia i la van mirar. Es van quedar sorpreses van veure algunes que ja coneixien.

-No és possible. En aquesta foto està tant la Tendo com la Saotome, encara que té els cabells negres en lloc de vermell. I també hi ha algú que s'assembla a aquesta noia que va lluitar contra vosaltres.

-Creiem que són les nostres mares i la que s'assembla a la nostra rival és vostè, oi directora? - la directora va assentir-suposo que van estudiar en aquesta acadèmia.

-Si ho són i aquesta altra noia soc jo. Tenia el pressentiment que ja us havia vist amb anterioritat, però no sabia que les vostres mares es van casar amb aquests dos bojos. Crec que es van equivocar. Les provocarien molts mals de cap.

-En el cas del meu pare té raó- va dir en Ranma- aquest imbècil em va apartar d'ella, la va fer patir durant deu anys- en Ranma estava enrabiat.

-En el cas del meu pare no va passar igual. El meu pare va voler molt a la meva mare i ell va patir quan ... se'n va anar-a l´Akane se li va escapar un llàgrima- encara la troba a faltar. -Però és igual de tossut i ximple que el pare d' en Ranma.

-No el teu, és més- va dir en Ranma. l´Akane es va preparar per donar-li un cop. - Si el teu pare fos una mica llest, havia fet fora del seu dojo al meu pare. I la meva mare també ho havia de posar al carrer, el meu pare és un vividor i un estafador.

\- I tu què faries? -va preguntar espantada ella, li feia por la contestació del noi.

-Em aniria a viure amb la mare. No tornaria a anar amb aquest vell boig, no amb el malament que ho vaig passar amb ell. T'he explicat coses que em va fer amb l'excusa de entrenar-me.

\- M'oposo! No estic d'acord! -va dir l´Akane exaltada.

\- Per què? Què et passa Akane? -va preguntar en Ranma.

-No vull que em deixis ... no vull tornar a passar pel que vaig passar quan et vas anar a la Xina. No em vaig acomiadar de tu. Podies haver mort i per el meu estúpid orgull ... - estava plorant no et deixaré que ni el teu pare ni la mare et portin lluny de la meva ... t'apartin de mi. Si tu et vas ... jo et seguiré ... ets el meu promès. I si ho vells trenquen la nostra promesa i ens volen separar ... jo et seguiré ...

\- Jo també ho faré. Formes part de mi, com jo soc una part de tu-va contestar el noi.

-No ha estat mal aquesta declaració ... millor que una peli romàntica-va dir la Satsuki rient.

Llavors es van adonar que havien tingut espectadors. I es van posar molt colorits. Havien oblidat els altres. Durant l'instant que va durar la declaració tot i tots al seu voltant va desaparèixer.

Durant un minut hi va haver un silenci enorme, ningú va gosar parlar. Però al final va ser l´Akane la qual va parlar.

-Ens ha d'aclarir gaire cosa, directora Kuno.

-Aquest no és el meu cognom ... el meu pare l'hi va canviar ... El pare del director Kuno el va obligar. Estava tan boig com el seu fill ... i segons he sentit com ... els seus nets. Va obligar a tots els seus germans a canviar-se el cognom. Els va fer que li juressin fidelitat, com feien els cavallers medievals europeus. Segons em va explicar el meu pare, van haver d'anar a Escòcia i van llogar un castell i armadures medievals.

Tots van tenir un calfred en imaginar això.

-Ara començaré a explicar el que m'heu demanat. Només explicaré els últims dies, em saltaré molts detalls. En aquest temps no era major que vosaltres ... I estava promesa al que és ara el director del Furinkan.

_**El somni destrossat de la directora**_.

La noia corria pels passadissos de l'escola, estava plorant. Se sentia una desgraciada. El seu món s'havia ensorrat, aquestes tres persones li havien destrossat els seus somnis. Ja no tenia objectius en la vida d'ara en endavant.

Al passadís es va trobar amb dues noies. Les va mirar amb menyspreu. Eren aquestes dues noies que anaven juntes sempre. Els seus noms, ell de la noia de cabells foscos era Nodoka, tenia un caràcter una mica conservador, sempre anava amb quimono. L'altra no recordava el seu nom, creia que es deia Noriko. Tenia el cabell blavós i sempre el portava curt.

Les dues tenien molt geni i no es deixaven dominar. Es deia que la família de la Noriko tenia un dojo i que es casaria amb expert en art marcials. L'altra noia era una experta en el maneig de la katana.

Les dues, com ella, estaven promeses. I les dues deien que odiaven als seus promesos. Eren dos aprenents d'un vell mestre amb fama de vell verd i lladre de roba femenina. Però segons l'Akemi, les dues noies, anaven darrere del seu promès.

-Mira qui tenim aquí, les dues que em volen robar la meva promès- va dir l'Akemi. - i ho han aconseguit. Heu fet que el meu Kuno segueixi als vostres promesos.

-No volem saber res del teu promès, és ell qui ens assetja, com a totes les joves que veu. -va dir la Noriko.

-No m'agrada que m'abraci el teu promès-va dir l'altra noia- i no suporto que em canti ho fa molt malament i no sap tocar l'ukelele.

-No podeu enganyar-me; us he vist saltar als seus braços, per dissimular el vau llançars lluny-va dir l´Akemi- en Kuno és meu, i no us ho deixaré.

-T' estàs enganyant. En Kuno ens va abraçar ell, nosaltres no l'hi demanem.

-Aquest noi persegueix a qualsevol persona amb faldilles. Si es creués amb un regiment d'escocesos, els seguiria dient que són dones barbudes que estan enamorades de l'ell.

-Això és mentida, em teniu enveja per tenir un promès més maco que els vostres.

I va sortir corrents en girar es va ensopegar i va caure a terra plorant.

La noia va plorar amb amargura. I va plorar, sabia la cruel realitat, en Kuno mai seria seu. Aquest noi era un faldiller. Va seguir als promesos d'aquestes dues ximples, per eliminar-los i quedar-se amb les dues noies. No tornaria a buscar-la, seguia a tot ... menys a ella. Trigaria anys a tornar a veure-ho.

Mentre les dues noies van parlar d'alguna cosa que les preocupava.

-Nodoka ... he sentit parlar als nostres promesos. S'han fet una promesa. Volen unificar les dues escoles. Volen casar els seus fills, els nostres fills ... per tenir un hereu comú. Realment seus futurs fills no els importa ... només volen un hereu. Vull al meu promès ... però no vull que obligui als meus fills a casar-se sense amor. Ho penso evitar.

-Jo penso igual que tu. No vull que el meu fill o filla ho obliguin a casar-se amb qui no vulgui. No deixaré que el meu promès compleixi aquesta promesa. Només ho consentiré si veig que els dos nois s'estimen.

La Noriko la va mirar i va tenir una idea.

-Nodoka vull que nosaltres fem una promesa paral·lela a la d'aquests dos caps buits ... casarem la meva filla o fill amb el teu ... però només si ells es volen. Que siguin ells els que triïn amb qui casar-se.

-Et dono la meva paraula. Encara tinc un pressentiment ... un fill meu i una filla teva seran grans amics, i poden que arribin a casar-se, tot i que tindran molts problemes per fer-ho.

Les dues noies es van mirar. Estaven contentes farien que els seus fills es coneguessin i els agradaria que fossin amics.

-Vull tenir almenys tres fills i la menor m'agradaria dir-li Akane. Sé que la tercera serà una nena, en la meva família sempre la tercera és una nena. -va dir la Noriko.

La Nodoka es va estremir, ella volia més d'un fill ... però tenia un mal pressentiment.

-Jo crec que tindré un de sol. Una cosa impedirà que tingui més. M'agradaria dir-li Ranma.

Les dues no sabien que un cop casades no es tornarien a veure més. Les bogeries de espòs de la Nodoka ho van impedir. Però van estar en contacte durant molt de temps.

L' Akemi va sentir la promesa, va riure de la simplicitat de les dues noies. Aquestes promeses no es complien. Tot i que les dues noies posessin tota la seva voluntat, sempre hi havia alguna cosa que tiraria per terra aquesta bella promesa.

Odiava a aquestes dues noies, per perseguir el seu promès. Odiava als promesos de les noies per atreure al seu promès a un viatge que no havia de fer. Odiava al seu promès per deixar-la i perseguir tota noia que veiés i per cantar tan malament. I es odiava a si mateixa per ser tan crèdula.

Va córrer a la seva habitació i va entrar i dins va trobar a un ésser robant-li la roba íntima.

-Veig que tu també has tingut una decepció ... que t'han deixat tirada.

La va mirar de dalt a baix.

-Tens bon cos- va dir el vell. -Tens una de les millors proporcions que he vist. Un bon bust i un bon cul. En un altre moment m'hagués aprofitat de tu ... però jo també estic desanimat.

Ella va mirar a l'estrany visitant. Era el mestre d'aquests dos nois ... el que estaven promesos amb aquestes dues odioses noies. Aquest home tenia els dos joves atemorits i feia amb ells el que volia. Hi havia intentat propasar -se amb les promeses d'aquests. I les dues noies es van defensar amb fúria. No ho temien com els seus nuvis, les dues tenien més agalles.

L'homenet es va ficar una mà a una butxaca i va treure una ampolla amb algun licor.

-Beure de tant en tant, et fa oblidar-va dir el vell. Temps després va saber que es deia Happosai. - però sense que es torni una mania.

Ella el va mirar entre espantada i fascinada.

-Vine amb mi i acompanyeu-me a buidar a la meva amiga- va dir assenyalant l'ampolla.

La noia es va asseure al costat de l'homenet. Es va adonar que el seu visitant també volia oblidar un amor de joventut. En Happosai es va dur l'ampolla als llavis i va beure, li va lliurar l'ampolla a la noia que també li va donar un bon glop.

Va mirar a l'home i es va posar a plorar.

-Em va deixar. Mai em va estimar, és un faldiller. Se'n va anar darrere de dos nois, per eliminar-los i quedar-se amb els seus promeses.

-No et mereixia, a aquest noi el conec és i serà un poca cosa.

Ella es va aixecar, queia de la borratxera que portava. Es va descordar la cremallera de la faldilla i la va deixar caure, després es va descordar la camisa i se la va treure, la va tirar a sobre del llit, després va fer el mateix amb la faldilla. No va tenir pudor a quedar-se a roba íntima davant del vell.

\- És que no tinc un bon cos? No sóc maca? Per què ell no em vol? -va dir ella plorant.

-Per què el teu promès és ximple. No veu més enllà dels seus nassos. Qualsevol es tornaria boig per tu.

Ella es va contenir una estona. Es va dur la mà a l'esquena, es va descordar el sostenidor i l'hi va tirar a l'home i després es va treure les calces i la hi va donar a l'home. L'homenet la va mirar sorprès. Es va guardar la roba. Però no es va moure. L'Akemi nua i sense vergonya va seure al seu costat.

Era veritat, l' Akemi tenia un bell cos. Aquest dia en Happosai estava desanimat., Recordava al seu amor de joventut, en un altre cas s'hagués abalançat sobre la noia.

-Aquest cos si vol serà seu- es va oferir la noia- si no ara més endavant.

El vell la va mirar amb delit. Era una noia molt bella. Però deixaria passar uns anys abans d'acceptar l'oferiment.

I van passar l' estona bevent. La noia va caure rodona a terra, el vell la va mirar. La va agafat en braços i la va portar al llit. La va ficar al llit i la va arropar. El home va sentir llàstima de la noía.

-Descansa, i oblida a aquell ase. No te mereix- va dir en Happosai, i es va anar amb el seu tesor.

Durant uns anys van ser amics. El vell la visitava amb freqüència. Quan la noia va complir la majoria d'edat, ja era una bella dona, van tenir alguna nit d'amor. Poc després el va desaparèixer. Ella va pensar que la va deixar per què va aconseguir el que volia. Molts anys després va saber que va ser tancat pels seus dos alumnes per lliurar-se d'ell ... però llavors ja era una vella amargada, encara que no tenia molt més de vint anys.

…...

La directora va acabar el seu relat. Els joves la miraven sorpresos. No els entrava al cap que aquest pervertit tingués, encara que fos una mica de cor.

\- Està dient que va tenir una relació amb el pervertit d' en Happosai? - va dir en Ranma sorprès.

-Sí, la vaig tenir. Aquest idiota del meu cosí em va deixar per perseguir aquests idiotes. Crec que al final van tenir un acord amb ell.

En Ranma i l'Akane es van mirar espantats.

-No m'agrada, coneixent aquests tres, només significa una cosa ... tindrem problemes-va dir l'Akane.

-És el que sempre ens ha passat amb ells- va dir en Ranma. - però per què es va relacionar amb aquest ... vell pervertit?

-No podia oblidar al meu ximple cosí ... el vaig perseguir deu anys ... per a res, ell se'n va anar amb una altra. A la qual també va enganyar i la va deixar com a mi. Va ser una promesa anterior a la meva. El meu oncle va enganyar al meu pare, per llevar-me el meu dret a dirigir el Furinkan. Em vaig veure obligada a ser la directora d'aquest internat.

\- Quin mal hi ha en dirigir aquest col·legi? -va preguntar la Satsuki.

-Una llei del boig del meu oncle. No puc deixar aquest col·legi ... en vida.

Els nois es van espantar. Aquesta norma era una bogeria. I qui la va posar ... era un Kuno.

-Però ... Però què passaria si deixa el col·legi? Hi ha algun càstig? -va preguntar en Ranma.

-Doncs no ... no hi ha ... cap ... -estava analitzant el que deia- Estàs dient que estat tancada aquests anys per una norma ximple i sense sentit? - la directora estava espantada.

Ells la van mirar amb pena. Era víctima d'una bogeria de la família Kuno. Encara que també tenia una mica de la bogeria d'aquesta família.

-Però no ens ha dit per què en Happosai es va unir a vostè.

-Quan era jove va estar enamorat d'una jove xinesa, ella li va trencar el cor, no va poder oblidar-la. Segons sembla ell el va vèncer en un torneig i segons les seves lleis s'havia de casar amb ella ... però s'havia de emmotllar a les lleis d'aquesta tribu.

\- I ell es va oposar i va fugir- va seguir l'Akane.

-Però abans, en Happosai li va demanar que fugís amb ell. La va esperar dos mesos ... ella mai va aparèixer, ella li va explicar molt després que es devia al seu poble, encara que el cor li va demanar que ho seguís. Després d' això en Happosai en va tornar un misogano i malvat. Es va sentir maltractat, una dona es va riure d' ell i va començar a robar roba intima de dona i assetjar-les, era una venjança contra les dones, també va fer que fos cruel contra els seus alumnes. Que aquesta persona el deixés el va fer perdre la confiança en el gènere humà, es sentia superior a la resta de la gent i ningú es mereixia cap respecte.

-Coneixem a aquesta dona, és la besàvia d'una de les meves ... assetjadores - va dir en Ranma. La seva promesa el va mirar estranyada. Al noi li passava alguna cosa amb aquestes tres. Sabia que no li agradava que se li tiressin a sobre, ni que intentessin acabar amb ella. -Sabíem que hi va haver alguna cosa entre ells ... però no que el vell no va poder oblidar-la. Això explicaria part el seu comportament.

-Noies i noi és hora d'anar-se'n ... no us penso explicar més. Vosaltres dos si voleu saber més preguntar a la Nodoka ... no em queia bé ... - i mirant a l'Akane- i la teva mare tampoc. Sempre juntes, sempre ajudant-se... en això us assembleu ... sou idèntics elles - els va mirar amb ràbia-ara que sé qui sou realment ... em recordeu a elles ... però hi va haver una època que elles i jo vam ser amigues.

-No som les nostres mares, tenim més geni que elles- va dir Akane.

La directora va riure.

-No sabeu res d'elles. Sou idèntiques a elles. No només en aspecte. Teniu el mateix caràcter que elles quan eren joves. - va mirar a Ranma- No pots negar que ets el seu fill. Et sembles molt a ella, tant com a noia com noi. De tu Tendo puc dir el mateix. Només una cosa no us assembleu als vostres pares ... i es pot dir que teniu sort que sigui així. Almenys elles van tenir sort, us van tenir a vosaltres. El meu cosí només va tornar dues vegades, i aquestes dues vegades va ser per uns objectius, quan els va aconseguir, me'ls va arrabassar i se'n va anar amb ells, deixant-me sola- va mirar als dos promesos i si coneixeu a la família Kuno, sabeu com van ser aquests objectius .

Els dos promesos es van mirar i de cop van saber per què el director Kuno va anar a la recerca de la seva cosina i que li va llevar, els dos joves es van quedar bocabadats, ara comprenien l'amargor de la directora Akemi. El director Kuno estava més boig del que semblava. Ara ja sabien per que la directora Akemi es semblava a la Kodachi.

La dona va agafar una ampolla de brandi i va mirar a les noies.

-És hora d'oblidar ... per unes hores-va dir la dona. Va obrir la porta- aneu sortint!

Les noies i en Ranma van sortir ... però aquest es va tornar.

-He vist el meu pare emborratxar des que jo era molt petit. Ho he vist emborratxar juntament amb el pare de l'Akane. He vist també beure al mestre Happosai ... però cap va resoldre els seus problemes amb l'alcohol, ni aquests van desaparèixer. Només perdrà la dignitat.

La directora el va mirar i es va enfadar.

-**FORA ! NO SAPS QIE DIUS ! **\- I va estavellar l'ampolla contra el marc de la porta a pocs centímetres d'on estava el noi.

La dona va caure de genolls i va començar a plorar, per tot el que va ser, per tot el que li van treure.

.

En Ranma va tancar la porta deixant a la dona sola. Va sentir pena per ella, un grapat de bojos li van destrossar la vida, van acabar amb els seus somnis de joventut. Que uns dels responsables fos el seu propi pare el s'indignava. Anava sol amb l"Akane i la va mirar. Es va adonar que la noia era el seu somni de joventut, no volia que ningú li arrabassarà dit somni, lluitaria per ell.

-Estàs molt callat, Ranma. En què penses? - li va preguntar al seu acompanyant.

Ell la va mirar i va arronsar les espatlles.

-En el que ens ha explicat la directora, en com es van ensorrar els seus somnis , En què és fàcil que uns ... bojos ... - el noi va tenir un calfred, pensava en els seus sis bojos. - destrossin tot el que tu vols.

Ella el va mirar, sàvia en què pensava el noi ... a ella també li feia por aquesta idea. Hi havia hagut malsons en que els sis rivals aconseguien separar ... no volia que això es fes realitat.

-Les nostres mares també van fer una promesa de casar-nos- va dir de cop en Ranma- però només si nosaltres estiguéssim enamorats i voldríem fer aquest pas per nosaltres mateix.

\- Si, elles volien que fóssim, almenys, bons amics. -li va contestar ella pensativa.

Li preocupava alguna cosa. Ella no volia ser només bona amiga d' en Ranma. Volia ser alguna cosa més.

A en Ranma li preocupava el mateix. I per milionèsima vegada des que va conèixer a l'Akane, es va retreure la seva falta de valor amb ella i la seva estúpida timidesa.

\- Ranma! - li va cridar ella gairebé suplicant- fem nosaltres la nostra pròpia promesa.

\- La nostra pròpia promesa? -va preguntar entre sorprès i espantat.

-Sí, que serem bons amics, que ens volem com a germans. I si ... si ens vam casar ... serà per què tu i jo així ho vulguem. Sense que ningú ens imposi res.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-No et vaig a prometre res-va dir ell-no veig per què t'haig de prometre una cosa així.

Ella es va enfadar i el va encarar.

\- Ja! El senyor Ranma em veu de poc valor ... ha de pensar que les seves altres promeses són millors ...

La noia va accelerar la marxa i ell va haver de córrer per agafar-la. La va agafar del braç i la va empènyer contra la paret. Ella es va espantar, es pensava que el noi li faria una cosa dolenta.

-Per mi no hi ha res prometre, això què demanes ja passa. Però si vols que t'ho prometi ... et prometo ser el teu amic, el teu germà ... i si així ho volem en el futur ... - va tancar els ulls-per mi no cal que et prometi res. Sempre seré el teu amic, t'ajudaré quan em necessitis, sempre et donaré suport ... només no t'ajudaré en alguna cosa- el noi va empassar saliva, el que anava a dir era per a ell una cosa difícil. -Mai t'ajudaré si t'enamores d'un imbècil.

La va deixar anar i es va girar i es va dirigir a la seva habitació.

\- I tant que em ajudaràs- va mussitar amb un somriure als llavis. - per què al imbècil amb qui em has d'ajudar ets tu mateix. Sé que tard o d'hora seràs meu, encara que crec que ja ho ets.

Ell pensava coses semblants.

-No t'ajudaré, per què vull que siguis meva. No et deixaré a ningú. Em fa por dir-te el que sento ... però no puc negar-ho. Encara que sospito que tu ja saps ... que estic boig per tu.

Enmig mes abandonarien aquest col·legi, en el fons no havia estat tan dolent. Estaven lluny dels seus pares i els sis rivals que els perseguien. Lluny de la Nabiki que els fes xantatge o els fes fotos, havien de escarmentar-la d'una vegada.

Però estava al costat de la seva gallimarsot i no preciosa promesa. La tenia per a ell sol, no podia demanar més. Només que aquests tres mesos li van semblar poc. Se la volia portar al viatge d'entrenament, durant les dues setmanes de festa ... estava pensant en segrestar-si no volgués acompanyar-lo.

L'Akane el mirava dissimuladament. Pensava en el mateix que ell. L'endemà li parlaria de fer un viatge d'entrenament, quan acabés aquest trimestre i començar-les dues setmanes de vacances. Volia que fos amb ella, allunyar-ho de tots el que els assetjaven en Nerima. Si no accedia ... si no ... es el portaria a la força.

Anaven a entrar a l'habitació.

\- Ranma ... el ens ha explicat la directora, la seva promesa amb el director Kuno, que tot fos un engany per treure-li la direcció del Furinkan ... El que va explicar sobre el vell mestre i l'àvia de la Shampoo. No et fan recordar alguna cosa? -Va preguntar l'Akane.

-Et fa recordar a la meva relació, si es pot dir així, amb l'Ukyo i la Shampoo?. No ho sé. Crec que el director sabia que enganyava a la seva cosina. I jo, quan el meu pare va enganyar al pare de l'Ukyo, era massa criatura per adonar-me del que feia aquell vell boig. I el de la Shampoo ... la Cologne i en Happosai estaven enamorats ... es van separar, per què un no volia que unes lleis ho dominessin i l'altra per no ser capaç d'enfrontar-se a aquestes mateixes lleis. Jo per la Shampoo ... no sento el mateix que ella sent per mi, o millor dit ella es pensa que sent per mi. Potser sento amistat per ella... o això sentia ... per què després dels últims atacs ... - s'havia enfadat recordant com havia els havien atacat.- ... sento molt d'odi cap a ella.

Ell es va recolzar a la porta de la seva habitació, semblava recaigut. La noia se li va acostar i li va posar una mà a l'espatlla. En Ranma es va girar i va veure com ella li somreia.

-Anem Ranma, anima't! No ens venceran, no et deixis portar pel desànim.

\- Si! 'Mentre estiguem junts res ni ningú podrà amb nosaltres!

\- Això és una promesa- va dir la noia.

Ell la va mirar i la va veure irresistible, va tenir ganes de abraçar-la i besar-la, i no va reprimir aquest desig. La va agafar per la cintura.

\- Es pot saber el que estàs fent ...?...? - va dir enfadada, no va poder seguir, va notar que ell la besava. Va lluitar per lliurar-se de aquest petó i l'abraçada ... però de sobte de va adonar que ella també l'abraçava i responia al seu petó amb moltes ganes.

Quan es van separar es van somriure i van entrar a l'habitació. Es van ficar al mateix llit i van dormir abraçats, no era la primera vegada que dormien junts. No hi va fer res més. Encara joves i molt inconscients, no eren tan bojos de fer aquest pas sent encara tan joves, o això es pensaven ells.

.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 10ª part)**

continuara...

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

.  
Si, insinuo que la directora és la mare dels germans Kuno, i que el director Kuno, la va utilitzar per tenir descendencía i un cop nascuts els dos nens, el director del Furinkan es va emportar els nadons. Però la pobra dona va ser ximple, Com va caure dues vegades en el mateix parany?


	15. Chapter 15: El secret de Kaori

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 11ª. Part**;

**Capítol**: **15°: ****El secret de la Kaori.**

**.**

Al matí següent en Ranma es va despertar i en obrir els ulls el primer que va veure va ser a la seva promesa adormida. Va somriure, això sí que era un bell despertar. No podia apartar la vista d'ella.

-Sóc el paio més idiota que conec, tenir una bellesa així per promesa, i cridar-la gallimarsot i poc maca, només per divertir-me ... per què la trobada maquíssima quan s'enfada. No puc deixar d'admirar la seva bellesa, m'atrau com el foc a una papallona. - va dir en sota el noi.

Es va aixecar, es va rentar i es va vestir. Va ser al llit va mirar a la seva promesa i la va besar al front. Va sortir i va anar a practicar una mica. Akane estava cansada, el torneig l'havia esgotat. Però l'endemà se l'emportaria a l'entrenament.

.

Quan en Ranma va sortir, l´Akane va obrir els ulls, s'havia despertat abans que el noi. I tampoc es va poder resistir admirar-lo. Últimament estava molt atent i agradable ... però trobava a faltar a l'antipàtic i cregut Ranma. Aquest vell Ranma era més divertit.

-Costa molt fer-se l'adormida ... sobretot després de sentir el que ha dit en Ranma. No sabia que quan em insultava realment m'estava posant malnoms de formes afectuoses. És tan poc bo dient coses boniques a una noia, suposo que la culpa és del seu pare. Però jo també ho trobo irresistible. Em podia haver despertar i portar-me amb ell.

Es va aixecar i es va vestir. Va sortir a la recerca del seu amic.

En Ranma va córrer, era una forma d'entrenament. Va arribar al lloc on entrenava i el va trobar ocupat. No va tenir a veure a la persona que allí estava per saber qui era.

\- Es pot saber què fas aquí? -va dir la noia que acampava allà. - em molestes. Aquest és el meu lloc de meditació

-Aquí entrenem l´ Akane i jo, de vegades, tenim altres llocs. Però si no ens volem allunyar molt venim aquí.

-Avui no has vingut amb ella. Us heu tornat a barallar per una ximpleria.

En Ranma la va mirar de mala manera. Ell i l´Akane no havien deixat de tots les seves baralles, es podia dir que gaudien barallant-se.

-Això no és assumpte teu.

El noi va començar a entrenar. La Kaori no va poder treure la vista d´en Ranma, era molt bo en les arts marcials ... la noia pensava que era el millor que coneixia.

En Ranma va parar d'entrenar, es va acostar a la seva motxilla va treure una tovallola i es va assecar la suor.

\- Com ho fas? - va preguntar la Kaori.

\- Com faig el què?

\- Com fas per no tornar-te boig, amb això de la transformació?

\- Com ho faig? Potser per què tinc el suport d'una persona tafanera, però que sempre m'ha donat suport. Sense ella sí que m'hagués tornat boig. Jo valoro molt que estigui al meu costat, però ella no sap encara tot el que val i significa per a mi.

La noia el va mirar i es va girar. I llavors en Ranma la va sorprendre.

\- I tu com ho fas per seguir endavant? Com sent un home pots viure contínuament com una dona.

La Kaori el va mirar sorpresa. Com podia saber això?

\- Et sorprèn que ho sàpiga? Ho vaig saber res més veure't. Tu forma de moure't i caminar no són pròpies d'una dona. Després d'un any t'adones que els dos sexes es mouen de forma diferent.

-Jo no vaig caure. Jo vaig haver de tirar-me a la llacuna de la noia ofegada.

En Ranma la va mirar sorprès.

\- Vas haver de tirar-te? - va preguntar.

-Si ... - va dir ella. - En la meva tribu es tot es reparteix en grups de cinc. L'any que va néixer la Satsuki, van néixer tres nenes més, ja les coneixes sempre anem ... "juntes" ... però hi va haver un petit problema amb la que havia de ser la cinquena nena.

\- Vas néixer tu, un nen. -va dir en Ranma, estava molt seriós.

\- Però aviat van trobar la solució, van decidir convertir-me en noia ... no sóc el primer que li passa. El normal que el convertit o la convertida, que també n'hi ha, es torni boig. Al mi em van convertir fa cinc anys, però m'han estat entrenant per ser el guardaespatlles de la Satsuki des dels tres anys.

-I amb el frec va arribar l'estima. - va dir en Ranma

\- No! Jo des de sempre vaig estimar a la Satsuki. Era la meva amiga. Quan estava trist venia perquè li donés consol. Si el seu pare el renyava jo era el seu mocador, ella mai es va adonar que jo ...

\- Però per què no et declares? Tu no sembles tan tímid amb un que jo sé. Ni ella té competidores ...

-Ella no ... Però jo se- va respondre la Kaori.

.

L´Akane gairebé va aconseguir agafar a en Ranma ... però el va veure arribar al seu lloc d'entrenament i allà estava la Kaori, es va amagar. Des d'allà va sentir tota la conversa, ella com en Ranma sabia que la Kaori no era una noia, que era un maleït com en Ranma. Però que l'altre noi fos obligat a ficar-se en la llacuna. Però que segons semblava ho va fer també pel seu amor per Satsuki ... però el que va dir d'ell tenia un rival la va posar en alerta.

.

\- Un rival? - va preguntar en Ranma. La Kaori li anava a explicar alguna cosa que ho anava a deixar sorprès.

-El rival ... és el meu germà gran ... el meu propi germà bessó. Quan va saber el meu interès per la Satsuki. Va aconseguir ser designat hereu i va declamar per a ell a mi fins llavors promesa. En ser el major va ser l'escollit. Jo vaig quedar com el seu guardaespatlles. I em van obligar a entrar a la llacuna de la noia ofegada. Ni jo ni la Satsuki ho vam acceptar. Ella es va tornar una rebel i va venir a aquest col·legi jo, no vaig tenir més remei que venir amb ella.

-Però per què no li plantes cara al teu germà?

-No puc, les nostres lleis ho prohibeixen, ell serà el futur líder de la família. I jo el seu servent. No és com el meu pare, és un ésser malparlar. Maltractarà la Satsuki. Per quedar-me amb la Satsuki, he lluitar amb ell i vèncer-ho. Si perdo ... em matarà i la Satsuki no tindrà ningú que la protegeixi. Què faries tu si algú te la volgués treure?

En Ranma es va quedar parat. No sabia que dir. Però es va sorprendre quan es va sentir parlar.

-No ho sé. He tingut rivals molt perillosos. En Kuno? A aquest no ho va considerar rival, a ella li cau tan malament com a mi ... en Ryoga, aquest ja és molt perillós, és dolç i afectuós ... el que a una dona li agrada ... però- per algun motiu no va explicar el secret de Pchan. -El més perillós va ser en Kyosuke, vaig creure que me la trauria ... i m'ho mereixia.-parlava més per a si que per a l'altre noi.- però quan més vaig témer per ella va ser quan vaig lluitar contra la tribu del Fènix, llavors si vaig veure que la perdia.

La Kaori el va mirar i el seu rostre va anar canviant fins que es va enfurismar.

\- Tu no saps res! Tu no entens res !, el que és estimar i que algú te la tregui! - i va fugir feia l'escola.

-No, no t'entenc. Tu no saps el que és que tu pitjor rival, ell que no et deixa apropar-te a la teva promesa siguis tu mateix, la teva pròpia timidesa i inseguretat. Ell que es passi tot el dia tement per la seva seguretat, ell que no descansi tement un atac de les seves rivals. Ell que no et deixa apropar-te a ella ni et deixi convidar-la per por al que puguin fer-li els meus ... altres promeses? – va negar en el cap feia temps que no pensava en aquelles noies com promeses.-Però aquests tres mesos han estat genials, tenir-la tan a prop i a aquests bojos tan lluny ... ha estat una mica ... meravellós. No vull que tot torni a ser com abans, em nego del tot.

.

L´Akane des del seu amagatall va veure la noia fugir i va escoltar parlar a en Ranma, però no va aconseguir sentir el que deia, però per la tristesa de la cara del noi es va imaginar que li passava.

\- Quan vindràs, Akane? Sé que hi ets. - va sentir que la cridava el seu promès.

Ella va sortir del seu amagatall i es va acostar al noi. Es van quedar mirant. De cop ell la va agafar per una mà i la va obligar a seure amb ell. Ella no va oposar resistència. Notava que el noi necessitava que ho recolzessin, estava baix de moral.

-No et preocupis, si és per què em transformo en gata ...

-No és això- va contestar ell. Estava nerviós, això li va indicar a la noia que li volia demanar-li o dir-li alguna cosa. I es va preparar per al pitjor. -això ... jo ... aquí a una setmana quan ... acabi el trimestre ... vull anar les dues setmanes a entrenar-me ... i vull ... i vull ...

Estava avergonyit.

-Dir-lo o no t'atreveixes? Et falta valor- dir ella, volia que ell s'ho demanés.

El noi la va mirar furiós.

-Vull que vinguis amb mi. No accepto un no. Si no vens pel teu propi peu ... - i va posar un to cruel i amenaçant- et segrest.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa.

\- Et t'atreviràs a segrestar-? - va dir ella, encara que semblava seria estava divertida.

\- Em estàs desafiant perquè ho faci? I tant que em atreveixo- va dir ell enfadat-Ella es va començar a riure. I el noi la va mirar desconcentrat. -Ara Què et passa? De què rius? - va preguntar furiós.

La noia el va mirar de manera estranya i va treure uns papers de la butxaca i l'hi va donar al noi.

\- I això que és? -va preguntar Ranma.

-Llocs d'entrenaments, no són els que freqüentem.

-Però Com ... tu? - estava sorprès.

-Vaig pensar el mateix que tu. Volia tenir dues setmanes més de descans, lluny de Nerima i els nostres habituals acompanyants. T'anava a demanar que vinguessis, si no accedies- i va posar el mateix to cruel que el seu promès un moment abans- jo també et segrestaria.

Ell la va mirar. No li va contestar malament per burlés d'ell, no volia barallar-se amb ella. I va riure.

-No queixem que ens segueixen sis bojos ... però tu i jo, estem més bojos que ells. És hora de tornar a l'escola. Demà ningú et lliura de entrenar-te, ni que m'ho supliquis.

Ella el va mirar i va riure.

-Això és el que tu volies, que jo et supliqui, això no passarà mai. Seràs cregut! Demà seràs tu ell que supliquis que no vagi tan forta.

\- Això ho veurem!- va dir el noi. En passar pel costat de la noia li va donar un cop amb la mà al cul i va sortir corrent.

La noia va donar un va saltar al notar el contacte. I es va enfadar.

\- Seràs pervertit! Veuràs quan t'agafi, ¡Pervertit! Com t'ha atrevit? -va dir ella semblava molt enfadada ... sabia que era una petita broma del noi ... però això no significava que podia jugar així amb ella.

Poc després van arribar al seu destí. L´Akane anava satisfeta, li havia donat una lliçó al noi, aquest semblava decaigut ... però estava content, la seva promesa no li va donar tan fort, altres vegades que l'havia fet enfadar va ser més violenta, i ell havia gaudit fent aquesta petita entremaliadura.

-Que no es torni a repetir. La propera vegada que em toquis el ... el ... bé ja m'entens et mato.

\- I els pits? - va dir ell simulant innocència.

-Tampoc. Tu fes-ho i t'envio a l'hospital.

El noi se la va quedar mirant, se li va acostar i la noia el va mirar amb geni advertint.

\- I la cara? - i li va acariciar la cara. - et puc tocar aquesta careta tan preciosa que tens?

-Ranma para JA! - va cridar, però no estava molt convençuda ... no volia que parar-se i ell no va parar. Se li va acostar i la va besar. Ella es va sorprendre. Però com el dia anterior, ella va descobrir que l'acompanyava en el petó.

Va ser llavors quan ell li va demanar alguna cosa sorprèn-te, ella el va mirar espantada. No sabia que el noi volgués realment això.

-Deixa'm pensar-ho un temps. Encara és aviat per això, som molt joves. - va contestar ella.

Ell va fer que sí.

-Tingues en compte que no canviaré d'idea. Recorda que sóc tan tossut com tu. No em faré enrere. És una cosa que desig que et vaig conèixer ... - es va posar vermell- i sé que tu també ho vols. - va dir Ranma

-Si, però deixa passar un temps, Ranma. Tot i que els dos ho desitgem, per ara no és possible.

-Ja ho sé ... però saps també com jo que arribarà el dia que això es compleixi.

Ella ho miro amb estranyesa i va assentir.

-Però fins aquest dia, hem de fer com si aquesta conversa no hagués passat. Imagina't les conseqüències si sabessin que ...

Ell li va tapar la boca amb la mà.

-De ara endavant no parlarem d'això, fins que vaig arribar el moment adequat. Serà com si ho haguéssim oblidat.

Els dos es van mirar, Ranma va agafar una ampolla d'aigua i es va mullar. Com dues noies van entrar a l'escola. Els quedava un trauma en aquesta escola i ells no serien més que dos espectadors més i la seva participació seria molt petita, però important.

.

**Les germanes a San Miguel ... **(**FI 11ª part)**

**.**

**Continuarà...**


	16. Chapter 16: Els últims dies a San Miguel

**2º.. Les germanes a San Miguel ... 12ª. Part:**

**Capítol: 16°: Els últims dies a San Miguel**.

.

En la setmana que els quedava en aquest col·legi havia passat poca cosa, no havien tornat a tenir cap ensopegada amb les seves rivals d'aquest col·legi. Segons semblava, la Satsuki va ordenar no molestar-les. Tot el col·legi sabia el secret d´en Ranma i que feia a l'escola. Les estudiants havien vist la seva ràbia quan la seva promesa era atacada i cap volia conèixer en la seva carn la seva fúria.

Hi havia algunes que les veien com les noves líders de l'escola. Això no li agradava a la Satsuki, però no diria res. Tampoc agafaria represàlies quan les dues noies es fossin. En realitat, admirava a la parella, havien de patir l'assetjament d'uns bojos, que els volien manejar al seu antull. Però ells lluitaven per la seva llibertat, per triar ells el seu camí

Encara que també la relació de tots dos s'havia estret, no tenien por a mostrar el seu afecte per l'altre. Anaven junts sempre i per les nits en Ranma es convertia en noi. I passaven hores a la teulada asseguts, com feien en el dojo.

Era la seva última nit a l'escola i estaven mirant les estrelles. Ella recolzava el seu cap a l'espatlla del noi i ell l'agafava per l'espatlla.

-Aquí es veuen millor les estrelles que en el dojo

-Hi ha menys contaminació lumínica. – va contestar el noi. - però a la muntanya es ven encara millor.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure.

\- M'estàs temptant, perquè t'acompanyi a la muntanya? - Va dir ella rient.

\- No, de tota manera, vindràs. -va dir ell rient.

\- Què penses que vaig darrera de tu? -va dir ella, s'estava enfadant, aquest noi seguia segueixes un prepotent- mira que em vaig a una altra muntanya diferent de la que tu vagis.

\- I tantes que vas darrera meu ... com jo vaig darrera teu. No deixaria que em deixis darrera. Si et vols escapar et seguiré. No vull anar sol. Darrerament si no estic amb tu tinc por.

Ella el va mirar, sabia que feia broma. Encara en aquesta broma també hi havia alguna cosa de veritat. Ell no volia anar sol. Volia anar amb ella.

-Por aquesta vegada no m'ho prendré seriosament. Però la propera vegada...- i el va amenaçar amb un puny.

Ell la va mirar i va suplicar.

-Ho sento- Va dir en forma de disculpa, ella es va distreure i el noi saltant sobre ella, es va seure sobre la noia immobilitzant-la. Amb les mans li va agafar els braços.

\- Ranma! Deixar-me anar. - es va començar a enfadar-se va començar a moure per deixar-se anar. Però no ponis Totes sobre ganes.

-No. No ho faré-va dir Ell somrient-li. La veia totalment indefensa.

-Quan em deixis anar soltes et mato.

\- No vull deixar-te anar, només l'Hare amb una condició.

\- Què vols, pervertit? - s'imaginava el pitjor.

-Vull ... un ... petó-Va dir el amb timidesa.

\- Un petó? Només vols un petó? I per això em immobilitzes? No tens valor per fer-ho? Si segueixes així mai me donaràs un-havien oblidat tots els petons que s'havien proporcionat. Només recordaven la proposta que havia fet en Ranma i la promesa que van fet els dos.

\- Què no tinc valor? T'ho has buscat nena. Com pots fer tantes preguntes seguides? Saps una cosa? ... així tens cara de nena bona i indefensa. I em donen ganes de defensar-te. Vols que et defensi? Doncs només es se m'acut una forma de fer-ho. - i la va besar, ella s'adapta al petó i si el va acompanyat, l' ho abraçava pel coll.

Quan es van separar. I es van asseure

-M'has besar- Va dir ella-o em vols o jugues amb mi, en aquest cas es mató.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure.

-Les dues coses. T'estimo més del que estic disposada a admetre, i vull jugar amb tu i que tu juguis amb mi al joc de l'amor. Riure l'un de l'altre, de nosaltres mateix ... i de la resta de l'univers. Vull tenir-te al meu costat des d'ara fins al final de l'univers. Aniré on tu vagis. Per què ja formes part de mi, com una cama, o millor ets el meu cor, sense tu ja no puc viure.

\- A mi també em passa. No vull que t'allunyis de mi. T'has tornat una cosa vital per a mi. Els dies que vas estar a la Xina van ser insuportables, desitjava haver anat amb tu, en el fons em vaig enfadar por no proposar-m'ho, o que tu no fos.

-No vaig voler posar-te en perill ... vam quedar no parlar-ne. És un tema que no m'agrada parlar, no vull parlar d'això. Vaig estar a punt de perdre l'únic que realment m'importa ... tu.

\- Sé que no t'agrada parlar, però hem de superar això, jo estaré al teu costat per ajudar-te a fer-ho. No estàs sol, som promesos ... junts deixarem enrere això ... ja és hora que oblidis això, no tornarà a passar, ningú m' amenaçarà, tu m'has preparar per això no torni a repetir-se.

-No arribes a saber el que significat per a mi.

-El mateix que tu per a mi. Encara trobo a faltar l'antic Ranma.

\- Aquell? -va dir amb menyspreu-era un idiota. No sabia el que realment tenia al seu costat ... Fins gairebé la perd ... però puc ser que torni a aparec, quan tornem a Nerima. Com la vella Akane, jo també l'enyoro, encara apareix alguna vegada que altre.

\- Penso el mateix que tu. En el dojo tornarem a ser els d'abans ... però mentrestant, gaudim d'ésser com nosaltres som realment.

Es van posar de peu per baixar a l'habitació. Va anar tot el camí agafat per la mà. Feia temps que anaven així, des d'abans d'anar a la Xina.

Feia setmanes que havien deixat el pudor oblidat, es canviaven davant un de l'altre, però no quan les tocava canviar-se de roba íntima.

-Estàs molt sexy amb aquestes calcetes i sostenidors - va dir ell.

-No em siguis pervertit. Encara que quan ets noia i portes aquesta llenceria ... si jo fos un noi ... em tornaries boig.

\- Qui és ara la pervertida? - va dir ell. Ella li va somriure i ell la va abraçar.

-Escolta que pot entrar algú i som un noi i una noia en roba interior.

-No hi ha ningú, estan d'acampada, tu i jo no vam poder anar, no vindrà ningú.

No ho sabien, però algú va organitzar aquesta acampada perquè ells dos estiguessin sols, i poguessin expressar el que sentien l'un per l'altre. el grup de la Satsuki havia oblidat totes les baralles que havien tingut amb els dos promesos, es van donar compten que els dos nois només volien estar junts, sense importar-les el que els altres opinessin, per això havien decidit ajudar-los.

Es van mirar als ulls i es van besar, les mans de cadascú van recórrer el cos de l'altre. Ranma va agafar a la seva promesa en braços i la va portar al seu llit i allí els dos van tenir una nit de passió, que sempre van oblidar.

L'endemà L'Akane va despertar, al costat del seu promès, estaven al llit d'ella. Recordava que el noi la tenia abraçada i la va agafar en braços i res més. Estaven al seu llit. Va mirar la del noi i la va veure sense llençols ni manta. Es va preguntar què havia passat.

-Kasumi quan mengem?, Akane i jo estem famolencs! - va murmurar el noi en somnis. I es va despertar. - Hola, el meu gallimarsot preciós. Aquest bocamoll prepotent té una fam de llop ... Quan m'he posat el pijama? – va mirar el seu llit, i va mirar la noia sorprès-Què li ha passat al meu llit? No recordo res des que et vaig abraçar.

-Jo tampoc-va contestar ella. - sé com tu el que ha passat al teu llit.

El va mirar, el primer que havia fet ell parlar de menjar, i va afegir un insult per a cada un. No li pegaria ni s'enfadaria per això.

Els dos nois es van aixecar i es van rentar. Els preocupava això de tenir llacunes de memòria. Però mai acaraven res. No van trobar la roba del llit d´en Ranma, ningú les va tornar a veure mai, encara que estaven a la vista i molt a prop de l'habitació dels nois. En Ranma es va tornar noia en contra de la seva voluntat.

Van baixar al menjador i van menjar. I van sortir al pati, allà s'organitzaria la festa de fi del trimestre i a ells dos li tocava dirigir els retocs finals.

Poc després van arribar més noies i entre totes van acabar la feina.

-Hem acabat Akane, prenguem alguna cosa i descansem fins que vinguin totes.

Les noies es van reunir sota una carpa i van preguntar a en Ranma i l'Akane per la seva vida en Nerima.

\- I ara què fareu? - va preguntar una noia.

-Ens prendrem dues setmanes de vacances, com faran al Furinkan, però no us direm res. És perillós per a vosaltres saber-ho. Tenint uns rivals com el que tenim, por em dóna el que pugui ocórrer.

-No tenim por-es van girar i van veure arribar a la Satsuki i el seu grup.

-Doncs nosaltres sí, del que puguin fer- i li van explicar com van intentar separar-los pocs mesos abans. - ... després d'això ens vam escapar. Fa algun temps van destrossar la casa de la meva mare i part del dojo on vivim. N'hi ha una que no sap utilitzar les portes. No volem posar-vos en perill. No esteu al seu nivell. I juguen brut ... molt brut.

..-.- ..

Havien passat unes hores i van començar a arribar els familiars de les estudiants.

La Ranma i l'Akane estaven parlant, quan se li va acostar la directora.

-M'agradaria saber per què només heu manat dues invitacions, un a la teva mare, Ranma i una altra a la teva germana gran. -Va preguntar la directora- Per què no li heu enviat els vostres pares o la teva mare, Akane? - l'Akane va posar la cara trista. La directora va veure que havia comès un error -Quan vas dir que la teva mare es va anar ... no et referies a que va fugir ... ella va morir?

La noia la va mirar i se li van escapar les llàgrimes i en Ranma la va abraçar.

-Si, ella va morir quan jo era molt petita.

L´Akemi es va sorprendre.

-Ho sento. Al principi de conèixer-nos ... les vostres mares i jo vam ser amigues ... després es van ficar per mig la meva família i els vostres pares i jo les vaig odiar. Em vaig equivocar, com em vaig equivocar amb vosaltres, si alguna vegada necessiteu la meva ajuda venir a mi ... i quan el meu cosí us faci alguna cosa, donar-li un cop de part meva... o més d'un.

-En donar-li un cop o més a la família Kuno. No cal demanar-nos res, ho farem amb tot el gust del món.

Llavors els dos nois van sentir que algú els deia.

\- Akane! Ranma! -va dir una veu. Es van girar i van veure arribar a la Kasumi. Que els va abraçar als dos alhora- que dolents sou. Mira que no visitar-nos en tres mesos- estava plorant i va contagiar als dos nois- No us ho perdonaré. Esteu més alts, i molt més prims. És que no mengeu bé? Demà us vull a casa. No us tornaré a deixar marxar una altra vegada- de cop els va mirar i es va sorprendre i va baixar la veu i només el van escoltar els dos nois- ho esteu planejant? Us voleu escapolir de nou? - i amb un somriure entremaliat- passar-ho bé, no feu res dolent ... i passar de la promesa dels dos homes i complir les de les nostres mares.

Ells la van mirar sorpresos i van somriure.

-Kasumi ... no et preocupis estem bé ... no pensem deixar-te entre tants bojos i si pensem anar d'acampada, aquestes dues setmanes. Quant la promesa dels nostres pares ... no ens sentim lligat a ella ... des de fa un temps ens vam acollir a la promesa de les nostres mares ... i una feta entre la teva germana i jo ... però no et direm com és.

La noia els va mirar de manera estranya i va somriure, s'imaginava qual era aquesta promesa i no va seguir preguntant. La noia estava contenta, tornava a tenir a prop de les dues persones que més estimava.

-Hola Akemi, veig que no li has fet res més als meus nens- va dir la Nodoka a la seva antiga companya. - Sembla que has canviat.

-No tenen la culpa de res del que a mi em van fer. Estaràs contenta, el teu fill s'assembla a tu. I Tendo a la seva mare. I no només en les aparences. Tenen les vostres personalitats, ja l'hi vaig dir a ells, sort que no s'assembli als seus pares.

-En això et dono la raó. - va dir la Nodoka i les dues van riure.

-Aquesta noia, la qual abraça als nois. Em recorda a la seva mare, sembla tan protectora com ella.

-Si és molt agradable, estima molt a la seva germana ... i al meu fill ... els ha trobat molt a faltar.

-No sé si t'has adonat ... però no només sent amor filial pel teu fill., Està enamorada d'ell.

-Si ho sé ... però Ranma només té ulls per a l'Akane, encara que li pesi algunes de les seves perseguidores, i la Kasumi també ho sap. Ella és feliç veient aquests dos junts.

-Ningú faria això. Aquesta noia és molt especial ... cuidar-la ...la Noriko t'ho agrairia.

-Si ho faré. - va dir la Nodoka.

En Ranma es va perdre un instant i va tornar transformat en noi. I va començar a parlar amb la seva promesa. El que es van explicar ningú ho va saber, però es reien molt fort. Els dos estaven molt contents. Aviat aquestes rialles i les de totes a l'escola, callarien ... algú acabava d'arribar, i provocaria un conflicte.

-Ranma has cuidat bé al meu germaneta? Hauràs procurat que res li passi? -va preguntar la Kasumi. En Ranma es va quedar blanc, la noia no sabia que la seva germana es tornava gata, seria un disgust per a ella. – Akane, no hauràs ficat a en Ranma en algun embolic?

Els dos nois es van mirar espantats, no només l'Akane es tornava gata, sinó que van tenir problemes amb la líder de l'escola. Encara que això ja s'havia solucionat quan van vèncer el torneig, a Satsuki va veure que no podia amb ells, i a més els admirava per no deixés manipular.

-No, Kasumi, no hem tingut problemes. -va dir l'Akane.

-Ni un. Ni tan sols la gallimarsot més violenta i preciosa i el bocamoll més rar i estúpid s'han barallat. -va dit en Ranma. I la seva promesa li va donar dos cops-Per què dos cops?

Ella li va somriure.

-Un per insultar-me a mi ... L'altre per insultar-te a tu mateix.

-Però si és veritat, sóc un bocamoll ...

-Un insult més cap a mi o cap a tu i et dono una pallissa - dir ella amenaçant. Es va girar i va mirar a la seva germana i la Nodoka amb un somriure entremaliat- des del principi han de saber qui mana.

Va ser llavors quan el noi la va atacar, li va posar les mans als malucs i va començar a fer camises aïllants.

-Deixa de fer això- va dir ella rient- saps que tinc moltes pessigolles. - va dir ella rient. - estem davant de la teva mare i la meva germana.

El noi es va avergonyir un moment, però es va recuperar de seguida.

-Tan em fa. Només em preocuparia si fossin els dos vells o la Nabiki. A més, t'agrada si t'ho faig jo.

La que es va posar vermella aquesta vegada va ser l'Akane, el noi havia canviat, no ocultava que se sentia a gust amb ella, i que sentia alguna cosa per ella.

\- Ranma! ¡Akane! Em fa molt feliç que ...- va començar la Kasumi ... però no va acabar.

Es va sentir un rebombori molt gran i molta gent es va moure cap a un punt del pati. Algú va xocar amb en Ranma, i va caure el contingut del got, que portava, a sobre del noi i es va transformar en noia.

\- Merda! - va exclamar-ara que tot anava bé.

Aviat descobririen el que passava.

.-.-.-..

-Tinc ordre de no donar begudes alcohòliques als menors va dir la cambrera l'insolent jove que l'assetjava,

-Tu no saps qui sóc. Puc tornar la teva vida un infern. -va dir el jove.

-Si qui és. He rebut les ordres de la seva germana, i ella les va rebre del seu pare. No penso oposar-me a la voluntat del seu pare, no estic tan boja.

-Doncs buscaré ara al meu.. meva germa ... na. Mentre em divertiré una mica.

El noi va ser assetjant totes les joves amb qui es creuava. I de sobte va descobrir una bellesa i no es va poder resistir, el dolent que aquesta noia estava acompanyada.

-Guapa, vine amb mi i ho passarem bé.

-Em sap greu, però no estic sola-va dir la noia, el noi li queia malament.

-No és una petició ... és una ordre. -I la va agafar del braç i va tirar d'ella, i de cop algú el va empènyer.

\- Qui et penses que ets ...? -va dir el noi i va callar. Una altra bellesa el mirava, però no era una mirada simpàtica, el mirava amb odi.

\- Ets sord o què? T'ha dit que la deixis. Si segueixes insistint et donaré una lliçó.

-Tu també pots venir pèl-roja, tinc prou per a les dues.

Les dues noies es van començar a enfadar.

-Em sembla que no ens has sentit bé, no volem anar amb tu. - va dir l'Akane.

El noi no va assimilar la negativa, i va anar a agafar a l'Akane.

En Ranma es va interposar.

-Tocar-la i et mato. No consisteixo que ningú la toqui i menys en contra de la seva voluntat.

-Em sembla que no et faré cas i me la llevaré- va dir el jove i va anar a agafar de nou a l'Akane i va rebre un cop de les dues noies. En Ranma s'estava enfadat. El noi l'estava molestant.

-Em sembla què vols anar a l'hospital. No t'acostis a la meva promesa, torna-ho fer i et mato.

\- Promesa? Però si sóc dues noies ... sou raretes ... sou Lesbia ...

L'Akane va agafar una tetera, va ser on estava en Ranma i el va mullar amb aigua calenta, la noia pèl-roja es va tornar un noi.

-Un altre raret com la Kaori.

\- Què fas aquí? -va dir una veu-pare et va ordenar no venir.

-Parlant de rarets. Tenim aquí a la Kaori. Hola germa ... na. Va saludat amb ironia

La Kaori el va mirar amb ràbia, i amb instints assassins.

\- Què fas? -va preguntar la Kaori.

-He vingut a veure el meu promesa- i va mirar a la Kaori, la noia es va enfurismar- encara penses en ella ?, oblidar-la serà meva.

\- Per què no ho desafia? -va preguntar l'Akane.

-No pot. Si perd serà condemnat a mort, i deixarà sola a la Satsuki, i aquest energumen no serà un bon espòs, la maltractarà al seu gust.

-Mentre no ve a rebre'm com mereixo, és a dir agenollant-se als meus peus. Em divertiré amb aquesta noia amb els cabells blau. Si tu o aquest transvestit us fiqueu us mato.

-Jo de tu els deixaria en pau ... van ser els que li van guanyar al grup de pare ... dues vegades!

El noi els miro sorprès ... i va riure.

-Pare s'ha tornat vell i feble, que li guanyin aquests dos febles.

-Doncs no fa molt que pare et va vèncer a tu.

\- Què fas aquí? - va dir una veu. la Satsuki va arribar amb les altres tres noies del seu grup. - el meu pare et va prohibir acosta't a mi.

-El consell va decidir que jo fos el teu promès. -es va defensar el noi.

-Els vas amenaçar. El meu pare es va oposar al consell. Ho sento Pig, no em casaré amb tu.

-No em diguis Pig ... ! aquest ja no és el meu nom!-va cridar el noi furiós-. El meu nom és Yuta.

La Kaori es enuig estava furiosa.

\- Mira la nena s'enfada! - es va burlar en Pig- el teu nom ara és meu ... i la teva promesa també.

-Tu vas usurpar el meu nom. M'ho vas arrabassar ... i a la meva promesa. Vas provocar la vergonya de mare. I em vas condemnar a ser ... una dona, però t'he d'estar agraït per això, m'ha permès estar els últims quatre anys al costat de la Satsuki.

\- Què vaig provocar la vergonya de mare? ¿I la meva, què? Em va posar Pig per què deia que em semblava a un porc ... recordo quan em va estimar cuinar.

Va mirar a l'Akane i va somriure.

-M'agrada aquesta noia ... jo sempre em quedo el que m'agrada.

-No ho accepto- va dir en Ranma furiós-No m'agrada que ningú s'acosti a la meva promesa, sóc extremadament gelós. Igual que ella, tampoc li agrada que les meves tres ... promeses ?, assetjadores ?, s'apropin a mi. No m'agrada que la ataquin i sempre m'he venjat de qui intenta fer-li mal. Siguin patinadors imbècils, animadores ximples ... o reietons. Ella és meva ... i jo sóc seu. I no compartim.

L´Akane el va mirar, el noi s'estava declarant. Estava vermell i ella notava la calor en les seves pròpies galtes. Però va decidir donar suport a les paraules del noi.

-D'aquí a un temps, pot ser que ens casem ... - va mirar al seu promès i va notar el rubor a la galta. - i serà per decisió nostra, no ho farem per què els nostres pares així ho vulguin, i passarem per sobre de qui s'hi oposi.

-Bonic discurs- va dir en Pig- però no m'ho crec. - es va acostar a la Satsuki- mirar com li robo un petó a la meva futura esposa i després besaré a les seves amigues i a la teva promesa- va dir malèvolament en Pig.

Els dos nois es van preparar per a defensar-se, aquest estúpid es mereixia una lliçó. El energumen es va abalançar sobre la Satsuki i amb els seus braços la va paralitzar. La noia no podia fer res per evitar ser besada per aquest gàmmarus.

\- Pig és meu! -va dir la Kaori amb maldat. Va agafar la tetera que havia fet servir l'Akane amb en Ranma i es va mullar. Es va tornar un noi, era més fornit que en Pig. I amb els cabells blancs, com la seva versió noia. - He conegut a dues persones que lluiten pel que volen i perquè ningú els imposi el que no volen ... no em cauen bé ... han lluitat en contra nostre ... però ho han fet defensant les seves idees. Avui recuperaré tot el que em vas arrabassar ... el meu nom ... la meva promesa ... i el meu lloc a la tribu ... prepara't per perdre

-Somnies ... Kaori ... no podràs vèncer. I després de vèncer aniré per aquest altre travertí i em quedaré amb la seva promesa. Si em venç faré que pare m'ajudi a vèncer-los.

-Això no passarà!-Pig es va girar, el seu pare i tot el seu grup havien arribat, l'home el mirava amb desaprovació- els teus problemes amb aquests dos els resoldràs tu i només que tu. Si et vencen i et vols venjar ho faràs sol, jo no t'ajudaré ni el meu grup.

Pare, t'has tornat feble!. Tenir por d'aquests dos nens!.

-Cada un ha de conèixer les seves limitacions, tu no vols reconèixer les teves. Avui rebràs una bona lliçó. Si perds et portaren a entrenar-te, no tornaràs en anys.-va mirar als seus fills- Vull veure com heu progressat tots dos. Si Kaori guanya recuperà el seu status i lloc al nostre clan, si perd serà ell el que me'n d' entrenament... però guanyi o perdi, el nom de Yuta es seu... i seguirà sent el promès de la Sayuri- en Pig va anar a protestat, però el seu pare el va detenir- es decisió meva i del pare de la Kaori.

I va començar la baralla.

No barallaven amb noblesa ... era traïdors i es atacaven per l'esquena i usant trucs bruts, ficaven els dits en els ulls del contrari, es mossegaven e intentaven donar-se cop en el entrecuix. En Pig va llançar sora als ulls del seu germà, i aquest li va mossega la cama dreta. Yuta va agafa al seu rival pels els cabells y el seu germà li va ficar els dits en el ulls.

-No he vist una lluita tan ... deshonesta en el meu vida- va dir l'Akane.- que fixació te en Pig per els ulls.

-Jo si ... el dia que vas venir per aquí. El meu pare i el teu ... va ser per una aposta ... van perdre tots dos. - va contestar en Ranma rient. -la que va vèncer va ser la Kasumi.

PIg havia escoltar el comentari de l'Akane i es va girar cap a ella.

-El meu nom no es Pig, no em diguis Pig- i en Yuta va aprofitar en Yuta per dona-li un cop en el ronyons, però en Pig es recuperar aviat i li va donar un mastegot al seu germà en el pit.

L'autèntic Yuta va caure a terra, se va quedar sense aire, li costava respirar .

-Tornès a perdre nena.

L´Akane va mirar a la Satsuki.

\- Anima'l !, et necessita! Que vegi que el recolzes.

-No puc, ho prohibeixen les nostres lleis.

\- I què et diu el cor? -va preguntar en Ranma.

-Que he de animar-lo. Però les lleis ...

\- A la merda les lleis !, la Shampoo vol que em casi amb ella per les seves lleis. Jo faré el que em doni la gana. Si deixes que una absurda llei et controli la vida, et penediràs tota la vida.

La Satsuki va mirar als dos nois. I després a en Yuta, es va aixecar i va cridar.

\- **YUTA! COM DEIXIS QUE AQUEST DEGRACIAT ET VENCI !, T' ODIARÉ SEMPRE!** -va dir la noia.

-Em recorda a algú-va dir en Ranma rient mirant a l'Akane.

\- Què insinues? -va dir l'Akane picada.

-Res, Akane, res-va dir en Ranma. Era millor callar i no seguir.

El veritable Yuta es va aixecar.

-Per totes les humiliacions que em vas fer passar!, per creure't en ser el més gran que jo, estaves per sota de tu!. Per ser idiota!. - va dir aixecant-se.

Li va donar un parell de cops al seu germà.

-No pots pegar-me, sóc el gran. El futur cap de família. -va contestar Pig. -Considera´m-el triat.

-Considera això un cop d'estat ... i un en els morros- i li va pegar a tal lloc i Pig caure a terra.

-No és possible ... jo era més fort que tu- va dir el vençut.

\- Si ... però jo durant aquests tres últims mesos, he lluitat contínuament amb dos nois excepcionals. Més forts que pare. M' he fet fort. Tu ... - i el va mirar amb menyspreu només has jugat amb nenes a jocs prohibits. No t'acostis ni a la Satsuki ni a ningú del nostre grup o et mato.

\- Ella serà meva! -va cridar Pig.

\- Calla escandalós! Mai serè teva - va dir la Satsuki donant-li un cop de puny i el va deixar fora de combat.

Havien passat uns minuts, a en Pig se'l van endur a un lloc secret a fer un entrenament exhaustiu. Quan tornés seria un bon membre de la seva tribu.

Va començar a tocar una banda i l'Akane va mirar de manera estranya a en Ranma, es movia al voltant del noi i aquest es va posar nerviós.

\- Què li passa a l'Akane? - va preguntar el noi inquiet.

-Doncs una cosa normal. Vols que ballis amb ella. -va dir la Kasumi rient.

El noi es va posar encara més nerviós.

-Però si no sé ... i la trepitjaré. I ella a mi, i ens enfadarem.

Va notar que algú l'agafava i tirava d'ell.

-No passarà res. - va dir l'Akane amb un somriure murri i el va portar a la pista de ball.

\- Et he d'agafar així? - va preguntar amb timidesa ell agafant-la per la cintura.

-Sí, Això sembla i el va agafar per les espatlles.

Durant una estona es van sentir els crits de dolor dels dos nois, però aviat van aprendre i no van tornar a trepitjar-se.

-Fan bona parella-va comentar la Kasumi. - però m'agradaria ballar amb en Ranma.

-Crec que la teva germana no t' ho deixarà va dir la Nodoka- no m'ho deixarà ni a mi. I en Ranma tampoc voldré que ningú ho allunyi de l' Akane.

\- Vols seguir amb el teu pla? - va preguntar la Kasumi- ara que es porten tan bé.

-És necessari- va contestar la mare d´en Ranma- són tan joves! Però no deixaran de portar-se bé. S'aprecien gairebé des que es van conèixer. Amb el que faré no han de tornar a ser igual que abans, es seguiren estimant, com fan ara, però rebaixaré el seu nivell de força. Son massa immadurs per tenir tanta força.

-No m'agrada. Potser el fiquin en problemes i no puguin resoldre'ls.

\- No passarà res- però la Nodoka tenia el mateix mal pressentiment.

A en Ranma li feia mal els peus i a L'Akane ... també.

\- Què et passa? - va preguntar L'Akane.

-Res, no em passa res.

\- Si no us passés res no posaries aquesta cara.

Ell va decidir dir la veritat.

-Em fa mal els peus pels teus trepitjades, a tu també et deu passar per culpa meva ... però és molt agradable això de ballar junts. M'agradaria estar així per sempre. Encara que em trepitjaràs un milió de vegades ... no vull separar-me de tu.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa. Es mereixia pegar-li pel que va dir de trepitjar-li ... però això que li va dir de no voler separar-se d'ella, li va agradar molt. Ella tampoc volia que aquest moment acabés.

Però ho va fer. La Kasumi i la Nodoka es van ser per al dojo.

-Us esperarem- va dir la Nodoka ... però sabia que els dos joves no anirien en dies.

La Kasumi els va mirar i es va abraçar a ells.

-Teniu cura. No deixeu que ningú us controli.

Ells van dir que si. Hores després els dos nois acabaven de recollir les seves coses per abandonar la seva habitació.

-La trobaré a faltar, hem passat bons moments aquí. - va dir l'Akane.

-Sí, hem estat molt tranquils- va contestar en Ranma.

-Lluny de ... aquests sis ... i de les bogeries dels nostres pares.

-No vull ser com ells. No vull que en envellir em torni com el meu pare.

-No ho seràs, tu tens projectes per al futur, i farem que es compleixin.

El noi va assentir. I van sortir de l'habitació.

Fora els esperava la directora.

-Heu estat un mal de cap. No heu acceptat la disciplina. Us hem castigat i us vau rebel·lar. Sou dues persones orgulloses i no deixeu que us ajupir el cap. Com a directora estic contenta que deixeu aquell ... com a mestra sou molt indisciplinades i mereixeu un correctiu. Com a persona us puc dir ... que mai us rendiu, lluiteu pels vostres desitjos. No baixeu el cap davant ningú. Cada vegada que el meu cosí us repte, vèncer-li. Com pertanyent al clan Kuno ... no estic orgullosa de pertànyer a ell. Vèncer sempre a qui porti aquest maleït cognom. Segons vaig sentir els Kuno sempre han estat enemics dels Saotome i els Tendo.

\- Que?! - van preguntar els dos nois aterrits.

Des de fa segles, els Tendo i els Saotome, han volgut unir les seves famílies, els Kuno s'han oposat. No deixeu passar una generació més perquè aquest vell somni es compleixi.

Els dos nois es van mirar. Van saber que ells complirien el somni que volien tantes generacions de les seves famílies.

-Vostè que farà? Deixarà els seus fills en mans del director Kuno?

La dona va baixar el cap amb tristesa.

-Ja ho intentat diverses vegades i no he aconseguir res.- la dona va negar amb el cap- el meu cosí coneix a molta gent i sempre me vençut.

-Però no deu deixar de intentar-ho- va dir l´Akane-No deixi que aquell boig li faci a vostè el mateix que li va fer el pare d´en Ranma a la seva dona. Allunya-la del seu fill. Lluiti! No es deixi guanyar.

La dona els va mirar i va somriure.

-Això faré, lluitaré pel que es meu, i encara que tardi mil anys mis fills saben que no em vaig furgar amb un mariner a una illa perduda, com els va dir el seu pare, ni estic morta com el va dir el seu avi.

El dos nois la van mirar sorpresos, que boig estaven els Kuno, que excuses mes idiota per explicar on estava la mare de dos germans.

Es van acomiadar de la dona i es van anar a la sortida. I van veure a les seves companyes. En arribar a aquesta escola les miraven amb menyspreu. Ara les miraven amb admiració, no les havien deixat tranquil·les ... però havien superat tot amb massa facilitat. Es van acomiadar d'elles com a bones amigues.

En arribar a la porta de l'escola es van trobar amb la Satsuki i el seu grup.

En Ranma havia recuperat el seu autèntic aspecte.

-La propera vegada que ens veiem us vencerem- va dir la Satsuki.

\- Això és el que tu et penses- va dir en Ranma. I va mirar a la Kaori- lluita per ella, que ningú te la llevi.

-No sóc com tu. Jo no tinc por que ella sàpiga que la vull- va dir la Kaori.

En Ranma la va mirar. No va veure a la Kaori, va veure a en Yuta, un noi segur que lluitaria per la noia a la qual estimava.

-Jo també ho farem dir en Ranma i els dos promesos van sortir de l'escola.

**Fi de la 2º. Part:** **Les germanes a San Miguel ...** (**FI 12ª part)**

Continuarà…

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Aquí acaba la segona part de la història, però la història continua.


	17. Chapter 17: Pacte per trencar una relaci

**3º. Part: La vida segueix... gairebé igual. 1º. part**

**Capítol:17º. Pacte per trencar una relació.**

**.**

Els dos promesos viatjaven amb destí incert, s'havien tornat a escapar ... però havien deixat les coses a casa.

Quan ho recordaven els dos esclataven en riallades.

L'endemà d'abandonar l'escola, al dojo va arribar una suposada coneguda dels dos promesos, amb una gata. Va portar al dojo les coses dels dos nois i un missatge dels dos.

Aquest deia que s'anaven, dues setmanes de vacances. El que no van saber els residents del dojo, que aquesta noia amb aquests modals tan refinats era realment Ranma disfressat. I la gata de la caixa era Akane. D'alguna manera la Kasumi va confiar en aquesta noia tan estranya que els va visitar, i li va donar les tendes de campanya dels dos nois.

Durant molt de temps els dos nois van riure en recordar aquell moment.

-Ranma ... quan tornem s'enfadaran. Ens castigaran.

\- I tant que ho faran. Ja vas sentir el que van dir, que ens enviarien a col·legis interns diferents. Que ens separarien.

-El meu pare va dir que tu eres una mala influència per a mi. Que jo no era així abans.

-I el meu va dir el mateix de tu. Que m'he tornat un rebel.

-I, Si intenten separar-nos? - va dir l'Akane espantada.

-No ho aconseguissin. Això ja ho em previst, i se'ls van advertir en el missatge que no ho fessin. Que ens tornaríem a escapar i no tornaríem fins d'aquí a uns anys.

\- On vols anar? -va preguntar l'Akane.

-No ho sé, lluny de Nerima. A un lloc tan fàcil de trobar, que sigui el primer que descartin-I així ho van fer. Van anar a un lloc que ja havien estat altres vegades. I com va pensar en Ranma, ningú els va molestar.

Era un lloc amb un riu proper, on agafar aigua per beure i preparar el menjar. I on banyar-se. El noi li va ensenyar a nedar, i ella va aconseguir aprendre a cuinar una mica, en això la noia no tenia paciència i s'enfadava ... i en Ranma havia de fer molts esforços per no enfadar-se també. Va ser allà on van descobrir que la maledicció de l'Akane fallava de vegades, no sempre que es mullava es tornava gata.

Entrenaven i també es prenien dies sencers de descans. Feien broma entre ells i es prenien el pèl. I poques vegades s'enfadaven. En Ranma va tornar a demanar el mateix que va demanar setmanes abans amb idèntic resultat. Es va proposar demanar-ho en un any ...

Van passar dues setmanes tranquils, els únics que els van molestar van ser els mosquits i només durant una nit. Anaven preparats per defensar-se de aquests vampirs, van usar locions en contra d'ells.

I va arribar el dia que van haver de recollir les coses i tornar a casa.

\- No vull anar-me! - va dir l'Akane exaltada- No vull tornar a casa! Els nostres pares ens voldran casar i aquests sis separar. Ens podíem quedar per sempre aquí.

-No podem. Seria una vida errant, de poble en poble. No vull una vida així per a tu. No vull tornar a viure així. Amb el temps les nostres robes es trencarien. Aniríem nus. Emmalaltiríem, necessitaríem menjar, roba, medicines. I si ... si ... tinguéssim fills, ells necessitarien una bona educació. No vull que els meus fills passin pel que jo vaig passar per l'idiota del meu pare.

-Tu vols tornar amb les teves promeses ...

\- Akane ets idiota! No les vull ... jo només estic interessat ... en ... tu. No saps el que és viure sense casa ... a la intempèrie. Tremolar de fred ... de fam ... no vull això per a tu. M'has explicat el que vols estudiar a la universitat. I jo el que m'agradaria fer a mi. No serà una cosa que els agradi als vells. Però és una cosa que volem tu i jo ... i no renunciarem ... per tenir por als nostres pares o a aquests sis!. Si a cap d'ells no li agrada ... que es fotin !... és la teva vida i la meva. No volem un camí fàcil ... però aquest camí el triarem els dos ... i procurarem seguir-junts.

\- I si hem de tornar a fugir? - va dir Akane.

-Doncs llavors ho planificarem bé. Sense fissures i sense renunciar als nostres somnis.

Ella va assentir. I es va abraçar a ell.

-Pobra de qui s'apropi a tu. Des d'ara en endavant ets mi ... una mena de nuvi. Em va considerar lligada a tu per la promesa que tu i jo ens vam fer ... és l'única que val.

\- La meva no ... núvia? -va dir ell estranyat. Va veure com ella s'enfadava- des d'ara sóc ... una mena de xicot ... i tu ... i tu ... i tu, tu ... una mena de núvia. Estic lligat a tu només per la nostra promesa ... la que tu i jo vam fer ... és l'única que val.

Es van besar i van partir en direcció al dojo. Allà viurien una experiència horrible.

.

Estaven arribant a l'estació on havien de baixar.

-I ... Si ens esperen? I ens trobem a algú a l'estació? -va dir l'Akane espantada.

\- És que els tens por?

-Tinc por, molta por ... que no tinguem més remei que fugir. Que no ens deixin en pau. Que es vulguin imposar, que no ... ens deixin estar junts ... que no ens deixin estudiar ... que vulguin planificar les nostres vides sense comptar amb nosaltres.

-Jo tinc els mateixos temors que tu ... però hem de ser forts i no rendir-nos mai. Som lliures d'escollir. Si jo ... sóc el teu amic ... tu promès ... o si em caso amb tu, ho faré perquè jo vull ... perquè volem tots dos. Sí que ningú ens ho imposi o ens ho prohibeixi. - la va mirar als ulls- ets una noia forta que mai s'ha deixat manipular. No vull que et rendeixis ara.

\- No ho faré ni ara ni mai-va dir ella.

-Així m'agrada. Aquesta és la Akane que m'agrada ... la que jo ... - es va posar molt vermell.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure ...

-Si ara t'acosto un paper a la cara cremaria.

\- Akane! No et riguis de mi- i va girar la cara ruboritzat.

\- "_**CONTINUA SENT MOLT TIMIDO. ENCARA JA SAPIGUEM QUE ENS VOLEM, DE VEGADES L'ASSALTA LA TIMIDESA. PERÒ ARA NO SOL SOLTAR UNA XIMPLERIA. "**_

\- Et ve de gust menjar abans d'anar a casa? - va preguntar el noi. Volia retardar l'arribada al dojo. D'una banda, per no portar un reny i per una altra volia estar més temps en amb la seva promesa a soles.

-D'acord. - ella tampoc volia arribar a casa. I no volia separar-se del seu promès, el volia per a ella sola.

Hores després, en arribar a la casa ...

Es van trobar només a la Kasumi. La germana gran va abraçar als dos joves.

-Hola nois ... m'alegro de veure-us. Per fi esteu a casa.

-Nosaltres també estem contents d'estar de tornada- va dir l' Akane, però tant ella com el seu promès notaven alguna cosa anava malament. I va preguntar preocupada- I la resta de la família? On són?

La Kasumi va canviar de cara, la preocupació que va mostrar en la seva cara va espantar als dos nois.

-Estan tots en el dojo- va dir la germana gran- vostres rivals els han fet una oferta perquè trenquin la vostra promesa ... la Nabiki l'ha estudiat i diu que és molt avantatjosa ... El meu pare i el teu ... han acceptat ... jo i la tia Nodoka ens hem oposats. Però no ens han fet cas.

-I la nostra opinió no compta. - va dir l'Akane molt enfadada.

-Diuen que no- va contestar la Kasumi.

-No ... el que no compta és la seva opinió. Només la nostra, només la de l'Akane i la meva- va contestar en Ranma. - Akane, anem al dojo. Hem de parlar amb ells. Kasumi! Crida a unes ambulàncies. Va haver-hi més d'un ferit quan acabi això.

.

Dins del dojo.

\- M'oposo! - va dir la Nodoka- no teniu en compte els seus sentiments.

-No es volen, desitgen separar-se- va dir una Shampoo creguda- En Ranma vindrà i es llançarà als meus braços ... ho està esperant.

\- Tu al·lucines! - va dir l'Ukyo-l'Akane t'ha salvat dues vegades que en Ranma et matés. Ell no oblidarà mai això. Des del principi has utilitzat tota classe de trucs amb ella.

-La noia ximple es rendeix- va dir la Shampoo. - millor, com menys siguem. A menys a compartir

-I tant que em retiro. L'Akane i en Ranma no es prendran això bé. Et s'equivoca Shampoo, ells es tenen estima, molta estima ... ell sent per ella alguna cosa més que el que mai sentirà per tu o per la Kodachi ... o el que sentirà per mi. - estava molt trist, sabia que havia perdut, mai va fer el de les altres dues, subestimar l'Akane. Es va fixar en els dos pares- ningú escaparà a la ira dels vostres fills i vosaltres menys. - es va fixar en la Nabiki- els has traït i no només una vegada ... aquest cop no t'ho perdonessin.

I va sortir del dojo, i en el camí es va trobar amb els dos promesos.

-Ran ... Ranchan ... Aka ... Akane- estava molt espantada. Sabia que podien destrossar-la.

\- Què fas aquí? - va preguntar en Ranma molt seriós i enfadat.

\- Res ... em vaig no vull saber res del que planegen aquests.

\- Et fuges amb la cua entre la cames- va seguir en Ranma.

\- Si, us tinc por, molta por. Us aneu a enfadar, i tindreu raó. Fujo de la vostra ira, si seguís amb el que han planejat, m'havia merescut el que em féssiu.

\- Doncs pots anar amb la Kasumi. Li caldrà ajuda quan això acabi. Si vols seguir sent la nostra amiga, no vulguis saber res o sortiràs ferida, i és una cosa que no volem. Però t'has retirat i aquestes rates t'ho faran pagar. No sé si has fet bé en portar-los la comptaria.

L'Ukyo ja sabia al que s'exposava a retirar-se del pla.

-Tan em fa. Prefereixo tenir a aquests en contra que a vosaltres. - va dir l'Ukyo i va anar amb Kasumi.

….

Mentre en el dojo quatre joves discutien qui es quedaria a em Ranma i qui a l'Akane.

-Tu tens novia, Ryoga, l'Akane és meva- va dir em Kuno.

-El mateix es pot dir de tu, Shampoo, tu tens a en Mousse- va dir la Kodachi. - jo em va quedar a en Ranma.

Els altres dos nois s'oposaven. No van sentir obrir-se la porta, ni van veure entrar dos joves. Aquests van ser fins al centre del dojo i en Ranma es va posar darrere de l'Akane i la va abraçar per la cintura.

La primera a veure'ls va ser la Nodoka. Es va alegrar ... però en veure el geni en els rostres dels joves es va espantar. Avui hi havia ferits.

-Ara ens jugarem qui es quedarà en Ranma i qui l'Akane. - va dir la Shampoo- Ens barallarem i qui guanyi ...

-No estic d'acord!. -va dir una veu, al girar-se van veure a la parella, tots van donar diversos passos enrere. Els rivals es van espantar, els promesos no semblaven als dos nois que coneixien. Estaven més seriosos, més madurs ... i molt més units-hi una vella promesa que l'Akane i jo hem de complir.

-Aquesta promesa no serveix. Ha quedat anul·lada ... - va dir en Kuno- hem pagat molt als vostres pares ... i deixa anar a l'Akane ja no és la teva promesa.

Els dos promesos van mirar als seus pares amb ràbia. -Vosaltres i nosaltres hem de parlar. - van dir els dos nois.

\- No ho sents? - va ordenar en Ryoga- DEIXA ANAR A L'AKANE!

En Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa i aquesta va negar amb el cap.

\- No vull !, va cridar-Ja he dit que hi ha una vella promesa. I no té res a veure amb els nostres pares. Hi ha altres dues ... no tres que ens uneixen a l'Akane i a mi.

\- Tres promeses? Doncs es parla amb qui la va fer i es trenquen-va dir en Kuno.

Va rebre un cop de puny d' en Ranma.

-La primera és de les famílies Saotome i Tendo i té segles d'antiguitat ... s'ha passat de generació en generació ... sense poder complir-se. Sempre s'han ficat per mitjà dels maleïts Kuno ... - va fer una pausa ... i els bojos dels seus aliats. - va dir en Ranma amb ràbia- aquesta vegada això no passarà.

\- La segona la van fer la senyora Saotome i ... la meva mare, quan tenien la nostra edat. És l'única que considerem valida.

Els dos joves es van quedar mirant.

-La tercera promesa ... la vam fer en Ranma i jo- va dir l'Akane. -, vam prometre que seriem bons amics, que ens estimaríem com a germans. I si ... si ens casem ... serà perquè ell i jo així ho vulguem. Sense que ningú ens imposi res. I quan dic ningú és 'NIN-GÚ!

Era una amenaça i els dos la complirien.

-Aquí estem per trencar aquestes promeses. - va dir la Shampoo amb satisfacció.

-I nosaltres estem perquè no es trenqui ... - va dir l'Akane.

\- ... i de pas trencar a qui intenti trencar-les. - va acabar en Ranma mirant malament als allí reunits.

Va ser llavors quan els dos pares van començar a parlar.

-Us vam avisar, que no us tornéssiu a escapar ...

-Ara us castigarem ... Hem decidit trencar la vostra relació. Seran els vostres fills els que es casin i s'uniran les famílies Saotome i Tendo.

-No us podeu veure en anys ... fins que tingueu nens ... que es casaran ...

\- Ens neguem! No em separareu d' en Ranma. És el meu promès. Era voluntat de la mare. I no aniré jo en contra seu. - va contestar l'Akane iracunda.

-Encara que no ens haguéssim escapat, això havia passat. Què us han promès? - va preguntar en Ranma- No serà menjar i una quantitat suficient de diners?

Als dos homes els va canviar la cara. El noi havia encertat.

\- Ens heu venut com a mercaderia? - va preguntar l'Akane sorpresa.

-És un contracte avantatjós, tots sortirem guanyant. - va dir en Genma.

\- Tots? T'equivoques. Vosaltres sortireu guanyant. Els que perdrem serem l'Akane i jo- el noi els va mirar amb ràbia-Tan ens fa, ja que aquest contracte no es complirà.

-De cap manera em deixaré gestionar per vosaltres -va respondre l'Akane estava no menys enfadada que el seu promès. - jo triaré de qui seré promesa i amb qui casar-me.

-Doncs vas equivocada si et vols prometre a en Ranma. Ell no t' estima ... – la Shampoo va callar, en Ranma seguia darrere de l'Akane i encara l'estava abraçant- **'AKANE DEIXA ANAR A EN RANMA! ELL NO ÉS TEU PROMÈS!**

-No deixaré anar a l'Akane ... però tens raó en un punt ... ella no és la meva promesa ...

Els quatre pretendents es van alegrar ... momentàniament.

-És cert no som promès- va dir amb alegria l'Akane i va veure la tristesa en la Nodoka.

-Això vol dir que jo puc ... - va començar en Ryoga.

-No hem acabat ... som alguna cosa ... així com ... nuvis.

\- Nuvis? - van preguntar tots espantats.

-Si ... però pot canviar ... depèn de vosaltres ...

-És a dir que us podeu separar i ser jo la ... -va dir amb alegria la Kodachi.

\- No, no i no ...! el que volem dir és que com ens seguiu molestant ... us farem arribar a l'hospital i quan torneu ... -va dir en Ranma, al noi se li acabava la paciència.

\- ... no estarem. Ens tornarem a escapar i tornarem dins alguns anys ...

\- ... casats i amb almenys un nen- va acabar d'amenaçar en Ranma.

Els altres els van mirar sorpresos.

\- Penses que no evitarem això?

-No és la primera vegada que ens hem escapar ... i si en una de les nostres fugides ens hem casat? - va dir l'Akane. En Ranma la va mirar sorprès. Era una bona idea ficar-los la por al cos.

\- No és veritat! - va dir en Ryoga exaltat, això mai passaria- l'Akane no és tan ximple de casar-se amb tu.

Va rebre un cop de l'Akane.

-Has canviat Ryoga- va dir en Ranma- abans eres més intel·ligent. Els queies bé a l'Akane, eras per a ella un amic, i per a mi també ... Què t'ha passat? Has fet coses horribles per separar- nos. L'antic Ryoga s'hagués horroritzat amb el que t'has tornat. Ell pensaria en parar-te els peus.

En Ryoga va retrocedir, estava horroritzat. El noi tenia raó, no es reconeixia. Però no acceptava el compromís d' en Ranma i l' Akane. Aquest noi era un egòlatra ... però reconeixia que Ranma també havia canviat, i vivia sol per l'Akane, no deixaria que ningú li fes mal.

-No et deixaré que et quedis amb l'Akane. La faries patir. Ets molt egoista.

-I tant que ho sóc. Vull el millor per a mi, perquè pugui donar-lo a l'Akane. Vull tenir la millor feina ... perquè a Akane no li falti res. La millor casa ... perquè l'Akane visqui amb comoditat. El millor cotxe ... per dur a l'Akane a tot arreu. Ho veus sóc molt egoista.

\- Complireu el nou contracte! - va dir en Kuno- 'el vulgueu o no!

-Ja que penseu que la nostra opinió no compta. Només hi veig una solució. Lluitarem, nosaltres contra vosaltres set, si guanyeu ... es complirà el contracte ... si perdeu aquest contracte no hi haurà existit. -va dir l'Akane.

-Però per a nosaltres només hi ha una opció per perdre, i no us agradarà.- va dir en Ranma.

La Nodoka va saber el que va voler dir el seu fill amb això.

\- No podeu fer això! No podeu voler realment això!

-No hi ha una altra opció tia Nodoka, no deixarem que ens casin amb qui no volem. No ens separen en vida. Per vèncer-nos ens han matar. Aquesta lluita no la guanyaran mai, guanyin o perdin, la perdran.

I va començar la lluita.

Els germans Kuno van ser els primers a caure, mai van ser rivals per als dos joves.

\- Per què ens desafies Mousse? A tu t'interessa que l'Akane i jo seguim com estem ara.

-No deixaré que feu mal a la Shampoo. La defensaré de tu i de l'Akane.

-Jo defensaré a l'Akane. Ningú li tocarà un pèl- i llavors en Ranma va tenir una idea-Per què no te la portes ?, així impediràs que la guanyem.

-És una bona idea ... però si et mato. La Shampoo serà meva. I tu no seràs un obstacle.

-Bona idea. Però jo no sóc un obstacle- va dir en Ranma- No veig la Shampoo com tu et penses.

-No te la donarem va dir en Mousse.

-No he estat teva-va dir la Shampoo, noquejant en Mousse.

-Gràcies Shampoo, un enemic menys. Només quedeu quatre ... Akane! Lliura't d'aquesta gateta, pots vèncer-la en un instant.

\- vèncer! ... Akane a mi! ... Airen s'ha tornat boig. Mai passarà ... si això passa, jo prometo menjar-me Un bombori.

\- Ho vols cru, o t'ho cuinem- i la Shampoo va caure vençuda.

-Ara t'has de menjar el bombori, si vols et porto una mica de sal. - va dir l'Akane.

La Shampoo va mirar al bombori amb fàstic i s'ho va haver de menjar, es jugava el seu honor i una promesa és una promesa. L'Akane li va portar aigua perquè entrés millor, la pobra xineta va tenir una digestió una mica ... pesada.

En el mateix instant va caure derrotat en Ryoga.

-Només queden dos. Els dos més febles ... El teu pare i el meu.

Els dos vells van intentar escapar ... però els seus fills l'hi van impedir ... un minut després els dos estaven a terra.

-Escolteu bé perquè només ho diré una vegada. No torneu atacar a l'Akane o us juro que us penedireu. Si ataqueu a "la meva promesa", oblidaré que sou dones i us mataré. No vull ni que us apropeu a ella. Pel vostre bé manteniu allunyats d'ella- va dir en Ranma i va mirar als tres nois. - i el mateix va per vosaltres. Mentre només existeixen els vostres desitjos no us acosteu a "la meva promesa" o a mi, no responc del que us passi.

Els estava amenaçant i sobre estava nomenat a l'Akane com la seva promesa. Una cosa havia passat entre ells. I a ningú li agradava, però es van adonar que el noi havia canviat. No anava a tenir pietat d'ells si un dels dos era atacat.

-Us dic el mateix que "el meu promès" no us vull a prop seu. Si penseu a atacar-ho, jo el defensaré. No tindré pietat de vosaltres si en Ranma pateix un dany. I amb vosaltres tampoc. Ara sortiu d'aquí, no sou benvingudes. - va amenaçar Akane.

Els dos nois estaven enfadats. Van agafar el document i el van destrossar.

-Com aparegui una còpia us la mengeu-va dir en Ranma.

En Kuno va ser tan poc intel·ligent d'ensenyar una còpia. I al cap d'uns minuts, en Ranma va complir la seva amenaça. Tot i que la bany en sal.

-Crec que s'han portat un mal gust de boca- va dir Akane rient amb ironia.

-Espero que digereixin bé el disgust. -va contestar en Ranma. - encara que la Shampoo ha menjat el doble que els altres-i els dos van riure.

-Escolteu bé jovenets, us heu tornat a escapar ...- va començar en Genma disgustat- i mereixeu un càstig.

\- Això no veritat! La meva mare i la Kasumi sabien que anàvem d'entrenament. - es va defensar l'Akane.

\- Us ho vam dir! - va dir la Nodoka.

-I vosaltres vau aprofitar la nostra absència per vendre'ns. – en Ranma estava furiós.

-Per vosaltres també només som objectes. Mereixeu un càstig.

Els dos homes van voler fugir ... però van rebre el càstig merescut. Per part dels seus fills.

-No sou uns pares exemplars. Passem de la vostra promesa ... ens vam quedar amb la de les nostres mares... - va dir l'Akane. - ...i la nostra.

.

La Nabiki estava horroritzada. Part de pla era seu. Tenia por les represàlies dels nois. I va decidir anar-se'n uns dies a casa d'una amiga.

S'anava en silenci del dojo. Va obrir amb cura la porta, i aquesta es va tancar. La Nabiki va mirar i va veure que era la seva germana qui havia tancat la porta.

\- Anaves a algun lloc Nabiki? - va preguntar la seva germana. El seu to era amenaçador. I la noia es va témer el pitjor. - Tu també ens has traït. No t'ho perdonarem. Havies haver pensat en les conseqüències. Has pensant només en els teus beneficis. Havies suposar que et castigarem.

Va retrocedir i va veure a en Ranma tallant-li la retirada.

-Aquesta vegada no t'escaparàs. No tornaràs a trair-nos. Recordar això com el teu pitjor malson. - va dir en Ranma.

I així va ser. Els crits d'horror de la Nabiki es van sentir a la zona. Durant molt temps cada vegada que es creuava amb la parella tenia calfreds ...

\- Què li heu fet? - va preguntar la Kasumi.

-Només li vam trencar les seves càmeres de fotos, rodets i algunes fotos. La tenia preparades per a vendre-les, eren d' en Ranma i de mi. í. Li hem xafat el negoci durant alguns mesos. A part li hem tret diners, el va guanyar a la nostra costa. Des d'ara en endavant per vendre les nostres fotos haurà pagans el noranta-nou per cent del que guanyi.

-Espero que aprengui la lliçó- va dir en Ranma- no és bo jugar amb nosaltres d'aquesta forma.

La Kasumi els va mirar sorpresa, no eren els mateixos nois que abans del casament cancel·lada. Tenien més mal geni. I eren molt més astuts. Atacaven junts i es coordinaven en aquests atacs. Estaven més units i no es barallaven tant. Es consideren una parella.

-Crec que havíem dit que aniríem algun lloc en sortir d'aquesta acadèmia- va dir Ranma- aquest cop jo convido al cinema. Tu convides a prendre alguna cosa ...

\- Què tal si després de prendre alguna cosa anem a sopar per aquí? Mai ho hem fet. I tinc ganes d'anar a un restaurant.

-Hi estic d'acord- va dir en Genma- ens convidareu a tota la família.

En Ranma i l'Akane van mirar a la Nodoka desesperats, no volien anar amb tota la família, volien anar sols.

-D'això res, en Ranma i l'Akane aniran sols. Vosaltres els vau vendre per menjar i diners, ells no us ho perdonen ... i ni jo ni la Kasumi tampoc. Us anireu una setmana a la muntanya a meditar, si en tornar no us heu penedit. Us anireu un mes i la Kasumi serà el cap de família.

Aquesta tarda en Genma i en Soun van sortir del dojo i no van tornar fins a dues setmanes després, li van portar al vell mestre més peces per a la seva col·lecció. Després de veure aquest regal. La família els va manar a l'hospital.

També aquesta mateixa tarda van sortir els dos promesos. Aquesta tarda va ser especial per als dos. Van tornar tard i contents. No es van topar amb les molèsties de sempre. I el sopar al restaurant va ser excel·lent. Els dos van prometre tornar a repetir una experiència semblant, havien gaudit molt. I tenien ganes de més dies així.

.

**La vida segueix... gairebé igual.** (**FI 1ª part)**


	18. Chapter 18: Un atac inoportú

**3º. Part:** **La vida segueix... gairebé igual. 2º. part**

**Capítol**:** 1****8º. Un atac inoportú.**

Havien passat diversos dies de la tornada dels dos promesos al dojo. Era l'hora del dinar a la Furinkan, una jove buscava a un noi, sàvia on es trobava. Va pujar al terrat de l'escola. Li havia de donar una notícia i no sabia com la rebria el noi.

El va trobar, el noi estava menjant, i ella va començar a explicar-li la veritat. Al noi se li va escapar el menjar de les mans. No sabia com resoldrien això, estaven ficats en un embolic molt i molt gran. Cap dels dos parlaria d'això amb ningú ... encara, havien de planejar que fer. No ho podien amagar molt de temps.

.

La Kasumi estava preocupada. Els dos més joves de la família de la nit al dia s'havien tornat molt seriosos i taciturns, alguna cosa els preocupava. Tenia por que algun dels seus rivals els hagués amenaçat ... però aviat es va adonar que això no era possible. Els dos nois avantatjaven als seus rivals ... però llavors que els preocupava? Després de molt pensar va arribar a una conclusió, era pràcticament impossible ... però era l'única explicació. I un temor es va apoderar d'ella, si s'assabentessin els rivals dels nois, les conseqüències podien ser terribles. Llavors va entendre el possible temor dels dos nois.

.

La Nodoka també estava preocupada. Ella creia saber el que els passava als dos joves. El comportament sobre protector d'en Ranma cap a la seva promesa, i la por d'aquesta. Li va indicar el que els passava. No li semblava malament. Però no podien ocultar eternament. Temia la reacció dels pares, però sobretot la dels sis nois que anaven darrere dels dos promesos.

.

La Nabiki sabia que els dos nois li amagaven alguna cosa. Tard o d'hora ho esbrinaria ... i llavors li trauria profit.

.

Una nit, l'Akane estava a la seva habitació i va sentir sorolls a la finestra, sabia qui intentava entrar. Es va aixecar i va obrir la finestra.

-Entra Ranma, fa fred. - va dir la noia. - et refredaràs. Podies venir per la porta.

-Si. I comença a ploure i no em vull convertir en noia-va contestar ell. - no vull que em vegin entrar, la Nabiki ens vigila, s'olora alguna cosa.

-Gairebé tota la família es pensa alguna cosa. Crec que la teva mare i la Kasumi s'imaginen el que ens passa.

En Ranma es va sorprendre i es va espantar, el que li havia dit l'Akane era una cosa molt dolent. Havien ocultar el màxim temps possible.

-Encara no ho podem dir, ens exposaríem molt. No vull que et ataquin.

\- No passarà res- el va intentar tranquil·litzar-la noia.

-Va ser culpa meva-va dir amb tristesa el noi-vaig haver de anar amb compte.

-No et culpes- va contestar ella- jo tampoc vaig tenir cura, va ser culpa dels dos. - llavors va canviar de tema- Què faràs amb la carta que t'ha arribat avui?

Aquesta tarda va arribar una carta al seu nom, sense remitent. Li informava que al nord en una muntanya hi havia una cova i dins d'ella un llac que curava qualsevol tipus de maledicció. El noi posava en dubte la veracitat del llac. Semblava un parany per allunyar-lo de Nerima ... i de l'Akane ... no volia anar ... no volia deixar sola la seva promesa. Tenia un mal pressentiment, el tenia des que van tornar a Nerima, setmanes abans. Una cosa s'estava forjant en contra d'ells.

\- No vull anar! No aniré. No puc ... no puc ... deixar-te sola ... no ... no vull deixar-te sola, ara no. Alguna cosa em diu que he d'estar aquí ... amb tu. Tant me fa lliurar-me de la maledicció. Tu ets més important.

\- Però lliurar-te de la maledicció era el més important per a tu.

\- Això era abans ... ara hi ha alguna cosa més important que això- i la va mirar amb un somriure estranya. Però ella ja sabia que era el més important per en Ranma.

-Pots anar no em passés res, però si vols et pots quedar.

-Has canviat, Akane, abans no et faria gràcia que fos. T'haguessis enfadat.

-I no m'agrada. Però és important per a tu. No puc ficar-me pel mig.

-Tu ets important per a mi, el més important! La resta no importa.

\- No em passarà res. Aquests dies no hi ha classe, una altra de les bogeries d'aquest director. No sortiré del dojo.

-Tinc la teva paraula. No sortiràs del dojo fins que jo torni- va dir en Ranma. La va abraçar per la cintura i la va mirar amb afecte. -Em vénen ganes de no anar-me'n. Tinc una promesa molt temptadora, no vull deixar-la anar. He trigat molt de temps a lliurar-me d'aquesta estúpida timidesa. Ara que et tinc abraçada no em dóna la gana de deixar-te anar.

-Però Ranma com em pots dir això? - va dir la noia ruboritzada.

-La veritat, estic desitjant abraçar- te i dir-te això ... des que em vas portar al dojo a practicar, el dia que ens vam conèixer. Quan em van donar a triar, vaig desitjar amb tota la meva ànima que fossis tu l'elegida. Em vaig alegrar molt quan et va tocar carregar amb un promès antipàtic. Tot el que deia de lletja i gallimarsot, no era veritat. Et trobava molt maca, la dona més maca que vaig conèixer ... però quan em semblaves més maca era quan et enfadaves. I per això et insultava. M'agrada que em portis la contraria. Ets tan tossuda i cabuda! ... tant com ho sóc jo.

\- Ranma! Quines coses dius. - va dir ella molt nerviosa.

\- No vull deixar-te anar. No vull que t'allunyis de mi. Em sembles una fada ... en un somni ... i si et deixo anar, es trencarà l'encanteri i em despertaré ... i tu desapareixeràs. Si ets un somni vull somiar tota meva vida ... vull que aquest moment duri el més possible. No vull que es faci de dia i m'hagi d' allunyar d'aquest dojo., Anar-me uns dies i estar lluny ... de tu. No vull anar a lliurar-me de la maledicció. No vull separar-me de tu. Creia que tu eres meva ... però la veritat és que jo sóc ... teu. M'has encisat i no puc trencar el teu encanteri i tampoc ho vull fer.

L'Akane el va mirar sorpresa ... no sabia on havia après a dir aquestes coses. No semblava el Ranma de sempre. Li agradava el Ranma impetuós i odiós, el noi que li portava la contraria i la debatia. Però aquest nou Ranma la torbava. Seguia sent insegur i temorós amb ella. Però saber que la volia l'omplia d'alegria.

-Jo també no puc estar lluny de tu- va dir ella- no vull que em deixis anar. Si ho fas, tinc el pressentiment que aquests sis t'allunyaran de mi, i no ho vull. T' estimo des que et vaig veure al bany. Em vas semblar un déu sortint del bany. - els dos van riure d'aquesta comparació. - m'has fet tenir sentiment que vaig jurar no tenir com l'amor, la preocupació, la gelosia. Tu dius que ets meu ... però jo sento que jo sóc teva. No vull que marxis lluny de mi. No sé si encadenar-te perquè estiguis sempre amb mi.

El noi va riure quan ella va dir això de la cadena.

-Això de la cadena no és possible ... perquè ja estic encadenat a tu. Ho he estat des que ens vam conèixer- li va acariciar els cabells i la cara i la va besar. Ella es va acoblar al petó. Van posar tot el seu afecte i amor. Semblava que es volguessin devorar l'un a l'altre.

En separar. Ella el va agafar de la mà i el va conduir al seu llit. I allà van dormir els dos junts i abraçats. Fora va esclatar la tempesta i va ploure com si fos un nou diluvi universal. Però els nois no van sentir res, per a ells no existia res, només ells dos. I encara que aquesta nit només van dormir, estar junts era estar al paradís.

L'endemà la Kasumi es va aixecar. Li va estranyar que els dos nois no s'aixequessin, almenys l'Akane. I va pujar a despertar-los. I en obrir la porta de la cambra d' en Ranma no ho va veure i es va estranyar. Va tancar la porta i va anar a l'habitació de l'Akane. Va obrir la porta i va veure sorpresa als dos nois dormint junts. Va tancar la porta, estava enrojolada, quan va baixar al menjador no va mostrar cap sentiment, com si no hagués vist res. Mai va explicar el que va veure, va guardar aquest secret per sempre, i juro protegir els dos nois.

L'Akane es va despertar i va mirar el despertador. Va veure al seu promès dormint al seu costat. L'hi veia molt tranquil, es va adonar que li agradava veure-ho dormir. Ell també es va despertar, va mirar a l'Akane i va somriure.

-Hola preciosa. Estic somiant? O m'he despertat? Perquè tinc a la reina de les fades davant meu.

-A mi també em sembla estar somiant. Quina hora deu ser? - va mirar al despertador. Es va espantar s'havien adormit. - és tard molt tard. Si ha pujat la Kasumi i ens ha vist! - estava espantada.

-No només això. Ens hem saltat les primeres classes. - va dir en Ranma espantat-Com a molt arribarem a la quarta classe ... - llavors va recordar i es va tranquil·litzar- si aquests tres dies no hi ha escola.

-Si ens ha vist la Nabiki ... tindrem problemes. - va contestar l'Akane espantada.

\- Em vaig Kasumi! - van sentir cridar a la Nabiki. I des del passadís van veure com se n'anava.

-Ha d'anar alguna part- va dir l'Akane

-Jo baix i em rento i em vaig ... vull estar de tornada el més aviat possible. Demà seré aquí.

-T' esperaré - va dir la noia.

Després de netejar-se, van esmorzar.

En Ranma va agafar les seves coses i va marxar. Tornaria avants del que es pensava

No estava molt lluny del dojo. Quan va sentir que el cridaven, es va girar i va veure arribar a la seva promesa.

\- Passa alguna cosa Akane? -va preguntar el noi alarmat.

Ella el va mirar amb timidesa. I sorollada.

-No ... és que ... no m'he acomiadat de tu com tindria que haver fet. - va dir ella i se li va abraçar al coll. I el va besar. -ara si ho he fet.

Seguien abraçats. I la va mirar amb un somriure entremaliat.

-M'agrada com t'acomiades de mi. Anhelo quan hi torni. Com em donaràs la benvinguda. - i li va tornar el petó.

-Serà una cosa que no oblidaràs mai. -va dir una Akane entremaliada, i ho va tornar a besar.

-Estic pensant a tornar al dojo ... i tornar a sortir com si em fos ... perquè et tornis a acomiadar ' aquesta manera- va dir ell amb entremaliadura. - podem estar tot el dia així. -I la va tornar a besar

\- No siguis dolent! què accepto aquest repte. - va contestar la noia. Va tornar a besar el noi. Van jugar a besar-se gairebé una hora. I al final van aconseguir separar-se. I en Ranma es va anar a la muntanya, tornaria abans del que creia ...

En una teulada proper hi havia un grup de joves de la mateixa edat d' en Ranma i l'Akane, estaven furiosos. Van veure als dos nois besar-se, no els va agradar el que veien. No els perdonarien aquesta ofensa, pagarien molt car aquesta gosadia. El que no van saber mai que els dos nois sabien que els espiaven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hores abans.

La Nabiki s'acabava d'aixecar era molt d'hora, necessitava diners. No era la primera vegada que li feia foto al promès de la seva germana adormit. Tenia molta clientela, sobretot les tres boges que perseguien al noi.

Si tenia sort, ho podia transformar en noia i fer-li fotos i vendre-les ... els nois tot i saber el secret d' en Ranma compraven aquestes fotos. Però la seva millor client era Kodachi.

Després faria fotos a la seva germana. També tenia molta clientela amb les fotos de la noia.

Va arribar a l'habitació d' en Ranma, no se sentia res. El noi tenia un somni pesat, però va obrir la porta amb cura ... i va trobar l'habitació buida. No era la primera vegada que el noi es quedava adormit a algun lloc ... en el dojo o en teulada.

Va tancar la porta i va anar cap a l'habitació de l'Akane. Ja tindria un altre moment per fotografiar a en Ranma. Va arribar a la porta de l'habitació de la seva germana ... i la va trobar tancada. Per sort tenia una clau de totes las portes de la casa i va entrar i el que va veure la va deixar gelada. Però es va refer de seguida. I va pensar a treure profit del que va veure.

Va fer unes fotos i va anar al seu laboratori i les va revelar. No va pensar en el mal que causaria, només pensava en el negoci que tenia entre mans, només pensar en els diners que guanyaria la va posar contenta. No passaria molt temps perquè es penedir d'haver-les fet i venut. Algú es prendria molt malament aquest fet i la Nabiki pagaria un preu molt alt per trair a la seva germana i al promès d'aquesta.

La Nabiki va sentir que algú es movia a l'habitació de la seva germana petita i va decidir anar a veure els rivals dels dos nois. Sabia on es reunien cada dia per planejar com separar els nois. Sabia que havien posat en pràctica alguna cosa.

El que no suposava que la seva intervenció provocaria que aquest pla es tornés a un més retorçat i pervers del que ja era.

.

Els cinc nois estaven reunits. Al restaurant xinès de Cologne. Estaven donant retocs a últim pla per destrossar el compromís d' en Ranma i l' Akane, els cinc últims havien estat uns complets fracassos. Però aquest, suposaven, no ho seria.

-En Mousse s'ha volgut anar a la Xina, pensa que en Ranma es venjarà. I no vol patir les conseqüències- va dir la Shampoo, estava convençuda que triomfarien. Ja planejava les seves noces amb en Ranma. - l'he hagut de amenaçar ... pot ser que la seva mare sigui acusada de traïció.

La família de la Cologne era molt influent i podia fer-li molt de mal a qui li portés la contraria. En Mousse la va mirar amb ràbia. Aquesta mala passada es la pagaria.

\- I l' Ukyo s'ha negat a participar, diu el mateix que en Mousse ... que en Ranma es venjarà. Últimament està molt estranya. Crec que no vol fer-li mal a l' Akane ... i jo tampoc. Però a en Ranma ho vull vèncer. -va dir en Ryoga.

-Aquesta vegada guanyarem- va dir en Kuno, ja es veia com el nuvi de l'Akane i de la noia de la trena.

-I en Ranma serà meu- va dir la Kodachi contenta.

-Això no passarà- va dir la Shampoo- en Ranma em demanarà que em casi amb ell, una vegada que ho lliurem de la noia violenta. - no van veure que la Cologne els mirava amb llàstima. Ella s'havia adonat del que els passava als dos promesos. Si l'Akane patia un mal ... en Ranma es venjaria ... Ella no podia fer res. Li va prometre al la seva besnéta no intervenir ... aquest grup anava a provocar un desastre i no pensaven que això els portaria el pitjor problema que havien tingut mai.

Es va obrir la porta.

-Encara està tancat ... -va dir la Shampoo, va callar quan va veure a la Nabiki- A què has vingut? Si vens a intentar que no separem a la teva germana i en Ranma, no aconseguissis res. No tens els suficients diners per ...

-Venia a oferir-vos unes fotos molt interessants- va dir la Nabiki molt temptadora- però crec que només en Kuno i la Kodachi poden pagar-me. Però si sou bons us puc fer un preu especial.

-No ens interessen les fotos que ens pots vendre ... - va dir en Ryoga.

\- I si aquestes fotos són d' en Ranma i l'Akane? - va preguntar amb temptació la Nabiki.

-Ja tenim moltes fotos d'aquests dos-va dir en Kuno.

-Però com aquestes no.- va dir la Nabiki i els va ensenyar dues fotos, en una es veia a en Ranma dormir i en l'altra dormir a l' Akane.

-Només són en Ranma i l'Akane dormint, t'has causa ... - va començar en Ryoga i va callar. Aquestes fotos eren molt estranyes ... semblaven complementàries. Les va agafar i les va posar una al costat d'una altra ... semblava que les dues fotos fossin en realitat una. En aquesta foto els dos nois compartien un mateix llit- no és veritat ... Nabiki has fet un fotomuntatge.

La Nabiki va somriure davant les cares incrèduls dels nois. I va treure unes fotos noves. S'hi veia als dos promesos dormir al mateix llit ... dormien junts i abraçats.

-Vosaltres voleu aquesta foto. No és un fotomuntatge. Us puc fer un preu especial. Però no baixarà dels vint mil iens. - va dir una ambiciosa Nabiki.

.

Hores després. Els cinc nois veien amb els seus propis ulls la veritat, van veure als dos nois acomiadar-se. No durarien a separar la parella utilitzant tots els mitjans.

-Ahir va rebre la carta amb la indicació d'on es troba el llac, ell pensa que és una cova en una muntanya, no sospitarà que és falsa. Vosaltres heu entretenir a en Ranma I nosaltres enganyarem a l'Akane perquè tallin. Aquest pla sortirà bé. I una de nosaltres es quedarà amb en Ranma i un de vosaltres es quedarà amb l'Akane.

-Passat demà celebrarem el nostre triomf. - va dir en Kuno.

Les dues noies van adoptar un somriure sinistra, que només va veure en Mousse, el noi va saber que no respectarien el tracte i intentarien matar l'Akane. Ho sentia per la noia, no l'odiava ... i és més ho sentia per la Kasumi, cada vegada la germana gran l'atreia més, patiria amb la pèrdua de la seva germana. No volia veure plorar a la major de les Tendo.

Però ells tampoc respectarien el tracte i en Ranma moriria ... en Mousse sabia que la Kasumi considerava a en Ranma com al seu germà ... va tenir un calfred ... aquest pla no li agradava. En el fons tampoc odiava a en Ranma, ell volia que els dos promesos no tallessin ... això no anava a acabar bé. Tots anaven a sortir perdent.

.

En Ranma estava arribant al seu destí, tenia el pressentiment que alguna cosa anava malament. I a cada moment aquest malestar pujava, sentia que havia de tornar. I va arribar a on havia d'estar l'entrada de la cova i no va trobar res. Allà on havia d'haver muntanyes, només hi havia un llac. L'havien enganyat per allunyar-lo de Nerima ... per allunyar-lo de ...

\- Akane! - va saber a l'instant que l'havia enganyat. El pagarien ... i si la seva promesa patia un mal ... no ho explicarien ... Es va girar i va veure als tres nois i va saber perquè hi eren. - Sou el més baix que m'he trobat. Deixar-me passar no em obstaculitzeu el meu camí ... tinc pressa.

-Venim a acabar amb tu. Lliurarem a l'Akane i la noia de la trena del teu jou. - va dir en Kuno.

-No permetrem que l' Akane es casi amb un ésser menyspreable com tu-va continuar en Ryoga.

\- No entenc com podeu haver seguit el joc a aquestes tres ... - va dir en Ranma.

\- Tres? - va preguntar amb sorna en Ryoga- l'Ukyo s'ha badat, no ha volgut saber res. Enganyaran a l'Akane perquè talli amb tu ... pobres no saben què et matarem.

Mentre en Mousse mirava a terra i estrenyia les dents. No podia seguir, ell no volia que les coses sortissin així.

\- Sou idiotes? Ni la Kodachi ni la Shampoo enganyaran a l'Akane. La volen morta, així es lliuren del pitjor obstacle, després aniran per l'Ukyo, és el segon pitjor obstacle. I després es mataran entre elles ... però això no passarà per què si toquen a la meva promesa. Jo les mataré. Si us poseu pel mig- i va posar un somriure cruel- començaré per vosaltres.

\- T'equivoques Ranma. Ens han promès que ...

-En Ranma té raó- va esclatar en Mousse- volen matar l'Akane. Ranma! Tens que corre a Nerima i salva l'Akane. Jo evitaré que aquests t'impedeixin arribar ... però no matis la Shampoo. ¡Promet-m'ho!

-Gràcies Mousse, no et prometo res. I a vosaltres dos ... acabaré amb vosaltres ... si l'Akane és ferida o mor- i li va llançar una mirada sinistra- feu testament.

Els dos nois van intentar evitar que en Ranma fugís. Però en Mousse es va posar al mig.

\- Per què Mousse? Si ell mor, la Shampoo serà teva. - va dir en Kuno.

-I si segueix amb l' Akane, també pot ser meva ... - va esclatar en riallades i amb un to irònic va dir- clar, si segueixo enamorat d'ella- el va llançar com una possibilitat. Els altres dos nois es van mirar I si en Mousse s'hagués enamorat d'una altra noia?

.

En Ranma corria en direcció a Nerima, la inquietud anava en augment. Li hauria agradat volar. Ser com els personatges d'un manga. I volar a velocitats supersòniques, però era humà i la seva velocitat no era molta.

Es va odiar per ser tan ingenu i caure en aquest parany. Sabia que era mentida i va ficar el cap en el llaç. Hauria d'arribar a temps ... notava que l'Akane ho cridava, gairebé la sentia. La noia estava en perill. Va augmentar la seva velocitat. Però alguna cosa li deia que arribaria tard ... molt, molt tard.

.

L'Akane va gaudir d'uns moments de tranquil·litat. Se sabia vigilada i va decidir tancar-se. Feia poc que en Ranma i ella havien descobert com pujar a les golfes des de l'habitació d' en Ranma. I es va amagar allà. Ningú descobriria com pujar.

Al cap de les hores van arribar dos dels seus rivals reptant-la.

-Akane, sal immediatament. Et reptem, sal perquè et vencem. No ets digne d'estar amb en Ranma. - va dir la Kodachi.

-Ens has ofès dormint amb en Ranma. És el meu promès. -va dir la Shampoo.

La Kasumi es va espantar, com sabien això? I va mirar a la Nabiki.

\- Com has pogut fer això? -va preguntar la Kasumi molt enfurismada- Mai vaig pensar que trairies així a la teva pròpia germana. Mai no ho perdonaré. No saps el que has fet.

-Necessitava diners ... quan els vaig veure ... - estava espantada mai havia vist a la Kasumi furiosa.

-Si alguna cosa li passa a la meva germana ... et mato- va dir La germana gran enfurismada, fins i tot amb un to pervers i sàdic. I va bufetejar la Nabiki.

Les dues noies que buscaven a la germana petita van assistir espantades a la fúria de la germana gran.

-T'odio Nabiki! - va dir la Kasumi plorant- agafa les teves coses i marxa de casa i no tornis. Tu ja no ets una Tendo. Has posat en perill a l'Akane. Si li passa alguna cosa aniré a per tu. I en Ranma també ho farà. No ploraré si et mata.

La Nabiki va retrocedir espantada. No sabia que havia fet.

\- Què he fet? -la noia no entenia res, passava alguna cosa greu perquè la Kasumi estigués tan enfadada-Sempre he venut fotos de ells dos. No sé perquè et poses així ara.

-Perquè l'Akane ... - va començar la Kasumi.

\- Calla, Kasumi! No li expliquis res! – l' Akane havia aparegut- Kasumi té raó, ens has traït. Si els has venut fotos, és que has entrat a la meva habitació. Com has pogut fer-ho? Amb que dret entres a la meva habitació? Surt de la meva vista!

-Jo germana ... - va dir la Nabiki i va rebre un mastegot de l'Akane

-Tu no tens germanes, ni família. La teva única família són els diners. M'avergonyeixo de ser la teva germana.

La Nabiki es va tocar la cara, allà on li havia pegat la seva germana.

-No saps el que has fet ... l' Akane no pot combatre. Si ho fa ...

\- Com que no pot lluitar? - va preguntar la Nabiki-ella supera aquestes dues. Pot vèncer si ...- llavors va comprendre la veritat. El que ocultaven els dos nois- No, no és possible ... no poden haver arribat tan lluny ... Què he fet? - la sempre freda Nabiki estava plorant, ara sàvia el mal que podia haver causat.

-No deixaré que ataqueu a la meva germana- va dir la Kasumi- fer-ho i ho pagareu-la germana gran es va posar davant de l'Akane defensant-la.

\- Kasumi! Treu-te del mig. Deixa que acabem amb la teva germana. - va dir la Shampoo.

\- Penseu que després en Ranma anirà a vosaltres i es llançarà als vostres braços? - va dir la Nabiki.

-És clar que ho farà, ell no vol a la teva germana- va dir la Shampoo- vindrà a mi i em agrairà que l'hagi lliurat d'aquesta molèstia- va acabar alegre, tornava a veure ja casada amb en Ranma.

-Doncs esteu equivocades- va seguir la Nabiki- Ell us ho agrairà, tallant-vos en trossos, li heu enviat els nois a entretenir-ho, ja ha acabat amb ells i quan vagi arribar serà millor que estigueu lluny, a l'altre costat del món. Perquè el que farà amb vosaltres no serà agradable.

-Tu també ho has traït - va dir la Kodachi.

-Sí, ho fet. I quan vingui a per mi no faré res per defensar-me. Em mereixeré el càstig que em doni. Però igual que la Kasumi, defensaré la meva germana. Pagaré part del meu duta amb ella.

I les dos pretendents es van llançar sobre l'Akane i les seves germanes. Les tres havien rebut lliçons del seu pare i van poder defensar-se. Però la Shampoo va utilitzar un truc brut. Va treure una pilota i la va llançar a terra. Explotant i agafant de ple a les tres Tendo. Va sortir un gas que va afectar a les tres germanes, que van caure a terra paral·lelitzades.

-Ara l'Akane prepara't perquè veuràs a la teva mare- va dir la xinesa. I va atacar la noia amb un salvatgisme desconegut.

\- La mataràs! - va dir una plorosa Kasumi, sense poder intervenir.

\- Això és el que vull! - va contestar una sàdica Shampoo rient com una boja.

-No saps el que estàs fent ...en Ranma et matarà. Et acabes de tornar en el seu pitjor enemic. No veuràs un nou dia i la Kodachi tampoc.

-T'equivoques en Ranma ... -seguia castigant l'Akane ... quan es va veure llançada al jardí.

\- Com t'atreveixes a tocar-me? - va dir la Shampoo.

-La Kasumi té raó. En Ranma et matarà. - va dir l'Ukyo, havia arribat i defensava a l'Akane.

\- Tuuu? ... però si a tu també et convé que aquesta molèstia desaparegui!

-Aprecio a en Ranma ... però ell només em veu com una amiga. No ho trairé-es va girar i va preguntar Estàs bé ...? Akane! - va cridar, la noia de pèl curt estava de quatre grapes vomitant sang- he avisat a la policia, estan en camí, Lliure-us, ells us protegiran de la fúria d' en Ranma.

\- MENTEIXES! - va cridar la Kodachi. Però es van sentir les sirenes de la policia. I les atacants van fugir, deixant a tres persones ferides

Quan s'anaven les ambulàncies van arribar Soun i els senyors Saotome. I es van anar amb les noies a l'hospital.

\- Ukyo !, espera a en Ranma arribarà aviat, donar-li la notícia.

-No m'agrada. S'ho prendrà molt malament-va dir la noia- s'enfadarà. És la pitjor notícia que podia donar-li.

-No et farà res. Algú ha de quedar-se. Sé que no tens una bona missió ... però ell torna a confiar en tu. - i Ukyo es va quedar sola, per comunicar-li a en Ranma una pèssima notícia.

.

En Ranma havia arribat a Nerima, Li faltava l'alè, però va seguir corrent. Ja veia el dojo, se'l va trobar molt silenciós. No li agradava, tenia un mal pressentiment.

\- Akane! – va cridar- Akane On ets? - s'estava inquietant i es va trobar a l'Ukyo. La va agafar pel coll i amb un to cruel li va inquirir- On és l'Akane? Parla o et mato.

-La ... l'han atacat ... la Shampoo i la Kodachi ... li han donat una pallissa ... és a l'hospital.

\- Què fas aquí? - el seu to seguia sent cruel. - I la Kasumi? O la xafardera? A ella també l'he de castigar, segur que ha parlar massa. - el noi havia endevinat d'alguna manera que la Nabiki els va trair.

-Han caigut també, van intentar defensar a l'Akane ... aquestes dues volien matar-la. Vaig arribar a temps. Però no està bé, les seves germanes tampoc, les van drogar i es van acarnissar amb l'Akane. La teva mare em va encarregar que et informés. -el noi l'havia deixat anar i ja no la mirava de forma cruel.

-Ukyo on és? En quin hospital? - va inquirir en Ranma, I quan la noia li ho va dir, el noi va sortir corrent cap allà.

Tot i que la noia el va seguir, no va aconseguir enxampar. El noi anava corrent a una velocitat sorprenent.

.

Mentre a l'hospital.

-Les dues noies majors estan bé dins de la gravetat. Aquesta droga era al seu torn un verí. Hem aconseguit neutralitzar-lo. Passarà un temps per veure si responen bé al tractament- va dir el doctor.

\- I Akane, la més jove? - va preguntar la Nodoka.

-Ha perdut molta sang. Ha tingut un problema intern. Però l'hem agafat a temps. I està estabilitzada ... així que el verí ho ha resistit millor que les seves germanes, no li ha fet gairebé efecte ... Però ... no és com dir-los això.

\- Com està ella? - va preguntar Ranma, acabava d'entrar.

-És aviat per dir-ho ... cal donar-li temps. Però creiem que es recuperarà.

\- I ... i ... i ...? Com està ...? - va preguntar el noi amb nerviosisme.

El doctor va mirar a el noi ... ell jove sabia el que passava.

-No hem pogut fer res per ell ... ho sento.

El noi va recolzar les mans a la paret i va inclinar el cap i de sobte el va pujar i va llançar un crit de dolor, angoixa i desesperació.

-Ranma, què passa? - va preguntar l'Ukyo. Acabava de arribar- Que et passa? - estava espantada, el seu amic estava molt afectat.

El noi es va abraçar plorant a la seva mare.

-Em l'han tret ... ens ho han tret ... aquestes boges ens ho han tret. - semblava un boig. Estava molt enfadat, fora de si. A la vora de el col·lapse. -les mataré, juro que les mataré.

\- Què t'han tret? - va preguntar Soun intrigat.

-Al meu fill. Akane ... - plorava amb desesperació- Akane ... estava ... embarassada ... esperava un nen ... meu.

\- Com vas poder fer-li això a la meva filla? - va preguntar amenaçant-ho en Soun.

Ranma el va mirar amb ràbia. L'home va fer un pas enrere espantat. Veia que el jove no s'aturaria si intentava fer-li alguna cosa. L'estat de el noi no convidava a amenaçar-ho. En aquest estat era molt perillós desafiar- ho.

El metge va decidir intervenir.

-La noia està ara adormida, necessitem que algú es quedi amb ella. També necessitem que algú es quedi amb les altres dues noies. La policia ens ha dit que poden ser atacades de nou. Ells no poden deixar a ningú i nosaltres tampoc.

-Em quedo amb Akane- va advertir Ranma. No era una petició era una ordre. - no accepto que ningú més la cuidi.

-No estic d'acord- va dir Soun- podies fer-li alguna cosa a la meva filla ... – en Ranma el va agafar pel coll.

\- On eres tu i el meu pare quan la van atacar? Segur que bevent ... és el normal en vosaltres. La meva mare us va haver d'anar a buscar, estic segur. Sabíeu que jo no hi era i que Akane estava amenaçada. Aquesta vegada no us perdono-en Ranma estava molt furiós.

Era el que va passar, el noi va veure en els ulls de l'home que tenia raó. En Ranma va deixar anar a l'home amb fàstic. El seu menyspreu feia el pare de la seva promesa i feia el seu era enorme.

-Mare té cura de la Kasumi. Ukyo pots tenir cura de la xafardera? No s'ho mereix ... però algú ha de fer-ho, suficient càstig tindrà quan s'assabenti del que ha passat.

-No et quedaràs amb la meva filla- va dir en Soun- després del que li vas fer. No ets digne d'ella. No et vull tornar a veure. Els teus pares es poden quedar a casa meva. Tu ... tu ni se't passi anar a buscar les teves coses. Ja te la farem arribar on ens diguis ...

\- Ets un fill indigne! - va dir Genma- tu ja no ets el meu fill. Em buscaré un altre fill i el casaré amb Akane. Dic el mateix que Tendo, quan tinguis lloc et farem arribar les teves coses

-Enviar-las a casa de la meva mare. És on penso anar. Vosaltres dos no aparegueu, si us acosteu, us envio cap al cementiri. Mai heu estat uns pares dignes ... i des que va aparèixer el vell mestre encara sou pitjors. No penso deixar a Akane amb vosaltres ... em portaré a Akane amb mi. No em fio de vosaltres

ÉS LA MEVA FILLA! - va cridar en Soun.

En Ranma el va mirar amb ràbia.

**\- ÉS LA MEVA DONA**! - va cridar, es va girar i mirant a la paret va seguir parlant-Ens. ... Ens vam casar fa dues setmanes. Demanem ajuda a una associació en contra del maltractats ... sabien els nostres problemes amb aquests sis, des que vam venir de l'últim viatge d'entrenament ens ajuden ... no d'abans, des que vam tornar de la Xina, també ens aconsellen. Ja no sabíem que fer, ens van acorralar, sempre que sortíem hi eren per molestar. Volíem tenir el del casament en secret alguns anys. - va mirar amb recel i odi als dos homes- ara tu i el pare ens heu acorralat també ... ateneus a les conseqüències.

-Aquesta nit en Ranma es quedarà amb l'Akane, és el seu deure ... - va dir la Nodoka. I mirant als dos homes- i vosaltres no fareu res per destrossar aquest matrimoni i no l'hi direu a ningú. A partir d'ara serà com si aquesta revelació no hagués passat ... en Ranma i l'Akane seguiran sent promesos.

-Jo tampoc diré res- va prometre l'Ukyo-encara que això em obligui a perseguir-te com fins ara, perquè ningú sospiti res. Però vull que em prometis una cosa ...

En Ranma la va mirar furiós.

\- Què és el que vols? -va dir en Ranma, es veia que li faria xantatge.

-Que si la fas patir ... em deixaràs que et mati ... Malgrat tot li tinc estima a l' Akane ... i tu ets un cap buit.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure.

-Gràcies Ukyo, ets una bona amiga ... no estic d'humor i m'has fet somriure. No sé el que ens portarà el futur, res de bo, però no deixaré que ella passi per una experiència com aquesta.

Es va girar i va entrar a l'habitació de l'Akane.

Els havia mentit. Era veritat que tenien el suport d'aquesta associació ... però no s'havien casat, però faria tot el possible perquè res i ningú ho separar-se de la seva promesa. Però si havia de casar ho faria.

Va passar tota la nit cuidant de l'Akane, a certa hora va passar una doctora i li va ensenyar que havia de fer. No va dormir en tota la nit. Es temia un atac de les dues noies ... però no va passar.

Al matí va arribar la policia, seguien buscant als autors de l'atac ... però no sabien on trobar-les. I en Ranma va pensar que es amagarien a la mansió Kuno i així l'hi va dir.

I poc després van arribar la directora i una secretaria de l'associació de dones que coneixien els dos nois els seus problemes amb les seves rivals i el secret d' en Ranma.

\- Què vas a fer Ranma? -va preguntar la dona.

-No ho sé. Ja no sé què fer ... - va dir molt trist-ens han destrossat tot ... el nostre pla de futur. Les nostres esperances ... tot! No podem ser una parella normal, sempre hi són per interferir. Si fugim, ens seguiran ... si seguim aquí, ens emprenyaran ... van destrossar la casa de la meva mare ... no anàvem a casar i ... - no va poder seguir se li escapaven les llàgrimes-no recordo la vegades que hem tingut reparacions en el dojo per culpa seva . Per a ells no som persones ... som premis ... objectes d'exhibir davant dels que derrotin. Jo només sóc un menor i el meu pare i el de l'Akane m'exigeixen com si ja fos un adult.

El noi estava destrossat.

\- Què, has pensat de la proposta que us vaig fer? -va preguntar la directora.

-No pot fer això ... son menors si ela ajudem en contra la voluntat del seus pares.

-Tu mateix ho has dir, son menors es el nostre deure ajudar- els... tenen un problema greu d'assetjament, el persegueixen tres noies, el volen obligar casés amb elles i a Akane també la persegueixen. El nostre deure és ajudar-los. Estem per solucionar problemes així. Sense importar el sexe. A més, són menors, no podem deixar-los tirats.

-No estic d'acord ... ens podem buscar un problema, els seus pares em poden posar un denuncia. - va dir la secretaria. Va sospirar la directora tenia raó, aquell nois tenien un problema greu- t'ajudarem, però se't exigirà un pagament.

\- Encertar la seva ajuda i anar a estudiar a Europa? M'agradaria i a ella també ... però he de parlar amb l'Akane ... ella decidida ... on vagi l'Akane aniré jo ... no penso deixar-la sola. És la segona vegada que pensava que la perdia. No ... - no va poder continuar.

-L' estimes i molt ... però ella ho sap?

-No ho sé ... - va dir ell, i les dones ho van mirar sorpreses- cada vegada que em intent apropar a ella ... cada vegada que ens hem abraçat ... perdo la consciència ... i no sé què passa durant uns minuts ... a ella també li passa. No sabem quan vam concebrà al nen que esperàvem ... però era fill de tots dos. Ens passa des d'una vegada que vaig fugit de casa, volia allunyar els problemes d'ella ... però l'Akane, va saber el que planejava i em va pescar fugin ... em va seguir.

.

-Vam estar, vam creure estar, dues setmanes fugats ... quan vam tornar a casa vam descobrir que realment havia passat gairebé un mes des que ens vam anar. Vam tornar amb llacunes en la memòria i s'han anat repetint ... cada vegada que tenim desitjos de besar-nos o de abraçar-nos- Akane s'havia despertat.

\- Akane! Com estàs? -va preguntar el noi emocionat i es va asseure al llit al costat d'ella i li va acariciar la cara. - vaig creure ... vaig creure que ... - no va poder seguir.

\- El gran Ranma Saotome plorant? No deies tu que plorar és cosa de dones.

\- Em transformo en noia! Potser és ella la que em fa plorar ... - va moure el cap-Això és mentida ... vaig creure que et perdia ... al veure't desperta no he pogut aguantar més ... la meva mare dirà que no és un comportament masculí ... però tant me fa. No penso reprimir el que sento.

-Ranma, no et criticaré ... t'ho fet passar molt malament. - va dir ella agafant-li les mans.

-No tant com jo a tu- va dir ell.

\- Ranma, Akane! penseu en la meva proposta.

-Vam jurar que ningú ens faria fugir ... però vaig prometre protegir-la. Per complir una promesa he de faltar a l'altra.

-Pensa en quina de les dues té més pes. - va dir la secretaria.

\- Quina de les dues promeses té més pes? - va dir el noi i mirant al seu promesa- no és difícil contestar això.

-Doncs ja saps el que has de fer-va dir la directora de l'associació, i les dues dones van sortir.

.

Un dia després, en Ranma no sabia com comunicar a la seva promesa que havien perdut el nen que esperaven. La noia veia que el noi li amagava alguna cosa. Li va costar una baralla que li confessés que les seves germanes havien estat ferides en l'atac. Esperava que es restablís una mica per comunicar-li la notícia.

Havia parlat amb la família, seria ell qui comuniqués la notícia a la seva "_esposa_" i els va amenaçar perquè tinguessin la boca tancada.

Ella sospitava que ell no era sincer. La cara del noi li deia que li estava ocultant informació, el veia trist i molt recaigut, no semblava ell, i una cosa que havia sentit, però no sabia què.

\- Ranma! Què em ocultes? Et conec bé i sé que em ocultes alguna cosa- llavors es va alarmar- no hauràs matat a aquelles dos.

El noi va sospirar alleujat. Creia que no ho havia vist la seva promesa ... però s'equivocava.

-No els fet res. Estan fugades ... creiem que són a la mansió dels Kuno ... però no deixen entrar a la policia ... aquesta maleïda família té moltes influències ... - parlava amb ràbia.

\- Si no estigués tan feble jo ...- llavors es va adonar i va recordar que quan va despertar en Ranma va parlar amb les dones de l'associació del nen en passat- No !, no, no és veritat. - va començar a plorar- digues-me que no és veritat!

Ell la va mirar i la noia va veure en la seva mirada tristesa, desesperació, ira, odi ... i molt dolor

-El metge va dir que no et diguéssim res ... fins que estiguessis més restablerta ... estàs molt feble i podies tenir una recaiguda- ell també plorava, es recolzava en la finestra- no vaig poder fer res per evitar que ens el traguessin ... no vaig poder salvar-lo. -es va asseure al llit al costat d'ella.

L'Akane es va tirar als seus braços i es van abraçar plorant de pena, de frustració.

\- Què ens han fet, Ranma ?, Per què ens ho han fet? - va dir la noia plorant.

En Ranma no tenia respostes abraçar a l'Akane, i li va importar poc que no fos un comportament masculí, va plorar amb la seva promesa i les llàgrimes de tots dos es van barrejar

Així els va trobar la Nodoka. La dona no va saber que dir-los. I els va deixar sols, era el millor, no era un moment que perquè els pressionessin. Ella també plorava, per a ella també era un trauma. En sortir va veure als pares que volien entrar. No els va deixar passar.

-L'Akane acaba de saber que ha perdut el nen.

-La meva filla em necessita-va dir en Soun.

\- No! La teva filla només necessita que en Ranma estigui al seu costat recolzant-la i el meu fill la necessita a ella. Són molt joves i han rebut un disgust molt gran. Això sol deixar marca, hi ha adults que els ha passat i no han aconseguit superar-ho mai. Haurem de donar-los suport. No vull que els molesteu amb casaments o que s'han portat com mals fills. I si apareixen els seus rivals ... us toca desfer d'ells, que no arribin a apropar-se a ells.

-Hi estic d'acord amb ella- va dir la Kasumi, ja estava recuperada i havia rebut l'alta mèdica- el que menys necessiten ara que els aclaparem. Deixeu passar el temps. Millor no torneu a marejar-els... si ho feu us faig fora de casa- va amenaçar la noia- queda prohibit parlar de noces ... o ximpleries semblants. Deixar-los al seu aire, ells es volen ... i amb el temps es casaran.

-Ja ho estan, ho va dir en Ranma. - va dir en Soun i Genma va assentir.

\- Sou uns ignorants! ... No ho estan! En Ranma ho va dir perquè no ho separeu de la seva promesa- va dir la Nodoka- però el d'anar-se'n a casa meva i portar-se a l'Akane ho va dir molt seriosament. És més, ella ho seguirà per voluntat pròpia. Si intenteu separar-els us en penedireu.

Els dos homes van empassar saliva, no volien a la família en contra.

.

Van passar diversos dies i l'Akane sortir de l'hospital i va arribar al dojo. Es va trobar a gairebé tota la seva família reunida. En Ranma era al Furinkan. La Nabiki va fer el que la seva germana li va ordenar, se'n va anar a viure amb una amiga. Hi havia trobat una feina, amb ell que pagava la seva part del lloguer.

En arribar el jove a casa se la va trobar ja a casa, esperant-lo a la porta d'entrada, es va enfadar amb ell mateix, pensava que hauria d'haver estat allà quan ella arribés i rebre-la com es mereixia.

-Veig que la lletjota i gallimarsot ha tornat-va dir rient.

\- Ets idiota, imbècil i estrany! - va cridar ella enfadada.

-Seré tot això i més-va dir ell i la va abraçar, la va mirar amb afecte-però aquest idiota, imbècil i rar t'ha trobat molt a faltar.

-I jo a tu-va dir ella.

Encara semblaven alegres i contents, en els seus ulls es reflectia la tristesa. Havien tingut una pèrdua molt gran i trigarien a recuperar-se.

Es van agafar de les mans i van entrar a la casa.

Continuarà...

.

**La vida segueix... gairebé igual.** (**FI 2ª part)**


	19. Chapter 19: Uns dies sense temps per rel

**3º. Part: La vida segueix... gairebé igual. 3º. part**

**Capítol 19: Uns dies sense temps per relaxar-se.**

**.**

Havien passat un mes de l'atac a l´Akane. Els dos nois havien recuperat part de la seva alegria. Encara seguien pensant en el que va poder ser i no va ser. Però van decidir seguir endavant, sense oblidar el passat.

Els seus rivals havien desaparegut ... durant un curt espai de temps. Aviat van rebre la notícia que la policia no les buscaria, havien rebut pressions per arxivar el cas. I les dues presumptes atacants van quedar lliures de càrrecs. Els dos promesos es van enfadar, es van sentir desatesos per la llei ...

.

Era un diumenge. Els dos nois es van aixecar tard. El dia anterior havia anat amb els seus companys de col·legi a una fira propera i van tornar tard. Els dos nois van oblidar les seves penes per unes hores i van gaudir.

L´Akane es va aixecar es va vestir i quan anava a entrar a l'habitació del noi per despertar-lo, es va obrir la porta de la seva habitació i va sortir el noi. Ella va estar a punt de cridar. Però ell la va agafar per la cintura i la va atreure cap a ell.

-Una deessa ha vingut a desitjar-me bon dia-va dir el noi somrient-li.

Ella es va avergonyí.

-Ranma no siguis entremaliat-va dir ella amb timidesa.

\- Entremaliat? Davant meu apareix una bella deessa molt temptadora, em somriu de manera entremaliada i amb timidesa. Si això fos un combat ja estaria vençut. I a sobre em demana que no em rendeixi als seus encants.

\- Jo una deessa? I on és això poc maca? ¿O el de gallimarsot? - va preguntar ella amb picardia.

-No ho sé. Sempre et vaig trobar seductora. Però m'agradava fer-te enfadar, era una forma d'acostar-me a tu. Al final ja t'ho deia com un malnom afectuós. En realitat, no et deia el que pensava. No m'atrevia ... em feia ... em tallava ... em posaves nerviós que em miressis ... encara em poses nerviós ... aquests ullets teus em roben tot el valor.

-El gran Ranma Saotome li posa nerviós seva promesa. - va dir ella rient.

-Sí, molt, molt. - va dir ell temptador tocant-li la cara. Es va aproximar per besar-... però ella el va esquivar, rient d'una manera seductora que va baixar totes les defenses del jove.

-Si m´agafes-el va mirar i li va fer l'ullet temptador i rient-et deixo que em besis.

-Retiro que s'ha dit, ets lletja i beneita -va dir el noi corrent darrere d'ella.

-Ja ho sé-va dir ella rient, baixant l'escala corrent ...

Es van començar a perseguir i ell la va agafar i la va girar.

\- T'enxampa! - va dir ell rient.

\- Em vas a besar davant de la família? - va preguntar ella un somriure entremaliat.

-Si vols els puc manar fora i que ens deixin sols- va dir el noi.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa.

\- No seria millor rentar-nos i esmorzar? -va dir ella.

-Per mi d'acord. Però i, Si després anem al parc? Fa un dia molt bo i podem llogar una barca.

-D'això res, Ranma- va dir en Genma enfadat- esteu descuidant el vostre entrenament.

-Aquesta última setmana hem entrenat cada dia. Necessitem un descans. Estem cansats. -es va defensar en Ranma.

-Tindreu un descans quan ens supereu. -va dir Soun amb un somriure, esperava que els nois es tiressin enrere.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van somriure.

-D'acord lluitarem amb vosaltres. Si guanyem l´Akane i jo ens anirem aquest matí ... si perdem- va mirar a la seva promesa i va somriure-això no ocorreguda.

-Ens quedarem aquest matí a entrenar ... -va dir l´Akane es va quedar mirant al seu promès amb un somriure entremaliat. El noi va comprendre ... estava dient que sortirien a la tarda ... en el cas de perdre.

Uns minuts després els dos nois estaven preparats per lluitar amb els pares. Va ser una lluita curta, molt curta. Dos minuts després els dos nois sortien del dojo alegres i fent broma, els seus pares estaven a terra tirats, feia mesos que no eren rivals per als seus fills.

Els dos joves es van rentar i van esmorzar. I van sortir per passar un bon dia. Romandrien tot el dia fora.

Van decidir no anar a un dels parcs propers i van agafar el tren i van anar a un dels més allunyats del dojo, cap dels dos havia estat. I allà van llogar una barca.

En Ranma remava i la noia anava asseguda gaudint del bon temps.

-Què bé s'està sense preocupacions, gaudint d'un bon dia sense que ningú ens molesti.

-Sí sembla que han decidit deixa´ns tranquils, s'han hagut de rendir.

-Tant de bo sigui veritat. Encara que crec que encara no han assimilat tota la informació. Com que esperàvem un nen, que tenim una relació més estreta del que s'imaginaven. Però no parlem d'aquests. Fa un dia massa bo, per espatllar parlant de tonteries.

Quan van deixar el pot es van anar a dinar a un restaurant proper, després van anar al cinema i al sortir es van dirigir a una cafeteria a prendre alguna cosa i va ser llavors quan van sentir una gran inquietud. Van pagar i se'n van anar, van tornar al dojo sabien que els seus rivals eren a prop.

.

Aquesta matí, un porquet negre es va colar al dojo. Des de la finestra va espiar la seva estimada. Va voler entrar a l'habitació, però va trobar la finestra tancada. Va buscar i va trobar un lloc per on colar-se a la casa i es va topar amb una escena que no s'esperava.

Va veure als dos nois abraçats i a ell dient-li floretes ... aquest no era el Ranma que coneixia. Ella semblava jugar amb ell. I el noi acceptava aquest joc.

Quan van baixar els va seguir. Estava disposat a castigar el noi per tenir la gosadia de tirar floretes a la seva estimada Akane. Va veure com eren desafiats pels seus pares i com els dos nois vencien i s'anaven a gaudir del dia. Va voler evitar aquesta sortida ... però es va perdre al jardí. Va aparèixer dos carrers més avall. Quan va tornar al dojo, els dos nois sortien del dojo i el porquet va decidir anar a veure i advertir els rivals dels nois.

Estranyament va aconseguir trobar el camí del Neko-Hanten i en poc temps es van reunir quatre dels rivals. La noia de l'espàtula va declinar la invitació ... i el noi-ànec últimament desapareixia ... tornava a casa molt content. La Shampoo tenia un mal pressentiment amb ell. Pràcticament no li feia cas ... era com si tingués a una altra.

Els quatre nois van buscar les seves preses per tots els parcs propers de Nerima. No comptaven que els dos nois es van allunyar perquè no els trobessin.

-S'ha fet tard, he d'anar al Neko-Hanten. Últimament en Mousse desapareix i triga a tornar ... no diu on va- va dir Shampoo. Estava preocupada, en Ranma passava d'ella i en Mousse ... segons semblava també. Tenia l'edat de l'Akane, encara era una jove maca, no podia deixar de ser atractiva als ulls dels homes. Però li preocupava que en Mousse la ignorés

-Potser té a una altra. -va dir en Kuno. I es va emportar un cop de la Shampoo.

No podia ser això ... no ho anava a consentir, en Mousse l'estimava a ella. Llavors es va quedar parada sentia gelosia d'una possible núvia d´en Mousse? No és era impossible, ella volia a en Ranma. Però, si en Mousse hagués aconseguit una nova novia... ella ja passaria contes amb aquella meuca.

-Jo he de visitar unes competidores- va dir- les he d´ aconsellar-les que es retirin de la competició-i va tocar el dos. Dies després seria desqualificada d'aquesta competició ... les seves lesionades competidores la van acusar d'atacar-les i amenaçar-les.

-Jo vaig a castigar en Ranma pel que va fer a l´Akane-va dir en Ryoga, sabien que els dos promesos havien perdut el fill que esperaven. En les seves ments pertorbades tant en Ryoga com en Kuno creien que en Ranma havia forçat a l´Akane. Les rivals de l'Akane pesaven que havia estat a l'inrevés.

-Hi aniré amb tu amic Ryoga, així no s'escaparà aquest maleït Ranma.

I els dos van ser feia el dojo.

En Ranma i l´Akane arribaven al dojo. Anaven agafats de la mà. I abans d'entrar Ranma es va parar i va mirar el dojo.

\- Què passa Ranma? Et passa alguna cosa? - va dir ella preocupada.

-No sé. He tingut una sensació rara. En menys d'un any ens anirem d'aquí per estudiar a la universitat ... per un moment he tingut la sensació que ja havia arribat aquell dia. I que demà ens aniríem a la universitat.

\- Tantes ganes tens d'anar-te'n d'aquí? - va dir ella enfadada- ¿Tantes ganes tens de deixar-me? - i es va deixar anar d'ell i entrava en el dojo.

El noi la va agafar pel braç i ella el va mirar amb ràbia i molt enfadada.

-Deixa'm. No sé perquè m'agrada un insensible com tu ... - el noi li va tapar la boca amb la mà. No tenia ganes de enfardar -se amb ella.

-Jo he dit que he sentit com si demà "ens" anéssim a la universitat ... els dos, tu i jo. - havia posat èmfasi en ell ens per indicar que s'anirien junts.

-Perdona'm Ranma, però últimament estic molt susceptible.

-Els dos ho estem Akane, - va dir ell amb calma- l'últim mes ha estat molt dur, sobretot per a tu. Ens hem barallat diverses vegades. Hauríem relaxar-nos una mica o esclatarem.

El noi li va allargar la mà i ella ho va acceptar. Aquesta mini baralla va quedar en l'oblit. I van entrar al dojo.

.

Es van trobar la casa buida. La Kasumi havia sortit. Últimament sortia algunes vegades per setmana. Els dos nois sospitaven que havia trobat a algú, que tenia un amic especial amb qui quedava, però no volien preguntar, això era cosa de la Kasumi.

La Nabiki seguia vivint amb les seves amigues, li havien demanat que tornés ... però va dir que encara era aviat. Però visitava la família una vegada a la setmana.

La Nodoka estava condicionant casa, tenia el pressentiment que els dos promesos, la necessitarien molt aviat.

I els dos patriarques estaven de viatge d'entrenament. Tornarien aquesta nit ... o potser no.

Estaven sols i famolencs.

\- Tens gana? -va preguntar el noi, ella va assentir. -Vine i ajudar-me a preparar el berenar.

Van registrar la nevera i van agafar fruites i flams.

-Alguna cosa no difícil de fer, que dos maldestres com tu i jo podem fer.

Ella va somriure. Tenia raó no va tenir gaire complicació aquesta berenar. Estaven gaudint d'aquesta berenar.

-Estic plena-va dir ella-només falta netejar les proves del crim- va dir assenyalant els plats.

-Doncs fem desaparèixer aquestes proves entre els dos - i van anar a la cuina a netejar els plats. Estaven acabant de netejar.

\- Ranma Saotome! Sort perquè et mati. El que li vas fer a l´Akane Tendo no té perdó.

Els dos nois es van mirar designats. En Kuno havia entrat en el dojo.

\- Què carai vol aquest idiota? -va preguntar l´Akane.

-No et perdonaré que hagi tacar l'honor de la pobra Akane.

\- Ryoga! -va exclamar l´Akane- Per què es fica pel mig? Ja ha tornat a oblidar a la pobra Akari? No va tenir prou quan ho vaig castigar el dia que vaig descobrir que era Pchan? -en Ranma va tenir calfreds ... encara tenia malsons del que la seva promesa li va fer aquest dia a en Ryoga. Ell es va salvar pels pèls.

Els dos nois van sortir de la cuina i van sortir a jardí i allà es van trobar als dos nois.

-Akane Tendo, jo venjaré l'ofrena que et va fer en Ranma Saotome-va dir en Kuno.

-No cal, Ranma no em va fer res dolent. -va contestar l´Akane.

-No menteixis Akane. Ranma et va fer una cosa que no té nom- va dir en Ryoga plorant.

\- Et vaig fer una cosa dolenta? -va preguntar en Ranma amb innocència.

-No sé, com no fos aquesta vegada que em vas llevar l'esmorzar.

-Shampoo et va posar una droga. L'hi vaig donar a en Kuno-es va defensaren Ranma-es va adormir durant una setmana.

-No et perdonarem que deixessis embarassada a l´Akane, pobre el que va arribar a patir.

Encara que no ho demostraven, els dos promesos s'estaven enfadant, i molt.

\- Seguir-nos! -els va ordenar en Ranma.

\- On ens portes? -va preguntar en Ryoga.

-Al dojo, no permetrem que destrosseu el jardí. Al meu pare li costa molt d'esforç tenir-ho així.

Els dos promesos van portar els dos convidats no desitjats al dojo i un cop dins.

-Ranma si em permets torno a acabar de netejar els plats.

\- Si. Això ho puc resoldre jo sol.

-No et retardis, hem d'anar a comprar alguna cosa per sopar ... - va mirar a en Ranma amb picardia. I el va abraçar pel coll i el va besar ... va notar l'enuig dels altres dos nois. Els va mirar i el seu rostre simpàtic es va transformar en una màscara de maldat i fúria- dona als nostres convidats el càstig que es mereixen ... no et continguis.

Va sortir del dojo deixant sols als tres nois.

\- Què faràs Ranma? -va dir en Ryoga espantat.

-Fer-li cas a la meva promesa. Us faré pagar el mal que ens vau fer l'última vegada. - va contestar en Ranma cruixint-se els dits. I va afegir amb crueltat-Ens divertirem molt. No crideu molt que es queixaran els veïns.

L´Akane des de la cuina va sentir els crits dels dos nois.

-Veig que en Ranma fa bé la seva feina- va dir la noia rient.

A el cap d'un temps va deixar d'escoltar crits i Ranma va tornar

-He preparat un te vols?

-Sí, gràcies guapa- va dir el noi.

El estaven prenent quan l´Akane va preguntar pels dos nois.

-Els he manat al carrer, he convocat a tot el grup per demà. Hem d'aclarir les coses d'una vegada. Això no pot seguir així. -va dir el noi.

.

Aquella nit, mentre sopaven, van tenir la seva discussió més forta des que es coneixien ... i la van tenir amb els pares. Tot va començar quan els seus pares li van donar un ultimàtum. Els dos homes volien intentar casar de nou, ells es van negar, opinaven que eren molt joves, que abans havien d'acabar els seus estudis. Els dos homes volien que Ranma deixés d'estudiar i es fes càrrec del dojo, i que tinguessin en poc temps un hereu.

-Només ens voleu per l'hereu, us és igual que em casés amb qualsevol de les germanes Tendo. Mai us han importat els nostres sentiments. Us heu ficat en la meva vida i en la de l'Akane quan us ha donat la gana. digué un Ranma iracund.

-Només voleu un hereu. Penseu que el manejareu al vostre gust. Que us ho portareu quan i on vulgueu, no penso que em allunyeu del meu fill.

-Opino el mateix que l´Akane, no vull que us porteu al meu futur fill a un viatge d'entrenament. Ni penso portar-jo. Vull establir-me, i que el meu fill no hagi de passar el mateix que jo. -va seguir en Ranma, llavors es va témer el pitjor- I mai ... mai ho prometré a ningú, ni consentiré que ningú ho prometi.

L´Akane va mirar al seu pare i al d'en Ranma i va començar a tenir una sospita molt dolenta.

-Ja ho heu fet ... ja heu promès al meu futur fill ... -va dir l´Akane espantada i sorpresa.

-Si ... això ... ells ens van dir ... -va començar en Genma.

-Saotome ... calla! Que a la fi descobriran la veritat.

\- La veritat? ... Quina veritat? -va preguntar en Ranma. I va obrir molt els ulls sorprès- no només han promès el possible fill meu i de l´Akane ... sinó els que puguin tenir tant la Kasumi com la Nabiki ...

Els dos homes van mirar a la seva família espantats ... això acabaria fatal per a ells.

-Si ... això ... seran uns matrimonis que portaran beneficis a les nostres famílies.

\- Beneficis a les nostres famílies? -va preguntar en Ranma molt furiós- només seran per a vosaltres. Només falta que hagueu fet una promesa de matrimoni per la Kasumi i la Nabiki-les cares dels dos homes es van posar blanques- el ... ho heu fet ...heu promès tant a la Kasumi com la Nabiki... però ... però Qui us ha donat dret a decidir en les nostres vides?

-Sou els nostres fills fareu el que nosaltres vulguem-va dir en Genma- és pel bé de les famílies Tendo i Saoto ...

No va poder seguir es va emportar un cop de puny a la cara, l'hi va donar el seu fill.

-És pel vostre bé. Segur que vosaltres guanyeu alguna cosa. -va contestar Un rabiós Ranma.

Tota família estava furiosa. Aquesta nit els dos homes es van emportar la pitjor pallissa que van rebre mai i van decidir trencar tots els compromisos fets ... menys el d´en Ranma i l´Akane.

.

Unes hores més tard, els dos promesos estaven a la teulada. A l'endemà posarien les cartes sobre la taula ... no deixarien que aquests sis controlessin les seves vides. Però aquesta nit volien gaudir veient les estrelles.

-Fa una bona nit, es veuen brillar molt les estrelles-va dir l´Akane.

El seu promès la va mirar de manera estranya.

-Que cursi sembles ... però tens raó. - no va veure que la seva promesa s'enfadava-Els antics grecs i romans ... pensaven que els déus i els grans herois hi eren. Per això donaven a les estrelles i constel·lacions seus noms ... com Andròmeda o Perseu. També creien que elles regien el nostre destí. T'imagines les estrelles d´en Ranma i de l´Akane?

L´Akane el va mirar sorpresa, havia anat de el més gran dels disgustos al major de les sorpreses.

\- On aprenents mitologia clàssica? -va dir l´Akane intrigada.

-Vaig tenir un professor d'història que li apassionava l'astronomia i la mitologia. Va ser quan estudiava amb en Ryoga. Em va contagiar el seu gust per la mitologia i l'astronomia.

El noi li va ensenyar el nom de les estrelles.

\- Què passarà demà si aquests no pensen en deixar-nos en pau? -va preguntar l´Akane- no vull que em separin de tu. Ens ha costat molt sincera'ns, em nego a que em separin de tu.

-Ja hem parlat d'això. No deixarem que aquests sis facin amb les nostres vides el que vulguin ... els únics que controlem la nostra vida som nosaltres, tu i jo, ni aquests sis ni els nostres pares ... ni ningú. Si et va apreciar o vull no és perquè ho vulguin els nostres pares ... ni ningú ... ha estat ... perquè ... em vaig enamorar de tu ... no vaig poder controlar això. Em va atreure la teva ... tot tu ... no sé com explicar-ho ... em vas atreure i punt...

\- A mi em passa el mateix ... Em atreus ... t'estimo ... però no sé com explicar-ho. -va contestar ella.

La noia va recolzar el cap a la seva espatlla i el noi la va agafar i li va passar el braç i la va atreure per a ell. I així van estar hores ... no necessitaven parlés per estar tots dos a gust amb l'altre.

.

Al matí següent, l´ Akane es va despertar i es va descobrir al seu llit. No recordava quan va baixar de la teulada. Es va destapar i va veure que anava vestida de carrer. Aquest Ranma era idiota, acostar-la sense posar-li un pijama ... però si a l'escola interna l'havia vist en roba interior. Va somriure es va adonar que el noi no volia problemes.

Es va vestir i va sortir, anava a cridar a en Ranma quan va veure a Pchan, va recordar qui realment el porquet i es va enfadar.

\- Vine aquí! Que et vas a donar un bany d'aigua ... -va dir la noia i va somriure amb maldat- ... freda ... al congelador- i va sortir corrent perseguint el porquet.

Ella el va perseguir pel passadís i quan semblava que el porquet s'anava a escapar ... una porta es va obrir donant-li un cop a l'animal deixant-noquejat ...

\- Què ha estat això? - va preguntar en Ranma. La porta era la de la seva habitació i ell era el responsable del cop al porquet.

\- Així que estava espiant? - va preguntar el noi- ja que s'ha endut un just càstig.

-Segur que em volia espiar. - va dir ella s'enfada, li donava puntades de peu - segueix viu, el molt maleït. Estava espiant a la Kasumi. No és la primera vegada que ho fa. És un pervertit. Em recorda aquella vegada per escapar de tu es va ficar en els vestidors femenins. Et vaig donar una bona pallissa per culpa seva. Ara em penedeixo de totes les vegades que et vaig colpejar per fer el que havies.

-No et preocupis, va ser culpa meva, t'ho havia d'haver dit des del primer moment. No haguéssim tingut tants problemes.

-Però ara això ja s'ha resolt- va dir l´Akane- hem de pensar com castigar aquest pervertit. Ho he vist sortir de l'habitació de la Kasumi. I últimament dorm nua. -l´Akane es va penedir de l'últim que va dir. I va mirar al seu promès.

-Hem ensenyar-li a no ficar-se en les habitacions que no hau- dir en Ranma amb malícia. I si ho fem a el forn amb patates estaria boníssim. – en Ranma no va demostrar torbar per saber que Kasumi dormia nua. Lo que no sabia l´Akane era que el noi ja ho sabia, havia vist a la Kasumi dormida.

\- A el forn? I què ¿a tal a la brasa? He sentit parlar una salsa espanyola feta amb all, oli i ou. Podríem intentar fer-ho així.

.

El porquet es feia el dormit. Estava escoltant la conversa i es va espantar, els dos nois sabien que era un noi ...**No un porc !** i parlaven de menjar-se'l. Es va aixecar i es va escapar. Seguia sentint les rialles dels dos promesos al girar la cantonada.

\- Ho heu espantat! ... pobret! - els va discriminar la Kasumi.

-És un pervertit-va dir l´ Akane. -va sortir de l'habitació. Portava posades unes calcetes teves.

-Li vaig deixar entrar jo ... estava mullat ... ahir va ploure ... tremolava de fred. Jo li vaig posar aquestes calcetes perquè entrés en calor, només és un porquet.

-No ho has de fer-dir l´Akane- aquest ... "porquet" em va utilitzar, es va aprofitar de mi ... és un pervertit. Em va usar per venjar-se d´en Ranma. Va fer que em enfadar-se amb ell. Si ho tornes a veure deixar-lo al carrer. -va dir l´Akane furiosa.

-No volem que et faci servir per atracar a mi. No permetré que es vaig aprofitar de tu. Des que vam tornar de la Xina ha canviat molt. No és qui era. Ha oblidat la seva novia ... segons em va explicar l´Ukyo va intentar seduir fins i tot a ella ... volia utilitzar-la perquè ella em seduís i tenir el camí lliure amb l´Akane. No hi perdono. S'ha tornat un boig com en Kuno. No vull saber res d'ell. -en Ranma estava tan furiós com la seva promesa.

\- Parleu com si fos una persona! No ho veig correcte ... però faré el que vosaltres vulgueu - va dir la germana gran. I se'n va anar a la cuina, anava xiulant i alegre.

-Li passa alguna cosa, té alguna cosa que ens oculta.- dir l´Akane preocupada.

-No ha de ser una cosa dolenta. Està molt alegre- va dir el noi- mai l'he vist tan contenta.

-En això et dono la raó. Però em preocupa, tinc un mal pressentiment ... crec que, encara que no és una cosa dolenta, la Kasumi s'ha ficat en un embolic molt gros.

-Ja veuràs com no és res dolent- va contestar el noi agafant-la per les espatlles. La intentava tranquil·litzar ... però ell tenia el mateix pressentiment.

Van deixar de pensar en la noia, es van rentar i van esmorzar. I cada un va sortir pel seu costat. Els dos tenien coses a fer. Havien quedat en un parc, allà les coses es precipitarien.

.

En Ryoga caminava pel parc de Nerima. Pensava que s'havia escapat de la fúria dels dos promesos pels pèls, estaven furiosos. Ell es negava a reconèixer que últimament havia fet coses no molt legals i que havia traït l'amistat que tenia amb els dos promesos. Des que van tornar de la Xina el comportament dels nois havia canviat.

En Ranma vigilava constantment a la seva promesa. No deixava que cap dels seus rivals es acostar-se a la noia. I pel que fa a les seves altres presumptes promeses ... el noi les evitava com a la pesta, si veia una tanca de la seva promesa oficial, les espantava. Fins i tot les va arribar amenaçar. I més d'una vegada va estar a punt de fer aquesta amenaça.

L´Akane tenia un comportament semblant a el de la seva promès. No deixava que s'acostessin les altres promeses i havia amenaçat als rivals del seu promès. Ella si va complir les seves amenaces.

Els dos nois es protegien mútuament i s'ajudaven. Els havia vist passejar agafats per les mans. Fins i tot pel braç. A ell aquest comportament el enfurismava, s'havia tornat molt gelós, sobretot ara que s'havia descobert que era Pchan. Ja no podia dormir amb la seva estimada Akane i li tirava la culpa a en Ranma.

De l'amistat i sana rivalitat, havia passat a l'odi i l'enveja. Volia acabar amb en Ranma i tant ressentiment el van llançar als braços de la bogeria.

Ara tenia informació sobre certa persona de la família Tendo i la utilitzaria per fer xantatge a l´Akane ... però si aquesta demanava ajuda al seu promès, també podia fer-ho xantatge a ell. Cap dels dos deixaria que a aquesta persona li fresin mal.

Va veure entrar a l´Akane al parc i va posar en pràctica el seu malèfic pla.

.

L´Akane havia preparat la seva part de pla. Només faltava la part d´en Ranma. Els havien acorralat, només veien aquesta solució, era indubtable que hi havia altres solucions que els beneficiés només a ells, però a l'ésser tan joves i inexperts, no van veure més sortida que aquesta.

Els dos pensaven que es precipitaven, que era saltar sense xarxa ni cap protecció ... però ja estaven cansats de fugir, d'amagar-se ... que el molestessin. Volien ser ells mateixos, volien sortir junts i divertir-se, anar a el cinema a la discoteca, a sopar, i no haver de mirar per sobre de l'espatlla per si el seguien. Sempre anaven en tensió, intranquils ... era hora d'acabar amb això. Tenien ganes de decidir per ells mateixos sense imposicions de ningú.

Anava cap al llac, on havia quedat amb el seu promès, tan ficada en els seus assumptes que no es va adonar que la seguien. No va notar que estava en perill fins que va ser massa tard i no va poder escapar.

.

En Ranma es dirigia a parc, no li va fer gràcia deixar sola la seva promesa. Pocs dies abans, la jove va tenir un enfrontament amb la Shampoo i la Kodachi, va guanyar, però va sortir una mica tocada de l'atac, es va fer mal en una cama, encara coixejava una mica ... si passava alguna cosa, no podia lluitar bé. El noi estava molt preocupat per ella.

Va començar a pensar si el pla sortís bé es lliurarien d'aquests sis? Alguna cosa li deia que ja no s'havien de preocupar de al menys un o dos. Sabia que una de les noies s'havia rendit ... i que ... no tornarien a tenir problema amb algun dels cinc ... però la resta seguien sent molt perillosos.

Va començar a estar intranquil, notava que alguna cosa anava condemnadament mal. Que la seva promesa estava en perill, i es va afanyar. Volia estar com més aviat amb ella, per poder-la abraçar i acariciar-la, els moments que estava allunyat d'ella se li feien eterns.

Va entrar a el parc i va veure com la gent fugia del recinte. Es va preguntar que havia d'estar passant i va sentir cridar a algú. Es va espantar, coneixia aquesta veu, era l´Akane i va sentir com ho cridava.

**-RAAAAANMAAAAAA !**

L´Akane anava caminant quan va notar uns passos darrere d'ell. Va pensar que era en Ranma que volia donar-li un ensurt. Es va girar i el seu somriure va morir en els seus llavis.

-RAANMA ! - va començar la noia i no va poder ocultar la seva decepció al veure qui la seguia- Ryoga ... ets tu!

\- Si, sóc jo! ... ¡no sóc Ranma! ... Et molesta que no sigui ell? -va dir Ryoga molest.

Ella el va mirar amb ràbia. Si estava molesta amb ell. La enganyar gairebé un any. Ranma va ser obligat a ser el seu còmplice, per una idiotesa anomenada honor.

-Si, en molesta que estiguis aquí -el va mira enfurismada-Em vas enganyar gairebé un any. Dormies amb mi. Em vas utilitzar per venjar-te d. en Ranma.

-Ell ho sabia i no et va dir res.

\- Va ser una qüestió d'honor. El pobre es va dur molts cops per evitar que Pchan dormís amb mi. Segur que es va penedir d'haver-te donat la seva paraula d'honor. Em vaig enfadar molt amb ell quan vaig saber la veritat. M'ho havia d'haver dit a el principi.

-Però ho has perdonat, no s'ho mereixia.

-Has interpretat malament les meves paraules, jo em vaig enfadar perquè es va dur molts cops meus per culpa teva. Mai es va queixar, es reconciliava amb mi sense guardre-me rancúnia. Em va seguir apreciant, encara que jo no vaig voler escoltar-lo quan em va advertir en contra teva. Em vaig guanyar més d'un mastegot per imbècil. Li vaig proposar que em bufetejar-se ... es va negar ... va dir que aquesta època estava en el passat i no em guardava rancor ... però jo si et tinc rancor a tu. No oblido la humiliació i vergonya que m'has provocat a mi i a Ranma.

-Jo et volia ... t'estimo. No volia ni vull que en Ranma estigui a prop teu, és molt egoista ... no et mereix ... no permetré que siguis seva.

L´Akane el va mirar sorpresa, sàvia l'interès d´en Ryoga per ella. Ella es va sentir atreta per l'amistat i senzillesa de el jove ... però mai va sentir el que el noi va sentir per ella. L´Akane només el volia com amic. Era tan dolça i agradable ... tan diferent de Ranma, que era tan cregut i prepotent.

En pocs mesos els dos nois havien canviat. en Ranma es va tornar tan atent i afectuós, no era el noi que va conèixer feia gairebé un any, encara que a vegada era tan immadur. I en Ryoga s'havia tornat un boig ... havia d'haver passat molt de temps amb els rivals i suposades promeses de Ranma.

-Ho sento Ryoga,- va dir ella amb pena tancant els ulls-no sento el mateix que tu. - a l'obrir els ulls estava furiosa- no deixaré que ningú es fiqui entre en Ranma i jo. Ni el meu pare ni el seu ... ni tu. Fes-ho i acabaré amb tu. Et odiaré ... i no et perdonaré mai.

-I tant que seràs la meva promesa-va dir el noi amb maldat.

-No pots obligar-me a estimar-te. - va dir ella. El mirava amb odi- Què ha passat amb el Ryoga que vaig conèixer? On és? Em queia bé i a en Ranma també ... a aquest nou Ryoga ... li tenim tant odi com a en Kuno.

Durant uns segons en Ryoga va semblar sentir tristesa, sentir-se rebutjat, semblava que era l'antic Ryoga. Però aviat va tornar el Ryoga actual, cínic i mal intencionat.

-Aquest Ryoga ja no existeix, el vaig matar ... era molt avorrit- veia el pànic de la noia- veure el teu interès per aquest que no et mereix. Veure-us passejar junts, agafats pel braç o de les mans, com us mireu ... no era correcte ... tu havies de ser meva.

L´Akane estava molt espantada. La persona que tenia davant podia fer qualsevol bogeria, sabia que en Ranma arribaria aviat, intentaria distraure al seu ex amic fins que arribés el seu promès a ajudar-la.

-No pots obligar-me ... no acceptaré mai.

-Sí que ho faràs. Si no algú de la teva família patirà-amenaçar ell.

\- Què vols dir? - va preguntar ella molt espantada.

-Algú de la teva família ha fet una cosa que no havia ... té una relació amb algú a què no va haver apropar ... si es sabés ... -va deixar la continuació a l'aire ... insinuant que estaria callat si ella agror als seus "atencions".

-Seràs ... m'estàs fent xantatge! Com has caigut tan baix! ... has après de la Shampoo o de la Kodachi. Ets brut i mesquí! -estava furiosa.

-Algú es troba en perill ... tu ets l'única que pots salvar ... a canvi de ja saps que ... o

Ella va intentar escapar ... però no podia ni córrer ni atacar, li feia mal encara la cama. I el noi no va trigar a agafar-la la va empènyer contra un arbre, la va agafar pels braços i la va detenir sense deixar-la moure.

-No t'escaparàs. Sé que van segellar el teu poder i ell d´en Ranma. No sou tan forts com fa mesos. No podes escapar.

Era veritat la Nodoka va segellar el poder dels nois, uns pocs dies abans, els va dir que eren molt joves per tenir tanta força, el recuperarien quan fossin més madurs. Ara es penedia d'haver accedit al fet que la mare d´en Ranma els limités la seva força.

-**RAAAAANMAAAAAA !** \- va cridar la noia.

-Si cridar-ho, ell no vindrà ... ho estan distraient ... espero que la Shampoo no falli en la seva comesa. La noia es va espantar, aquell noi actuava amb la Shampoo. Mentre la noia- gat distreia a en Ranma. Aquest noi tacaria el seu honor.

El noi va intentar besar-al coll. Ella forcejava, sabia que no podia vèncer-ho, la humiliaria i el seu promès no podia ajudar-la.

-Et mataré- va dir la noia, tard o tard o d'hora. Però si en Ranma t´agafa primer... gaudiré com et mata.

\- Deixa de lluitar! -va ordenar el noi enfurismat i la va bufetejar, ella el va mirar amb geni. En Ranma el mataria. - Si no vols que la Kasumi pateixi les conseqüències ...

Acabava de tenir dues importants errors. El primer en la seva ceguesa per aconseguir a l´Akane, anar-se'n de la llengua. El segon no prestar atenció al seu voltant. Des del principi la gent havia fugit al veure a aquest noi tan boig i fora de si. Però no suposava que arribaria algú a ajudar a la noia.

De cop en Ryoga es va sentir arrencat de la seva presa i algú ho va fer girar. No va veure al seu agressor ... va veure un puny acostar-se a la seva cara. Va sentir un gran dolor i que volava. Va aterrar més de deu metres més enllà d'on era. Li feia mal el nas, la tenia trencada i li sagnava.

Va fixar la seva mirada i es va espantar. Era en Ranma i abraçava a l´Akane, la mirava amb afecte, el jove de la trena li va preguntar preocupat a la seva promesa.

\- Estàs bé? T'ha fet mal aquest animal? -el noi li va acariciar la cara la seva promesa. I va mirar la marca que li havia fet en Ryoga. L´ Akane va veure com el noi s'enfurismava. Ara era segur, en Ranma acabaria amb en Ryoga- no havia de haver-te deixat sola.

-Estic bé. Has arribat a temps, no em fet molt de mal, no em fa mal. - la noia estava plorant. - no tinguis pietat del ell, es mereix una lliçó- i va fer cara de sàdica-però no el matis ... encara. Ens ha d'informar que li passa a la Kasumi.

-Ara ella patirà la meva venjança. - va dir un ressentit Ryoga-no crec que sobrevisqui.

En Ranma va mirar al seu antic amic, el mirava amb fúria, el noi de la cinta als cabells només havia vist aquesta mirada quan algú feia mal a l´Akane, només que aquesta vegada el seu odi era moltes vegades més gran.

-Ryoga d'aquesta te'n recordes. Has amenaçat a la Kasumi ... i has fet xantatge a la meva ... **NOVIA**, has intentat besar-la o alguna cosa pitjor i li has pegat, Com li has pogut posar la mà a sobre ?, no ets un home, ets un animal !, tu deies que la volies i que jo no la mereixia, però mai li he pegat ni ho faré. Tu petita rata!, amb només un d'aquests crims et mereixes ... -I va posar un to sàdic i cruel- ... la mort. Però jo et castigaré amb alguna cosa pitjor, et donaré la pitjor pallissa que ningú t'ha donat.

En Ryoga el va mirar amb menyspreu.

-La teva mare us va segellar el poder a tu i l´Akane. Tens una mica més de força que quan vam tornar de la Xina. En canvi, jo sóc molt més forta. Ja no ets rival per a mi. Et venceré i em quedaré amb Akane. Faré que et oblidi. No ets res. Ella es mereix alguna cosa millor.

\- Tu, per exemple? -ho va mirar amb ràbia- No te la donaré mai. Sempre m´has depreciat. Sempre t´has cregut per sota meu moralment. Es pensaves que eres millor que jo, penses que soc un imbècil que no es mereix que l´estimen. En jutjaves per la gent que m´ assetjava. Sempre has pensant que no estimo l´Akane, que jugo amb ella i persegueixo a tres noies mes- van tancat el ulls. I al obrir-los estava enfurismat- **Ets el paio mes idiota que he conegut! L´Akane es el més important per mi!.** **No hi ha res mes important que ella**! Sempre t´has considerat capacitat per jutjar als altres. Però, T´has mirat a tu mateix? T´has jutjar a tu mateix? Que has fet aquest últim any? -va preguntar en Ranma enfadat- Res!, No has fet res de res!, tan sols assetjar-me. Quan érem companys, eres el millor estudiant de l'escola. Tots et tenien enveja. Em vas fer superar-me per acostar-me al teu nivell. Ja no ets aquell ... fins i tot jo t'he superat als estudis. T'has fet malbé. Podies haver seguit la teva vida quan vaig marxar. Ja no tenies rival, però el senyor Ryoga era rancorós, i es tenia que venjar de mi. Has perdut aquest any per una tonteria ... pitjor!, has perdut tot l'estima que vas aconseguir d'Akane i de mi, ho has donat tot per la borda ... per una tonteria.

\- Què passa amb l´ Akari Unryū? Ella et vol. La deixaràs per un somni. Ryoga eres el meu amic! Jo et volia com un amic. Deixa de perseguir un somni que no es complirà. Hi ha algú que t´ estima, ets bona persona. Si segueixes així, ella et deixarà d´estimar... i nosaltres dos et odiarem. Eres amic nostre ... torna a ser qui eres.

-Ella em va dir que series meva ... ella m'ho va prometre, però havia de deixar d'estimar l´Akari Unryū i forçar-te a tu. Em va donar una medicina per augmentar la meva força. -en Ryoga semblava que estava boig. En Ranma va començar a sospitar alguna cosa.

\- Ella? Qui és ella? -va preguntar en Ranma, de cop es va sorprendre, sabia la resposta- Merda! És la Shampoo! M'imagino que et va donar, m'havia d'haver adonat abans ... aquesta mirada, aquesta ràbia ... ja les havia vist abans. Aquesta droga no et dona força ... et augmenta la ira i l'agressivitat ... tu ho sàvies. Shampoo volia que violessis i matessis a l´Akane. No sé com vas caure en això. Tu i jo vam perdre un amic per culpa d'aquesta maleïda droga. Deixa de prendre-et matarà!

L´Akane se'l va quedar mirant. En Ranma no li va explicar això, creia que confiava en ella.

-Em és igual, en Kenta era un dèbil. Jo no ho sóc. Acabaré amb tu Ranma i amb la Kasumi.

\- Què li passa a la Kasumi? - va preguntar l´Akane, el preocupava.

-Ahir quan em va deixar entrar a la seva habitació ... em vaig ocultar sota el seu llit ... i vaig sentir soroll ... algú picava a la seva finestra. Ella es va aixecar i una mica entrar. Vaig escoltar un soroll que no vaig reconèixer, però que m'era molt familiar. Vaig sortir i vaig veure a algú abraçant a la Kasumi, es feien un petó. Quan es van separar, ell la va despullar totalment. Ella li va agafar per la mà i el va portar al llit i ...

\- No em diguis que van fer el ...? -Va preguntar en Ranma i es va emportar un cop de puny de l'Akane.

-No. Només van dormir junts. A l'alba es van aixecar es van besar i ell se'n va anar. Ella es va posar la camisa de dormir i es va ficar al llit. No hi va haver res més. Segons sembla això ho fan cada nit.

Els dos promesos es van mirar sorpresos. No tenien res a dir, la Kasumi havia patit amb la desaparició de Tofu ... es el donava per mort. Tenia dret a refer la seva vida.

-Això és una cosa de Kasumi, no hem ficar-nos pel mig. -va dir l´Akane i en Ranma va assentir.

En Ryoga va posar un somriure perversa.

-Si sabéssiu qui és ell-va dir en Ryoga. I va dir el nom de l'amic de Kasumi, els dos nuvis es van mirar, sorpresos, ara sabien per que la germana gran era en perill- Ara només falta dir-ho a aquesta que vosaltres i jo sabem. Però si sou bons ... – en Ranma va saltar sobre ell, en Ryoga no va poder fer res contra el noi de la trena, en Ranma estava furiós, no deixaria que aquest idiota posés en perill a qui considerava la seva germana. No ho va deixar inconscient, necessitaven treure-li certa informació.

\- Per què has traït també a la Kasumi? -va preguntar en Ranma.

-També havia de ser meva. Em va trair com ho vas fer tu, l´Akane- estava fora de si. Tenia els ulls injectats de sang. Va tenir un mareig i va caure a terra desmaiat.

\- Què ha passat aquí? -va dir un policia, els havia cridats els testimonis. En Ranma i l´Akane van explicar tot i els van deixar en pau. A l'altre noi se'l van endur a l'hospital, necessitava curar-se del que li havia donat la Shampoo. Estava a punt de tenir un col·lapse.

\- Ranma! Qui era aquest noi que vas parlar? Què va passar? -Va preguntar l´ Akane, va veure que Ranma no volia parlar del tema, però després d'uns minuts callat va començar parlar.

-Va ser a l'escola que vaig estar amb en Ryoga, saps que ell i jo érem rivals ... però vam fer amistat amb un noi ... era el típic xaval tímid que tots es ficaven amb ell. El pinxo de l'escola, el típic imbècil que es burla dels més febles ... però que s'intenta portar bé amb els més forts que ell, abusava d'ell. Tant en Ryoga com jo els vam donar unes pallisses per abusador. Aquell imbècil es pensava que ens podia subjugar.

\- Però no va acabar allà? -va preguntar l´Akane.

-No, el abusador tenia contactes i una prima, era una bellesa ... però també perillosa com un escurçó. Va seduir al nostre amic. Però com era més tímid que en Ryoga i jo. -en Ranma va somriure, la seva promesa sabia per què. Els dos nois eren les persones més tímides que coneixia. -el meu amic va necessitar certa ajuda per aconseguir tenir valor. I els contactes del perdonavides es la van proporcionar ... el nostre amic va canviar, vam descobrir tard que es drogava ... no van poder fer res per ell. Va morir als meus braços. En Ryoga i jo vam signar una treva i vam anar pels causants d'aquesta desgràcia. Aquesta mala gent es va penedir ... a partir d'aquest dia el fill de sa mare es va tornar un covard ploramiques, el molt imbècil fugia fins i tot del més feble. La seva cosina va ingressar en un psiquiàtric.

-No passarà res. En Ryoga es restablirà - va dir l´Akane.- després del que passat, En Ranma seguia preocupat per a Ryoga i l'Akane ho sabia.

-Aquesta ira, aquesta ràbia ... contra mi ja existien ... aquesta droga les va potenciar, com el desig per tu i per la teva germana. - va dir Ranma, sentia ràbia. - li tinc moltes ganes a la Shampoo. Pel que ens va fer a nosaltres ... per utilitzar a tots pels seus nefastos desitjos. Aquesta me la pagarà doble. El seu afany d'acabar amb tu a qualsevol preu. sense preocupar-se del mal que fa, és propi de ments pertorbades.

Llavors l´Akane es va espantar.

-Quan s'assabenti que ... i que ... - va mirar al seu promès espantada.

-No permetré que faci mal a ningú més, ni que utilitzi ningú per atacar-te, ni per aconseguir-me. - va dir el noi i la va abraçar, es va acostar per a besar-la ... però llavors va començar a ploure i els dos es van transformar.

-Feia temps que no et transformaves- va dir la noia pèl-roja amb ràbia. - ja creia que t'havies lliurat d'aquesta maledicció. Segons ens va dir aquell mercader, tard o d'hora la teva maledicció desapareixerà. El que no ens lliurarem mai és de la maledicció de no poder-nos besar, quan no és un boig, és un núvol extraviada i entremaliada.

.

La noia pèl-roja va entrar al dojo i es va trobar als dos patriarques jugant a el shogi.

\- Hola Ranma !, un dia tan bo com aquest i cau una pluja. Tens mala sort ...- en Soun feia broma amb en Ranma i va veure que darrere de el noi entrava una gata de pelatge blavós. - Compte Ranma! Darrere de tu hi ha un gat- el noi es va espantar i es va girar i va veure la gateta que el seguia. Es va tranquil·litzar ... però ni en Soun ni el seu pare ho van fer- ara et lliurem d'aquesta molèstia.

I en Soun i en Genma van agafar una escombra cada un i van començar a perseguir l'animal.

-Deixar-la en pau ... que és ... - deia el noi alarmat.

En Soun va intentar donar-li amb l'escombra ... però la gateta ho va esquivar i qui va rebre el cop va ser en Genma.

-Ho sento ha estat culpa d'aquesta bruta gata del carreró- la gata es va girar i el va mirar amb ràbia, va saltar sobre ell i li va esgarrapar la cara.

-Gata filla del dimoni, acabaré amb tu- va dir en Soun. La gata es va girar i es va burlar de l'home.

En Soun es va enfadar i va perseguir a la gata amb més fúria. Entre ell i en Genma la van acorralar i quan la van atacar es va apartar i cada un li va donar un d'escombra a l'altre.

-Saotome veus amb compte, cada vegada tens menys vista.

\- I tu tens menys habilitat. - els dos homes es van mirar amb ràbia ... però es van tranquil·litzar- hem d'atacar a aquest gat.

I el van començar a perseguir, la gata es va dirigir a en Ranma i va saltar sobre els seus braços i el noi la va agafar amb un gest protector.

-Ranma deixa anar a aquesta ... -llavors es va adonar que en Ranma no li tenia por a aquesta gata- Com és que no li tens por a aquest gat?

-Per què ... és ... bé ... això ... – en Ranma balbucejava. Va mirar la gata, havia arribat el moment d'explicar alguna cosa.

\- Que gata tan maca! -la Kasumi es va acostar a en Ranma i acariciar la gata. Li va cridar alguna cosa l'atenció- juraria haver-la vist abans ... em resulta coneguda.

-I tan coneguda que és- va dir en Ranma amb ironia. La gata va esbossar un intent de somriure.

-Té el mateix color de cabell i d'ulls que ... - llavors va saber que la coneixia- ... és ... és ...

La noia estava espantada.

\- Què és aquesta gata? - va preguntar Soun.

-Aquesta gata és L´AKANE! - va dir la Kasumi.

Soun va mirar a la gata amb espant. I va començar a plorar.

\- Ranma! Et mataré per deixar que el meu filleta ...- es va abalançar sobre en Ranma ... però la gateta va saltar cap a l'home i li va esgarrapar la cara. Un cop acabat el seu càstig es va girar i va mirar a l'home amb ràbia.

Poc després. En Ranma tornava a ser noi i davant d'ell els dos patriarques el miraven enfadats, ell sentia de nou el pes de la culpa per la maledicció de la seva promesa. A la banda seu estava la seva mare donant-li el seu suport.

\- Com que no vas fer res per impedir que maleïssin a la meva filleta? -va preguntar un plorós Soun.

En Ranma va girar la cara, sentia ràbia, impotència i frustració. Se sentia culpable del que li passava a la seva promesa.

-Jo ... no vaig poder fer res ... va ser durant el torneig en aquesta escola ... l´Akane va lluitar contra la Shampoo... ella va usar un truc brut contra Akane i ... - no va poder acabar sentia que era un fracassat.

-He fallat com a pare. El meu fill havia d'haver protegit a la seva promesa a qualsevol preu.

-Esperava més de tu. D'ara en ...

\- **PROU JA**! – l´Akane va entrar en el dojo, acompanyada de la Kasumi. Estava furiosa i va mirar als dos patriarques de mala manera. - no consentiré que us fiqueu amb el meu Prome ...- va negar amb el cap- ja no és això ... ara és la meva NUVI. Ell ja se sent prou culpable perquè dos ximples ho segueixin assetjant- es va agenollar davant del seu nuvi i el va mirar als ulls i li va somriure, li va acariciar la cara i li va donar un petó- Et trobes bé? - el noi va assentir, ja no estava tan trista -no els facis cas i recorda. Tu els tens por als gats i et transformes en noia per culpa de les ximpleries d'un ximple ... i mai s'ha penedit.

En Genma va empassar saliva. No se sentia culpable d'això. Però avui tindria problema amb la Nodoka.

-Akane ... comprèn que en Ranma és un mal promès no va fer res per ajudar-te ... no et mereix ... et buscaré un promès que et cuidi més. - va dir en Soun esbossant un somriure estúpid.

L´Akane es va enfurismar.

-Això va acabar mal- sentenciar en Ranma.

-El teu pare té raó. El meu fill es mereix un càstig. El havíem de transformar en gat i ...

Va ser el màxim que va aguantar l´ Akane, va saltar sobre els dos homes. A l'acabar tots dos tenien la cara esgarrapada. Tot i no canviar de forma, tots la van sentir llançar un miol de ràbia.

Es va allunyar dels vells, fins i tot sentia ràbia.

-Ja acabat tot la meva Cat-Chan- dir Ranma agafant-la per les espatlles i ella es va començar a tranquil·litzar- ja han après la lliçó ... crec.

\- Si l'hem après ... en Ranma no és un perill per a l Akane ... És ´l´Akane qui és un perill per a en Ranma! ... amb el bruta que és el acabarà matant- va dir en Soun- Saotome hem de protegir al teu fill de la meva filleta. -en Soun es va girar quan va detectar un perill i va veure a la seva filla llançar-se sobre ell.

En Genma va veure el perill que tenien aquestes paraules ... i es va transformar en panda. Estava espantat, i va intentar fugir. Escoltava al seu amic cridar de dolor i terror, però algú li va impedir la seva fugida.

\- Anaves algun lloc? - va preguntar Ranma amb ironia.

\- "Sóc un panda bonic" - deia el cartell que tenia el panda.

\- Un panda preciós? - va preguntar amb sarcasme el seu fill- avui t'ensenyaré una bona lliçó. Et l'havia d'haver ensenyat el meu avi, el teu pare ... però havia de ser un cap buit com tu.

El va agafar per darrere i el va portar al centro del dojo.

\- "Deixar-me ... el que vas fer és maltractament als animals ... et denunciaré a les protectora d'animals " - deia el nou cartell del panda

\- Parlem de quan jo era petit ... i tot el que em vas fer? - va contestar en Ranma furiós, mai perdonaria al seu pare la tortura que va tenir que viure durant aquell anys.

El panda es va quedar tan pàl·lid que semblava un os polar. Avui no sortiria molt sa de l'enfrontament ... primer el atacaria el seu fill ... i després ... la seva dona ...

Minuts més tard dos joves sortien del dojo en direcció a la casa, anaven satisfets. Havien anat acumulant tensió, amb la pallissa als dos homes la van baixar. Dins de del dojo dos homes estaven tombats al tatami, havien passat una mala experiència. Necessitarien setmanes per curar-se.

-Avui aclarirem tot el que li vas fer a en Ranma durant el viatge de entrenament- va dir la Nodoka al seu marit, la dona estava enfurismada, no perdonava al seu marit tot el que va tenir que passar el seu fill, durant el anys d´entrenament.

En Genma va mirar al seu amic amb horror ... el seu càstig no havia acabat.

Ranma i la seva promesa estaven parlant al menjador. Kasumi havia comprat gelat i els va en donar una mica, quedaven hores per dinar i els dos nois tenien una mica de gana.

Des d'allà van sentir els crits de Genma, però els van ignorar i van seguir menjant.

Continuarà...

.

**La vida segueix... gairebé igual.** (**FI 3ª part)**

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

.  
La mare d'en Ranma va segellar la força dels promesos, i es arrempentirá de fer-ho.  
L'Akane quan li diuce a en Ryoga que no ho vol pot semblar cruel, però era necessari, sempre he vist a en Ryoga com un aprofitat, i ara tenint una núvia i volent alhora tenir a l'Akane ho sembla més encara. En l'ultimo volum de la manja, en Mousse li diu que juga a dues bandes.


	20. Chapter 20: La veritat al descobert

**3º. Part:** **La vida segueix... gairebé igual. 4º. part**

**Capítol**:** 20****º. La veritat al descobert.**

.

Unes setmanes després que es descobrís que l´Akane de vegades es transformava en gata. Una tarda, van arribar les persones que hi havia convidat en Ranma. Els havia convocat per al dia que els va atacar en Ryoga ... però en Ranma va endarrerir la data. Volia que estiguessin tots, i quan va saber que Ryoga havia sortit de l'hospital, va convocar als pocs dies la reunió. Els rivals anaven molt il·lusionats, s'esperaven que fossin bones notícies per a ells ... però ...

-Aneu passant. En Ranma i l´Akane m'han donat instruccions. Han hagut de sortir ... però no trigaran a arribar. Espereu fins que arribin. -va dir la Kasumi

-És una falta de respecte fer esperar uns convidats- va diren Kuno.

\- En Ranma em va dir que algú de vosaltres diria això ... i que us digués que més falta de respecte és entrar a aquí sense permís ... i destrossant tot. Destrossar locals només perquè estan ells. Intentar destrossar una relació ... i més coses que li heu fet.

Els nois la van mirar i van callar, no semblava la mateixa la Kasumi de sempre.

-Espereu aquí. Si us aneu, no torneu. No tindreu dret a una segona oportunitat. En Ranma i l´Akane només ho expliquessin una vegada. Qui s'ho perdi, s'haurà d'assabentar en una altra part.

\- Kasumi! Explica'ns alguna cosa-va demanar la Shampoo.

-No sé res, només sé que aquesta reunió estava planejada per fer-se fa setmanes. Però hi va haver un problema. I van haver de retardar-la. A qui es vaig barallar amb els altres o molesti, ho he de fer fora. I l' únic que sé no us ho puc dir, el vaig prometre a la meva germana i a...en Ranma, ells us ho contaren, tampoc busqueu a la Nabiki, ella també ho va jurar i li convé no trenca aquest jurament. -la cara va adquirir un aspecte sinistre- No ho passarà molt be si ho fa.

Tots van mirar la Kasumi espantats, la Kasumi enfada devia ser terrorífica.

Els "convidats" van esperar als dos nois ... que van arribar ... amb dos dies de retard. Els dos joves van entrar al dojo alegres i contents, feien broma entre ells i per irritació dels seus rivals anaven agafats de la mà.

\- Ranma Saotome! ¡Deixa anar immediatament a l´Akane Tendo! No tens cap dret d'agafar-la.

-Ho sento Kuno, per últimament tenim el costum d'anar així i ja saps que és difícil treure els costums-va dir en Ranma i es va posar desafiador- i aquesta no la vull perdre.

En Kuno es va enfurismar encara més, i en Ryoga també es va enfurismar, el noi ja estava recuperat físicament, encara que seguia tenint arrencada d'ira. Els dos van mirar a en Ranma amb ganes de matar-lo.

\- Akane! -va dir la Shampoo-Deixa anar a Airen. És el meu promès, no tens cap dret a ell.

-Opino el mateix que l'amazona. Però en Ranma és meu. -va comentar la Kodachi.

\- Voleu que el deixi anar? - va preguntar l´Akane i va mirar a les seves rivals i elles van dir que si. - doncs ho teniu molt malament. Tinc tot el dret, és més sóc l'única que pot agafar-lo. En Ranma és el meu promès ... no això ja va canviar ... és el meu xicot, i és només meu, i si em deixa anar pot ser que altres em intentin agafar i jo no vull que ho facin, a més ho passarien molt malament- la noia va somriure amb maldat. -En Ranma faria que el passessin malament.

-Deixar-la d'una vegada-va dir en Ryoga furiós- Com pots anar agafat de la mà de l´Akane i de tenir tres promeses més? No te la mereixes.

-Mira qui va ser parlar. El senyor Ryoga que es ficava al llit de la meva promesa transformat en el que realment és ...** UN PORC**! -va dir en Ranma en un to baix, perquè no ho sentissin els germans Kuno-Va darrere de la meva **NÚVIA** i ell mateix té una núvia. Ja has oblidat una altra vegada a l'Akari? Tu si no et mereixes que et vulgui ningú.

En Ryoga es va enfadar. Li havia dit faldiller i era una cosa que no suportava.

-Avui et mataré-va dir el noi- és el teu últim dia en aquest món.

En Ranma i la seva novia s'havien estat enfadant.

-** BAAASTAAAA!** -va cridar el noi. - us asseureu i callareu** D'UN COP D'UNA VEGADA! ¡SOU UNA PESTA, UNA MALEDICCIÓ! D'ARA EN ENDAVANT US MANTÍDREU CALLADETS** ** I ASSEGUTS** ... **QUI PARLI ES ANIRÀ AL CARRER**. -i els va mirar amb ràbia. Els rivals el van mirar amb por, mai ho havien vist tan furiós. Al mirar a l´Akane la van veure tan furiosa com a ell.

\- Ranma! Qui et penses que ets? Ens has fet esperar dos dies.- va dir en Ryoga.

-No ho sé, No ho sé. En Ranma Saotome? Promès de l'Akane Tendo i el seu futur espòs.- tots anaven a protestar però el noi el va ignorar i van callar- volien tant l' Akane com jo que la nostra relació es la única vàlida. D'altra una part us volíem castigar, estem cansats que us fiqueu per mitjà de la nostra relació, no us deixarem que ens separeu, ens heu obligat a actuar ... - En Ranma, encara que somreia estava molt furiós.

\- **SEÍEU**! - va exigir l´Akane. Si esteu de peu quan diguem-ho tot. Us podeu desmaiar.

En això van entrar l´Ukyo amb la Kasumi. Portaven entre les dues la taula de menjador. Les seguia la Nabiki.

-La noia de l'espàtula s'ha retirat-va dir la Shampoo- sap que no pot competir amb mi.

L´Ukyo la va mirar amb mala cara.

\- No m'he retirat! Vull a en Ranma ... com un amic. Em vaig equivocar quan el perseguia perquè deixar-se a l´Akane. Amb això només aconseguiria que em odiessin tant ell com l´Akane. D'ara en endavant els donaré suport. Són els meus millors amics. No penso cometre els mateixos errors que en el passat.

-En poques paraules et rendeixes. Saps que no pots vèncer-me- va dir la Kodachi- per això et retires. Quant aquesta reunió vaig acabar em portaré a en Ranma a Europa i allà ens casarem.

-Ni penso anar a Europa amb tu, ni casar-me amb tu ... ni amb la Shampoo.

-Ni tampoc ho faràs amb l´Akane- va dir en Ryoga. - no t'ho permetrem.

-Tens raó, no em casaré amb l´Akane ni a ningú- va dir el noi amb un somriure enigmàtic.- però, no em casaré amb ella per que vosaltres ho dieu, si no per altra raó que no em dóna la gana de dir-vos encara- i els va mirar amb ganes de matar-los, mentre obria i tancava la mà, desmotant que volia utilitzar el seu puny.- però l'Akane tampoc es casarà ni amb mi ni amb ningú.

Els rivals van sospirar amb alleujament. Però els dos nois somreien. Es van asseure a la taula mirant-los. Els rivals es van espantar els nois amagaven alguna cosa.

-No tingueu por no ens casarem ... perquè ja ho hem fet ... Em vaig casar amb en Ranma fa dos dies, aquests dos últims dies han estat la nostra lluna de mel. M'havia demanat dues vegades que ens caséssim ... un cop a l'internat i una altra vegada quan ens vam anar d'acampada l'última vegada. Ell preveia que ens ho podíeu difícil. Jo el vaig demanar temps perquè es calmessin les coses i perquè érem molt joves. Ho vam deixar per d'aquí a un any o mes, les coses no van sortir com volíem.

\- Com t'has atrevit a fer-ho? - va dir en Ryoga- farem que us divorcieu.

\- Com ho fareu? - va preguntar en Ranma.

-Tinc contactes- va dir en Kuno-segur que us vau casar obligats.

-T'equivoques ho vam fer nosaltres perquè vam voler. Vam ser nosaltres els que van obliguar als nostres pares que ens donessin el permís per casar-nos, els van fer xantatge, o ens ho donaven o ens escapolíem, nosaltres també tenim contactes que ens van ajudar. Estaven disposats a ajudar-nos a casar-nos si els nostres pares no estaven per la labor.

-No permetrem que sigueu feliços us atacarem a cada moment. - va dir la Shampoo.

-Això ja ho feu- va dir en Ranma.

-Faré creure a l´Akane que estàs embolicat amb mi. -va dir la Kodachi- no sé què hi veus en ella.

-Això també ho heu fet. Què veig en ella? Sempre ha estat una bona amiga, no m'ha pressionat ni m'ha obligat estimar-la. Sempre l'he tingut al meu costat. Quan estava reprimit, m'ajudava a tornar a aixecar-me. Si estava ferit em curava. Sempre m'ha donat força. Si li passés alguna cosa dolenta, jo cauria amb ella. Tingueu en compte que si la deixeu ferida la curaré i em venjaré ... si la mateu ... jo la venjaré i la seguiré. Mai seré el vostre.

-El mateix dic jo. No em tindreu mai. Ryoga ets un traïdor, l'Akari t'estima i tu a ella. Quan vas a deixar de fer-la patir i de patir tu? Et mereixes que ningú et vulgui.

-No saps el que dius Akane Tendo, jo et salvaré a tu i la noia de la trena de la tirania d' en Ranma. I viurem els tres feliços.

Tots els presents van tenir un calfred, En Kuno estava realment boig.

-Ho sento Kuno ... però passo, et tinc que explicar alguna cosa ... ho sap tot el Furinkan ... - l´Akane es va acostar a ell i el va mullar amb aigua freda i el noi es va transformar en noia.

-Ara ho entenc, realment ets una noia i et transformes en noi perquè no pots aguantar la temptació de llançar-se als braços d' en Kuno ... -va abraçat a la Ranma ... però aquest i l´Akane el van colpejar.

-No, ¡idiota !, sóc un noi que em va transformar en noia amb ... millor que no ho sàpigues.

\- Quin fàstic! Em vaig enamorar d'un transvestit-va dir en Kuno i va rebre un cop d' en Ranma.

-El fàstic ho sentia jo quan em abraçaves. -va contestar en Ranma amb ràbia.

-A mi no em fa res que et tornis noia- va dir la Kodachi- així podem anar-nos les dues juntes a comprar vestits. I a lligar amb nois.

-Em sap greu, però també passo. Prefereixo anar a menjar gelat, o a el cinema ... o a qualsevol lloc, però tant sol amb a l´Akane.

La Shampoo estava furiosa, tant que va tornar a parlar el japonès de forma incorrecta.

-Jo matar noia violenta. Atacar i la matar. No deixar que quedi amb Airen.

-Ja ho vas intentar i gairebé ho aconsegueixes. Vas aconseguir que perdéssim el nen que esperàvem ... no t'ho perdonaré al meu vida- va dir en Ranma- Ni a la Kodachi. Ni a vosaltres dos. -va dir mirant a en Ryoga i en Kuno.

-El que havia de fer era, no deixar que l´Akane lligués a en Ranma amb nen. Àvia advertir-me en contra ... però jo no fer cas. Utilitzar tots mitjans per evitar-ho. Jo mataré a l´Akane i en Ranma serà ...

-El teu assassí. Quan vas matar el meu fill. Vaig jurar matar-te, no va ser la primera vegada que ho vaig fer, totes les vegades l´Akane m'ho ha impedit. No juguis amb mi ... si aconsegueixes matar la meva dona ... no existirà ningú que et salvi de la meva fúria- el noi va mirar al seu rival amb un odi desconegut ... la noia va donar diversos passos per enrere intimidada i va caure a terra espantada. I va cridar amb horror. Es va sentir atacada.

Tots la van mirar horroritzats ... el seu pèl s'havia tornat gairebé blanc i se li va començar a caure ... fins a quedar calba. Es va començar a arrugar i a encongir, estava envellint a un ritme molt ràpid. Li va créixer de nou el pèl. En pocs moments semblava una còpia exacta de la seva besàvia.

-Va jugar amb poders que no devia- va dir la Cologne- no tornarà a ser la que era. Serà el millor, anava a ser condemnada a mort, segons les nostres lleis és un crim matar un innocent. Va matar al vostre fill ...

\- Què va fer per tornar-així? - va preguntar en Ranma espantat.

-Per superar a l´Akane es va prendre un beuratge de les amazones. S'ha de prendre en poques quantitats, perquè altera el correcte funcionament de les cèl·lules, i augmenta poc la força per el preu que cal pagar a canvi, la Shampoo va prendre una dosi enorme, i això que la vaig advertir. Si no s'hagués espantat pot ser que no hagués envellit ... tan aviat ... però ho hagués fet, estava condemnada des que es va prendre la poció.

\- Què li passarà? -va preguntar l´Akane espantada, com el resta del present va veure com la jove es va convertir en una vella bruixa.

-Si el seu cos no ho resisteix envellirà fins a morir i tornar-pols. Si ho resisteix o seguirà sent una dona gran o es tornarà una nena petita de pocs dies. I comencés a créixer a el ritme d'una nena normal. I mai recordarà que ha tingut una vida anterior. Però això no passarà perquè la seva condemna a mort es complirà. La mataré si no mor en el procés.

\- Encara que sigui una nena de dies? És una crueltat! No ho permetré! - va dir l´Akane escandalitzada.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva dona. Aquesta tossuderia seva era una de les coses que més li agradava. Li donaria suport a això. Ell tampoc volia que matessin la Shampoo ... i si es tornés una nena petita menys.

-La adoptarem-va dir en Ranma d'una manera categòrica que no acceptava discussió. La seva esposa el va mirar sorpresa i va somriure. En Ranma s'havia tornat a llançar a l'abisme sense pensar en les conseqüències, tot i això, ella ho donaria suport sense dubtar-ho.

-Això no és assumpte vostre. Jo compliré amb el que dicta les nostres lleis. - va dir la Cologne desafiant.

-Jo també m'oposo- va dir una veu. En Mousse entrava en el dojo, havia ajudat a la Kasumi a preparar alguna cosa per menjar. I entrava amb uns plats-no deixaré que ho faci ... el consell de matriarques va deixar això en suspens, fins que parlin amb en Ranma i l´Akane.

-No et fiquis en això en Mousse ... ets un home ... no tens res a dir ... - va començar laCologne**.**

\- **Calli**! -va ordenar en Mousse- ja no he de fer-li cas ... hi ha una família del seu clan que ha aconseguit un lloc en consell.** LA MEVA MARE! **Durant molt de temps vostè ha impedit a la meva família que aconsegueixi el que li pertanyia. Sóc l'hereu de la meva mare. Ja no som del seu clan, Tornem a tenir clan propi, tornen a ser lliure i ara en reclamar al seu clan tot el que ens va arrabassar i el Consells el ho ha donar.

La Cologne va mirar a en Mousse espantada, durant segles el clan de la família d' en Mousse havia sigut el rival del seu. Gracies a ella aquest clan va deixar de ser un problema, però ara havien tornar a lloc que li correspondria. L' únic bo era que aquest maleit clan tan sols tenia una persona forta i aquesta persona era en Mousse, era el hereu del clan i...

-Aquest càrrec no pot atorgar-se a un home.

-Ja s'ha fet ... ho va fer vostè. Oi? Perquè la meva besàvia no ho aconseguís. Li va donar un lloc al seu fill.

\- La teva besàvia s'ho mereixia! Em va treure el meu home! -va dir la Cologne enfurismada.

-Els meus besavis estaven enamorats des de petits. Era el home de la meva besàvia.

-Això no normal entre les amazones, ella es va deixar vèncer per ell ...

-La meva besàvia es va arriscar a la ira de les amazones ... quan van tenir a la meva àvia, tot es va calmar ... menys la ira de la futura i influent matriarca Cologne, i tot perquè la granCologne es va voler interposar entre una parella enamorada i va fracassar ... com li ha passat a la seva besnéta.

-Em van robar tot. El meu primer amor, en Happosai. Van ser aquestes maleïdes lleis de les amazones. El següent candidat va ser el noi més fort de la tribu i ... des de petit seguia a una altra ... i ella a ell ... es va saltar la llei ... i es van casar contra la voluntat del Consell.

\- La voluntat de el Consell? -va preguntar en Mousse amb ironia. -Va ser tu qui va posar el consell en contra d'ells. Vas arruïnar el seu primer intent de noces, i vas provocar la caiguda en desgràcia de la meva família. Ens vam haver de convertir en els teus servents. I no només això ... l'any que en Happosai se'n va anar, vas provocar la ruïna de tots els casaments que es van celebrar o van intentar celebrar a la tribu. No vas deixar que ningú es casés durant **Cinc anys** ! ni que ningú fos feliç, perquè tu no ho eres. I quan a la fi et casa't, vas obligar a tota la tribu a anar a aquestes maleïdes noces ...

-Si, i no vegis com em envejaven les altres, em miraven amb una ràbia- va dir _La Cologne_ rient.

\- Envejar? Però si et vas guanyar l'odi de totes les companyes ... van estar vint anys sense parlar-te. Tenies tanta gelosia de les altres, que no vas deixar que es casés cap. I només per no voler fugir amb en Happosai. Com venjança et vas casar amb un pobre home, ho vas obligat a casar- se amb tu. Ho vas fet un desgraciat. La seva antiga promesa mai t' ha perdonat ha sigut la teva rival en el Consell, i ara amb la meva mare amb al Consell el teu regnar s'ha acabat - En Mousse va mirar a la matriarca amb ràbia-aquella dona es va venjar de tu, totes les seves filles son filles del teu marit, i la teva única filla i el seu germà bessó son fill d' en Happosai. Van néixer vuit mesos després que ell es va anar.

-Vaig fer el que havia de fer. - va contestar la Cologne.

\- El que havies de fer?- va Ironitzar de nou el jove xinès, s'havia tornat molt sarcàstic i poc respectuós - Des d'aquesta època tots el que es volien casar havien de rebre la teva benedicció. Tu decidies qui es casava i qui no, llançant una moneda! Vas arruïnar moltes vides ... perquè et vas tornar una bruixa amargada ... per no tenir el valor de fugir amb qui volies. També vas triar per a la teva família els millors partits. A la meva mateixa mare li vas robar el seu promès per casar-ho amb La teva neta, la mare de la Shampoo.

-I el molt canalla va fugir, va deixar a la meva neta en l' altar... i a la teva mare embarassada de tu!

-Encara me'n recordo quan va tornar el meu pare, com a general de l'exèrcit xinès. Et va amenaçar ... si alguna cosa li hagués passat a la meva mare o a mi hagués arrasat llogaret.

\- Quina motiu més absurd per no deixar que ningú es casés! -va dir en Ranma.- La Cologne des de molt jove ha sigut una bruixa.

-I hem oblidat a la Shampoo-va dir l´Akane. I van mirar a la vella en què s'havia tornat la Shampoo.

-Àvia ... ajudeu-me ... -va suplicar l'anciana la Shampoo.

-No hi ha res a fer- va dir la Cologne. Es va acostar a l'altra anciana i la va despullar totalment- aquesta roba et queda malament. D'ara en endavant vesteix-te d'acord amb la teva edat.

L´Akane va voler que en Ranma no mirés ... però a l'apropar-se a ell, va veure que el noi no mirava i feia cara d'espant.

La Cologne li va donar un vestit seu i un bastó. Quan la nova anciana es va vestir, ningú va saber distingir a les dues àvies. Les dues van riure alegres.

-Que espant! Ara són dos mòmies- va dir en Kuno. I es va emportar un cop de cada dona.

En Ranma i l´Akane estaven espantats.

-Encara no he començat a beure i ja veig doble a la anciana.-va dir en Soun, acabava d'entrar al dojo

-Doncs ha de ser una al·lucinació col·lectiva, perquè jo també la veig. Ens ha degut asseure malament el te. No tornaré a trepitjar aquest bar. Diuen que el cambrer et posa herbes estranyes ... en lloc de té.-va comentar _en Genma_

-No us ha fet mal res, la Shampoo ha pres una porció i ha envellit.

-Quin horror! - ara hi ha dues bruixes en lloc de una.-va dir en Genma. Es va emportar un cop dona cada dona.

-Bé, és ara a complir la llei de les Amazones. He de matar-te Shampoo pels teus crims.-va dir la Cologne.

-Àvia. Tu no vas evitar que jo executessis aquests crims. Ets tan culpable com jo.- es va defensar l'antiga jove.

-Deuries aprendre ... no ho hauries de fer. Sabies que l´Akane estava esperant un fill. Si ho haguessis fet de forma subtil no t'hagués passat res. Havies simular que era un avortament natural. No vas esperar a que arribés aquesta poció ... - es va adonar que havia parlat molt.

-Quee? -Va exclamar en Ranma, encarant-se a la Cologne-Va ser tu qui li va ordenar matar el meu fill?

-Jo li vaig aconsellar. Jo no sabia que era teu. De saber-ho no li hagués deixat fer-ho. No volia que tu t'enfadaràs. Pesava que algú l'havia violat i tu et vas oferir com a pare ...

-No m'enfadaré, **JA HO ESTIC**! La que has de morir ets tu. Segueixo pensant en adoptar-la si es torna nena ... si continua sent una vella ... l'enviaré a un asil ... però a tu ... no et vull tornar a veure. Si et creues en el meu camí ...-I amb un deix sàdic- et mato.

El noi no va fer comentari sobre el que va dir la dona sobre la possible violació de l´Akane.

La Shampoo va cridar i es va començar a retorçar de dolor. El seu cos es va encongir més i va quedar ocult pel vestit que portava. I de cop i volta de l'embalum va sortir la forma maleïda de la Shampoo. En Mousse la va aconseguir agafar i la va ficar en una gàbia per a gats.

-Com sàvies això? - va preguntar en Ranma.

-No ho sé, sabia que havia de portar la gàbia ... però no el motiu ... Per què no t'has espantat?

-Tampoc ho sé ... -va dir en Ranma. Però va callar a mig. Va notar un estrany moviment en les robes de la Shampoo, i es va acostar, l´ Akane es va acostar amb ell, i es van ajupir.

Es va sentir sortir uns plors de la roba, en Ranma intrigat va ficar les mans i va treure una nena de poc minuts. La va mirar, semblava una nena normal, una recent nascuda. Va mirar a l'Akane sorprès, ella també lo mirava sorpresa, com el resta dels allí reunits no entenien res.

-No ho entenc. Creia que la gata era la Shampoo, llavors qui és aquesta nena? -Va preguntar en Ranma intrigat.

-També és la Shampoo- va dir una veu. Tots es van tornar i van entrar dues persones per la porta, semblaven un home i una dona ... però de seguida es van adonar que no eren humans.

-Qui sou? ...- va preguntar l´Akane-Tinc la sensació d'haver-vos vist abans.

-Això avui es revelarà ... com ho de les vostres pèrdues de memòria ... això va ser una cosa necessària.

-Ens vau proposar alguna cosa- va dir en Ranma. Intentava o creia recordar alguna cosa, parlava gairebé sense convicció- i ... ens van negar! no vam acceptar el vostre oferiment ... segons vau dir vam ser els ... primers? ... a rebutjar-lo.

-Us vam dir ... no, us vam demanar una altra cosa i vosaltres no podíeu donar-nos això.- va continuar l'Akane.

-Us vam oferir ser els més forts del món ... ser els nostres alumnes ... i vosaltres el vau rebutjar, ens vau demanar una cosa que no podíem donar-vos ...volíeu tranquil·litat, ser dos nois normals ... fer coses que fan els joves de la vostra edat: gaudiu de la vida amb tranquil·litat, sortiu a prendre alguna cosa , anar a el cinema ... no us podíem donar això.- va dir l'home.

-La nostra missió és entrenar els elegits, Sou els elegits per aquest temps, però vosaltres us vau negar a ser-los. Només teníeu ambició per a una cosa, ser amats per l'altre i estimar-lo. No volíeu saber res de desenvolupar més el vostre poder, us havíem de ensenyar i ho vam fer durant dues setmanes. Són les dues setmanes que heu oblidat.

-Però vam veure que alguna cosa s'interposava en el vostre camí, la vostre estima per l'altre. Us vam llançar un encanteri. Per això cada vegada que teníeu un acostament el vau oblidar i els que estaven amb vosaltres també. I vau tenir molts d' acostament i els vau oblidat. Però ... no comptem amb la força dels vostres sentiments i vau anar trencant aquest encanteri ... no heu pogut recordar cada vegada que us vau confessar vostre amor, ni cada vegada que us vau besar... però últimament no oblideu res ... i us vau casar. Era una cosa que no esperàvem.

-Nos vau fer oblidar els nostres acostaments només per fer-nos més forts? -Va dir en Ranma sorprès.

-No. Vam resistir de fer-vos més forts, vosaltres ho aconseguiríeu pel vostre compte. El que vam intentar amagar era una altra cosa.

-Una altra cosa? - van preguntar els dos nois.

-Sí, la forma de trencar la maledicció ... la teva maledicció ... -els dos nois es van quedar mirant-per trencar-la només necessitaves que l´Akane et besés ... però no seria amb el primer petó d'amor ... si no amb el tercer o el quart, a vegades amb el desè.

-Si ho haguéssiu sabut us havíeu llançat de cap a besar-vos ... i només serveixen quan ho feu de cor ... no quan busqueu trencar aquesta maledicció a qualsevol preu.

-Entenc- va dir l´Akane- sabíeu que jo intentaria trencar l'encanteri d'en Ranma com fos.

-Però hi ha una altra manera de trencar la maledicció ... però requereix un sacrifici. Que heu de complir dos.

-En realitat són dos sacrificis. I vosaltres dos ja heu parlat de fer els dos-va dir l'home. No us preocupeu no és res dolent.

-El primer és cuidar la Shampoo com si fóssiu els seus pares de veritat.

-Per mi d'acord- va dir en Ranma i va mirar a la seva dona i ella va assentir.- els dos estem d'acord.

-La segona, vosaltres ja heu parlat d'això ... Penseu anar a estudiar a l'estranger quan acabeu al Furinkan?

Tots van mirar als promesos.

-Si- va dir en Ranma i va baixar el cap- aquí ho hem passat malament ... i on anem ... on volem anar a estudiar tenen els millors especialistes. És una cosa que no hem parlat amb ningú de la família. Tenim el suport d'una associació en contra el maltractament. Elles ens ajudaran ... però hem de ajudar-les a elles. Els dos estem d'acord amb aquesta condició.

-Nosaltres no som humans- va dir la dona- som esperits l'aire i de l'aigua. Hem aparegut en les llegendes humanes des de la Grècia clàssica.- es va adonar que ningú s'espantava, estaven tan acostumats a tractar amb éssers estranys-prop on estudiareu hi ha les ruïnes d'un vell temple ... ens agradaria que el visiteu de tant en tant , si podeu, només amb això estarem complaguts.

-És el vostre temple? - va preguntar l´Akane- no hi ha cap problema. Nosaltres cuidarem d'ell.

-No ens vau dir res d'aquests plans! - va dir la Kasumi exaltada als dos nois-No us deixaré anar-hi- es va posar a plorar abraçada als dos nois-Sou els meus germans petits, no vull que em deixeu sola. Sou dolents ... molt dolents.

-No estaràs sola. Hauràs tenir cura de la filla d'ells. No podran portar-la amb ells. I ja hi ha algú que et cuida.- va dir l'esperit masculí.

-Exigeixo saber qui es aquest?- va dir enSoun plorant-no consentiré que ningú toqui a la meva filla ... sense el meu consentiment. Jo triaré ... -va rebre un cop de l´Akane.

-La Kasumi és lliure de casar-se amb qui volguí.- va dir enfadada la noia.

-No et curarem de la maledicció ... et separarem d'ella-va dir l'ésser d'aspecte d'home.

-Vols dir que separaràs les dues personalitats d'en Ranma?

-Si com hem fet amb la Shampoo.

-Per què ho vau fer? -Per què us preocupeu per ella? - va preguntar en Ranma.

-Perquè és culpa nostra ... - va dir la dona- nosaltres van motivar als vostres rivals a que us ataquessin, volíem veure el vostre nivell, ens van excedir sense voler. No sabíem que fossin tan perillosos, ni que estiguessin tan bojos.

-Creiem que la Cologne els controlaria ... però no va fer això, sabent-ho i tot no va fer res.

-No esperava que us fiquéssiu pel mig- va dir la Cologne. Tots la van mirar sorpresos- a mi a en Happosai ens van posposar el mateix que a vosaltres ... vam acceptar ... però a la fi ens vam separar ... vam fracassar ... vosaltres ... - no va continuar.

-Els dos ens vau assetjar sexualment. Ell a la meva companya i tu a mi. Tan sols pensàveu amb el sexe.-l' esser la va mirar i va tenir un calfred i va negar amb el cap, no volia recorda aquella època. - Donarem a la teva neta a en Ranma i a la seva esposa.- es va girar als dos nois- ara us lliurarem de la maledicció ... seu, et farà mal.

El noi es va asseure i va sentir com si li arrenquessin la meitat del seu ésser ... com així va ser ... va veure sortir-ne d' ell una mena de bola d'un color grisós.

-Això és la teva versió de noia. Ara ... l´Akane la haurà d' assimilar i en alguns mesos naixerà com la vostra filla i el mateix farem amb la Shampoo.

-A què et refereixes amb assimilar? -Va preguntar en Ranma.

-La introduirem dins de l´Akane ... i semblarà un embaràs normal i a el cap d'uns mesos ... naixeran i seran legalment filles vostres.

-I si només fas això només amb la Shampoo? La versió femenina d'en Ranma és una bona amiga.- va dir l´Akane.

-Estava fent broma! La teva versió noia creixerà i dins uns minuts serà com la coneixeu i la Shampoo es com si hagués acabat de néixer-va dir l'ésser rient i va rebre un cop de la seva companya.

-No facis bromes amb això! -Va cridar la seva companya furiosa.

Al poc la bola va començar a créixer i es va transformar en Ranma noia.

-No puc dir-me com el meu "germà" ... ja pensaré que nom posar-me.

-Ara que tinc una filla, li buscaré un promès-En Genma va rebre un cop dels seus fills. A partir d'aquest moment va decidir callar.

-Cologne donaràs a la teva besnéta en adopció. No vull tenir que esborrar-te de la memòria la seva existència. En quant a la seva versió gata la deixaràs lliure. La Shampoo mantenia una relació amb un gat. Serà mare. A ella li agrada ser gata, des de fa mesos buscava una forma de ser-ho per sempre. Ja ha aconseguit el seu desig. Respectar-lo. La cuidaran també en Ranma i l´Akane.

-Em heu deixat sense neta. Ara hauré de tornar a la tribu, sense ella. No sé com l'hi diré als seus pares.

\- Digues-los la veritat.

L'anciana va abandonar el dojo amb tristesa, havia perdut, i no tan sols la seva besnéta. També ara ja no seria la mes poderosa de les matriarques, ara molta del Consell es venjarien d' ella. Algun d'ells no van tornar a veure-la mai. Però altres van estar sempre en contacte.

Els dos éssers es van encarar als rivals.

-Vosaltres deixareu en pau a aquests nois- va dir i va mirar furiós a en Ryoga- tu deixaràs de fer patir a la teva núvia. Pobre de tu que els facis dany.- En Ryoga va empassar saliva espantat. L'esperit va mirar als germans Kuno- Vosaltres dos no us tornareu a apropar a ells ... si no ... - i va posar un to amenaçador.

Els dos germans van prometre fer-ho. Van sortir del dojo, el proper que van saber d'ells, va ser que la Kodachi se'n va anar a l'estranger i el seu germà ...

-Ara recuperareu tot el oblidat. Els vostres petons, les vostres declaracions. Espero que sigueu feliços. Però no us avorrireu, això segur. Ens tornarem a veure.

Els dos éssers van desaparèixer. Els dos nois es van quedar mirant sorpresos.

-Ara recordo tot. Les vegades que ens vam besar o ens vam abraçar-va dir ell.

-Totes les vegades que ens vam dir que ens volíem o que vam dir no podíem viure sense l'altre.

S'havien abraçat. També van recordar quan van fer l'amor. Però no van dir res.

-Akane !, m'agrada dir el teu nom, m'agrada com sona, m'agraden els teus ulls i el teu cabell. I m'agrada que siguis el meu gallimarsot, que siguis tan tossuda ... que no donis el teu braç a tòrcer. T'estimo tal com ets. I no vull que canviïs

-A mi també m'agrada dir el teu nom ... m'agrada tenir-te al meu costat. Que siguis també tossut i bocamoll, que no et rendeixis. I que siguis només meu.

Es van aproximar per besar-se, i ho van fer, després de tants petons oblidats i recuperats, va ser una cosa que els va sortir de l'ànima. Van sentir el clip d'una càmera i van llançar una bufada de cansament.

-Només és per a l'àlbum familiar- es va defensar la Nabiki.

-Això esperem o tindràs problemes-van dir els dos joves. I van mirar a La Nabiki amb mala cara.

-Ara cal celebrar això. No vam poder celebrar les noces com era debut, ara ho farem- va dir en Genma. Però els nois els van mirar de mala manera.

-Res d'intentar emborratxar a en Ranma-va advertir la Nodoka al seu marit, amenaçant-lo- encara és menor d'edat.

.

Hores després ...

En Ryoga s'havia anat, se'l va endur l' Akari que va anar a el dojo a buscar-lo. L´Ukyo també se'n va anar. Tot i que en Ranma s'havia casat amb l'Akane, ella no l'hi va retreure. Va decidir donar-li suport. Però el va amenaçar.

-Com facis patir a l´Akane ... et mataré- li va dir la noia de l'espàtula.

En Mousse va desaparèixer amb la Kasumi, van tornar hores després, encara que els dos recent cases sabien ja d'aquesta relació. No trigaria a haver una altra casament a la casa dels Tendo. El noi xinès es va quedar amb el Neko- Hanten. La seva mare era la que més diners havia aportat quan ho van muntar.

En Ranma estava assegut a la teulada i va veure pujar a l´Akane i va seure al seu costat. Començava a fosquejar.

-Ja he portat al llit a la Shampoo, sembla una nena bona. Espero que no ens doni problemes- va dir la noia.- Penses que hauríem canviar-li el nom?

-Ho serà, serà una bona nena. No estarà aquí la seva besàvia per fer-la malbé. Ens ha manat amb rapidesa els papers per poder-adoptar-la i s'ha tornat a la Xina ... Ja és la nostra Akane ...! no vull que sigui una capritxosa, com ho va ser abans. I si, li hem de canviar el nom. Vull dir-li Kagome, si et sembla bé.

-Si. Estic d'acord, es un bo nom. El meu pare i el teu ja l'estaven buscant- li noms, a el qual més absurd. I també li busquen noms a la teva "germana", però ella ha decidit que es dirà Ranko. Espero que no tindrem problemes amb ella.

-No et preocupis, no els tindrem, la Ranko és més intel·ligent del que sembla, veurem què passa demà al Furinkan.

-No havia pensat en això ... nosaltres casats i havent adoptat una filla. Tu sense maledicció i amb una germana ... serà divertit, segur que la Nabiki ja ha ficat els nassos en aquest merder- i els dos van riure.

Ell la va mirar havia de explicar-li alguna cosa.

-La meva mare m'ha ofert casa ... però amb una petita part de els diners que vam guanyar a les apostes en el torneig. Vaig comprar una casa, és gran, podem viure els tres i qui vingui en el futur.

-Per què no m'ho vas dir? - va dir ella enfadada. Ell ho havia fer d' amagatotis, li havia ocultat això.

-La vaig comprar per precaució per si havíem ocultar-nos d'aquests sis. No vaig poder dir-t'ho, sempre hi havia algú a prop. Crec que la Nabiki sospita alguna cosa. No vull que ningú ho sàpiga.

Ella el va mirar.

-Veig que de vegades inclusos penses- va dir la noia.

En Ranma la va abraçar.

-Només de vegades? Tan sols de vegades?-Va preguntar falsament ofès.

Els dos van riure.

-Ja sé que no sóc l'intel·ligent del dos, que no penso de vegades, i parlo més del compte ... però això no vol dir que últimament no pensi abans de actuar.-va dir ell.- tot i que sé que sóc una persona difícil. Però una cosa és segura, no vull ser com el meu pare. No vull repetir les seves bogeries ni errors.

\- I jo sé que mai et sento quan em dones explicacions, que sóc mal pensada- va contestar la noia, En Ranma la va mirar sorprès i amb un somriure als llavis -si et ensopegaràs i et agafes s a un arbre pensaria que estaves enrotllat amb ell. Que no se cuinar, que sóc bruta i ... una mica gallimarsot ... et demano que tinguis molta paciència amb mi.

-Ja sé que és una cosa que no pots controlar, com em passa a mi. Però junts ho superarem ... però si ho això portem fent des que ens coneixem! Escolta bé. Quan vaig arribar aquí, encara estava furiós per la meva maledicció. No volia saber res de noies, ni promeses, ni de res. Et pots imaginar el motiu, veia més important allibereu-me de la meva maledicció avants que res. Al venir al dojo Tendo, i vaig veure la germana petita de les Tendo. Em va semblar la dona més bella del món i em va deixar al·lucinat, em va semblar un àngel, vaig desitjar no separar-me mai d'aquesta bellesa. Em vas portar a practicar arts marcials i em vas fer conèixer sentiments que no coneixia. Quan em van donar a triar entre les tres germanes, hagués matat perquè tu fos l'escollida, volia que fos tu. Si no m'haguessis agradat, no hi havia estat aquí ni hores. Sempre has estat l'única, des del primer moment que et vaig veure t'he estimat ... però com, com tu dius, sóc idiota, no admetia que t' estimava, em feia por el teu rebuig, pel que era, per com em comportava amb tu. No he deixat d'estimar-te ni un sol segon. Ni deixaré de fer-ho. Em vas encisar, ni vaig poder ni vaig voler desfer-me de l'encanteri. No vull separar-me de tu.-Li va acariciar la cara, la va mirar amb afecte.

-Ets ximple, ja ho sabia que m' estimaves. Jo també t' estimo des d'aquell dia.-Li va respondre ella somrient-li amb picardia.-encara que crec que això ja ho hem dit abans. Jo també et vull des del dia que et va portar el teu pare com a noia. Em vas fer conèixer sentiments que vaig jurar no tenir mai, com l'amor ... o la gelosia. Eres cregut, ximple, masclista. Però també agradable, dolç.. quan vols ... No m'has deixat sola quan tenia algun problema. Em vas seguir a aquest col·legi de merda, tot i que sé que va ser per a tu un sacrifici ser gairebé sempre una noia. Ets el meu millor amic i ara el meu marit. Però tinc molts dubtes ...- semblava preocupada i espantada.

-Què et preocupa? -Va dir el noi espantat.- Et penedeixes d'haver-te casat amb mi?

-No, ai ò no. I mai ho faré ... però, No som molt joves per estar casats? Ho farem bé? Tenim una filla i no he tingut un part. La criarem bé? Jo tampoc vull ser com els nostres pares. Es s'enfadaren els nostres pares quan li diguem que tenim altres somnis a part de dirigir el dojo ...?

Ell la va mirar sorprès i li va somriure per tranquil·litzar-la.

-Joves per casar-nos, dius? Si ... però antigament la gent es casava a la nostra edat i més joves que nosaltres. Ho farem bé? No ho sé, però ho intentarem. Serem bons pares ...? no ho farem pitjor que els nostres pares, és gaire be impossible- els dos nois es van riure, els seus pares eren covards, ximples i mai els ajudaven quant es ficaven en problemes.-Em preocupa poc l'opinió dels nostres pares ... és el nostre futur, teu i meu, els altres no compten.

Ella el va mirar. Va tancar els ulls i va somriure.

-Per estrany que sembla tens raó. Ho farem el millor que puguem. I decidirem nosaltres, és el nostre futur. **EL NOSTRE**! Som nosaltres el que hem de viure-ho. No deixarem que ningú decideixi per nosaltres.

El noi la va mirar i se li va acostar. Ella es va espantar a el principi, però sabia que en Ranma no li faria res que ella no volgués i es va tranquil·litzar.

-Així que mai tinc raó? - ella li va dedicar un somriure que va trencar totes les defenses de el noi, però va decidir atacar-la- Ara m'agradaria fer alguna cosa que vull fer des de fa anys ...

I la va agafar per la cintura amb força i la va besar als llavis com sempre havia desitjat. Sense por de res, sabia que no oblidarien aquell petó. Va ser el petó que els dos desitjaven des de temps enrere. Els dos joves es van sentir transportats a un altre món, tot al seu voltant va desaparèixer, i només existien ells dos al món, un món creat només per a ells dos. L´Akane va sentir un plaer immens sense fi, va ser molt millor que tots els que s'havien donat fins a aquest moment. Era una cosa que els volien fer des del dia que es van conèixer.

-Però si fa poques hores que em vas besar-va dir ella amb timidesa.

-D'això fa moooolt de temps, tant que ja se m'havia oblidat.

Ella va somriure amb picardia i el va mirar amb els ulls mig tancats.

-Doncs ja saps, no deixis passar tant de temps entre un petó i un altre- va dir la noia temptadora.

Ell la va abraçar amb força i la va atreure cap a ell, i li va somriure.

-Saps que no puc resistir-me si m'ho demanes així ... i he de ... complaure't.

I es van besar. Ella estava contenta ja era seu, i només seu, ara sabia que sempre ho havia estat. Havia arribat el moment que havia esperat des de feia més d'un any. Ell sentia el mateix que ella, estava amb qui havia volgut sempre.

No van notar que eren observats per dos ocells. La femella va mirar al mascle.

-Què et passa? Estàs plorant? -Va dir la femella.

-No puc evitar-ho. M'emociono quan veig un final feliç.

-Ets un sentimental, sempre ho has estat. Final feliç? Això sembla ... però això no és el final. És un començament!, i no serà un camí de roses.

-Després d'observar-los tota la vida no t'has adonat. No serà fàcil ... però ells ho superaren tot. Perquè romandran junts. Van néixer per això, no per ser els millors en tot ... si no per estar junts. En aquesta vida ... en les vides que van tenir abans i en les seves properes vides.

-Es reencarnen contínuament?- va preguntar sorpresa la femella, el mascle va di si en el cap, i ella va somriure- Ja deia que els coneixia. No és la primera vegada que ens trobem amb ells. Cert?- el mascle va tornar assentir i ella va sospitar una cosa- ... ni serà l'última ... Qui són realment? Perquè ells realment ... tampoc són humans.

-Això ho hauràs d'esbrinar tu mateixa- va dir l'ocell mascle i se'n va anar volant.

La femella el va seguir. Després de mil·lennis d'estar junts encara no ho comprenia de el tot. Però tard o d'hora esbrinaria el que ell li amagava. Encara que com l´Akane amb en Ranma, se sabia corresposta pel seu company.

Mentre els dos joves, asseguts a la teulada, contemplaven les primeres estrelles que brillaven com mai ho havien fet ... i en aquest instant els dos nois van comprendre que ho feien només per a ells.

.

**Trencant una relació**

**FI.**

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

.  
Aquest és l'últim capítol de la història, només queda l'epíleg.  
Ha estat llarga traducucir aquesta història, encara que ho fet amb el traductor de google, però he hagut de canviar certes coses, per que no les vaig escriure bé en castellà i el word es va empassar aquesta fallada. També per que el traductor em traduïa malament, o per que no m'agradava com quedava i ho he canviat per que em semblat que quedava millor d'aquesta manera. En alguns capítols he afegit coses coses i he suprimit coses.  
Per què els tradueixo en català ?.  
Per que en català amb en Ranma amb la veu d'en Goku era genial.

Ara que Selecta treurà la sèrie a el complet, (en dvd i blue-ray) esperem que respecti tant la traducció d'Antena 3 com la de TV3. i que no hi hagi censura i que sigui una edicció de calitat.


	21. Chapter 21: EPILOGO: El futur

**EPILOGO: EL FUTUR…**

**.**

**1º. Part: Set anys després: (Retorn)**

.

Han passat set anys des de les noces d'en Ranma i l'Akane.

La Kasumi anava per al dojo. Portava la seva filla ... i a les seves nebodes, aquestes semblaven bessones, aparentment tenien la mateixa edat, però la major tenia set anys, en aparença, la Kagome era una nena normal ... no tenia records de la seva vida anterior com la Shampoo, li havia canviat el color de cabells ... a un color blavós i els ulls a marrons. Era molt protectora amb la seva germana petita ... només es portaven un any. La Noriko ... era una rèplica de la seva mare ... però tenia els cabells negres i els ulls blaus. La Noriko tenia un germà bessó que vivia amb els seus pares.

-Us he dit que no us baralleu. -va dir molt seriosa la dona- ja heu espantat a mitja escola.

-La culpa és d'aquest ximple d' en Kuno. Diu que serà el nuvi de les tres.

\- És el vostre cosí! ... avui em trucarà la vostra tia Nabiki, per saber per què està lesionat seu fill. -va dir la Kasumi amb cansament. -No és la primera vegada aquesta setmana ... ni la segona. -encara que estava renyant a la seva filla i als seus nebodes, mentalment les recolzava, el seu nebot era tan ximple com el seu pare, l'antic Tro Blau d'institut Furinkan.

-Kuno s'ho va buscar. Ens va abraçar a les tres-va dir la Noriko. -cada vegada que m'abraça m'entren calfreds i tinc ganes de pegar-li en aquesta cara d'idiota.

-Opino el mateix que la meva germana. És ximple ... com el seu pare ... tampoc ho aguanto quan ve de visita i ens abraça. I ens diu les seves nenes i que un dia ens casarem amb el seu fill. I toca molt malament la guitarra.

-No podeu negar de qui sou filles. -va seguir la Kasumi- Els vostres, de joves, tampoc pares suportaven al vostre oncle, ni al seu pare, van tenir molts problemes amb els dos.

\- Per això es van anar a viure a l'estranger? -va preguntar la seva pròpia filla, era mesos més petita que la Noriko. - jo també trobo a faltar als meus oncles. Ell és molt divertit, jugava molt amb nosaltres i ella és molt amable i afectuosa.

-No ... bé en part si. Els teus oncles estudiaven fora, a l'estranger ... però uns anys abans en un torneig van aconseguir ... bastants diners i podien viure bé. Quan es van graduar a l'escola, es van anar a Europa i allí van seguir estudiant. I van participar en tornejos. Ara són molt coneguts i tenen molts compromisos, tants de la seva empresa com participant en tornejos.

\- I per què no tornen? -va preguntar la Kagome- els trobo molt a faltar. - estava molt trist.

La Kasumi la va abraçar, tenia ganes de plorar, ella també els trobava a faltar. Feia més d'un any que no els veia.

-Quan la vostra tia Nabiki es va casar amb en Kuno ... el mateix dia del casament, en Kuno va voler obligar els vostres pares a divorciar ... els va amenaçar. Els vostres pares li van donar la pitjor pallissa que mai li havien donat. En Kuno es va passar tota la seva lluna de mel a l'hospital. El pare de Kuno va usar les seves influències perquè l'Akane i en Ranma no poguessin tornar a país, només poden venir una setmana a l'any.

La Nabiki, no aguanta a en Ranma i l'Akane ... i els té molta por. No sé què van fer els Kuno ... per què li deuen molts diners a en Ranma.

Estaven arribant a el dojo, quan la filla de la Kasumi va sortir corrent.

\- Papa! Quan has arribat? -va preguntar la nena, estava contenta de veure el seu pare.

-He deixat les meves coses a casa i he vingut a buscar-vos. -Va agafar la nena en braços.

Kasumi va abraçar a l'home i ho va besar.

\- Com t'ha anat a la Xina? Has tingut algun problema amb la Cologne?

-No. Cap, està molt tranquil·la. Em va preguntar per tu saps qui- i va dirigir una mirada dissimulada a la Kagome- i per Ranma i Akane. Li vaig explicar tot. Em va dir que, si els veia que els manés a el poble de les Amazones, que hi viurien tranquils, que serien tractats com guerrers d'elit. Parlava de debò, em va donar la seva paraula que no seria molestats.

-No m'agrada. No vull que visquin a la Xina ...! ¡Els vull aquí! - va dir la Kasumi, estava molt trist.

-Algun dia tornaran. I serà aviat. Jo també vull que tornin. -va contestar el seu marit.

Es van acostar al dojo i van veure un cotxe vermell. Era un esportiu.

\- Mira papa! Un cotxe. Que maco és ... un Cavall Escarlata!

La Kasumi i el seu marit es van mirar. Això els sonava.

A la porta els esperava la Nabiki.

-Està furiosa -li va dir el marit de la Kasumi a aquesta.

-Sí, avui li han pegat al seu fill. Han estat els teus nebodes.

-Això no és veritat-va dir la filla del matrimoni- he estat jo, elles m'han ajudat.

El matrimoni va mirar a la seva filla, no sabien si felicitar-la o castigar-la.

\- Ja t'han explicat el que li han fet els teus nebodes i la teva filla al meu fillet? -va preguntar furiosa Nabiki.

-Segur que ell se l'ha buscat- va dir la Kasumi.

-Ha de ser tan ximple com el seu pare- va dir una veu.

\- Tia Ranko has tornat! - van dir les tres nenes i es van abalançar sobre ella.

-I tu ets tan ximple com el teu ... germà. - va dir la Nabiki-totes les despeses de lesions dels passaré a Ranma i Akane i ...

-Encara no li has pagat la destrossa que va fer el teu marit en el dojo, ni el que va fer a la nostra empresa, i t'ho cobressin amb interessos. - va dir la Ranko, la noia vivia amb el seu germà a l'estranger, va haver d'emigrar, estava cansada de manar a en Kuno a l'hospital- i no li deveu només això.

\- Ens has portat alguna cosa? -van preguntar la nena.

-No sigueu interessades, que us tornareu com ... - va dir la Kasumi, i tots van mirar a la Nabiki i es van posar a riure.

\- No li veig la gràcia! -va dir la Nabiki.

-Si tinc alguna cosa. Està a casa-va dir la noia pèl-roja. -Els meus pares i l'oncle Soun ja tenen la seva part. - va dir la Ranko enigmàtica. Va mirar a la Nabiki. - i el teu marit i el teu fill la seva ... - i va riure. - crec que ja han rebut moltes vegades aquest regal.

Ningú va saber al que referia la Ranko fins que van veure sortir volant del dojo a en Kuno i al seu fill.

-Entrem-va indicar la Ranko- no fem esperar els 'regals ".

Van entrar i ...

-Anar a posar-vos en quimono de combat, us repte a una baralla -va dir Ranko.

-No ens guanyaràs tia Ranko ... papa ens ha ensenyat bé. -va dir la filla de la Kasumi.

-Jo li vaig guanyar al teu pare- va dir la noia-vull veure on heu arribat.

Les tres nenes van anar a canviar-se. Tia Ranko era bona barallant gairebé tan bona com Ranma, a les nenes li agradava entrenar amb ella.

\- Sabeu de qui aquest cotxe? - va preguntar el marit de la Kasumi- és molt maco.

-És el nou model de la marca Cavall Escarlata ... crec que es diu ... "Jusenkyo?"! - va preguntar sorpresa la Kasumi. - no pot ser!

-No, aquest model és ... - va dir la Ranko.

-¡AKANE ! - Va exclamar Kasumi.

La Ranko la va mirar sorpresa.

\- Com ho saps el nom? És un prototip encara no s'ha comercialitzat, ni s'ha presentat a la premsa.

-No ... que aquí està l'Akane ... - va dir la Kasumi.

Dins estava l' Akane agafant pel braç al seu marit.

La Kasumi es va abalançar sobre els dos joves plorant i els va abraçar.

-Sou molt dolents. No m'heu avisat. - va dir la Kasumi. - Era aquest el regal? - va preguntar la Kasumi i la Ranko va assentir somrient.

-Volíem donar-vos un sorpresa- va dir l'Akane- havíem de arreglar uns papers. Per fi ens hem lliurat de la imposició dels Kuno. Ens quedarem a viure aquí.

La Kasumi es va llançar plorant sobre la seva germana.

-És la millor notícia que m'han donat.

Mentre en Ranma parlava amb el seu cunyat.

-M'alegro de veure't. Esteu bé? -va preguntar el jove empresari mecànic -Ets feliç amb la Kasumi?

-Si. No em puc queixar. Tinc la dona més maca de país. Tinc una filla fantàstica.

-Això és impossible. La dona més maca del Japó és la meva. -va comentar en Ranma rient. Es va dirigir a la Kasumi- gràcies per cuidar els meus filles, us estem molt agraïts. Només ens vam poder dur a en Kentaro.

-Ja serà un homenet- va dir la Kasumi- he tingut ajuda amb les teves filles, estava la teva mare i l' Ukyo ... m'han ajudat molt.

Llavors van entrar tres nens i es van quedar mirant als nouvinguts.

-**Mamaa !, Papaaaa** ! - van dir les dues nenes i es van abalançar sobre els seus pares.

\- Quan heu vingut? Us aneu a quedar molt de temps? I el nostre germà? - van preguntar les dues nenes.

\- Van tornar fa dos dies. No vam poder venir a veure-us abans. Ens quedarem ... per sempre-les dues nenes es van alegrar i van abraçar plorant als seus pares. - el vostre germà ... s'està canviant ... va tenir un petit problema amb un petit insolent-va dir en Ranma mirant amb insolència a una Nabiki furiosa. -Alguna cosa que no puguin resoldre els Saotome o els Tendo.

La Nabiki es va acostar al seu cunyat.

-Els teus filles són unes insolents. Sempre li peguen al meu fill ... i arrosseguen a les seves malifetes a la filla de la Kasumi.

-Segur que el teu fill és tan ximple com el seu pare ... i tan feble. I segons m'han dit, persegueix a les meves filles i a la Sakura, com el seu pare perseguia al meu promesa i la noia pèl-roja.

-I la teva cunyada? Encara segueix a l'estranger?

-Si em pagues bé t'ho dic. -va dir la Nabiki.

En Ranma es va acostar a ella i la va mirar amb maldat.

\- Recordes aquestes fotos que apareixíem l' Akane i jo en una platja?

-No ... no me'n recordo. -estava espantada. Sabia que la seva germana i el seu cunyat estaven furiosos, per aquestes fotos.

-Sí, aquestes que les vas retocat perquè semblés que en Ranma estava amb una altra dona- va dir l'Akane enfadada.

-Ens busca't una bona embolic. Vam estar a punt d'arruïnar-. Els nostres socis es tiraven enrere i molts ens van abandonar ... però vam seguir endavant.

-Des que vam veure les fotos vam saber que eren falses ... vam parlar amb els nostres advocats ... s'ha arribat a un acord amb el teu ... segueixo? -va preguntar l'Akane irònica.

-** Nooo**! –va cridar la Nabiki, havia de pagar a la seva germana una bona quantitat per aquestes fotos ... a part de què ja havia pels excessos de la família Kuno.

\- Akane Tendo, la noia de la trena ..., vull dic Ranko Saotome! Us estimaré sempre- en Kuno va tornar a aparèixer i va abraçar a les dues dones.

\- Deixa'ns! -van cridar les dues dones i li van pegar un cop. El jove es va estampar contra la paret.

\- Com us passeu! En Kuno només ...- va dir la Nabiki. Les dues "agredides" la van mirar amb mala cara i la Nabiki va decidir callar.

Llavors va entrar un noi, s'assemblava a en Kuno i a la Nabiki.

-Tia Kasumi, un noi estrany m'ha atacat en aquesta casa. Estic molt adolorit ... m'hauràs de pagar quatre mil iens per ...

\- Nabiki! el teu fill és igual que tu. Em pregunto si podrem guarir-li de la seva malaltia ... - va dir en Ranma i va posar somriure malvat.

-No li feu res ... -va dir espantada la Nabiki. La pobra recordava com de malament ho va passar quan en Ranma i l'Akane la van convèncer que no tornés a vendre fotos seves, encara que no va aprendre la lliçó. - el meu fill deixarà als teus filles en pau.

\- I a la Kasumi i la seva filla? -va preguntar l'Akane.

La Nabiki es veia acorralada, sabia que el seu fill era igual que el seu pare.

-Això s'arregla aviat-va dir Ranma- 'Kentaro! - va cridar.

El fill de Nabiki., S'havia acostat a les noies.

-Em casaré amb les tres-i va rebre el cop de les tres noies i el fill de Nabiki es va estampar a la paret.

-Aquests ho he vist abans-van dir diverses persones.

En Yuzuru, el fill de la Nabiki, va sortir acomiadat i va xocar amb alguna cosa. El noi va pensar que era una paret.

\- Maleïda sigui! Res s'oposa als desitjos d' en Yuzuru Kuno. Sereu meves, o ...

Es va girar i va veure que el que ell pensava que era una paret, era el mateix noi que uns minuts abans ho havia vençut.

\- M'has cridat, papa? - va dir el nouvingut, semblava una versió infantil d' en Ranma ... però amb els cabells amb tints blavosos i els ulls marrons - la tia Ranko m'ha donat uns pastissos. He deixat dins de casa uns per les meves germanes i la meva cosina.

\- T'he dit que et vagis del dojo Tendo !, no permetré que visquis sota el mateix sostre que els meus amors.

-Estàs molestant a les meves germanes, estàs molestant a la meva cosina, ja t'ho he dit abans deixa-les a pau!

El jove Kuno el va mirar.

-Ni la Kagome ni la Noriko són les teves germanes, et deuen haver recollit del carrer. Una persona de baixa estopa com tu ... -es va callar, l'altre nen ho ignorava i es va apropar a les tres nenes.

\- Hola! Quant de temps sense veure-us-va dir el nen a les seves germanes.

\- Germanet! -van cridar les dues nenes i el van abraçar. El jove Kuno va obrir molt la boca sorprès.

-No deixaré que et tornin a portar lluny d'aquí- va dir la Kagome, era tan protectora amb el noi, com amb la seva germana.

-Hem vingut per quedar-nos-va dir el noi. Va mirar a la seva cosina, i va somriure i la va saludar amb una mica de vergonya. -Hola Sakura, Com et va?

La noia el va mirar i es va acostar a el noi enfadada.

\- Ets idiota! - Va dir la nena plorant copejant-li al pit-Deixes que els teus pares et portin lluny ... lluny de mi. No em escrius, ni truques per telèfon, fa dos mesos que vas trucar per última vegada. **T'odio**! **no vull tornar a veure't!**

\- Nena ximple! Visc a l'estranger, no domino molt els abecedaris japonesos ... i tampoc l'occidental. Les trucades telefòniques entre països són molt cares. L'última vegada que vaig truca't els meus pares em van castigar. Encara em fan mal les orelles, la meva mare es va enfadar molt ... - i va tenir un calfred recordant el càstig de l'Akane.

-Em vas prometre ... -va dir la noia. I va mirar al seu voltant, els dos nois es van posar vermells, tota la família els mirava rient.

\- Nens! Que només teniu sis anys ... - va dir la Kasumi rient-us falta més de deu anys per a ser nuvis. Encara que les vostres baralles em recorden a les de dos nois molts tímids-i va mirar a l' Akane i en Ranma que van mirar a una altra banda dissimulant.

\- Quina enveja em donen! -va dir en Ranma- si dos ximples que jo em sé, haguessin estat com aquests dos nens. I quan es van enamorar s'haguessin declarat ... haguessin tingut molts problemes menys ... però van ser molt ximples i ho van negar. Encara que els dos desitjaven estar junts.

L' Akane va mirar al seu pare i a en Genma.

-Ni se us acudeixi comprometre'ls, són molt joves, per a ells és gairebé un joc.

-No ho consentiré-va dir el fill de la Nabiki- jo Yuzuru Kuno ... evitaré que aquest nen de baix nivell aquest sota el mateix sostre que els meus primeres.

-Papa aquest nen ximple, És ... el meu ... cosí?

-Si- va dir en Ranma amb resignació- 'ell ... és ... el teu cosí!

\- No !, no és veritat! ¡És mentida! -va cridar el fill d' en Ranma. I es va deixar caure a terra deprimit, i amb pena i tristesa- jo esperava que no fos veritat. Ara cada vegada que vagi a l'escola ... aquest nen em farà passar vergonya.

La Sakura es va acostar al seu cosí, i li va posar una mà a l'espatlla.

-Ho sento molt. Ara sentiràs el mateix que sentim les teves germanes i jo ... aquest noi ens posa en evidència ... A l'escola pensen que nosaltres som igual que ell.

-Ens fa vergonya ser els seus primeres-va dir la Noriko, se li notava avergonyida i la seva germana també.

\- **ESTEU PARLANT DEL MEU FILL**! -va dir la Nabiki escandalitzada.

-Si tan idiota com el seu pare ... i el seu avi Kuno- va dir Ranko.

I tots van riure, menys la Nabiki ... que estava rabiosa.

\- No puc anar a una altra escola? - va preguntar el noi. No volia trobar-se amb el seu cosí.

-No. Aniràs amb les teves germanes i la teva cosina ... - va dir Akane rotundament. - ... i amb el teu cosí ... amb ell també ires.

El noi es va resignar. Però es va acostar el seu cosí.

-Com representant de la família Tendo, al col·legiar, jo Yuzuru Kuno, t'acullo com el meu seguidor, encara que no et deixaré apropar-te a les teves germanes ja la teva cosina, ni abraçar-les, cosa que només puc fer jo ... et deixaré que siguis el meu aprenent ...

No va poder seguir les tres nenes i el nen ho van estampar contra la paret, i van bufar amb enuig. La vida escolar seria molt llarga ... però no avorrida.

-Ranma he vist el teu cotxe, és una passada! - va dir en Mousse entusiasmat- m'han dit que li has posat el nom de la teva esposa.

-Si- va dir en Ranma- s'ho mereix. Encara és doctora en medicina, m'ajuda en el disseny dels cotxes, em dona bones idees. Els meus cotxes tenen tant d'ella com de mi.

-No hi havia caigut, la teva marca és Cavall Escarlata, fa referència al teu nom i al de l'Akane. - va dir Kasumi.

-Si Kasumi, va ser idea conjunta, jo volia dir-li Akane ... però ella no estava d'acord. Va dir que el meu nom també havia d'estar, com no ens posàvem d'acord fusionem els noms. Però vaig aconseguir posar-li el seu nom a el nou model- va mirar al seu cunyat-Vols anar a fer un volt ... ja sé que et van operar i et van curar la miopia- va dir en Ranma. I els dos joves van sortir.

\- Homes! No sé el que els veuen els cotxes-va dir la Nabiki amb menyspreu.

-Velocitat, bon disseny, llibertat- va dir l'Akane rient.

-El teu marit dissenya i construeix cotxes ... això no implica que tu també t'impliquis en el seu treball. - va dir la Nabiki.

-M'agrada ajudar a en Ranma i a ell que jo l'ajudi-va contestar l'Akane- ens vam divertir molt fent-ho. Ell també em va ajudar a me traire la meva carrera, ens ajudem mútuament, com fem des que ens vam conèixer.

-Hola ... ¿no us podeu imaginar a qui és vist? -Va dir una veu. I van entrar dues noies i un nen. La noia de pèl llarg es va quedar mirant a l'Akane i la va abraçar.

\- Akane! Quant de temps sense veure't - va dir l' Ukyo- he vist a en Ranma. No heu canviat. Sembleu Igual de joves que els dos nois ximples, que tenien por de dir que es volien, que vaig conèixer fa vuit anys.

-Hem crescut- va dir l'Akane rient i es va posar seriosament em deus una ... no t'has casat. Ni tens una relació. Ets molt dolenta amiga. Recordeu-vos que ens vas prometre a en Ranma i a mi casar-te.

\- Això ... jo ... surto amb el meu cambrer amb ... Ens casarem d'aquí a un temps, un parell de mesos, un any, però no més de desava dir la jove incomoda, i va canviar de tema, no li agradava parlar d'això i no volia que li preguntessin per les noces- mireu a qui he trobat. Venia per aquí amb el fill d' en Ryoga i l'Akari, i em trobat amb els pares. En Ryoga s'ha anat amb en Ranma i en Mousse en un cotxàs.

L' Akari es va avançar.

\- Sento els problemes que us hem causat. Vam anar a comprar una mica de pa ... i ens vam perdre. Sort que ens hem trobat a l'Ukyo.

El fill d' en Ryoga es va acostar als altres nens i aviat es va aliar amb ells en contra d'en Yuzuru Kuno. En Kyosuke Hibiki no suportava tampoc a aquest idiota. S'acostava molt a la seva idolatrada Kagome. Encara que amb en Kentaro mantenia la mateixa relació d' en Ryoga amb en Ranma, eren amic, però també rivals. Entre els dos posarien a en Yuzuru al seu lloc.

Al poc van tornar en Ranma i els seus antics rivals. Van passar un bon dia i va ser el principi d'una vida molt llarga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella nit. Una parella asseguda a la teulada contemplava les estrelles.

-Trobava a faltar aquest lloc- va dir en Ranma- mirar les estrelles amb tu. A Europa no em trobava igual.

-Doncs són les mateixes estrelles- va dir l'Akane.

-Ja ho sé ... però no era igual. Aquest és el nostre llar, és la nostra casa. Ja hem tornat, per quedar-nos. Ja no poden fer-nos fora. - estava content per tornar a la seva llar.

-Si. Comencem de nou. Podem amb tot? Dirigir el dojo i l'empresa, jo a l'hospital? Tindrem temps per a nosaltres?

-El traurem d'on sigui. Alguns dies donarem classe i altres anirem als nostres altres treballs ... però només als matins. Les tardes seran nostres.

-No és normal aquesta forma de treballar en aquest país. - va dir ella- però serà així.

-He parlat amb en Ryoga, li ofert treballar aquí, ha acceptat. - va dir en Ranma. I va mirar a la seva dona preocupat. En Ryoga se l'havia fet passar malament als dos, però era hora de perdonar.

-De acord- va dir la dona- només que de vegades no vindrà ... - va riure amb un riure maliciosa- ... es perdrà venint.

Els dos van riure.

-Ja pensarem alguna cosa per solucionar això. -va respondre el noi.

\- Ranma! Pensa que ho fem bé? Som pares de tres nens, som empresaris, dirigim un dojo i som amos d'una petita marca de cotxes, encara que tu ho fas gairebé per hobby, el que realment t'agrada són les arts marcials. Ens seguim barallant per tonteries, encara que amb això ens ho passem molt bé, i no ens tenim més de vint-i- quatre anys. Què ens portarà el futur?

-No ho sé, Akane. Intentem que els nostres fills siguin feliços, no els imposem res. Ja vam parlar amb els nostres pares, no van passar molt bé, estaven buscant els nostre fills i a la Sakura promesos. L'empresa ...? en poc temps s'ha tornat molt competitiva, som una petita companyia, però poc a poc ens estem establint en el mercat. El dojo? Aconseguirem ser el millor del Japó. Les nostres baralles? Ens divertim barallant-nos, és com quan els nostres pares juguen a el shogi. Tens raó som joves ... a la nostra edat molts nois encara pensen en passar-ho bé i emborratxar-se. Però nosaltres també ho passem molt bé, però d'una altra manera. En poc temps tenim una altra competició, que guanyarem. El futur? - la va mirar i li va somriure- hi és per a nosaltres només hem de agafar-lo i menjar-nos-ho. Serà dolç o amargar? ... no ho sé, només sé que ningú ens ho arrabassarà, i que tu i jo ... junts ... res i ningú ens derrotarà.

-El futur és nostre ... dels nostres fills i dels nostres amics- va dir ella.

Es van besar i abraçats van mirar les estrelles. Tornaven a estar a la teulada del dojo, i passarien allà moltes vegades en el futur. Per a ells era el lloc més màgic del dojo i era des d'on es veia millor les estrelles.

.

.

.

.

,.,..,..,..,…,..,..,…,..,…,..,..,…,..,.,…,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,…,..,..,..

.

.

.

.

**2º. Part: Molt anys després. (Entre les estrelles)**

**.**

Era una nit tranquil·la, la vella dona jeia en un llit de l'hospital. Els tranquil·litzants mitigaven el dolor. Però tot i saber que el seu temps s'acabava, no sentia por. Es aniria tranquil en el seu últim viatge. A l'altre costat l'esperaven molts coneguts, tots ells amics seus.

Es va girar i va mirar a l'home que estava assegut al seu costat. Es coneixien des d'adolescents, d'això feia molts anys, havien estat promesos. Es van odiar, es van fer amics, es van enamorar i es van casar. Van haver de lluitar contra molts rivals que van voler separar-los. Ara això era història. Dels seus rivals només quedava el record, dels seus amics i germanes ... també.

Havien viscut molts anys, més del compte. Van conèixer als seus nets i els nets d'aquests.

Ella el volia com a bon començament, i ell a ella. El va mirar amb més deteniment, no veia l'home vell canós i més arrugat que una passa. Estava veient el jove cregut i presumit, musculós de pèl negre amb una trena.

\- Què mires poc atractiva? Sembles més arrugada que la Cologne-va dir el vell.

-I tu tan pervertit com en Happosai. -va dir ella.

-Ets més gallimarsot que quan eres jove-va contestar ell. Va tenir la visió de veure la seva dona amb setze anys, més d'un segle enrere.

Tot d'una ell va sentir un cop, del no-res havia aparegut un mall. La vella es reia amb força

-Feia un segle que no em pegaves així- es va queixar ell.- aquesta em la pagues

-T'ho has merescut-va dir ella somrient.

L'home li va somriure.

\- Saps una cosa , la meva gallimarsot? - va preguntar ell i ella va tornar a escoltar la veu d'un jove de setze anys- segueixes sent tan atractiva i sexi com quan érem uns nois de merda i pujàvem a veure les estrelles, però això era una excusa per estar junts.

Ella el va mirar.

-Tu també estàs igual que llavors. Vull demanar-te un favor, portar-me a veure les estrelles, Ranma, per favor! -va suplicar la dona. -les vull veure un cop més, vull veure-les per ultimes vegada, les vull veure al teu costat.

L'home la va mirar i va assentir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Ranko Saotome era la rebesnéta d' en Ranma i l'Akane, per ser exactes era la neta del net d' en Ranma i l'Akane. Els dos ancians deien que era idèntica a la germana d' en Ranma. Era infermera on estava ingressada la seva rebesàvia ... Encara que li entristia pensar-ho, el seu parent no viuria una setmana més i el més segur que el marit seguiria a la dona. Sempre havien estat molt units. Els dos s'anirien junts, com havien nascut, l'Akane era dos o tres dies més gran que en Ranma, això sempre li va intrigar, des del néixer semblaven estar units i predestinats, era molt estrany.

Es va netejar les llàgrimes i va entrar. Els seus avis li haguessin donat una bona reprimenda si l'haguessin vist plorar, encara que es barallaven sovint, sempre estaven alegres.

Va obrir la porta i es va emportar un bon ensurt. L'habitació estava buida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On hi havia l'antic dojo Tendo, s'alçava un modern edifici, per l'exterior, en aparença, era igual que l'antic edifici, però estava edificat amb la més moderna tecnologia. A l'interior tenia totes les comoditats d'un edifici de finals de segle vint-i-un. Es seguia impartint classe. Era el dojo central de la cadena internacional de dojos Tendo-Saotome.

A la teulada hi havia dues persones. De lluny semblaven dos joves esbojarrats i enamorats, de prop aparentment eren dos ancians, però en els seus rostres es veien una jovialitat, que contradeia la seva edat.

-Mira Akane, aquesta constel·lació és Lleó i allà està ... - l'home li explicava, com havia fet cent de vegades el nom de les estrelles. -Però no són tan belles com tu.

-Què coses dius, encara em treus els colors-va dir ella.

Tenien les seves mans agafades, ell va notar que ella afluixava la seva pressió ... i va saber el que significava.

-Mira Akane ... - va dir l'home- ... per allà anàvem ... a l'institut Furinkan. Com sempre anàvem ... tard ... Havíem de ... có...rrer - plorava sabia que ella ja no l'escoltava, que s'havia anat. Que ho havia deixat sol ... - tu sorties abans ... i jo corria per agafar-te ... Com m'has fet avui ... però aviat t' agafaré i tornarem a córrer i jugar pels prats i res ni ningú poda separar-nos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La família Saotome estava reunida.

-S'han tornat a escapar- va dir el net d' en Ranma, que era al seu torn avi de la Ranko. - sempre igual, des que els conec sempre han estat uns rebels.

\- Et estranya? - va dir el seu fill- els avis sempre han estat així. Desapareixien durant mesos. Coneixien a gent molt estranya. Com aquesta vella dona Xina. La que deien que va ser mestra seva.

\- On s'han hagut de ficar? -va dir una neta de Ranma- sempre han sabut burlar la vigilància, ni GPS, ni càmeres de vigilància, ni drones, ni res.

La Ranko estava callada i va tenir una idea.

-Ja sé on són. On han anat des de joves- va dir la noia i va començar a córrer. El dojo Tendo no estava molt lluny.

La noia i els seus acompanyants no van trigar gaire a arribar i van veure a Akane estirada amb el cap recolzat a les cames del seu marit i a aquest acariciant amb afecte la cara, cantant-li una vella cançó d'amor, de quan ell era un jovenet. Quan va acabar de cantar va mirar a la seva família, i va somriure amb alegria.

-Em vaig. Arribo tard ... l'Akane m'està esperant, s'enfadarà si la faig esperar. No vull que s'enfadi amb mi. Esperar- me Akane! Quina vaig amb tu!

I abraçant la seva dona, la va seguir en el seu últim viatge.

\- Àvia! Avi! -va cridar la Ranko plorant a l'adonar-se del que passava. Es va abalançar sobre els dos ancians, i els va tocar, ¡estaven freds !, havia de fer hores que estava morts ... això era impossible, l ' avi Ranma els havia parlat. La noia va mirar a la seva família, ells tampoc ho entenien ... els dos vells estaven somrient, tenien un aspecte de pau en els seus rostres.

-Ranko és tard. -va dir el seu pare emocionat i plorant-Ja no podem fer res per ells ... Van viure feliços, han morts feliços. Hem d'estar contents, eren el que ells volien, el que ens van ensenyar. Ser com ells, no et rendeixis, lluita pel que vulguis, sense que ningú t' imposi res. Així van viure ells, així viurem nosaltres, som els seus descendents.

Quan van mirar on estaven els cossos dels dos ancians, van veure com aquests començaven a brillar i desapareixien com si no haguessin existit. Es van sorprendre, però no es van espantar ... molt. Els seus avis sempre havien estat especials, fins i tot a l'hora de morir.

Llavors van escoltar a una veu.

-Et sentit Ranma. Estic enfadada amb tu. Arribes molt tard. -Tots es van girar i van veure a una jove, d'uns setze de pèl curt de tints blavosos i amb molt un antiquat vestit escolar de color blau, era l'antic uniforme del Furinkan! Aquesta noia era translúcida i la seva silueta desprenia una llum blava. Somreia amb picardia- et he de donar per pervertit.

\- Un gallimarsot com tu? -va dir un noi de la mateixa edat, vestia una camisa vermella i pantalons negres, molt passat de moda. Tenia els cabells negres acabat en una trena. Tenia un somriure entremaliat. Com la jove era translúcid i també desprenia llum. -No em aconseguissis colpejar, ni en segles, hem estat junts des de fa mil·lennis i mai no ha m' has aconseguit donar.

-No fa molt et vaig donar-va dir ella temptadora.

-Per què jo vaig voler-va dir ell.

Semblaven que jugaven a enxampar, el noi la va agafar i la va abraçar.

-T'estimo, el meu gallimarsot- va dir El noi de la trena, li va acariciar la cara.

-I jo a tu, el meu pervertit- va dir la noia abraçant-ho.

Es van mirar i van somriure

-Naixem en aquest món una i altra vegada. Ens trobem i seguim el camí junts. - va dir la jove.

-Tornem a el cel i tornem a néixer i es repeteix el cicle. No és una maledicció, és la nostra benedicció. Seguirem estant junts tota l'eternitat. Hem nascut i ens hem trobat milers de vegades i ho farem per tota l'eternitat. -va acabar el jove somrient.

Es van acostar i es van besar. Quan es van separar es van agafar de la mà, i van sortir corrent cap on estava l'institut Furinkan.

La Ranko i la seva família havia vist l'escena entre espantats i emocionats. Els seus avis seguien junts més enllà de la mort. Al lluny van veure elevés dues llums i desaparèixer al cel. Al firmament van aparèixer dues estrelles juntes, feia més d'un segle que misteriosament havien desaparegut del cosmos.

Qui mirava aquestes dues estrelles, deia que semblava que s'acostessin una a l'altra, i s'allunyessin, que semblaven que s'abraçaven i que altres vegades ballaven, que de vegades semblava que es llancessin furiosos centelleigs, com si estiguessin enfadades. Semblava que juguessin com dos enamorats. Eren dues estrelles juganeres que mai estaven quietes ... i una nit ... van tornar a desaparèixer del firmament.

La Ranko, la besnéta d' en Ranma i l' Akane, ja era avia i besàvia, i aquella nit els explicava als seus nets la història dels seus rebesavis, estaven a la teulada de l'antic dojo Tendo, i tots van mirar a el cel i van veure caure les dues estrelles.

Quan les dues estrelles van estar sobre ells, es van quedar quietes un instant, com si es miressin.

-Et buscaré i et trobaré-va dir l'estrella que semblava ser l'antic Ranma-Com sempre he fet, com hem fet des del principi de l'univers.

-T' esperaré com sempre he fet- va dir l'estrella de l'Akane- I junts els dos començarem de nou la nostra eterna història d'amor.

Les dues estrelles van estar una estona quietes i de cop es van separar.

La Ranko va mirar tota l'escena emocionada, al veure les dues estrelles separar-se va plorar, els seus rebesavis havien tornat a néixer i tornarien a estar junts, com portaven fent des de feia mil·lennis i com farien eternament.

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:**

Aquest és la fi de la història.

En el capítol 19, en Ranma parla de la possibilitat que hi hagi les estrelles d´en Ranma i l' Akane, i en el capítol 20, l'ens mitològic femení descobreix que en Ranma i l' Akane no són humans, en aquest epíleg s'expliquen les dues coses.

Ha estat molt divertit pujar-la i traduir-la, i també molt cansant ... però aquesta història ha arribat a la seva fi.

Agraeixo a tots els que han seguit la història fins al final.


End file.
